


I'm not a magician, I'm just learning

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Violence, clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 87,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick
Comments: 48
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Я не волшебник, я только учусь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679009) by serafina_dieerste. 



> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Dear passengers, our plane is starting to land at Los Angeles International Airport. I ask everyone to take their seats and fasten their seat belts. Please stay in your seats until a complete stop. The weather is sunny. The air temperature is 28 degrees. The scheduled arrival time is 17:40. Thank you for choosing our airline. We hope to see you again on board our aircraft."

\- "No, never more in life!" the brunette girl irritatedly pulled off her black sleep mask and angrily looked at her fellow traveler.

\- "Link, remind me again why we fly on a charter flight, second class, when we have two whole private planes ?!"

\- "Lex, what am I supposed to do?" said the dark-skinned guy, wearily ran his hand over his face.   
\- "There was a confusion with information. It so happened that one plane was on a scheduled check, and the second was taken by Titus. He is in Singapore now."

\- "Lord, well, should have borrowed from someone. Even now I can freely tell you at least ten names who could lend me their plane." the brunette waved her hand, displeased dismissing the explanations of her bodyguard, assistant and friend in one person.

\- "I know, but you yourself insisted that fly to home as soon as possible. This was the fastest option. So calm down and be patient. Moreover, we have almost arrived." the guy threw impatiently. He was one of the few people who could afford to point this girl out and generally without fear of expressing his opinion.

The brunette snorted indignantly and, crossing her arms on chest, began to look out of the window. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and one could clearly see endless highways, small, like toy houses with blue dots. Almost every house had a pool. Which is usually in Los Angeles. The whole city lay in full view. No wonder it is called the City of Angels. So bright, welcoming and open-armed. thought the indignant brunette.

Alexa Rebecca Stavros. A recognized beauty of high society around the world, received an extraordinary upbringing, does not work anywhere, a lover of beautiful women and the coolest parties, included in the top ten list of Forbes magazine, the richest women in America. The only heiress of the Stavros dynasty or just Lexa. Many would call her the lucky woman of fate, but, as they say, happiness is not in money.

And after a single and crushing attempt to start a relationship with someone, she left America in complete disappointment and with a broken heart, and for two years wandered around the world, not staying anywhere for a long time, visiting friends and acquaintances. Even the Prince of Wales would have envied her circle of friends; by the way, he was also one of her acquaintances.

Two years was enough for the heart to not ache, but not enough to forget. But Lexa didn't want to forget. It was a lesson to her. A vivid example that in her position one cannot count on love. On this she stopped, a pleasure and complete calculation. It was easier that way. No risk to soul and heart. No more suffering, the brunette decided. The whole world lay at her feet and she took whatever she wanted.

Only the return home did not start quite the way Stavros used to. There was a mistake with her personal plane and she had to fly like an ordinary person. The second class, in cramped seats and meager food, which she did not touch, disdainfully pushing the plastic container aside. Instead of the usual glass of champagne, which she allowed herself, so as not to be very nervous in flight, she, wincing, drank sour red wine. Small children flew along with them, making a lot of noise, laughing, screaming and crying. With her fear of heights, all these circumstances did not really calm the already irritated brunette, who was used to having and receiving only the best. But she humbly endured all the inconveniences, because Lexa really wanted to get home today.

\- "Link, Anya doesn't know for sure that I'm arriving?" finally breaking away from the contemplation of her hometown, the brunette turned to a friend.

\- "Yes exactly. Only Luna knows about this and she will prepare everything. Everything will be of the highest class. As usual, though." the guy grinned.

Lincoln knew Lexa almost from childhood. His family has been working for Stavrosov for generations. And although the guy was officially a subordinate, he was more than that. He was a friend, a brother. Which Alexa had very few. He knew all her good and bad sides, loved and accepted what she was, with all the troubles of a beautiful and rich. Lincoln knew that Lexa, although not showing, was pretty nervous and worried.

\- "You will be the main event of the evening." the guy said with a smile.

\- "I don't want to be the main event of the evening." the brunette frowned her beautiful eyebrows and wrinkled her aristocratic nose. - "This is Anya's evening. After all, you don't celebrate 30 years every day. I will only be the main gift, so to speak." Stavros said with an anticipatory smile.

\- "Yeah. I never want to miss this moment." Lincoln also rubbed his hands in anticipation.

The plane finally landed and stopped. Everyone began to prepare to leave the airship. Lexa pulled the cap up to her eyes and put on her sunglasses. Lincoln grabbed their bags and they started out.  
After collecting their luggage and leaving the airport, they felt a hot, stuffy air rush over them, which was in stark contrast to the coolness inside the building. With a smile, Stavros put her face under the scorching rays and inhaled deeply the scalding air.

\- "God, how I missed this." stretched the dark-haired.

\- "We have long time ago to return home." muttered her bodyguard nearby.

\- "Okay, don’t cry. We're here." the brunette casually threw and walked towards the waiting limousine.

The guy followed. The chauffeur helped load the bags and the car drove off towards the Hollywood Hills.

The villa, which is typical for this area of huge size, greeted travelers with open gates. The guy and the girl got out of the car and, pushing, hurried into the house, knowing that the driver would handle the luggage himself.

\- "Maaam .... we're home!" Lincoln's loud cry echoed across the spacious hallway.

\- "Well, finally, you scoundrels are back!" heard in response a clear voice and hasty steps, which also echoed across the marble floor.

A dark-skinned woman with a scar on her left temple which gave her a slightly menacing look, almost ran out to meet them. Without slowing down, she rushed to the newcomers, trying to hug both of them at once. After long and joyful hugs and kisses, the woman straightened up and, looking menacingly, hit Link first with a tea towel, and then Lexa.

\- "How could you hang out for so long, God knows where ?!" dark eyes glistened with tears. - "If not for Luna, I would have gone crazy here. Though you left her to me."

\- "Indra, I'm sorry. It's all me." at the sight of dear woman, Lexa also had tears and she again reached into her familiar hands.

\- "Well, baby, don't have to cry. I understand that you needed time. It's just that you've been gone too long. How I missed you." Indra pressed the bfunette to herself and gently stroked the silky strands, herself barely holding back tears of joy.

\- "So that's it, women, stop moping. The man is hungry." the guy exclaimed good-naturedly.

\- "Oh, you bandit. I'll talk to you again." The white towel sank back onto his muscular shoulder. - "Call your mother once a week! Where have you seen it!" the woman was indignant, urging the guy from the hall with a towel. Lexa followed them laughing.

\- "Well, maaaam ..." Link, bouncing, moved towards the kitchen, from where very delicious smells emanated.

\- I'll show you, Mom. Come on, march, wash your hands! ...... Both! What are you worth?" now the blow went to the fifth point of Stavros.

The guys ran off laughing to wash their hands.

\- "I'm waiting for you in the kitchen in five minutes!" was heard after them.

Early supper was beyond praise. Lincoln and Lexa were leaning back in their chairs and stroking their wounded bellies.

\- "Indra, you have surpassed yourself." groaned Stavros.   
\- "I can hardly breathe."

\- "I fully support it. " Link nodded listlessly.

\- "So who made you throw food like a shovel?" complained the woman, clearing from the table.

\- “It was too tasty, Mom.

\- "Yes. And I also didn't eat on the plane." Piteously stretched the brunette.

\- "It can be seen. You probably don't eat at all. Look at you, skin and bones." The woman snapped her tongue in displeasure. - "Well, nothing, now I'll fatten you up." the tambourine further, Indra left the kitchen.

\- "Yes. And I also didn't eat on the plane." Piteously stretched the brunette.

\- "It can be seen. You probably don't eat at all. Look at you, skin and bones." The woman snapped her tongue in displeasure. - "Well, nothing, now I'll fatten you up." saying something, Indra left the kitchen.

Stavros and her bodyguard winked at each other, a situation they had known since childhood. Indra always complained about the thinness of the girl and tried in every possible way to feed her with her cooking. But as with everything else, Lexa was lucky here too. No matter how much or what she ate, not a single gram of fat was deposited on her. The girl happily stuffed everything she wanted into herself, not caring about her ideal figure.

\- "I think we need to sleep a couple of hours." Lincoln said, rubbing his eyes.

\- "I'm all for it. Anya will throw stones at me if I decide to leave her party before morning." the brunette grunted wearily.

\- "Oh, I think I need a crane to get up." Barely dragging his feet, Link staggered to the stairs.

\- "I can call Indra, she will definitely give you a kick for speed." Lexa sneered after him.

\- "Don't you dare scoff at me, otherwise I'll tell my mother that it was you who broke the china teapot from her favorite set."

\- “You don’t dare. I can tell her a lot of interesting things too. Remember the ink stain on the living room carpet?"  
Both of them grinned knowingly and on the top floor went to their rooms.

Stavros took off her clothes and went into the shower, where she gladly substituted her tired body under the warm jets. Having washed herself a lot, without dressing, she stretched all her limbs under a cool sheet and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

On the other side of the city, in the most disadvantaged area of Los Angeles, a red, battered Mazda parked in front of the garage of a small house. The car door creaked open and the blonde girl slipped out of the car, took two paper bags from the trunk, and headed towards the house.  
The old house, like many in the area, has long lost its pleasant appearance. Once upon a time blue paint, in places hanging from the facade in pieces. The roof was missing a few shingles, and the grass on the front lawn was a dirty yellow.  
The girl somehow opened the door and entered. The door slammed shut behind her.

\- "Clarke, where have you been hanging out for so long? Shut the kid up or I'll do it!" a rough male voice was heard from the living room, from where the sound of the TV was also heard, broadcasting a sports match.

\- “Shut up yourself, Bell. You know I went shopping. You'd better help!" Saying this, Clarke went to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, put the bags on the table, looked around the room with dislike and than her boyfriend, who was sprawled on an old sagging sofa, with a bottle of beer in hand.

\- “I asked you to clear the table and look after Michael. Instead, you just rub your ass in front of the drawer!"

\- "I had no time. You see, our guys are playing." Bell answered without looking up from the TV.  
\- "Besides, it's not a man's business to poke around in the kitchen." chuckling, added the guy and belched loudly. - "But, if you called me into the bedroom, I would gladly help you there." the ensuing disgusting laugh cut ears unpleasantly.

\- "Your sluts will call you to the bedroom." not wanting to continue meaningless disputes, the blonde turned around and went to the back room, which was temporarily converted into a nursery.

The furnishings were more than sparse. An old sofa, a small wardrobe and a cot. A few toys were piled in one corner. That's all there was in the room.  
There was a dark-haired boy in the crib. With eyes red from tears and a snotty nose, he turned the blue car in his hands. When he saw the blonde, he dropped the toy and pulled the handles up.

\- "Lalk ..." the baby got to his feet, waiting for him to be taken.

\- "Hi Michael." Gently said the blonde, taking the boy in her arms. - "See, as I promised, I quickly returned."

\- "Yes, I hardly cried. I played with a car." said the baby happily, pointing his finger at the toy in the crib.

\- "Of course you not crying, you are a brave guy." Clarke said with a smile and kissed his wet forehead. Which made her frown.  
\- "Damn, you got fever again." Clarke checked her hot forehead one more time and sighed heavily.  
\- "When will you get well, friend?" the kid was busy with blond hair and only shrugged in response.

Clarke looked at the clock on the wall and decided that she couldn't leave the boy like this overnight in a house where Bellamy was the only one. She hadn't trusted him for a long time. Placing Michael back into the crib, she squatted down in front of him.

\- "Michael, we will now go to Aunt Octavia and you will sleep with her. Do you like to visit her?"

\- "Why can't I stay with you?" the boy asked seriously.   
Clarke was amazed every time how smart the kid was for his three and a half years. You could talk to him like an adult. At times, Clarke thought the boy was even wiser than Bellamy.

\- “Because I have to go to work today, honey. But after work I will also come to Aunt Octavia and you will be with me again tomorrow. Did you agree?" brown eyes carefully examined in blue. 

The boy nodded and reached for his toy. 

\- "Can I take her with me?"

\- "Of course you can, sweetie. Take whatever you want with you." Clarke stroked her brown, slightly damp hair and rose to her feet.

\- "I'll go and collect our things, and you play a little more." making sure that Michael was busy, the blonde went to collect her things for the upcoming work.

Her bag was almost ready when Bellamy entered the bedroom.

\- "Where are you going again? I won't sit with the kid again!" the guy was indignant.

\- “Don't yell like that, Bell. You don't have to sit with him. I'll take him to your sister. By the way, he has a temperature, but you didn't even go to him." Clarke said reproachfully and, taking the travel bag, she wanted to go back to the nursery to collect the boy's things too. But Bell grabbed her arm, squeezing painfully by the elbow.

\- "I asked where are you going?" the blonde was familiar with this unkind tone.

\- "I was called today. Another party for the rich and the beautiful. I agreed because they pay almost twice as much." the blonde said calmly. She really didn't want to deal with the evil Bellamy right now.

\- "I see." there was a short answer and the hand squeezed the thin elbow harder. - “Just don’t forget who you are and who you are with." he added menacingly.

\- “You know it's just a job and what it's for." Clarke threw her hand away and quickly left the room.

In the nursery, she hastily threw a couple of clean clothes for Michael, grabbed him in her arms and went out.

\- "Grab the beer when you come back!" Bell shouted after her.

Clarke Griffin drove thoughtfully, occasionally listening to what Michael was doing in the backseat. Driving along familiar streets and seeing children on bicycles, she recalled her childhood, which from the age of six she spent in an orphanage.  
She did not know her mother, her father died when she was six. She was too old for adoption and was sent to an orphanage, where she met Bellamy Blake and his sister, as well as Finn and Raven. So they grew up together.

Blake Sr. made it clear from the very beginning that the blond girl with heavenly eyes would be his princess. So he began to call Clarke, which everyone else joined. The little girl was glad to be protected by such a fearless, intelligent and brave guy. So he once seemed to her. Since then, no one has ever questioned who Clarke would be friends with. With Blake Jr., they became best friends.

The years passed, the guys grew up. Clarke is used to living in an orphanage. And Bellamy. He always protected and looked after them with Octavia. The blonde then convinced herself that she would not find anyone better than Bellamy, and somehow by itself it so happened that they began to date. As they got older, they rented an apartment. There was never enough money, but Clarke did not know otherwise. She worked where she could. Bellamy was different. He dreamed of big money, fame and career. And he might even have succeeded. Blake showed promise in American football, and he was sure that one of the coaches would notice him and take him to a professional club.

Until that terrible accident happened a year ago. Which in an instant changed the lives of all of them. And Clarke was the only one to blame for this accident. So, at least, the blonde herself thought. She was driving, she was distracted from the road and as a result - Finn died, Raven is half crippled, Bellamy with a broken leg, lost hope of a career in sports and a half orphaned little boy.

A year has passed, and Clarke still cannot forgive herself for what happened. Although officially she was not guilty, another car ran over them. But Griffin kept thinking that if she hadn't gotten behind the wheel, that if she hadn't been distracted by Raven's jokes, maybe then everything would have been different. Michael would have healthy parents, Bellamy would make her dream come true, and she herself would not have to work from morning to night to save up the urgently needed money for Michael and Raven.

Clarke felt responsible for the boy. And while Raven was in rehabilitation, she tried to take the boy to herself as often as possible. In the absence of other relatives, Michael was assigned to the same shelter where the guys once grew up. Since the blonde knew what it was like to live in an orphanage, she wanted to save the boy from the same fate. Together with Octavia, they did it well.

She persuaded Bellamy to rent a cheap house so the boy could have his own room. Otherwise, the guardianship officer did not allow giving her the boy. Bell agreed only on with condition that the costs of the house and Michael would be entirely on her. The blonde knew it would be difficult, but she wanted to get the boy to be left with her until Raven fully recovered.

After 15 minutes, Clarke drove to Blake Jr.'s house, with Michael in one hand and a bag in the other, went up to the desired floor and called.

\- "Hi, athlete!" the first thing the dark-haired girl greeted to the boy.

\- "Hi, O!" the kid smiled happily and held out his hands to her. Octavia dashingly picked him up and whirled him in the air.

\- "Okty, don't go overboard with him. He already has a temperature." Clarke recalled with concern in her voice.

\- "Clarke, you are too worried about him, I understand that he should not be overworked, but give the kid a little rage. He's a child." Blake replied casually and again whirled the baby around the apartment, to which he glowed with joy.

\- "Let's see how you talk if he turns blue." the blonde answered warningly.

\- “Okay, okay, we're done." Octavia obediently lowered Michael to the floor and turned to him. - "So, my friend, let's eat now, wash and watch a cool cartoon."

\- "About monsters?" joyfully stamped the boy with his feet.

\- "Yeah about them." the girl confirmed. - "Go to the kitchen, I will come now."

\- “I'm sorry I have to leave him to you today, but I was summoned and the money is really good." Clarke said apologetically as she walked into the apartment. - “And with Bell, I didn't want to leave him. You know what he's become."

\- "Become?" Blake snorted. - "I'm sorry, though he is my brother, but he was always that asshole, he just behaved differently with you. And after the accident, he became a complete jerk. So don't be sorry. I am generally surprised how you tolerate him." The girl shook her head indignantly.  
\- "If it's because of an accident ..."

\- "O, let's not talk about it now." the blonde interrupted her friend in a firm voice.

\- "Good." Octavia agreed after a short pause.

\- "I'll go get your bath? I need to pull myself together."

\- "Everything is at your disposal, friend." the dark-haired woman answered conciliatory and went to the kitchen to Michael.

Clarke went into the small bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

\- "Well, Cinderella, are you ready to turn into a princess?" she said to her reflection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Lexa took one last look at herself in the mirror and was more than pleased with herself. Black skinny pants looked flawless on perfectly slender legs. The high heels of the shoes made them even longer, a white blazer with a black lapel and the same black V-neck T-shirt completed the perfect outfit. Her brunette hair pulled back into a high ponytail gave him an elegantly loose look.

\- “Lexa, if you don’t come down now, we’ll definitely miss all the fun!" after a short knock, was heard outside the door.

Lexa grabbed her clutch from the bed and walked to the door.

\- "We can go." throwing open the door and passing the guy, the brunette threw.

Lincoln rolled his eyes as the brunette left the room gravely.

\- "You pretend as if I spoiled an important event for you." not at all embarrassed by the behavior of the brunette, the bodyguard grunted.

\- "It is. For the last half hour, you've shown how boring you are by repeating every five minutes that we're late." Lexa answered over her shoulder.

\- “If I hadn’t done that, you would have spent two more hours there. Luna insisted that we arrive no later than twelve, and now it is eleven and we still have to get there."

\- "Don't worry about the road. We will fly there on my swallow." the brunette brushed off of the friend again. - "Speaking of the swallow, is she ready?"

\- "Yes, I already get her out of the garage."

\- "I missed her so much!" exclaimed the brunette, happily running down the stairs and leaving the house, froze for a short moment, looking attentively at her favorite toy. Not noticing the problem, she went to the car.

\- “Lexa, you just got the same one from an Arab prince last week to drive to Yas Marina!” Lincoln didn’t quite understand the brunette’s delight.

\- "Link, exactly the same, does not mean the same," the brunette said instructively, sitting down in the driver's seat and smiling in anticipation. - "Each such machine is made specifically for its customer. She is unique in her own way." emerald-colored eyes, which now seemed even more expressive because of the dark eyeliner, tenderly looked at the passenger seat, where Lincoln was settled.

\- "Yes Yes. I already understood that cars are the love of your life." the guy shook his head grinning. - "Let's go already."

\- "With pleasure!" a graceful finger pressed the start button and a restrained growl of a powerful motor was heard. - “Fasten your seat belt, Link. It will be fun." passion sparkled in the green eyes and the engine roared.

\- "What the hell is this?" the brunette said in bewilderment as she drove up to the low building.

\- "Hmm?" mumbled the bodyguard, not paying attention to what is happening around.

\- "Link, if you look up from your phone, you will see that some kind of rusty trough is in my parking lot!" Stavros was indignant.

The guy looked in front of him, and, in fact, there was an old red Mazda in Alexa Stavros's personal parking space.

\- "Do not worry. I'll deal." Lincoln said, getting out of the car, - "You go inside, I just wrote to Luna that we arrived."

\- "And make sure that this does not happen again." punished Lexa and went to the club.

Not deigning a long line with a glance, which cast admiring and envious glances from an unusual car at a self-confident beautiful girl, Lexa confidently walked past, straight to the entrance. The brunette was about to cross the entrance, when suddenly a guard standing at the entrance blocked her way.

\- "I'm sorry, but the party is closed today. Tell me your name so I can check if you are on the list." said the huge guy politely.

Now Stavros is definitely in a stupor.

\- "Yu are kidding!" the brunette said with growing anger. It seemed to her that everyone had conspired against her. First, with the plane, a puncture, then with the car, and now she is not allowed into the club.

\- "Miss, tell me your name please. Without this, I cannot let you in." the guy insisted, not paying attention to the guest's irritation.

\- "I'm Lexa." was the impatient short answer.  
Glancing through the list of guests, he looked at the brunette and shook his head.

\- “Sorry miss, but you’re not on the list."

\- “Listen, you gorilla! Quickly stepped aside, otherwise you don't work here anymore!" Stavros hissed through clenched teeth and took a step forward, but the guard did not think to yield.

\- "Miss, I repeat, this is a closed party, I cannot let you in without a special invitation."

\- "You're an idiot! I'm throwing this fucking party!" Lexa wanted to swear and laugh at the same time, the whole situation infuriated her so much.

\- "Lexa! Why have you been for so long?" Luna appeared at the exit, happily hugging the brunette.

\- "Because this stubborn idiot doesn't do his homework!" Stavros angrily stared at the silently standing guy, who began to suspect that he had done something wrong. If the manager personally went out to meet the guest, then she really was someone important.

\- “Bob's new, Lexa. Forgive him for his ignorance." tried to calm her friend Luna, - "Let's go already. You are already have late." Luna pulled the brunette inside and Lexa jerked her head past the guard.

\- “You really should have done your homework and found out who you work for, Bob. Lexa is the owner of the club, and I hope I can befriend her so she doesn't fire you." Luna said quickly to the embarrassed guy and disappeared into the building, catching up with her friend.

*****

\- “Don't worry, Clarke, you can handle it." a cute blond guy encouragingly patted the blonde on the shoulder, to which she just nodded and nervously rubbed her wet palms.  
\- “It's not as scary as you think. Do as we rehearsed and everything will be fine."

\- “I'm not afraid, Wick." Clarke said, - "I'm sick of myself that I had to go for it. I already feel disgusting."

\- "Do not think about it. It's just a job. As they say, if you imagine everyone naked, it will be easier." Wick offered with a laugh.

\- "Naked?" the blonde grinned, rolling her eyes.

\- "Hmm, not a very good example." the guy chuckled and turned at the door to the dressing room that opened at that moment.

\- "Which one of you owns a red Mazda?" without the beginning say Luna.

\- "Me, what happened?" the blonde worried. Her first thought was that someone had crashed into her car, which would be a disaster. Repairing the car was not part of Griffin's meager budget.

\- "You parked very badly, that's what happened." harmlessly answered Luna, with luxurious dark curls on her head. - "Give me the keys, they will put her in another place."

Clarke knew immediately that she was taking the place of an important guest if Luna herself was doing it. the blonde snorted to herself and handed the car keys to Luna.

\- "Be ready in 20 minutes."

\- "Luna, how do I know who to work with?" Griffin caught herself.

\- "I will stand next to her." the dark-haired woman answered with a smile, - "Wick, next to your victim there will be a tall dark-skinned guy."

\- "With her?" Clarke asked, puzzled.

\- "Yes, it's a girl. And a very close person to me. Will you have a problem with that?" Luna looked inquiringly at the blonde.

\- "No no. It's okay, I just thought ..."

\- "I can reassure you, she is a very beautiful girl." the dark-haired winked.

\- "We won't let you down." Wick hugged the blonde by the shoulders and winked back at their employer.

\- "I hope so." the girl nodded, - "They will come for you." and left them alone.

Wick turned to the table and, holding up two glasses of champagne, handed one to the blonde.

\- "Let's drink to your debut, Griffin."

\- "Something stronger would help me now, but that will work too." Clarke chuckled nervously and clinked glasses with her partner.

*****

Alexa Stavros imposingly leaned back on the high back of a comfortable chair with velvet upholstery of the color of strong coffee and, crossing her legs, looked with a lazy smile at what was happening around her.  
Her gaze fell on her smiling friend. Anya stood next to Quint and, actively gesturing, was telling him something, Quint was nodding his head in response with a smile and sometimes throwing his head back, laughing loudly. Anya caught the brunette's eye and winked at her. Lexa smiled back broadly.

The unexpected appearance of Stavros surprised and delighted the birthday girl to such an extent that at the sight of her friend, she squeaked like a teenager and pounced on the brunette with an embrace. The joy of the meeting was mutual and the girls did not let each other go for several minutes.

After Anya, other acquaintances began to approach to Lexa. Quint, Niko and Gustus - huge-looking, stern men took turns squeezing, a tiny brunette next to them in a bear hug. Monty and Jasper ran up after them and excitedly, interrupting each other, began to tell how glad they are that she was finally back in the city. Then they ran back to the DJ console. When the passions died down, Lexa ordered vodka with ice and orange juice and settled comfortably in the chair.

Stavros felt at home again. Polis has been her club for five years. Once she got bored of the clubs she always hung out in and decided that she could open her own club. Fortunately, she had more than enough money and time.

The hired broker quickly found a suitable building. It turned out to be a former furniture warehouse. Many medium-sized rooms, connected by narrow corridors, created a kind of labyrinth. Lexa thought it was the best fit for her idea.  
All the halls were designed in dark colors. Lots of artificial smoke and flickering lights. There were corners with sofas and armchairs, where the light did not reach at all. They could do anything there. There were no mirrors anywhere. Even in the toilets, which were also shared. In each hall, music of different styles was played, for every taste. In this place it didn't matter who you were or where you came from. Everything was fairly anonymous.

She didn't want another pretentious place. Stavros wanted access to anyone, regardless of social status. Usually Quint or Gustus stood at the entrance, and with a well-aimed eye they selected who to let in and who to send home. The guests never knew if they were going to the party today or not. The selection principle was simple. No pathos and pretentiousness, and, of course, the mood of the guards. It was like Russian roulette. Lucky or not. Thus, in Polis one could meet everyone. From celebrities to construction workers.

The main rule in the club was - no photos. Therefore, everything was carefully checked at the entrance, phones and cameras were confiscated and kept separately for the duration of the visit to the club. People have long been accustomed to it and many no longer took such things with them. Celebrities who visited Polis could freely relax and have fun without unnecessary consequences. Everyone was satisfied with this alignment and the club enjoyed great success.  
Stavros made Luna the manager, as she quickly got tired of hanging around the club every day and doing boring administrative work. She liked to sometimes appear there and come off like an ordinary guest.

Lexa and the others were in one of the halls. The guests were mostly friends and acquaintances of Anya. The brunette knew many of them, but not all. Anya, like most of the guests, were not from her circle. She met her friend quite by accident. On another whim eight years ago, Lexa wanted to take up martial arts. Or rather, for herself, she chose Krav Maga **, after having visited Israel with Titus. There she got to a demonstration of Israeli troops and was impressed by their hand-to-hand combat.

In L.A. Stavros made inquiries and found a sports club where one could learn this type of combat. There the brunette met Anya Brown, who soon became not only her instructor, but also a good friend. Gustus, Quint, Niko and others were members of the club and after a short time succumbed to the charm of Stavros and accepted into their sports family. Over time, many of the guys started working for her as a security guard.

Jasper and Monty were the exceptions. These two idiots were in the same field with her. Offspring of wealthy parents. For their cheerful and easygoing disposition, they were taken in any company.

At that moment, Luna approached to one of them and began to speak in ear. Monty listened intently and smiled, shaking his head.

Next to Lexa, Anya plopped down heavily into a chair.

\- "Well, skinny ass, why are you bored?" Anya shouted through the music.

\- "Who's is skinny, Brown." snorted the brunette. - "And I'm not bored, I taste the smell of the house."

\- "Yeah. Or smoke, sweat, and lust." Anya grunted. Lexa smiled knowingly at that.  
\- “I'm glad you're back, Stavros." the girl with slightly slanted eyes, which betrayed Asian blood in her, looked seriously at her friend. - "It was wrong that you left the family because of some bitch. It was she who had to be thrown out of the country and banned from entering. I'm sure with your connections, you could do it."

\- "I'm also glad to be at home again. But tonight is your evening, so let's not talk about the past." asked the brunette looking into the eyes of the girl.

\- “If you want to talk, you know where to find me." Brown did not insist. Lexa nodded lightly.

A few minutes later, Luna and Lincoln came up to them and stood on either side of them.

\- "We have a present for you, Anya." the curly-haired girl shouted loudly. Anya raised her eyebrows in surprise. Luna smiled conspiratorially and nodded her head towards the dance floor.  
\- "Attention to the monitor!" intriguing, she added.

\- "Hey, hey, hey!" Monty shouted into the microphone from his seat. - "Good evening everyone! I'm Monty, and this lanky one next to me is Jasper. We welcome you to the coolest club in Los Angeles!" the crowd cheered happily.  
\- "Everyone gathered today to celebrate the birthday of our mutual friend. Anya, happy birthday to you !!! Guys, support me!" a whistle and cheers were heard from all sides.

\- "We have a little surprise for you. People free the dance floor." continued Monty his speech. The crowd obediently dispersed and the two employees placed two chairs next to each other.

\- "Luna, what are you up to?" Anya said with a stupid smile on her face. The curly woman smiled in silence.

\- "I seem to suspect what it will be." Lexa laughed. - "Enjoy, Brown."

Played (Sexy Back - Justin Timberlake feat. Timbaland) and two people came out to the middle of the floor. A tall, well-built guy and a short, slender girl. Together, they began to dance very cool to the music, almost professionally performing the learned movements.

The girl immediately caught Lexa's attention. She was dressed almost the same as the boy. A black cap, under which hid the gathered hair and dark aviators hid eyes. White shirt. The guy had it tucked in, and the girl had it tied under the chest, revealing a flat, tucked-up tummy.  
Low-sitting, loose blue jeans, with holes in the knees, sat well on the seductive hips, which the dancer confidently moved to the beat of the music. Black high-heeled shoes did not impede her movement in the least. The outfit was terribly simple, but it looked so sexy on the girl that Lexa could not take her eyes off her.  
The couple danced incendiaryly, encouraged by the hooting of the audience.

Before leaving, Clarke's entire body began to shake with small shivers. During the dance, Wick kept tightly squeezing her hands, supporting her. From the very beginning, she began to look out for Luna in the crowd in order to understand to who she will have to dance. The blonde noticed her pretty quickly. The curly girl stood next to the chair in which a dark-haired girl in a white jacket sat. That's all Clarke could see through her glasses. Where their victims sat was very dim. understood Clarke. Another dark-haired woman was sitting next to her, next to which was a black guy. 

The music has changed. (Dj Santiago - Strip dance sounded.) The couple split up and they separately went to the seated girls. Clarke saw Luna leaning over to the brunette and saying something in her ear. The dark-haired woman looked at Luna at first in surprise, and then her lips stretched into a predatory smile and her gaze was again fixed on the smoothly walking dancer.  
Clarke came close to Stavros and took the hand that was calmly lying on her knee, easily pulled it towards herself. Lexa obediently got up and followed the blonde, winking over her shoulder at the birthday girl, whom the guy was leading by the hand to one of the chairs.  
Clarke felt a warm palm in her hand and hoped that the dark-haired woman didn't feel her trembling. Clarke walked over to the second chair and nudged thebrunette toward him. Lexa didn't even think to resist.

Griffin stood opposite her and began her seductive dance. First of all, she took off her glasses and threw them aside, a cap flew behind them. Her golden hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Skillfully wagging her hips, she walked over to Lexa and saw that Luna hadn't exaggerated. The brunette was really obscenely good. Emerald eyes, not looking up, followed her every movement. A lazy smile adorned her lips. Clarke also focused her gaze only on her victim, trying not to think about the fact that, in addition to the brunette, dozens of greedy eyes were watching her. Moreover, it was very pleasant to look at her. With slow movements, the knot on the shirt untied and one by one the buttons began to unfasten. The smile on the full lips on the other hand widened. As the white shirt joined her glasses and cap, revealing her full breasts tied by a leather bra, Lexa leaned back in her chair with a contented grin. She really liked what she saw.

Griffin continued smooth movements, seductively sliding her fingers along the body, lingering on the chest and squeezing it invitingly. She noticed that the pupils of green eyes grew wider, and that the condescending expression on her face was replaced by anticipation.  
In a typical movement, the blonde beauty got rid of her velcro jeans and tossed them aside, remaining in short skinny leather shorts. Lexa drew in a distinct breath. The blonde's plasticity and her figure fascinated Stavros. She forgot where she is. Clarke at this time continued her erotic dance, invitingly wagging her booty in front of brunette, and then turned around and stepped over her knees, began to invitingly move right on Lexa.  
She did not touch her, but she felt a radiating heat. Sky-blue eyes met emerald ones, and without breaking eye contact, Clarke pulled her hands behind her back and unbuttoned her bra. In turn, the straps fell from the graceful shoulders and the thing flew to the side revealing a full elastic chest. The emerald look fell down as if on the machine. Lexa unknowingly licked her lips. A burning desire engulfed her body.

The blonde recognized this look in the emerald eyes, which now seemed black. She stood close to the brunette, legs wide apart and seductively moved to the bewitching music. The eyes found each other again and Clarke saw an undisguised passion. She felt a warm breath on her chest and at that moment her body pierced with desire. The lower abdomen was twisted, a tight knot formed inside. Suddenly soft palms rested on bare thighs. An electric discharge went all over the body and with light pressure, the hands sat the blonde on knees.  
Clarke froze, not looking up from green eyes. She felt like she was hypnotized. Forgetting everything in the world. Seconds passed and both girls did not move.  
And then the blonde made a smooth movement with her hips. Full lips parted, sucking in air. Another movement followed. Then another one. The girls looked at each other as if under hypnosis. Clarke put both hands on Stavros's shoulders and began to move smoothly. Subtle reciprocal movements forced him to increase the pressure each time. The pupils of both are dilated, parted lips, panting. The heaviness in the lower abdomen became more and more intolerable.

Lexa could not resist and at one moment squeezed blonde's hips with force and pushed close to herself. This instantly brought the blonde out of a trance. She was sober. She jumped from brunette's knees, looked around with panic in her eyes and, picking up her things, ran off the dance floor.  
Stavros, not at all embarrassed, got up from her chair and walked to her place with a catlike gait.

\- "How much did you promise her?" brunette asked Luna, who was waiting for her.

\- "800 $." Luna was, to say the least, in shock.

\- "Give her 1000. She deserves it." Lexa said with a satisfied smile.

\- "Ok let it be your way." Perplexed, Luna disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yas Marina is the race track in Abu Dhabi, UAE, where the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix debuted in the 2009 Formula 1 season.
> 
> ** Krav Maga (Hebrew קרב מגע - "contact combat") is a military system of hand-to-hand combat developed in Israel, which emphasizes the rapid neutralization of the threat to life. The system gained fame after it was adopted by various Israeli security forces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Fuck, fuck, fuck ..." Clarke rushed around the dressing room, wringing her hands.

She was shocked by what happened five minutes ago on the dance floor. The blonde did not understand how things could have gone so far. She never even looked at the girls, let alone think about them sexually. And then, in a matter of minutes, the blonde was so excited by a stranger that she allowed herself to be publicly fucked. And worse, she liked it.  
Clarke realized there, if they would have continued a little longer and she would have to cum right on the lap of, albeit a spectacular, but completely unfamiliar girl, in front of dozens of people. She wanted to sink into the ground, so she was ashamed. 

Clarke was afraid of what Wick would say. She ruined everything. It was not only immoral, but still completely unprofessional. If they don't get paid, it was all in vain. The blonde barely stepped over her principles and went for it. She hated to undress in front of people, but this was the only way for her to make good money. And the money she really needed. For Ray, but especially for Michael.

Now she is most likely turned out of the agency for unprofessionalism. Griffin already had two jobs. During the day she worked part-time in a cheap restaurant, and at night she was engaged in go-go dances in various clubs. Through the agency where she was hired as a dancer, she went to Wick, who offered her to do a striptease. She earned more for one performance than for the weekend dancing all night. Clarke hesitated for a long time and finally agreed.

\- "I'm a shitty stripper." Clarke moaned piteously to herself.

\- "Griffin, what the fuck was that?" Wick burst into the dressing room and began to boil from the threshold. «Well, it begun,» the blonde thought bitterly.

\- "Wick, I'm sorry, I don't know ... I was scared" Griffin in no way wanted to admit how it really was and tried to somehow justify herself.

\- "Of what? That you going to pounce at her?" the guy snorted with a mockery.

\- "What are you talking about?" indignant blonde, although she knew how right Wick was. - “I did what you said. "

\- "Yes, Griffin. Wanting, not fucking!"

\- “Don't drive the blizzard, Wick. Everything was going fine, then she roughly grabbed me and I got scared. I know I'm to blame, but ...." the door opened and Luna appeared.

\- "Clarke, this is yours." Luna handed to the blonde a white envelope, throwing strange looks at her. - "There is money and your keys."

\- "Wick this is yours." another white envelope was handed over. The blond and the blonde looked sideways at each other.

\- "So it's okay?" Wick asked uncertainly.

The Curly One gave Clarke another appraising look and turned to the blonde.

\- "Yes, everyone was happy. You can go. Thanks for your work." the manager of the club disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

\- "Well, Griffin, your brunette campaign liked your performance. I was sure they would kick us out." the thawed Wick, slapped the blonde on the shoulder approvingly and began to collect his things.

Clarke didn't know how to react. On the one hand, she was glad that she still received the promised money, but on the other hand, the feeling was nasty. An unpleasant residue of venality stuck vilely somewhere in the back of the head. The blonde pulled herself together, discarding bad thoughts and also got ready.

*****

\- "Hey, Stavros, what are you thinking about?" Anya called to the brunette, who was sitting on the bench and unwinding the bandages on her hands.

A week has passed since the brunette returned home. On Saturday morning, Anya persuaded Lexa to do another workout, which they had just finished.

_(After an unusual striptease, Anya bullied her friend for a long time.  
\- “Was my lateral vision deceiving me, or did you actually got fucked this blonde at my party in plain sight?” the first thing that said Brown, finding herself in the next chair, where the blond took her, having finished his number.  
\- "Well, to be absolutely precise, it was she who fucked herself. On me. But in principle, you're right." Lexa replied, pleased with herself.  
\- “You are incorrigible, Stavros. No woman is safe with you." admired the self-confidence of her friend Brown.  
\- "Well, not quite. I'm not acting on you." teased Lexa to Anya.  
\- "Thank God, I have immunity on you." Anya brushed off the brunette - "Otherwise, we could not see our friendship."  
\- "You're right. I don't know why, but I'm glad you have it." Stavros nodded with a chuckle.)_

\- "Hmm ..?" Lexa looked up from her activity and looked up.

\- "Where you are, I ask." Brown laughed.

\- "Oh, nothing." Lexa shrugged. It's only been a week, and Lexa is already bored.

\- "Oh well.."

\- "Are you happy, Anya?" suddenly, for no apparent reason, a question was asked.

\- "Oh, you fucking, what is this philosophy?" Brown wondered.  
\- "What's wrong?"

\- "Oh, just thinking. I got bored. I'm tired of all. Lenten somehow, or something. I dont know. I cannot say that I am unhappy, but I cannot call myself absolutely happy either."

Anya looked thoughtfully at the brunette.

\- “You rich have their own quirks, by God. Do you know Maslow's pyramid *?" green eyes looked blankly into gray ones.

\- "In which connection  
is it here?"

\- "And besides. You have no more worries than others, so you start thinking about the meaning of life, self-expression and other philosophical dregs." Brown said seriously.

\- "Is it bad?" Lexa said looking in front of her.

\- "No, but it bothers me a little. I don't want you to get depressed." Lexa laughed at that answer.

\- "Well, it doesn't threaten me. Trust me." the dark-haired woman reassured. - "I'm happy with my life, I just want something new."

\- "So, do something. Charity or what are all the rich women doing there?" Anya snapped casually.

\- "Anya, we already support many public organizations."

\- "Lexa, all you do is sign checks once a month. And I mean, do it personally. You don't even know what exactly these organizations are doing."

Lexa tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully.

\- "I'll think about it." the brunette finally said. Anya only smiled in response.  
\- "I'm going to the Polis today. Are you with me?" asked Stavros, getting up from the bench and heading to the locker room.

\- "I think I'm with you. We'll meet there." Anya followed her friend and they left to change.

*****

The quiet ticking of the eleven o'clock clock was the only sound in the small but clean kitchen. Clarke sat at the table with a mug of cold coffee, waiting for Octavia. For a long time they agreed to finally go to the club together. Clarke denied it long and hard, but Octavia could persuade. In the end, Griffin could not stand a weeklong siege and surrendered.

She spent the entire week on the run. Having defined what happened as a temporary clouding of her mind, and the extra two hundred dollars as a bonus for trying, she returned to her busy everyday life. She worked in a restaurant, she danced for two nights, the other three nights she took Michael to her place. Bellamy happily left for the whole week to work, which made her life much easier. Quarrels between them became more frequent. Bell became rougher and sometimes dismissed his hands. Clarke hid the minor bruises on her arms. She didn't want unwanted questions. This could have negatively affected her assessment before custody and jeopardized her communication with Michael. Clarke tried to just avoid Bellamy as much as possible, living in the same house.

With a heavy heart, the blonde took the boy back to the orphanage, promising him that she would take him back next week. Octavia was right, she needed to rest. Gathering this evening, she noticed that shadows lay under her eyes, her ribs protruded more than usual and she did not feel very well. Without bothering too much with the wardrobe, she put on the usual skinny jeans, a white skinny top that accentuated her breasts and a black leather jacket. On the legs are old Converse. Since they decided to try their luck at Polis, Clarke thinks this is the most appropriate outfit. Octavia did not know exactly how the performance went, but was fired up with the idea of getting there, because she had heard a lot about him and Griffin did not insist on choosing another club. Clarke thought, «The chances of meeting a brunette there again are slim.»

The phone on the table rang.

\- "You are already here?" Clarke replied.

\- "I'm coming up, so you can get out."

\- "Good." Clarke got up from the table, put the mug in the sink and stuffed the necessary things in her pockets, left the house. Octavia drove up a minute later.

\- "Ready to set light to, baby?" Blake blurted out nonchalantly.

\- "I drank three cups of coffee. So yes, I think I'm ready." the blonde answered with a tired smile.

\- "Wait, we'll fill you with cheerfulness in the club." the dark-haired winked and pressed the gas.

The club had, as always, a queue. The girls stood in it for 20 minutes. During this time, Octavia was all exhausted, worried that they might not be launched. Clarke, on the other hand, was calm. She didn't really care to be there. And waiting, not knowing whether they would get there or not, was even unnerving. Finally it was their turn. The guard scanned them with a long glance and, apparently considering that they were suitable, let them inside.

\- "Have a nice evening, ladies."

Inside they were checked for phones and cameras, and Octavia had to give up her cell phone. Clarke was careful not to take him with her. Then they plunged into the world of loud music, sweaty bodies and alcohol.

*****

Alex Stavros got tired of sitting in the same room all the time and she decided to make a circle around the club. Walking around one room after another, she confidently moved between the multitude, as in the ecstasy of dancing people. All kinds of smells of smoke, alcohol, sweat, sex and God knows what else, clouded the brain. Moving further and further, Lexa stopped in the hall where (The Chemical Brothers - Don't Think) were playing at that moment. 

Dozens of people, with their heads and arms raised, as if they under a high, some probably were under it, merged with the music.  
Not far from her, the brunette noticed a blond girl, with her eyes closed, completely devoted herself to the melody. Coming closer, Stavros smacked her lips anticipatingly, recognizing the blonde as a stripper from the party.

Clarke dumped a considerable amount of alcohol into herself and melted into an intoxicating atmosphere, dancing with her eyes closed, just enjoying the music. From behind, she felt a strange body pressed against her and hot hands began to wander over her forearms and stomach. The blonde smiled into a drunken smile, without opening her eyes, continued to dance, wriggling to the beat. She felt a scorching breath on her neck, warm fingers boldly made their way under the T-shirt and scratched with claws on the delicate skin, spreading goosebumps. Clarke wasn't worried knowing it was Blake. She liked the slight excitement.  
She and Octavia had a lot of fun, knowing that this was just a game. The blonde threw her head back, exposing her neck for light kisses and threw alien hands around herself, adjusting to the movements. Sometimes, opening her eyes, she saw only flickering light and the same bodies that had gone to nirvana. The faces were impossible to recognize. It was pure ecstasy.  
The kisses grew bolder, lips covered the earlobe and began to suck gently. The blonde in oblivion threw her hand behind girl head and, weaving her fingers into girl loose hair, pressed her head closer to herself. Impatient fingers continued their game under the clothes, slowly but surely moving up and covering the beautiful chest. Clarke pulled harder on girl hair, her excitement grew, but in her state she was poorly aware and only more actively pressed against another body.  
When the other's fingers slowly sank lower and lay between her legs, pressing lightly, Clarke grabbed girl hand and pulled it up. the blonde chuckled to herself.

\- "I like the way you dance." Griffin heard someone else's voice in her ear and, taken aback, opened her eyes.

It took her a few seconds to make out what was happening around her. Blake danced in front of her and winked, smiling broadly. Clarke was shocked to realize that it's was not the friend behind her, as she thought. The blonde turned around and met the eyes of a familiar stranger, who was insolently grinning.  
Lexa put her hands on the blonde's waist and a masterly and pulled her to herself.

\- "Come with me. Give me one more lap dance." said the brunette, her lips gently touching blonde's ear.

\- "Fuck you!" Clarke was dumbfounded from such impudence. - "I do not work!" Angrily shouted the blonde and grabbing her friend's hand pulled her out. Griffin was furious.

Clarke wanted to turn around and tell to the person what she thought of her, but decided not to mess around. She preferred that she had fun enough for today.

Stavros returned to her room and joined Anya, who was sitting on a soft leather sofa.

\- "Why are you smiling like a Cheshire cat?" Brown wanted to know.

\- "I think I found my object for charity." Stavros purred with an enigmatic smile.

*****

The persistent ringing of the phone woke Griffin out of sleep. Blindly, groping for her mobile on the nightstand, she accepted the call.

\- "Yes?" the blonde croaked into the phone.

\- “Clarke, this is John."

\- “I hope this is important, Murphy. Because I am now unable to conduct small talk." disgruntled the blonde mumbled.

\- "Griffin, come on wake up. One p.m. There is a case." pressed the voice in the phone.

Clarke sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes and continued in a more lively voice.

\- "Speak."

\- "Work for you today. At eight in the evening. Private party. Are you in business?"

\- "Fuck, John, what were you thinking yesterday. I've been buzzing all night." the blonde moaned.

\- "The order just arrived today. So, do you need money?"

\- "Stupid question. Okay, I'm taking the order. Send me the address on the phone."

\- "Okay .... and Griffin, do your best there. The customer is an important person, as I understand it." Murphy warned.

\- "Yes, yes, they are all important persons. Bye. I need to come to life." the guy on the other end of the line grunted knowingly.

\- "Bye, Griffin."

Clarke dropped the phone next to her and looked around. Things were scattered around the bed. A bottle of wine was lying on the floor. the blonde chuckled.  
Blake was sleeping on the bed next to her, under the covers to the very top of her head. All that was visible from her was disheveled hair strewn across the pillow.

\- "Mmmmm ....." the blonde mumbled helplessly, falling back on the bed.  
\- "Blake, wake up. " said the blonde, pushing, the lying O next to her with foot.

\- “Griffin, if you don’t want to end your life in the most obscene way, don’t touch me." Octavia mumbled, pulling the covers off her face.

\- "O, I'm serious. It's already lunchtime. And just now John called."

\- "What did he want?" Blake asked in the same voice.

\- "An unexpected order. Tonight." Clarke sighed, lifting herself heavily out of bed.

\- "Well, and what have I got to do with it?" the dark-haired woman took an upright position on the bed.

\- "Despite the fact that I need an escort and you have to go with me."

\- "Why Wick can't coming?

\- "Raven has Wick." the blonde said quietly.

\- "Right. Sorry, I forgot." after that Blake finally woke up.

\- "Okay, I'll insure you today."

Both girls, having washed, went to the kitchen, hoping that coffee and a hearty breakfast will restore their vigor for the coming evening. After dinner, Clarke offered to go to the beach, which Octavia was all for. They spent a couple of hours there, basking in the rays of the scorching sun, sometimes running into the water to cool off.

At six in the evening they began to pack up and at half past seven they left the house.  
John sent in the address as promised. It was the most elite high-rise district of the city. They, of course, were at the very top. the blonde snorted to herself. Octavia, with her mouth open, looked around, admiring everything that looked expensive.

\- "God, O, when will you already understand that this is not all for us. We will not reach such heights." Clarke grinned, shaking her head.

\- “You're so pessimist, Griffin. Maybe someday I will meet my prince and he will take me to his castle, where I will live happily ever after." theatrically, clasping her hands to her chest, held out Blake. Clarke laughed out loud.

\- "It seems it's here." the blonde said in an uneven voice, going up to the only door on the top floor. She began to worry, remembering how her last exit ended.

\- "Well then, knock." Blake said encouragingly. And Clarke knocked.

The door was opened for them by a black guy.

\- "Good evening, girls. Come on in." he said affably and opened the door wider.

The girl's entered the luxurious apartment.

\- "Follow me." the guy turned to them and led them along the spacious corridor deep into the apartment. When they appeared, apparently in the living room, the girls remained standing in the doorway. Opposite them, at the panoramic window, with its back, was a female figure. The light in the room was dim and candles were burning everywhere. The girl at the window turned around and took a couple of steps into the room.

\- "Well, we met again." Lexa Stavros said with a bold smile.

\- "What does all this mean?!" Clarke immediately recognized the brunette and was taken aback.

\- "At our last meeting you said that you were not at work and therefore did not want to dance for me." Stavros said as if nothing had happened. - "Now I have hired you and you will dance for me." The corners of her lips stretched out in a haughty smile.

\- "That's what you think." this impudence and self-confidence infuriated the blonde. - "I don't have to take the order. O, we're leaving." Griffin snapped shortly and turned to leave.

\- "Two thousand!" Lexa called out to her. Clarke froze. - "I'll give you two thousand for the dance." the brunette repeated.

Clarke didn’t move, sorting out her confused thoughts. She glanced at her friend, who was standing with an obvious shock on her face. Octavia's eyes fled from the brunette, in whom she immediately recognized the famous Alexa Stavros, since Blake always read the yellow press from A to Z, to the maddened, it is not clear to her from what, a friend.

\- "Clarke, what's going on here?" Octavia finally got her voice.

Clarke was wondering what to do. She will not earn that kind of money for one performance anywhere else. But again she did not want to sell herself to this arrogant person. Then she thought of Michael and, clenching her fists, turned around.

\- "Good. I will dance. Two thousand." Clarke said in a firm voice, boldly looking into the opposite eyes.

\- "Okey." the brunette smiled broadly.  
\- "Lincoln, leave us."

The guy turned to Blake and gallantly placed her hand on his bent elbow.

\- "Come on, beauty, let's drink coffee downstairs." Link turned to Octavia and winked. She almost melted in response and nodded, followed him out of the apartment.

Left alone, Lexa walked over to the table with an uncorked bottle of champagne and poured it into two glasses.

\- “So Clarke." began the brunette, going up to the blonde and holding out one glass. - "An unusual name, but I like it. I'm Lexa. Let's drink to our acquaintance first. I think you need to relax." runette chuckled.

\- “That's not why I'm here." there was a short irritated answer.

\- “Clarke, I think for two thousand dollars you can have a glass with me." Lexa said more insistently.

Griffin took the glass and drained it in one gulp. She really needed a drink. Clarke began to get very nervous, realizing what she agreed to. It's one thing to dance in a club where there are a lot of people and the music is screaming, it's another, alone with one person.

In dim light. This is all too intimate. And considering what was already between them, the situation seemed very delicate to her. But a contract is a contract.

Stavros rejoiced inwardly. She knew she would get what she wanted. She always got it. And now she was a little sorry for the blonde. The blonde clearly felt ill at ease.  
Lexa chuckled slightly as Clarke drank the drink in one fell swoop and refilled her. The blonde also drank it in one go.

\- “Be careful, Clarke. I don't want you to fall while dancing. Unless ..." the brunette didn’t finish, she just pulled her lips playfully.  
\- "Well, where do you want to have me." Lexa said ambiguously, at which Griffin gritted her teeth.  
These sexual innuendos shattered her already nervous state.

\- "As you want." the blonde replied with a shrug. - “But first, the money. These are the rules."

\- "Oh yes. Sure." knowingly, the brunette sighed and lifted a white envelope from the same table. - “There are exactly two thousand here. You can count."  
Clarke looked at her in surprise.

\- "Don't look at me so. I was going to pay you more from the beginning than the agency demands." Stavros dismissed the surprised look.  
Clarke pursed her lips, took the envelope and put it in her bag.  
\- "Can we start now?" the graceful eyebrow of the brunette rose in question. Griffin nodded and walked over to the couch, threw off her bag, took the disc out of it, and took off her jacket. She was dressed like the first time. Only without a cap and glasses.  
Stavros scanned her slender body with greedy eyes.

Clarke was nervous, but made an effort not to show it. She handed the disk to the brunette and walked over to one of the standing high-backed chairs, pushed it to the middle of the room and backed away a few meters.

\- "Turn on the music." the blonde said and waited.

Lexa walked to the corner where the stereo was. Clarke compared. Each movement smacked of grace and elegance. Without realizing it, the blonde admired the brunette. She wore wide white pants and a loose turquoise blouse. Loose, slightly curly hair framed a swarthy expressive face.

The first sensual sounds of the song sounded. Bush - Letting The Cables Sleep (N.O.W. rmx) Lexa nodded approvingly, walked over to the chair and sat down.

Clarke took a deep breath and began her dance. She focused on music and movement. Alcohol finally made itself felt and the head became heavy, the movements became more relaxed. She, without haste, unbuttoned her shirt and in one movement pulled it off her shoulders. Gracefully stepping on the soft carpet, the blonde, step by step, approached to the brunette on the chair. Sliding her hands over body, the blond woman was increasingly dissolving into the music. Her smooth movements became softer, more sensual. 

She tried not to meet the emerald gaze, but she felt it on her with every cell of her skin. The knowledge that she was wanted turned her on, forcing her to move as sexually as possible. Clarke got rid of her pants and, turning her back to Lexa skillfully arched, allowing her to enjoy the beautiful curves of the body. Unfastening the bra clasp, one by one she freed her hands from the straps, and holding it on her chest, turned to the brunette. At that moment, blue eyes met green and Clarke could no longer look away.  
There was so much passion in the eyes opposite that the blonde swallowed loudly and hesitated for a second. This second was enough for Lexa to quickly get up and, grabbing the blonde by the waist, sit her down on lap.  
Clarke froze, making no attempt to escape.

\- "Dance." Lexa whispered.

The whisper made Clarke shiver. She nodded and, looking into the opposite eyes, Clarke removed her arms from chest and pushed her bra back to the floor. The green eyes lit up even more, the pupils hid the iris. Clarke threw her head back, lifting her hair with hands and arching her back. A faint moan was heard and hot palms lay on bare legs, began their slow movements from the knees up the thighs. The short nails scratched weakly at the skin. Clarke got goose bumps. The nipples tensed and she, lowering her head, looked again at Lexa, who did not take her eyes off lush chest. The blonde moved her hips more confidently.  
The unconcealed desire of the brunette, like a fire, spread to her, kindling a flame of passion in her. And this light with each smooth movement of the hips flared up more and more. She felt hot breath on her nipples, from which they tensed even more and grabbed the shoulders opposite, increasing the pressure with her hips. A languid groan escaped from full lips. Wet, ajar, they were a couple of centimeters from an erect nipple. Lexa could not resist and wrapped her lips around him, biting. 

\- "No." Clarke breathed, trying to push the brunette away from her. But Lexa grabbed elastic buttocks and hugged her, clenching her teeth tighter. Clarke was pierced with pain, which only multiplied the flaming desire. She did not understand what she wanted more, to push the brunette away from herself or to hug her. Instead, she clenched her fingers painfully on brunette's shoulders.

\- "Yes." the brunette rasped, pressing her hips closer to herself, forcing them to move further. And Clarke moved, picking up the pace each time. She again looked into green eyes and again was as if under hypnosis. A slight perspiration appeared on the forehead and chest. Her breathlessness echoed louder in the room. They could no longer hold back their loud groans. Looking into each other's eyes and drowning in desire, feeling that the tight knot in the lower abdomen was getting bigger, tighter. The movements became ragged, as did the noisy breathing.

Clarke threw her head back and her back arched to the limit, Lexa shook from the overtaken orgasm. In ecstasy, she pulled the blonde to herself and dug lips into the delicate skin of blonde's neck, leaving mark on it. Clarke let out a loud groan and her body trembled. Her fingers tangled in dark hair, she held onto the brunette. When the bodies shuddered for the last time and breathing calmed down, Clarke, without looking up, got up from brunette's knees, dressed calmly and, without looking back, went to the exit.

\- "This will not happen again." in a dry voice the blonde threw and left the brunette alone.

\- “That's what you think, Clarke." Stavros stood up and stretched contentedly. - "We'll meet Again." she said to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

There was an oppressive silence in the car for several minutes. Clarke stared straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands. In the next seat, also silent, sat Octavia and looked expectantly at her friend.

_\- "We are leaving." was all the blonde said as she walked down from the penthouse and saw Blake and Lincoln on one of the sofas. ___

___Octavia immediately followed her quickly leaving friend, tossing the guy a short: «Call me.» ____ _

____ _ _

____Griffin's unusual condition was not hidden from Octavia's worried gaze. Disheveled, slightly damp hair, blush on the cheeks, confusion in the eyes and a distinct burgundy spot on the neck._ _ _ _

____\- "Clarke, what's going on?" Octavia could not resist._ _ _ _

____The blonde threw her head back and closed her eyes._ _ _ _

____\- "I don't know, O." the blonde answered quietly. - "I don't even know how to explain it."_ _ _ _

____\- "Start with how you know one of the richest women in our country?" the dark-haired woman threw up her hands. Clarke opened her eyes and looked at her friend uncomprehendingly._ _ _ _

____\- "Do you know her?"_ _ _ _

____\- “Griffin, don’t tell me you have no idea with who you just had fucking?” Octavia exclaimed softly, rolling her eyes._ _ _ _

____\- “I don’t ....” the blonde began to deny, staring at Octavia with a confused look._ _ _ _

____\- "Don't try to assert that I am wrong! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" snorted a friend._ _ _ _

____Clarke immediately looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror._ _ _ _

____\- "Look at the neck." Blake suggested. A second later, Clarke let out a plaintive groan and dropped her head on her bent arms on the steering wheel._ _ _ _

____\- "Now I will ask again, how do you know Alexa Stavros?"_ _ _ _

____Clarke at first mumbled something, then raised her head, looked at her friend and told her everything from the moment she came out on the dance floor a week ago._ _ _ _

____\- "Fuck!" Blake gasped in delight as her friend finished her monologue._ _ _ _

____\- "Like you took it off my tongue. '' Clarke added with a bitter laugh._ _ _ _

____\- "And you seriously don't know who Lexa is?" Octavia didn’t understand how one could be so ignorant._ _ _ _

____\- "Enlighten me." the blonde snorted and started the car._ _ _ _

____All the way home, Octavia without pause told her all the facts and gossip about Alexa Rebecca Stavros._ _ _ _

____\- "And what will happen now?" Octavia asked as the car pulled up outside her house._ _ _ _

____\- "In terms of?"_ _ _ _

____\- "Today you fucked Alexa Stavros herself and you will pretend as if nothing happened?"_ _ _ _

____\- "I didn't fuck her, O!" Griffin was indignant._ _ _ _

____\- "You had cum on her knees, it's like fucking." Blake brushed aside casually. - "That's not the point. What are you going to do next?"_ _ _ _

____\- "O, I'm not going to do anything about it! I want to forget what happened. Don't you understand that she took advantage of me. Fucked like a toy." Clarke answered her in a low voice._ _ _ _

____\- "But you yourself said that everything was by mutual agreement." Blake pointed out carefully. - “I thought you didn't like girls."_ _ _ _

____\- “I don’t like them, O. I myself don't understand how I could have gone so far. I felt with her as if under hypnosis. That look of hers ..," Clarke paused, trying to find the right words.  
\- "As if it bewitches, deprives of will. I don’t know and, to be honest, I don’t want to delve into it. This will not happen again. I'm not going to indulge the whims of some arrogant, narcissistic, rich..."_ _ _ _

____\- "Sooooo rich." corrected Blake, grinning to herself, with what self-hypnosis her friend spoke._ _ _ _

____\- "O!" Griffin was outraged, realizing that Octavia did not take her words seriously._ _ _ _

____\- "I got it. Got it. You don't want to be a toy in the hands of a rich spoiled lady. And generally have something in common with her. Everything is clear, understandable. The show is over. The applause died down. The audience goes home." Octavia summed up laughing._ _ _ _

____\- "Damn you, Blake." the blonde waved her hand resentfully._ _ _ _

____\- "One more question before I leave. What are you going to do about it?" the dark-haired gaze pointed to the dark mark on Clarke's neck._ _ _ _

____\- "I'll think of something. Bellamy said he would not be back until Monday." Griffin reassured herself. - "I have two days."_ _ _ _

____\- "Okay, if anything, tell me. Bye, friend." Octavia hugged Clarke goodbye, got out of the car and shook her head thoughtfully as she watched the retreating car._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lexa was lying on a wide, snow-white soft lounger by the pool and, looking bored, poked at the display of her phone. Three days have passed since the charming blonde danced her extraordinary dance on her. Stavros now and then caught herself on how often she recalled the events associated with this first-class stripper. The brunette wanted more. She wanted to feel her all. Both inside and outside._ _ _ _

____Touching delicate skin, kissing soft pink lips, feeling this gorgeous body beneath you. Lexa licked her lips dreamily. There was one BUT. Luna, at her request, has already asked the blonde twice, but both times she was told that the blonde would not take the order.  
In the end, Lexa decided to go the other way and contact the blonde herself. Now she was waiting for a call from Lincoln, who was to find out the phone number of this Clarke.  
The phone in her hand announced an incoming message._ _ _ _

____\- "In time." Lexa muttered when she saw who it was from._ _ _ _

____Lincoln sent the blonde's phone number and Stavros, grinning, saved the number, started typing a message._ _ _ _

____(Lexa: Do you want to repeat?) The brunette clicked on SEND and waited for an answer, which followed almost immediately.  
(Hot Clarke: Who are you?)  
(Lexa: With how many clients have you had orgasms with dancing on their lap?)_ _ _ _

____There was no answer for several minutes and Lexa impatiently tapped the phone on her knee._ _ _ _

____(Hot Clarke: Forget what happened then. I said that this will not happen again!)_ _ _ _

____Stavros only chuckled at that answer._ _ _ _

____(Lexa: I'll pay you double if you agree to spend the whole night with me.)_ _ _ _

____The brunette was sure that the blonde would quickly agree to such an offer._ _ _ _

____(Hot Clarke: Fuck you! Who do you take me for?"  
(Lexa: Three times that.)  
(Hot Clarke: Are you really crazy? Wealth has completely drowned out reason and conscience ?! No, I said!)_ _ _ _

____Lexa frowned. She didn't expect the blonde to be so stubborn. For the money offered, any other stripper would happily fall into her bed. In front of her, and without money, many lay in stacks. And if they found out who she was, then there were no problems at all._ _ _ _

____(Lexa: Name your price.)  
(Hot Clarke: Shove your money to ass! You can't buy me!)  
(Lexa: You're so naive.)_ _ _ _

____But the last message was not sent. Clarke blocked Stavros's number._ _ _ _

____The brunette looked at her phone in disbelief for a couple of seconds. Then, as woke up, found the number needed and called._ _ _ _

____\- "Link, find out all about this Clarke. Where she lives, works. I need all the information," the brunette began confidently when Lincoln answered the phone._ _ _ _

____\- "I already get for you a number." the bodyguard was surprised._ _ _ _

____\- "The girl turned out to be with character." Lexa grinned. - "We'll have to raise heavy artillery."_ _ _ _

____\- "Are you sure? There seems to be nothing special about her."_ _ _ _

____\- "She's special, believe me." in Stavros, the excitement was kindled, to get this obstinate by all means._ _ _ _

____\- "Okay. Everything will be done in a couple of hours."_ _ _ _

____\- "Great, I'm waiting." a predatory smile stretched across full lips.  
\- “You don't want in good way, Clarke. It will be in bad way." the brunette purred aloud._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\- "Fuck, fuck, fuck." cursed, in a half-whisper, Griffin dressed in a hurry. Clarke didn't hear the alarm and slept._ _ _ _

____For several days, Clarke was not herself. After she dropped Octavia off at the house, Griffin spent the whole night in bed. Her head did not leave the thought of the past evening. Or rather, the captivating gaze of emerald eyes, which deprived the blonde of common sense, and its striking owner. Clarke remembered again and again what a magical, intoxicating sensation enveloped her body as she danced under that mesmerizing gaze full of unfeigned desire. Her whole body shook like a small tremor under the greedy hands. This Lexa didn't seem to do anything special, but with her, Clarke experienced the strongest orgasm, which she and Bellamy have never experienced. This was what bothered Griffin the most._ _ _ _

____Clarke never liked girls. She was puzzled why now and especially why with her. After all, the blind can see what Lexa is. There is nothing in common between them. They are from different worlds and Clarke is another whim for her.  
When Murphy called her the next day and told her that Lexa was ordering her again, Clarke, without hesitation, refused. But this Stavros did not give up and again made an order for her. Clarke then told John harshly that she would no longer go to Stavros. Mistakenly, the blonde decided that that's all._ _ _ _

____Fortunately, Bellamy did not return until late at night, when Clarke was already in bed. She pretended to be asleep, so as not to draw too much attention to herself. She never figured out how to justify the hickey on the neck. Clarke suspected the guy would be furious. And evil Bellamy is dangerous Bellamy. Blake, as the blonde hoped, fell asleep on the couch after a couple of beers._ _ _ _

____Griffin tried to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake the guy up. She sleep away, because again she could not sleep and again the impudent Stavros was to blame. Clarke got angry at Lexa's insolence after their correspondence. She was disgusted and offended at the same time, for the way the brunette treated her. That she was referring to Clarke like a regular whore she could easily buy. If a brunette was nearby, Clarke, without hesitation, would spit in her face, she was so furious. This state did not leave her all day at work._ _ _ _

____\- “Mister Chang will fire me and it's all because of you, Stavros." the blonde cursed under her breath, getting into the car. She did not yet know how right she was in her prediction._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\- "No no. Miss Gliffin, you don't work for me anymore." the little Chinese, the owner of the restaurant and the chef Clarke, distorting words, when he saw her entering the kitchen to start work._ _ _ _

____\- "Mister Chang, forgive my lateness. This is the first time and will not happen again. You know how responsible I am at work." The blonde hastily began to make excuses._ _ _ _

____\- “Miss Gliffin, I don’t need problems. And I will have them if you are keep to work here." the undersized man screwed up his already narrow eyes and looked around apprehensively, as if someone could overhear them._ _ _ _

____\- "What are you talking about, Mr. Chang?" Clarke stood there, apron in hand, not understanding anything._ _ _ _

____\- "Go away, Miss Clalke. Go away." the Chinese began to push the blonde to the exit. - "Here's your money for a week in advance. Just go away." Mr. Chang took the apron from Griffin, thrust the envelope into her hands and, pushing her out into the street, slammed the door._ _ _ _

____\- "Mister Chang, explain to me what happened !!!" the blonde banged on the door._ _ _ _

____\- “Go away, Clarke, or they will come again." was heard outside the door._ _ _ _

____\- "Who are they? I do not understand anything! I need this job." Clarke screamed in desperation._ _ _ _

____The door opened slightly and the bald head of a Chinese man appeared._ _ _ _

____\- "The men's are come, the ones that were come last night. Very scary men's. They were very persistent in saying that you, miss, shouldn't work here anymore." Looking around, muttered Mr. Chang, handed to Clarke her bag and closed the door for her one last time._ _ _ _

____Griffin, shocked by what she heard, stared blankly at the metal door for several minutes, digesting what she heard._ _ _ _

____What are the scary men's? Why did they insist that she no longer work for Mr. Chung? What does all this mean? Clarke had absolutely no idea what was going on. Then the frightening truth came to her. She lost her permanent job, and this in her situation is tantamount to a disaster. She needs money. She did not earn much, but together with dancing, this was enough for a living and partly to pay Raven's rehabilitation bills. And now she will have to look for a new job where she will be allowed to have a free schedule so that she can take Michael. But that was almost impossible. She was lucky with Mr. Chang, but would she be lucky that fast again?  
Still in a state of shock, desperately holding back tears, the blonde went to her car, taking out her phone on the way and going to ask Murphy to take orders for dances and striptease more often for her._ _ _ _

____\- "Hi John." Pulling herself together, the blonde began._ _ _ _

____\- "Oh, hi, Clarke. I was going to call you too." the guy answered in some uncertain tone._ _ _ _

____\- "Yes? Excellent. I just wanted to let you know that I need more orders." the voice was more cheerful._ _ _ _

____\- “Um ... this is the case, Clarke." Murphy hesitated._ _ _ _

____\- "John, what's there? Spread it out?" Clarke's pulse quickened, and she didn't like John's voice at all._ _ _ _

____\- “I don’t know the details, Clarke. But yesterday they called and demanded to fire you. I'm sorry princess." blurted out the guy in one breath._ _ _ _

____\- "What ?!" shouted a shocked blonde. - "For what, John ?!"_ _ _ _

____\- "I dont know. Honestly. I just got a call from my superiors and told me that you no longer work for us, as they were very persistently asked about it." There was an apologetic murmur into the phone, but Clarke was no longer listening.  
She seemed to have fallen out of space, being out of gravity, without feeling her body. It's only got on her that in a matter of minutes everything that she so persistently built was destroyed. All hopes were dashed and she did not understand how and why all this happened to her. And most importantly, to whom did she interfere so much. Who made so much effort to take everything away from her.  
Until the image of an insolent grinning Stavros appeared in her head. And then she realized who she so annoyed and who had such opportunities, easily deprive her of both jobs._ _ _ _

____\- "Bitch! Heartless bitch!" the blonde cried out in her hearts with tears in her eyes. She wanted to burst into tears, but the rage prevailed and she started the car with a whistle._ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Clarke probably violated every imaginable and inconceivable traffic rules, reaching in record time to the penthouse in which she last met Lexa. Climbing to the top floor, she banged on the door, as if it was she who was to blame for all her troubles. After knocking for about five minutes, so that her hands began to burn with pain, the blonde gave up, realizing that there was no one in the apartment. The initial state of blind rage let go and she felt completely devastated. Rubbing her hands together, Griffin returned to the car.

The blonde cursed herself a hundred times for not keeping Stavros's number and now had no idea how else to get the brunette. Since she no longer needs to go to work, Clarke decided to spend time with Michael. During this time, she will be able to think about what to do next. The blonde decided to visit the penthouse in the late afternoon, maybe then Stavros will be at home.

At the shelter she was met by a bunch of babies who hugged her legs from all sides. Michael immediately climbed into the arms of the blonde and hugged her neck tightly. Clarke was laughing happily, feeling small hands everywhere. Heart felt warm, worries were forgotten for a while.

\- "Clarke, I thought you were only coming tomorrow?" Harper approached to them with a sincere smile. The young girl was one of the teachers. They had known each other since childhood because Harper also grew up in an orphanage.

\- "Hi Harper." Clarke smiled back. - "It so happened that I had free time, so I decided to stop by."

\- "Listen, if you have a day off, would you like to give a lesson today? The guys ask about you every day, when will you finally teach them to dance again." the pretty girl smiled warmly that Griffin could not refuse. She really has nothing to do, and dancing with children will help her to calm down and collect her thoughts.

\- “You know, that's a good idea." Clarke said.

\- "They are still in class before lunch. Have you already had breakfast?" Harper asked, already heading towards the dining room.

\- "To say the truth, no. So, with pleasure." Griffin, with Michael in her arms, walked alongside, and behind them in single file, like ducklings after mothers, a noisy little one.

The girls had breakfast every now and then, distracted by one of the children. Because, as usual, someone didn't share something with someone, someone doused themselves with juice, someone fell and cried, well, and asked to go to the toilet as well. Thus, their breakfast dragged on almost until lunchtime.

After that, Clarke left the kids with Harper and went off to change into more comfortable dancewear. She always had a bag of extras at the shelter.  
When the older guys saw the blonde and learned that she would teach them another dance lesson, their happiness knew no bounds.  
For this favorite business, two hours passed unnoticed. Everyone was tired but happy. After spending some more time with Michael on the playground, Clarke finally calmed down. Watching the toddler play in the sandbox instead of running around with everyone else because he couldn't, Clarke convinced herself that things would work out.  
She is obliged to do everything to help the baby and his mother. She can talk to Sinclair, the director of the orphanage, and he can agree to formally enlist her as a staff member. While she helped there as a volunteer. Clarke will not expect a lot of earnings, as long as she has a permanent serious job on paper. And she will find money where to earn. There are many other agencies where she will be gladly accepted.

With such reassuring thoughts, Clarke said goodbye to everyone at the orphanage and drove home to change before she went back to visit Stavros. The intention to look into the eyes of this insensitive bitch and to tell her everything that had accumulated for the whole day never left the blonde.

The first thing Clarke felt as she stepped into the house was the strong smell of alcohol and cigars. The blonde winced in disgust and frowned, realizing that Bellamy was drinking again. And he drank a lot, judging by the smell. She hoped that he fell asleep, not wanting to see the guy in such a state. But a visibly drunk Blake was waiting for her in the living room. He sat, in his usual place, on the sofa, in front of the TV, holding a can of beer in one hand and a smoldering cigar in the other. Clarke frowned even more.

\- "Bell, what's the news? Since when do you smoke cigars, and even in the house?" the blonde did not hide her surprised indignation.

\- "Oh, the princess deigned to return to her subjects." Blake replied sarcastically and pointedly put cigar to his lips.

\- "Bell, what got into you ?! Seriously cigars? Have you won the lottery?" Clarke snorted.

\- "Maybe could say that." the guy put out a cigar in a vase on the table and looked at the blonde with completely different eyes. There was contempt in them, and on their lips a malicious smile.

\- "Your friend came and we talked a little. I learned a lot of interesting things. It turns out that you don’t miss while I’m gone." Blake began to slowly approach.

\- "Bellamy, what are you talking about?" heard the confused voice of a shocked blonde, she perfectly understood who Bellamy had in mind when he spoke of 'friend.' And Clarke was shocked that Stavros had the audacity to show up to her house, to talk to her boyfriend. It's scary to imagine what Lexa said.

\- “Don’t worry, Clarke. I'm even glad it turned out like that. Finally, your work will be of real benefit to us." Bellamy grunted.

\- "Bell, explain yourself." the blonde gave her voice as hard as possible.

\- "Don't play innocent yourself. I'm talking about this beauty's generous offer. And I like the idea. For a little bit of fucking, we get a pretty big sum." Bellamy was already quite close and did not take his eyes off the blonde.

\- "WE will not receive any money, because I will not agree to this vile offer." Griffin snapped contemptuously. - "Shouldn't have been happy. And anyway, I'm shocked by you Bell. You yourself are not disgusted by WHAT you offer me?" she added with a bitter laugh.

\- "And you were not disgusted to cum on her?" through clenched teeth, the guy hissed.

\- "What?!" the blonde did not expect Lexa to tell this.

\- "Yes, yes, she told me how convincing you can dance! So, princess, it won't change much for you. Everything will be even better. Moreover, I said that you would agree. I have already received my part too. For convincing work, so to speak. So, there are no options."

Clarke thought she had misheard. She could not believe that Bellamy could fall so low and practically sell her.

\- "You're acting like a pimp! I'm not your whore! And I will not agree to this!" the blonde shouted in anger.

Blake swung and punched Clarke hard in the face. From the blow, the blond head threw back and a trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. The angry guy grabbed the thin neck with a tight grip, lifting it slightly.

\- "And I said, you lie under this bitch! And you will spread your legs in front of her and let yourself be licked! You will do whatever she wants!" In a furious voice he yelled in her face, tightening his fingers on her neck.

Her blue eyes filled with fear and pain. There was not enough air. With weak hands, the blonde tried to free herself from the grip, to which Blake shook her.

\- "Everyone suffered casualties in that accident. Everyone except you. It's time for you to sacrifice something, PRINCESS." Clarke didn't recognize the guy. - "You help the kid and Raven. Who will help me? So, this is my last word. I want this money. And you need them too. Don't play hard to get out of yourself." he hissed. - "Moreover, the girl is very good. If she offered me this, I would fuck her without hesitation." Blake added casually and with force threw the frightened blonde away from him. Clarke hit the edge of the table hard, but remained standing.

\- "You will go to her. Today. Or do you want the guardianship authorities to find out what kind of dirty job you were making a living? After that, you won't be allowed a mile from the kid." Bell said threateningly.

\- “It's not fair, Bell." Clarke croaked with tears in her eyes, rubbing her neck and wiping off the foundation that hid the hickey.

\- “Life’s not fair, Clarke. I thought you learned that lesson by now." he openly mocked her until he saw a dark spot on her neck.

As soon as he was nearby, Bellamy grabbed the blond hair and tilted her head with a jerk, fully revealing the suction. A painful groan escaped from Clarke. She was even more scared.

\- "I had small doubts when your brunette told that you two had something, but I see she is more honest than you." Blake hissed crushingly. - “You are a whore, Griffin. So at least make money on this." this time the slap was not so strong. It was more of a humiliation.  
\- "She's expecting you today. Said you know the meeting place." finally threw the guy and rushed out of the house.

*****

Lexa was savoring the exquisite taste of expensive champagne when there was a thunderous knock at the door.

\- "Someone very angry." the brunette grinned and slowly went to open it.

\- “I was expecting you only in an hour, but since you don’t tolerate that…” Lexa began to speak with the sweetest smile, opening the door. She did not have time to finish, the heavy door swung open to meet her so that she had to take a step back and Clarke flew like a hurricane into the apartment. She did not pay attention to the hostess, and went straight down the corridor.

\- "Where is your bedroom here ?!" the blonde threw in a twitchy voice, opening one door after another, until she stopped at one of them, seeing a bed there.

Lexa was surprised to see the blonde's strange actions and followed her. Seeing this, Clarke entered the room, stood by the bed and began to pull off her shirt.

\- "What are you staring at ?! This is what you wanted. So come on, fuck me and we'll get over with it." the fire of a madman burned in the heavenly eyes. Lexa realized that the blonde was on the verge of hysteria and something had to be done about it.

\- "Clarke, calm down." As calmly as possible said the brunette, slowly approaching.

\- "What for? You wanted me, you will get it, but then you will leave me alone forever !!!" shouted Griffin, staring at the stunned Stavros.

\- “Clarke, I won't have sex with you while you're in this state." Lexa firmly answered, coming closer to the blonde.

\- "What, you don't like? What did you expect? That I will fall on my knees in front of you, I will kiss your hands?!" with shaking hands, Clarke continued to take off her clothes. She took off her sneakers and jerkily took off her sweatpants, which she did not have time to change after the dance, while almost falling. Remaining in her underwear, she proudly raised her head and looked at Lexa.

\- "Well, why are you delaying. Let's start!" pink lips trembled, and eyes glistened with tears. Clarke hated Lexa at that moment.

\- "I will not sleep with you, while you like this!" Stavros's tone changed from calm to annoyed.

\- "But you won't get me another!" the blonde shouted in despair.

\- “I don’t agree with this,” a condescending smile appeared on her full lips.

This reaction, as if deprived Clarke of the last piece of common sense and she rushed at the brunette with her fists. But Lexa, although she did not expect an attack, reacted with lightning speed. It is not for nothing that she has been studying Krav Maga for eight years. With a skillful thrust, she dodged the enraged Griffin and with one hand twisted her arm behind her back, with the other clasped to her waist.

\- “Clarke, I don't want to hurt you, so calm down." she said conciliatoryly.

\- "You bitch, Stavros! You have no conscience or honor!" shouted the blonde, breaking free from strong hands.сти

Lexa didn't want to hurt Clarke any more, so she didn't increase the pressure, just tried to keep the girl close to her.

\- "Let me go! Do what you paid for and disappear from my life!" Griffin's screams turned to hysterical.

Not knowing what else to do to calm the blonde down, Lexa threw the struggling bodies onto the bed next to her and fell on top, pressing her firmly into the mattress and holding her hands above her head.

\- "Clarke! Calm down!" Lexa snapped.

\- "Bitch!" the blonde spat in her face, to which the brunette dug into her closed lips with a passionate kiss.

Clarke pressed her lips together tighter, trying to dodge, but Stavros did not give up. Without lifting her mouth, she tormented the blonde's mouth. Having long dreamed of finally kissing the blonde, Lexa became more and more excited, feeling the desired body under her. Holding the blonde's hands with one hand, she lowered the other to the blonde's full chest and began to crush the pliable flesh, she felt that the nipples under the lace bra tightened. This aroused even more and with skillful caresses the brunette began to play with them, awakening a reciprocal passion. Clarke wriggled her hips with a groan, trying to pull her hands away. But these attempts have become weaker.  
Full lips dropped to her neck and left one passionate kiss after another. Teeth closed in a gentle bite on the earlobe, and Clarke escaped a stifled groan, and her hips jerked towards the body on her.

Lexa made a guttural sound and dug into the blonde's mouth, this time forcing her lips to open. And Clarke gave up, kissing passionately back. They intertwined tongues in a furious dance, biting each other's lips painfully. Lexa let go of the blonde's hands and began exploring the writhing body beneath her with hot, eager touches. Without stopping kissing insatiable lips, one hand penetrated under the cup of the bra and squeezed the nipple between her fingers, to which Clarke responded with a loud groan and woven her fingers into the dark curls, pressing brunette's head closer to her. Their unbridled passion seemed to blow both of them a roof. Lexa's knee parted blonde's hips, and before the blonde had time to gasp, long fingers in one movement entered her all the way. Clarke arched towards brunette, not holding herself back anymore, and Lexa, growling, began to move her fingers, increasing the pace, adjusting to the movements of the blonde, who wrapped her hips with one leg, pressing with arms closer to herself, and uttered sweet moans.  
Lexa tirelessly burst into the maddening moisture, trying to penetrate deeper, covering blonde's lips, neck, shoulders with torn kisses, sometimes she could not restrain herself and bit the delicate skin, which caused louder moans.

Stavros felt Clarke shake, inhaled loudly, and let out a long groan.  
The blonde's body was limp, but Lexa was not enough. She slowly pulled her fingers out, squeezed her thigh between her weakened thighs and continued to move. Taking Clarke's face in her hands, the emerald gaze met the heavenly again and the world disappeared for both of them. Feeling the hot skin of the thigh between hers, the brunette moved more violently, increasing the pressure both in herself and between the blonde's legs. Clarke breathed heavily through parted lips, scratching her graceful back through her blouse. Hard shocks, met with the same passionate response. The eyes did not leave each other, the two breaths mixed into one, until the orgasm overtook both of them. At first, Clarke bent over and with a groan released all the tension outside, a second later, Lexa trembled all over her body, biting her teeth into the blonde's shoulder.

They lay motionless for about five minutes when the doorbell rang. Clarke twitched in fright. Lexa pressed cheek to her cheek and quietly said:

\- “Don't be alarmed, this is our dinner." full lips lightly touched the flushed skin. Stavros rose and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

After Lexa left the room, Clarke curled up into a ball and wiped the salty moisture from her still ruddy cheeks with palm.

«What? What is she doing to me? Why am I letting her do this? How can you wildly want someone and at the same time want to strangle? How could I forget in minutes what she was? What did she do? What was I thinking? No not like this. You didn't think at all. Shut off my damn brains as soon as my body started to heat up. How can I look her in the eyes now? Even before that, she did not put me in anything, and now she will even more so make sure of my worthlessness. She even didn't have to put in a lot of effort to get me to voluntarily spread my legs, as Bellamy said. Maybe he's right and I'm really a whore? Hmm, you're a good whore, Griffin, with one guy and one girl experience behind your back. But then what should I call what I am doing? On which shelf of my, it turns out, sick psyche, to define this? The brain screams - no, and the body persistently, suppressing the mind, whispers - yes. Why am I still here instead of scratching that haughty face and getting the hell out of here ?!»

Lexa returned to the room, interrupting the heavy reflections of the blonde, who immediately jumped out of bed, scolding herself for not dressing yet. Next to completely, as if she had come off the cover of a fashion magazine, dressed by Stavros, the blonde felt even more oppressed.

\- “Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. You can shower during this time." blue eyes with anger looked in green.  
\- "The shower is there. You will find clean clothes in the closet." Lexa pointed to another door in the room. - "I'll be waiting for you in the living room. I have an important conversation with you."

\- "What if I don't want to talk to you anymore?" the blonde answered sharply.

\- "Okay, you don't have to talk. But you will listen to me." not tolerating objections, the brunette threw and left.

«Does she ever consider other people's desires at all?» Clarke sat down on the bed and rubbed her slightly reddened eyes. «Lord, in her vocabulary the word NO does not exist a priori. I have never met a more selfish person» the blonde almost laughed hysterically at where she got into. «Well, let's hear what other devilish thoughts are stored in her head» hoping that she won't have to hear anything else shocking, Clarke went to the shower.

The last rays of the evening sun, with warm light, illuminated a beautifully decorated table, standing by the panoramic window. Lexa stood by her side, looking like a top model, with her hair casually pulled back at the back of her head, in a silk ivory robe, half-length, and twirling a glass of burgundy liquid in her hand. The muffled clink of crockery could be heard in the living room, and the nose was teased by delicious smells. Hearing footsteps, the brunette turned to Griffin as she entered.

\- "You're on time." Lexa simply said, - "Mark, you can serve." she added loudly and sat down on one of the chairs.  
\- "Have a seat." with a slight movement of the hand, pointing to the opposite chair.

The blonde with a demonstrative air walked to the table and casually sat down, crossing her arms over chest.

At that moment, a young swarthy guy appeared in the living room, dressed in the light gray clothes of a cook, with funny short curls on his head. Professionally holding two large plates on one hand, he placed the dishes in front of the girls with a smile and also poured red wine into the glass.

\- "Thank you, Mark. I'll call if i need you."

\- "Bon appetit, ladies." the guy answered politely and left.

\- "You should try Pierre's culinary arts." said Lexa, taking the cutlery in her hands with exquisite movements. - “He cooks the best steaks on the west coast."

\- "Pierre? I thought his name was Mark." the blonde threw sarcastically. Lexa chuckled.

\- "Pierre is the owner and chef of the Arcadia restaurant. Mark is a sous chef. He only completed what Pierre had prepared." followed a careless explanation.

Clarke silently watched the brunette sitting opposite her.

\- “But you don’t eat."

\- "I have no time for food. You wanted to talk. Speak." Clarke replied eagerly.

\- “Clarke, I'd rather eat first. Food won't make you worse, even better. Your belly will finally stop making the plaintive sounds that I hear from here."

Griffin unconsciously pressed her hands to her stomach, which in fact began to rumble treacherously from the attractive smells. the blonde muttered to herself.

\- "Eat. I'm not going to poison you." the brunette insisted.

Clarke reluctantly began her meal, after the first bites of excellent beef, she agreed that she had never eaten anything tastier than this steak in her life. The dinner passed in silence. The blonde did not look up from the plate, and Lexa, alternating an exquisite dish with expensive wine, watched Griffin with a thoughtful look, who herself did not notice how she ate everything, to the last crumb.

\- "Now we can talk." Lexa leaned back with a smile.

Clarke only slightly arched an eyebrow at the question.

\- "I would like us to meet like this in the future. For a fee, it is understood. I'll pay you $ 50,000. " voiced Stavros her obscene proposal.

Up to this point, Clarke stared at Stavros, hearing the daring phrase, jumped up, gazing with disgust into emerald eyes and opened her mouth to express her accumulation, but was interrupted.

\- "Sit down!" Lexa snapped. - "You yourself came to me! Nobody forced you to do this! So think before you scream."

\- "You know a lot." whispered, more to herself, the blonde, sitting down on a chair and closing her eyes, lowered her head and clenched her fists under the table.

\- "Consider it some kind of business agreement, from which each of us will benefit." Lexa continued, seeing the blonde's reaction. She suspected that Clarke would attack her and had already prepared arguments.

A couple of long minutes passed, during which Griffin was able to pull herself together and not explode, calm emotions and reflect on Stavros's words.  
«If I'm to be a whore, it should be useful. Finally, I can help Michael and Ray.»

\- "A hundred." said the blonde firmly.

\- "What a hundred? Lexa didn't understand.

\- "If you want me to be your mistress for money, you will pay me one hundred thousand dollars." Clarke repeated, lifting her head and looking seriously into the surprised eyes.

Lexa hadn't expected such a response. But after thinking, she chuckled to herself. Maybe Clarke isn't as special as Lexa thought. Everyone only needs money, and this blonde even has a lot of money. Somewhere in her heart, without realizing it, the green-eyed woman hoped that Clarke would refuse. Will force her to go the other way, but Stavros only confirmed her beliefs.

\- “One hundred thousand means, that's what your price is." stretched the brunette. - "It's a lot of money. Why are you sure I'll give you so much?"

\- “I'm not sure, but you made too much effort to shut off my oxygen." the blonde with a businesslike look leaned back in her chair.

Lexa smirked and took a sip of wine from her glass, looking at the blonde with gambling interest.

\- "Okay, I agree." the brunette finally agreed.

«I made a deal with the devil!» Flashed through the blond head at that moment, but it was too late to retreat. She was determined to get money from Stavros.

\- "But for this amount, I have some conditions." Griffin jumped inside. «What does she want? Torture, whip, humiliation?»

\- “I hope you're not going to whip me or make me lick your shoes." there was a slight uncertainty in the blue eyes.

Stavros smiled patronizingly.

\- “Don't worry, Clarke. I'm not a big fan of BDSM. Well, maybe in a mild form. I'm sure you understand what I mean." There was a significant pause and the pink tongue slid along the full lower lip, and the blonde's hair on her hands rose.  
\- "But now is not about that. You will live here for the duration of our agreement. Get a new wardrobe and I'll give you one of my cars."

\- "What, don't like the cover?" the blonde quipped.

\- “Clarke, being my mistress means having a certain status. And you have to match it."

\- "Okay, what else?" if Lexa want to treat her like a doll, then Clarke will do it. She will do everything. But Michael will have a future, and Raven will start a new life without debt.

\- "You will do whatever I want and where I want."  
Leaning forward, green eyes gazed into blue ones, looking for doubts in them, expecting that Clarke would change her mind.

The blonde swallowed and nodded her head, to which Lexa relaxed back and sipped from her glass.

\- "Well. Then we can assume that the deal was successful." full lips bared perfect teeth in a satisfied smile.

\- "Not really." The brunette raised her right eyebrow. - "I have one more condition." the blonde said resolutely.

\- “I thought a hundred thousand was a sufficient condition." Stavros interjected in a voice full of sarcasm, wondering what else Clarke would ask for.

\- "Give me back my job at the restaurant." put her last condition on Clarke.

\- "No." the categorical answer sounded.

\- "But I need a job!" the blonde exclaimed desperately.

\- "I said no! You won't work!" Stavros repeated adamantly. - "And why do you need it? Working for a pittance in some filthy diner? You will have enough money." Lexa looked blankly at the blonde, who pursed her lips stubbornly.

\- "It's not about money. I have to be officially registered somewhere." Griffin did not calm down.

Stavros snorted in displeasure.

\- "Listen, if the problem is only in bureaucratic rubbish, then you can sign the papers tomorrow, according to which you will be listed in my headquarters, as a personal assistant." Lexa did not want to linger on things that were a trifle for her.

\- "Your assistant? You don't even work." The corner of the pink lips rose skeptically.

\- “Clarke, I own an entire empire, and I’m one of the main shareholders of an incredible corporation. Although my position is nominal, I still sit on the board of directors. Do you really think I can't have an assistant?" from the height of her greatness, Stavros looked at Clarke, who felt at that moment all her insignificance.

\- "If it is so convenient for you, then we will do so. But I need this paper." Clarke hoped Lexa wouldn't ask why she wanted to. The blonde did not want to devote Stavros to this part of her life.  
Lexa didn't ask, but she asked something completely different.

\- "Once we have decided on this, I have one last question." Stavros got up, walked around the table and walked close to Griffin. - "Where does it come from?" With a slight movement, Lexa lifted Clarke's head by chin and ran her thumb over the barely visible bruise on blonde's cheekbone.

Blue eyes flickered restlessly.

\- "This does not concern you." Clarke answered hastily, pulling her chin out of Lexa's warm fingers.

\- "It's him?" Stavros demanded sternly.

The blond head turned away from brunette and was stubbornly silent.

\- "I'll deal with this." a frighteningly calm voice made Clarke pay attention to the brunette.

\- "No. Don't interfere! I'll figure it out myself." Clarke said without hesitation.  
Lexa gritted her teeth and from her appearance Clarke realized that she did not want to just retreat.  
\- “Please, Lexa. Don't get involved." Clarke tried again.

Stavros gritted her teeth and looked at Clarke in displeasure.

\- “Okay, I won't interfere until you ask me to." Lexa agreed. - “But you’re not going home today."

\- "I'll spend the night at a friend." Griffin breathed a sigh of relief to herself.

\- "Agree. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow night."

Clarke got up and started to leave.

\- "Before you go home, let me know. You will be escorted. You won't go there alone." no longer tolerating objections, Lexa warned, seeing the blonde with her eyes.  
Griffin just nodded in response and disappeared through the door.

*****

\- "Clarke?" Octavia was surprised to see Griffin on the doorstep.

Relieved, Clarke entered the small apartment and sank heavily onto the sofa.

\- "Hey baby, something happened?" Blake looked worriedly at the lowered blond head.

\- "Yes, O, happened." the blonde's voice trembled slightly.

\- "Soooo, wait here, I'll be quick." realizing that this would be a long and difficult conversation, Blake Jr. went to the kitchen, from where she returned with two glasses, a plate of sliced lemons and a bottle of tequila under her arm.

\- "Are we going to drink?" Griffin grinned grimly as she watched Octavia pour the tequila.

\- “From your looks, Griffin, it’s not just drinking, but getting drunk." handed one glass to the blonde, - "Drink." swallowed the bitter liquid, ate a lemon and exhaled, - "Now tell me."

Clarke mirrored Blake's movements and was about to start talking as the phone sounded. Octavia opened the message and, with a satisfied smile, typed the answer quickly, tossed it aside again.

\- "Who wrote to you that you shine like that?" Clarke asked in surprise.

\- "Link." was the simple answer.

\- "Link?" the blonde still did not understand.

\- “Lincoln is the handsome one who was in Lexa's apartment".

\- "Do you communicate with him?" Clarke asked, confused.

\- "Well yes. We exchanged phone numbers while you were with Lexa." the dark-haired woman smiled again.

\- "Fuck, O!" Griffin moaned, covering her face with hands.

\- "What's wrong with that? He's just darling." Octavia shrugged and poured a glass for them again.

\- "I'll tell you now what's wrong." Clarke emptied her glass in one fell swoop and told her friend all the details.

During the story, a shocked Blake poured to them three more times.

\- "It turns out, O, that I'm a whore and things for me are worse than ever." Clarke concluded in an intoxicated voice full of bitter resentment.

\- "First, stop calling yourself a whore." Blake ordered.  
\- “Secondly, Bellamy is the last nit and I'm glad you finally figured that out too." she continued.

\- "Well, thirdly ..." Octavia was silent for a second, - "You are doing this not for the sake of money, but to save life. Michael will be able to grow up as a healthy boy, and Ray will be able to calmly finish rehab and not sell the workshop. You don't even have to do it for them. I have already told you how many times, you are not to blame for what happened. But I understand you and even admire you, as you still haven't lost your temper." the dark-haired woman tried to cheer up her friend.

\- "That's it, i lost temper, O. Not the way i would like." Clarke wanted to joke, but the bleak smile betrayed her condition.

The doorbell rang and the girls looked at each other, puzzled.

\- "Whom came at night?" Blake threw displeasedly and went to open.

Blake's surprised greeting and muffled conversation was heard. After a couple of minutes, Octavia returned to the room with a white envelope in her hands.

\- "Clarke." Confusedly said the dark-haired, - "Link came. He gave you this from Lexa." Blake handed the envelope to the blonde.

The blonde took the envelope as if it were a poisonous snake and put it on the table.

\- "You don't want to see what's in it?" asked a curious friend.

\- "I already know. I've seen such envelopes before." Clarke chuckled bitterly.

\- "Do you think there is money?"

\- "You can see for yourself." with permission, Blake looked into the envelope and gasped, digging into it. 

\- "Clarke, there are six thousand! Fuck!" Blake's eyes widened. - "And a new iPhone."

\- "Look how honest, three times more, as promised." the blonde said contemptuously, glancing sideways at a white object. - "For what the phone?" she frowned.

\- "There's a note ..." Blake held out a double folded sheet of paper.

A small note was handwritten. «Even her handwriting has a sense of authority and self-confidence,> Clarke thought and began to read.

_«Clarke, this was not how I imagined our meeting, but I liked it anyway. And I know you do too. As many as two times.  
Money, as I promised, for tonight. They are not part of our deal.  
The phone is yours. There is my phone number, by which you will always be available to me. Don't forget to let know tomorrow before you arrive.  
Gustus will come with you. He is my guard and will take care of your safety. I don't like when spoil mine._

_Good night, Clarke. I look forward to our next meeting._

_PS: Don't take a lot of things with you. We're going shopping the other day._

_You're mine now, Clarke.»_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The next day, barely opening her eyes, Clarke found herself on the same couch, covered with a warm blanket. She and Octavia still finished that bottle of tequila and the head of the blonde is now mercilessly revenge on her for it. Griffin vaguely remembered how their binge ended, but apparently Clarke passed out before she could get to bed. The blonde with a plaintive groan got to her feet and trudged to the kitchen to save the dehydrated body. After two glasses of water and two aspirin, Clarke went in search of her friend, who, as expected, found under the covers in her bed.

\- "Blake, get up." the blonde pulling off the blanket, tried to wake up the friend.

\- “Griffin, you're a beast. How can you already be on your feet, although yesterday without legs passed out before me?" There was an indignant muttering from under the pillow.

\- "My body processes alcohol better." Clarke fell on the bed next to Blake and completely pulled the covers off her friend, she wrapped herself in it.

\- “Griffin, your insolence has no limits." Octavia protested as she pulled her head from under the pillow to find out where her warm shelter had gone.

\- "O, get up, you still have work today. It’s me who’s unemployed now, I can lie down even until the evening."

\- "When should you be at Stavros?" the dark-haired woman lay down on her side and, resting head on hand, looked with interest at the blonde.

\- "She did not specify the time. But I think I'll go by evening. What should we do all day together? She'll get what she wants and hopefully leave." reasoned Griffin, examining the ceiling above her.

She had already come to terms with the fact that she would have to sleep with Stavros at the slightest desire. The blonde again and again pondered whether it was right to conclude such an agreement with Lexa, but each time she came to the conclusion that Stavros, one way or another, would not have left her any other choice. So she came out of this battle, which promised defeat from the very beginning, at least with greater profit. But more than the allotted time, she did not intend to spend with Lexa.

\- "Let's go somewhere to eat then. My stomach is ready to swallow an elephant after our gatherings." this time, Octavia, getting out of bed, pulled off the blanket from the blonde.

With a heavy head, it took her friends an hour to get ready. Having chosen one of the nearest cafes, the girls ate with gusto and, according to the old tradition, went to the beach.

After a hearty meal, an inordinate amount of water and relaxing on the beach, Clarke felt ready to meet the brunette. Having written the message that she would like to go to get her things, she received an immediate reply that Gustus would be waiting for her in half an hour at Octavia's house.

Punctual as a clock, the blonde left the house and found a large silver SUV in front of her. Clarke didn't have to be a car connoisseur to realize that this model was worth an incredible amount of money. The car just cut eyes, sparkling in the sun, screaming, standing out against the surrounding background. Those who passed by, turned their heads, or even stopped and stared at this miracle of technology.  
Gustus was waiting for her. The man impressed with his imposing size and formidable appearance.

\- "Miss Griffin." Gustus greeted in a chest voice that fully corresponded to his appearance.

\- "It's possible call me Clarke and on you?" the blonde felt insecure next to such a giant.

\- "Well then, go ahead and show the way, Clarke. I'll keep following." chuckling, said the guard and climbed into the driver's seat. Clarke ducked into her Mazda and fifteen minutes later they were already parked outside her house.

Bellamy's blue Ford stood in front of the garage, which made Clarke grimace. She really hoped that Blake would not be at home and that she would be able to avoid another skirmish. She was not afraid that in the presence of Gustus the guy would decide to raise his hand on her again, but the sensations were still not pleasant.  
Taking in more air in her lungs, the blonde went to the front door, accompanied by Lexa's guard.

The constant sound of the TV and loud snoring greeted them from the very threshold. Clarke let out a sigh of relief when she saw Bellamy sound asleep on the couch. Putting her finger to lips, showing Gustus to be quiet, Griffin went to her bedroom and threw in bag the essentials for the first days, not forgetting to grab the most valuable. Two photographs and her father's watch. The clock had stopped running for a long time and there was never enough money for repairs. But that didn't matter. Memory was important.   
Clarke remembered well how her father wore them to work every morning and was very careful with them. On the outside of the solid case there was an engraving «With love A.» The watch was presented to him by Clarke's mother, about whom the man told to the blonde a lot before going to bed. One of the photos was the only evidence that Clarke once had a mom too. It depicted a still very young girl, with dark blond long hair braided in a braid, in a flowered sundress. She was sitting on a wooden bench and smiling cheerfully at the camera.  
Clarke often looked at this photo and wondered how her life would have turned out if her mother had not died so soon after giving birth. The second photo was taken just before Jake Griffin's death. Smiling blonde girl holding in one hand a cotton candy the size of a whole watermelon, the same green color, and in the other hand a balloon in the shape of Mickey Mouse. Nearby is a contented blond man hugging his daughter with one hand on the shoulders.

With her bag ready, Griffin walked over to the sleeping Bell and placed an envelope with six thousand dollars on his stomach.

\- "Choke." the blonde whispered contemptuously and without looking back, went out into the street.

On the way to the Mazda, she was stopped by the call of the guard.

\- "Clarke, get behind the wheel." Gustus pointed to the new SUV. - "Lexa, said to leave your car here."

\- "Maybe better you will get behind the wheel?" with doubt, blue eyes ran from the silver car to Gustus.

\- "She's for you, so get used to it." Shrugging his shoulders, the man took the bag from the blonde, threw it into the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat.

Clarke was uncomfortable, but she got behind the wheel and pressed start with nervous fingers. After some time, she got used to such dimensions and driving became a pleasure. She was even a little upset when they got there.

\- "Don't turn off the engine, I'll drive the car to the garage, and you can go up." Gustus said leaving the car. Then he handed the bag to the blonde and drove off towards the underground garage.

Clarke threw up head with a sinking heart and looked up at the top of the tall building, mentally preparing herself for a difficult evening.

*****

\- "Good evening, Clarke. Good to see you." Lexa was already wearing the familiar silk robe, dark hair framed a delightful face, her eyes were shining with slight excitement, and the raised corner of her lips hinted at an elusive smile. Stavros had been eagerly awaiting a message from Griffin in the morning that she was finally ready to go. Dozens of pictures with a naked blonde flashed before her eyes. The brunette was impatient to quickly crush under herself and do unforgettable things with this stubborn blonde. The muscles in her lower abdomen began to contract convulsively as she imagined her fingers sinking into the hot depths.

\- "Hello." all what Griffin said, passing Lexa and heading straight to the living room.

\- "You want to drink anything?" Stavros picked up a bottle of champagne from the table and showed to the blonde.

\- "Yes thank you."  
«Better give me the whole bottle,» Griffin thought as she took a full glass of sizzling liquid.

\- "Clarke, we haven't clarified a few more details." Lexa pointed out in an important tone, as if they were talking about a real business deal.

\- "What other details?" blue eyes narrowed in a suspicious squint.

\- "Well, for example, with regard to money. I'm not going to give you the full amount at once. You can then just change your mind and run away." the brunette relaxedly sank down on the sofa and motioned her hand to invite Clarke to join her.

\- "We did not agree so." Griffin sensed something was wrong and remained standing.

\- "We have not agreed on this at all. Don't get me wrong, Clarke. One hundred thousand is a lot of money and I need insurance." Lexa got up and walked over to the escritoire, standing on the opposite wall from the sofa. - "I'll give you fifty thousand now." she said, not looking at Clarke, pulling out her checkbook. - "I hope the check suits you?"

Stavros stepped closer and handed the completed check to the blonde.

\- "And when will the other fifty be?" Clarke strangled in herself a vile feeling that at this moment she was literally trading her body, looking directly into the opposite eyes.

\- "Well, let's think ..." Stavros held out, - "Let's say, after six months, I'll give you the rest of the money."

\- "Are you saying that six months is enough for you to play with me?" the bitter irony did not escape from the brunette.

\- “Why so rude, Clarke. Call it a mutually beneficial relationship for the time being." Lexa lightly grabbed the blonde by the neck and pulled her to herself, gently falling to the tightly compressed lips of the blonde.

Clarke opened her eyes in surprise and twitched slightly at the first moment, but after that she remained standing, allowing herself to be kissed. This kiss was different from those already between them. Calm, quivering, she caressed the corners of her lips, teased and promised. Clarke felt a small goosebumps over her skin. The lower abdomen was pulled with languid bliss.

\- “Who knows, Clarke. Maybe after this period you yourself will ask me to continue." the brunette said arrogantly, pulling away from the blonde.

\- "And don't dream." Clarke muttered. - "What if you decide to leave me and not give the money?" she took two steps back, the closeness of the brunette influenced her.

\- "You can not be afraid of this. I always keep my promises. Always." a firm look and a confident voice did not allow doubting this statement.

\- "Okay, I agree." agreed Griffin, clearly realizing that she had no choice.

Stavros smiled contentedly, handed over the check and went back to the escritoire.

\- "Here is the contract that I promised. Read it, sign and you're officially hired in work." Griffin took the folder she held out and sat down on the sofa to read the document.

\- "Will my salary be credited too?" Clarke looking up from the papers, raised a little surprised eyes.

\- "Naturally. You want everything to be correct. This is our standard contract for an office worker. Nothing special. You can count your salary as an accrual for incidentals." Lexa shrugged and poured them another glass of champagne.  
\- "By the way, why do you need this at all? Have a job officially?" holding out one glass to the blonde, she sat down next to her on the sofa and began to wait with interest for an answer.

\- “You don’t have to know about it." The blonde threw irritably, drinking the glass in one gulp.

After reading the contract, she went to the escritoire, who had a pen and put her signature on two copies.

\- "And I think definitely. You, after all, now not only in the physical plane obey me." Stavros's demanding tone did not leave Griffin any way out, except to share the truth.

\- "I'm going to take temporary custody of a friend's son. And one of the prerequisites is to have a permanent job, which you deprived me of." Clarke answered dryly, hoping Lexa would calm down on that.

But Lexa didn't calm down.

\- "What's wrong with your friend?"continued to ask Stavros.

\- "Nothing wrong with her. She's just not at home now, but in a rehabilitation center. Recovers after an accident."

\- "And what about the child's father?"

\- "He died. We can now put an end to this topic and move on to what all this fuss is for?" Glaring angrily at the brunette, Clarke turned around and walked towards the bedroom.

Lexa decided to leave the topic for now. But made a mental tick in head to return to this conversation. Griffin is reacting too impulsively. She followed the blonde and stopped her halfway.

\- “Clarke, the master bedroom is right down the hall." with a nod of her head, she pointed to the far door at the end of the corridor, when the blonde was about to go into the room in which the last time she broke down and, losing the rest of her composure, Stavros surrendered.

Lexa walked over to the blonde, took her hand and led behind her.

In the master bedroom as Lexa said, Clarke noticed that everything in this room was big. An inconceivable wooden bed, the headboard of which was adorned with a large wooden cutout with intricate patterns, stood on the right hand against the wall. Opposite the door, a full-length panoramic window overlooked the evening city. Before him were two white, seemingly awfully soft sofas, with a coffee table between them. On the left side there were two more doors, separated by a small space, where there was an impressive chest of drawers made of the same wood as the bed.

Almost all the floor space was occupied by a brown carpet with a high pile, matching the wood. The style of the room was not flashy or pretentious as the blonde expected, it spreads warmth and coziness.

The brunette led Clarke to the bed.

\- "I want to undress you myself." said Lexa, lightly touching the ear with her lips. Clarke felt body react instantly to the low, hoarse voice.

With weightless touches, soft lips traced uneven lines along the neck, making a scattering of goose bumps cover the entire body.

\- "You smell delicious." muttered Lexa, running her nose behind blonde's ear, taking long breaths.   
\- "Raise your hands." the hands of the brunette lay on the waist, and when Clarke obediently raised hands above her, Lexa took off her black T-shirt. Having got rid of one thing, Lexa moved on to another, starting to unfasten the buttons on Clarke's jeans, specially leaving herself time for each button. The blonde convulsively drew in her stomach, feeling warm fingers with each button descending below. Griffin gritted teeth, she resisted as best she could, but the body did not obey. With every second, the viscous languor in the lower abdomen made her forget where she was, with whom she was.  
The jeans were unbuttoned and, picking up the lace panties with two fingers, the brunette, along with the pants, pulled them down to the knees, where they found their way to the floor.  
The blue-eyed woman closed eyes in embarrassment.

\- “Don't be shy, Clarke. You are very beautiful." soft kisses, Stavros covered the shoulders and the roundness of the breasts, peeking out over the bra, which after a moment also turned out to be on the floor with other things.

Clarke did not open eyes, fearing that she would encounter with green and completely lose control of herself. She was satisfied with what she felt. Sliding hot hands traced the curves of her body from rounded hips, to a thin waist, along a beautiful back, onto her shoulders and pressing lightly on them, sat the blonde on the bed.  
Blue eyes flew open.  
At eye level, Clarke saw long, dark fingers rest on a wide silk belt and pull on one end in a stretching motion. The sides of the robe opened slightly and the blonde held her breath when she saw that under a light robe, the brunette was completely naked. Swallowing, Clarke looked up and met green eyes.

\- "Today I don't want you to watch. I want you to feel." a sensual voice attracted. Forced to obey.  
Tight, but not too tight, Lexa tied her belt over the blonde's eyes.

\- “You should lie on the bed, Clarke." there was almost no strength to resist and the blonde obediently lay down in the middle of the bed and froze, listening attentively. Feelings sharpened at once. There was no rustle, but Clarke felt with her skin that she was being eagerly examined. After a short time, the mattress to her right bent. Clarke tensed, not knowing what to expect next. Lexa lay very close, not touching the blonde's body. She intended to stretch the pleasure with Clarke to the maximum. Make her taste sweet torments for as long as possible. Raising her hand, she lowered it onto a flat stomach, which instantly tensed.

\- "Relax, Clarke. I won't hurt you." whispered the brunette, lowering her head over chest and barely perceptibly ran tongue over the pink nipple, which immediately responded to the caress. The brunette purred something indistinctly and clasped nipple with lips, sucking it gently. The hand from the belly began his research. Fingertips slid along the body, teasing sensitive areas.  
Clarke moaned weakly and pulled the material tighter under her arms. Desire, concentrated in the lower abdomen, began to confidently cover all other parts of the body. The head seemed to be in a fog, the flower smell emanating from the brunette intoxicated the nose, the hearing subtly perceived the rapid breathing at the chest, wanted to squeeze the hips with force, the treacherous nipples rose, as if begging to caress them. What Stavros did with pleasure, moving from one breast to another, kissing and tasting, biting hard peas, from which the blonde made a faint moan every time.  
The brunette covered chest and face as Lexa pulled Clarke under herself, snuggling between blonde's legs and kissing tanned belly. Hands continued to caress the elastic flesh of the breasts, squeezing the nipples between the fingers, forcing the blonde to bend towards. Spreading her slender legs even wider, the brunette head sank to the inviting center. Clarke held her breath. A second, two, and with whistled sucked the air as the wet tongue slowly parted the folds, penetrating inside. Bent legs, bent a little more and hips jerked up.

Lexa accepted the invitation and began to play teasingly with the tender flesh with tongue. Penetrating inside, sucking on the swollen sensitive clitoris, mentally celebrating victory. Clarke's body screamed at her that she wanted her, wanted her caresses, but Stavros wanted to hear this from the blonde herself and therefore continued the painfully slow passionate torture. Clarke was arched, arms behind head, clutching at the carved side of the bed, aching with desire. The pressure in lower abdomen became unbearable.

\- "Lexa ..." the blonde squeezed out in a hoarse voice.

\- "Mmm ..?" the blonde skin felt full lips folded into a smile.

\- "Lexa ... I can't take it anymore." Clarke finally admitted on one exhale.  
Wet lips curled even more distinctly in a smile and clung to the flesh with growing passion, which, as it seemed to Clarke, was on fire. She groaned loudly, rhythmically moving her hips, trying to get as much as possible.

\- "Oh my God!" a half-groan, half-cry escaped from the blonde's bitten lips when two long fingers penetrated deep into her. The sensations were completely absorbed and the hips began their movements demandingly. The fingers inside accelerated, cutting into the flesh all the way, sharply, persistently. The relentless touch of tongue and lips on the clitoris was completely maddening. Loud moans became frequent, overwhelmed. Lexa tried to hold restless hips in place with hand, learning to move her fingers and press tongue.

\- "OH MY GOD!" there was a loud, drawn-out groan across the room. Clarke squeezed the bunette's head convulsively with her knees and arched in her back.

Gasping for air, Clarke regained consciousness. It was not just an orgasm, it was a nuclear explosion that tore her into small pieces, which the blonde was now trying to put together. The hands, which had red dents from the carved wood, fell weakly near the head.  
Lexa kissed her from the smooth triangle up between her breasts, lightly touching dry, open lips. By the heavy breathing of the brunette, the persistent hands that persistently continued to stroke all the accessible places of the heated body, the blonde realized that Stavros's passion had not subsided a bit, she wanted to continue.  
Lexa lay down next to her, and taking the blonde's hand in hers, put it on her chest, squeezing slightly. Two weak moans sounded simultaneously and Clarke rolled onto her side to face the brunette. The blue eyes were still blindfolded and prevented from seeing the desire-filled green ones. But the pungent smell of sex, her smell emanating from Stavros, aroused the seemingly exhausted body. Clarke tightened grip on her chest and Lexa moaned again. Slightly wider apart with her bent legs at the knees, the brunette directed their hands lower. The blonde had to bite lip so as not to give herself away, as she was aroused by the hot moisture between brunette's legs.  
Pressing blonde's hand closer to herself, the brunette began to set the pace, which became faster and faster. Resounding moans inflamed the already excited Griffin. It became unbearably hot between brunette's legs and she felt that she, too, was completely wet. Clarke pressed her nose into the damp skin of Lexa's neck, moaning tightly, she herself, with torn movements, gave Lexa pleasure. Lexa sucked in a breath and jerked up pressing her lower abdomen into Clarke's hand. Cuming, Lexa drowned out a loud moan, palpably biting teeth into blonde's shoulder just below her lips. Clarke controlled herself not to scream, hugging Lexa's back and holding her trembling body.

When the convulsions subsided, Stavros pulled away and raised blonde's hand to lips, which a few minutes ago was between her legs and gently kissed palm.  
Pulling the silk sash from blonde's eyes, Clarke looked at the brunette, seeing how obscenely pleased Stavros looked with her lazy smile on her lips.

\- "Let's sleep, Clarke." she said not very firmly, pulling the blanket over them. Then she pulled hand somewhere behind her head and the light went out, wrapping them in twilight.

Lexa turned the blonde with back to herself and possessively embracing her with one hand, buried in her hair, fell asleep almost instantly. Clarke, on the other hand, lay for some time with open eyes, listening to the uniform breathing, trying to explain to herself why this unbearable, smug, selfish Stavros had such power over her body. She never found the answer to this question, and finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

When Clarke opened her eyes the next morning, she found herself completely alone in a huge bed. The girl wondered if Stavros had left or was still in the apartment. The fact that Lexa stayed overnight had already embarrassed the blonde enough.  
Clarke found a bathroom behind one of the two doors and spent enough time there to clean herself up. She stood in front of the mirror and bitten her lower lip doubtfully, not knowing what to do next. Her bag remained in the living room and Griffin didn't really want to drift across the apartment in what her mother had given birth to, not knowing who else was in it. But Stavros' clothes did not bring pleasure either. After thinking a little more, the blonde decided to choose the least evil and took off the snow-white bathrobe from the hook. Feeling more confident, Clarke went to scout the situation.

Not passing even a couple of meters in the direction of the living room, the invigorating aroma of fresh coffee temptingly tickled her nose. Entering the room filled with morning light, the blonde realized that Lexa was not just still here but comfortably settled down at the set table by the window with a newspaper in her hands and calmly had breakfast.

\- "The Sleeping Beauty has finally have a good sleep." Stavros put the newspaper aside and looked at the blonde with a studying look. Clarke stood in the middle of the room, wrapped in a soft robe, from under which only her toes were visible, wrapping her arms around herself and with her hair still damp, she looked like a little insecure girl.

\- "Have you made breakfast?" Griffin asked incredulously. To which Lexa chuckled.

\- "Actually, for that kind of money, I expected you to cook breakfast for me but you fell asleep so deeply by the morning that I decided to let you sleep." Clarke's lips tightened at the mention of money.

\- "No, breakfast was prepared for us. I doubt that what I cooked would be edible." Lexa said self-critically. - "In an hour Gustus will pick us up and we go shopping. So sit down and eat." the brunette again returned to reading the latest news.

Clarke hesitated for a couple of seconds but her stomach demanded its own and she hesitantly sat down at the table. She didn't like the situation. It was all wrong. It's not right that Lexa stayed the night, hugging her all night. It is not right that they now have breakfast together. It all looked a lot like a relationship, not sex for money by agreement. What does Stavros expect from her?

That they will smile sweetly, have a friendly conversation, pretending that this is not unusual? But Clarke couldn't do that. That would be hypocritical of her and she hated hypocrisy. Therefore, the blonde, with a sullen look ate in silence looking at her plate.

\- "What did you dream?" Lexa suddenly asked.

The fork, raised to mouth froze and Clarke looked up at Stavros.

\- "Why do you ask?" the blonde asked uncertainly.

\- "You slept very restlessly. Several times I had to press you closer to me so that you would stop rushing about." Lexa waited with genuine interest for an answer.

Clarke didn’t remember what she was dreaming but she suspected it was scraps of an accident. After that ill-fated day the blonde was often tormented by nightmares but she was not going to share this with Stavros now.

\- "I do not remember." Shrugging her shoulders Clarke answered shortly.

Stavros continued to stare at the blonde in disbelief.

\- “If you don’t want to, don’t tell me but the next time if I’m not able to sleep well because of you, you’ll cook breakfast.” the careless answer made the blonde cringe.

\- “Nobody asks you to stay here overnight and have even less breakfast." Clarke snapped.

\- "I can stay here as long as I like, this is my apartment." Stavros also sharply answered. She understood what the blonde was unhappy with and it is not clear why, but it hurt her. Lexa nervously picked up the newspaper. Some time passed and Stavros put newspaper aside again.

\- "Why did you even decide that I don't live here?" the brunette asked in a calmer tone.

\- "I have not seen any personal items here. There is no servant that you undoubtedly have and most importantly, I doubt that living with your mistress is your style." the blonde replied sarcastically.

\- "How attentive." full lips stretched in a casual smile. - “You're right, I live elsewhere. This apartment ..." Stavros pondered, choosing the right words.

\- "For amorous pleasures?" the blonde snorted, - "Don't go on, I understand."

\- "Well, if you like this definition, then yes. You're right." Lexa smiled indulgently. She finished her last sip of her china cup and stood up.

\- "I'm going to get ready. When you're done, leave it as it is, it will be removed later. You can take another bedroom get ready." The brunette condescendingly said, - "And hurry up." she added as she left the living room.

\- "Yeah, I run and stumble." the blonde muttered after her.

*****

Clarke sank wearily into the leather limousine seat and closed her eyes. She lost count of how many boutiques they had already visited, where the blonde like a doll was dressed up in all kinds of outfits. The blonde had to try on skirts, blouses, trousers, jackets, a countless number of shoes, correspondingly to the chosen clothes. And all this is under the captious, vigilant gaze of Stavros, who with one slight movement of her head, made it clear what she was thinking about a particular outfit. Internally, Griffin winced in disgust, at the eagerness with which the store workers rushed to please Stavros. They fussed around her as in front of a queen. She didn't even have to say anything, every desire was read from her lips. As soon as they appeared in the next store the rest of the visitors were politely escorted out and the store was closed serving only Stavros. No one paid much attention to Clarke. Everyone was polite but no one was interested in her opinion in choosing clothes.

Everyone, groveling sought approval only from Stavros, who unlike Clarke felt like a fish in water. She was invariably sitting in a comfortable chair with a glass of champagne in her hand and smiling indulgently.

\- "Where now?" Griffin asked in a tortured voice as Lexa sat down beside her and the car pulled away.

\- "My hairdresser is waiting for us." the blonde looked at her in surprise.

\- "Why don't you like my hair?" snapped the blonde.

\- "I like them. Constantin will just add shine to them, don't worry." the brunette replied soothingly.

\- "Constantin?" Clarke asked, making like Lexa, the accent on the last syllable, - "You pronounce it strange."

\- "Constantin is Russian and insists that his name should be pronounced just like that, in the Russian manner, and not the way we do it."

\- "Russian? Real? From Russia?" the blonde was surprised. She had never had a chance to communicate with Russians before.

Lexa laughed at this naive question.

\- "The most real. I met him several years ago when I flew to Moscow. He worked in one of the elite salons and I was lucky then to be in his golden hands. He's just a master of his craft." began to tell the brunette, - "I liked him at once and he liked Naiko, one of my guards. Former security guards." Lexa grinned, rolling her eyes.

\- "So he's gay?"

\- "Yes and as it turned out Naiko too." the brunette nodded, - "These two fell in love with each other and in the end I helped Constantin move and helped him open salon here."

\- "Did he want to or did you help him make a decision, like to me?" Clarke sneered.

Stavros cast an annoyed look at the blonde.

\- “You won’t believe it, Clarke but there are people who gladly accept my proposals."

The car stopped and Gustus opened the door for them.

\- "And one more thing." Lexa began, getting out of the car. - "Although Constantin left Russia, he is a real patriot so don't try to start any discussions with him about his homeland. One bad word about Russia or its inhabitants and he will do something with your hair that no hairdresser will help you later." in all seriousness warned the brunette.

\- "I was not going to start such discussions with him. I can be silent at all, like all this time." Clarke responded, hurt.

They walked into an elegant salon, where a tall muscular blond man was walking towards them with open arms.

\- "Lexa, baby where have you been for so long ?!" the guy exclaimed in a high voice and with a wide smile and a strong Russian accent, walking up to them, he kissed Stavros on both cheeks.

\- "I was affirmed in the opinion that a better master than you could not be found anywhere else." Lexa replied with a laugh.

\- “You flatter me, baby." the guy snorted and raised his hand in a very gay way. - "So, who is this with us?" he turned his attention to the blonde.

\- "Get to know. This is Clarke Griffin and you have to deal with her today." Lexa introduced the blonde.

\- “Nice to meet you, Clarke Griffin." With a sweet smile, the blond gave her his hand. - "I am Constantin."

\- "Hello." Clarke replied simply, shaking a large hand.

\- "Well, then let's give your hair even more beauty." the blond was already studying the Clarke's loose hair, passing it through his fingers. - "What we are going to do?" He looked inquiringly, as expected, at Lexa. The blonde rolled her eyes in annoyance, because again no one considered her opinion, although it was her hair after all.

\- "Give them just a little more polish, otherwise nothing needs to be changed." Stavros made her verdict.

\- "I agree, they are so beautiful," the guy nodded. - "Follow me ladies." Constantin moved into the interior of the cabin and pushed one of the chairs in front of the mirror for Clarke on which she sat down with a frown.

Behind them appeared a fierce-looking man with long, dark hair tied in pigtails and an identical beard.

\- "Hi, Naiko." Lexa greeted the man amiably, who moved to the place where Clarke sat an impressive chair, where Stavros immediately lowered her butt.

\- "Hi Lexa. As always?" he asked simply. Clarke noticed that he was not groveling in front of her like the others but rather being friendly. And the blonde was also surprised that this bearded man turned out to be gay. She would never have thought that at the sight of his brutal appearance. And Constantin does not really look like a gay.

\- "Yes and order us something to eat. We have been running for half a day and after that we will go to another place." Clarke groaned to herself when she heard that their shopping trip was not over yet.

Naiko nodded as a sign that he understood and left and Constantin began to sorcery on the blond hair, chatting with Lexa nonstop. Clarke dropped out of the conversation and completely surrendered herself to the master's hands.

*****

The last stop was a small lingerie store.

\- "Do I need to choose underwear with you?" Clarke asked displeasedly. She was unpleasant and ashamed to think that everyone present would understand who Griffin is to Lexa when she began to show her charms.

\- “Especially the underwear, Clarke." Anticipating chuckling, Stavros went into the door opened in front of her by Gustus. The blonde followed her with head down.

Inside everything started spinning according to the usual scenario. Lexa was settled comfortably on the couch, and Clarke was taken to a changing booth. One assistant began to generously help the blonde to get rid of her clothes, while the other two had already started running for models to try them on.  
Clarke tried on probably a dozen sets of underwear and every time embarrassed leaving the booth, she noticed that Stavros's eyes lit up with a passionate light at the sight of a half-naked blonde.

The brunette with an appraising look ran for a long time over blonde's slender body as if deliberately delaying the moment when the blonde disappeared behind the cabin door. Clarke tried not to look at her because she knew how much power she had over her when she burned like this.

\- "I think we have chosen enough for today pack it and take it to the car." Stavros said in an imperious voice.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and turned around and went to change. Before she had time to close the door behind her, it opened again and Lexa entered, left standing right behind her. Clarke froze and stared at the brunette in the mirror across from them. Their gazes met.

\- “I have looked at your seductive body for too long to just let you get dressed." With a sweet smile, Stavros said quietly, coming closer.

Clarke swallowed loudly as she understood what Stavros was talking about, her greedy gaze confirming her intentions. Lexa put her hands on the blonde's waist and squeezed a little.

\- "Do you have any idea how sexy you look in this?" Lexa said languidly, leading her hands up and squeezing blonde's chest under the black silk. Clarke sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

\- “Look at me, Clarke." tickling her ear with lips said Stavros, unbuttoning her bra with one movement and relieving the blonde of it.

Blue eyes again met the green pools in the mirror. Lexa watched the blonde from under the forehead while kissing her shoulder, which was spreading goose bumps. Warm fingers captured the hardened nipples and squeezed harder. The blonde let out a soft moan and closed her eyes.

\- "Open your eyes, Clarke." the brunette insisted, playing with the excited flesh. And Clarke obeyed. She watched as Lexa grabbed her palms and made them lean on the mirror as the same hands slid down her arms, onto her shoulders, chest and stopped on her stomach. Blue eyes widened excitedly as the right hand began a slow descent under the delicate silk of panties and pink lips parted, noisily sucked in air when they reached the goal. Stavros smiled triumphantly as she felt the moisture under her fingers. Clarke breathed heavily as brunette's fingers began to slowly massage the hot bosom, and Lexa did not take her eyes off the reflection in the mirror. Such a horny, soft, pliable Clarke, this is how she saw her, as soon as the blonde first came out of the changing room in her underwear. Lexa wrapped her left hand around Clarke's slender waist, slowly inserting two fingers. Clarke couldn't hold back a drawn-out groan and pressed closer to Stavros, not taking her eyes off her. Her own excited view and dark hands on her body turned on even more. Confusion blew away like a wind.  
Long fingers moved painfully slowly in her, making her want more. Clarke twisted her hips, trying to nest deeper on them, but Stavros did not stop, continuing the sweet torture.

\- "Lexa, please .." the blonde gasped and bit her lip.  
The brunette smiled contentedly on the blonde's shoulder and moved her fingers faster. Slightly digging her teeth into the delicate skin of her shoulder, Lexa made the blonde whine with desire. She was as aroused as Clarke at the sight of them in the mirror. Her hand cramped, but Lexa stubbornly moved it, accelerating the pace.

\- "Shhh ... you don't want everyone to know what we are doing here." Lexa whispered, after Clarke couldn’t contain her loud moan.

The mirrored surface in front of them was slightly foggy with heavy breathing. Restless hips trembled, the blond head threw back onto the shoulder of the brunette. Clarke gritted her teeth forcibly, preventing a loud moan from escaping. Lexa held her trembling body until the convulsions subsided.

\- "Good girl." purred Stavros, gently releasing her hand and kissing the blonde, who had not yet fully recovered, on the temple. - "Now get dressed, I'm waiting for you in the car."

\- "The last set, the lady will keep on herself." Griffin heard the brunette's smug voice as she left the cockpit.

«Fuck, Clarke!» Griffin moaned inwardly cursing at herself that once again she could not resist Stavros. She didn't even want to imagine what the saleswomen were thinking of her now. Clarke wouldn't be surprised, though, if Lexa's been doing this isn't the first time and the workers won't be surprised.  
On her weak legs, Clarke donned her clothes, stuffing her wet panties into her bag and despite the staff, quickly walked out into the street, where a limousine was waiting for her.

As soon as she got into the car, the car started. With a suspicious smile Lexa took the remote control and turned on the music in the cabin, turning up the volume significantly. Then she took the blonde by the hand and pulled her towards herself, sitting her in front of on knees.

\- "I'm still on the edge and I need a discharge." the brunette went down a little on the seat, being in a reclining state and spread her legs wider. Stavros had already prepared herself the blonde realized when she saw that there was no underwear under the short skirt.

\- “But I don’t know how…” Griffin began to mumble, biting her lips nervously.

\- “Go ahead, Clarke. Do what you think is right." Slowly, Lexa took unsteady palms in hers, placed them on her parted hips and with one hand pulled blond head closer.  
For several long seconds the blonde looked doubtfully from under lowered eyelashes into emerald eyes radiating impatience and throwing away uncertainty, ran her tongue between wet folds. A sweet groan from above let her know that she was on the right track. Cautiously, the blonde began to explore the soft folds plunging her tongue deeper, gently nibbling at the excited tubercle, alternating with passionate sucking. 

\- “God, I don’t know what you’re doing there, but don’t stop." held out Lexa, throwing her head back in the seat, her fingers tangled in blond hair.

Clarke gave the brunette a quick glance her lips never lifted from the aroused flesh. And at that moment she felt the power over Stavros. Power over her feelings, over her body. It was such a heady feeling that Clarke was even more aroused than she was in the cockpit. The blonde eagerly dug into the outgoing moisture bosom. The tongue alternated with the lips and made the brunette moan louder. Clarke could not restrain herself and unbuttoned her pants stuck her hand under panties and with twitching movements began to please herself at the same time. Shocked passionate moans interrupted each other. With her other hand the blonde grabbed her thigh and pulled closer to herself, plunging into new sensations. Lexa pressed her blond head so hard that Clarke sometimes felt short of breath but she continued to dig mercilessly into the flesh. Flowed down on her own fingers. Clarke felt like she was about to cum when Lexa pulled hard her hair and let out a long moan. The blonde pressed her fingers harder cuming with Stavros.

Both were breathing heavily. Lexa with her head thrown back, Clarke with her cheek pressed against brunette's trembling hip. Taking a breath, the girls sat down in their places and put themselves in order. Lexa smiled like a cat, and Clarke looked away with an embarrassed look.

\- “And you have talent, Clarke." Stavros licked her lips sweetly. - "I really liked it."

\- "Well, you pay me for this, right?" Griffin could not resist baring.

\- "Yes, but not for you too." again that smug smile.   
\- “It turned you on too, don't hide it, Clarke."

Griffin blushed and pursed her lips as she turned to the window. The brunette just grunted at such childish behavior. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

\- "That's all for today. You can rest and unpack. Gustus will bring all purchases to the top." Lexa said as she got out of the limousine when the car pulled up outside the house.

\- “I hope I don’t have to hang around the apartment all the time, waiting for you to want to come again." Clarke asked.

\- "No, it doesn`t need. I will let you know when I need you." Stavros replied condescendingly and went to the green Aston Martin, matching the color of her eyes.  
Clarke nodded and was about to move on but she was stopped by the hail of the brunette.

\- "By the way, how do you like your car?" Lexa wanted to know.

\- "She's big." simply answered the blonde, keeping silent about the pleasure that she experienced while driving.

\- "I don't know how you drive, so I chose something stable." the brunette grinned. - "If you are be a good girl, maybe we can choose something better for you." winking, Stavros got into the car and disappeared from sight.

Clarke furious with Stavros's last remark flung her hair back in annoyance and walked over to Gustus, who was pulling out numerous bags and boxes.

\- "How do you stand her?" she snapped, picking up several boxes.

\- "This is Lexa." the big man shrugged his shoulders. - “And you don’t need to help me."

\- "I'm not Lexa and I will help you." the blonde also say short.

The guard shook his head and loaded up with purchases, he and Clarke entered the building.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- “You were in great shape today, Stavros." Brown grunted meaningfully, rubbing her cut lip with her thumb.

After a grueling workout, they took a shower and now stood in the locker room almost fully clothed.

\- "What cheered you up so much?" Anya asked as she laced up her army boots.

\- “A dose of good sex, Brown. An excellent tool." With a smug grin, Lexa threw her long hair back and took a T-shirt from a sports bag, - "And I advise you." She added with meaning, pulling a clean thing over a naked body.

\- "Who is in this time?" finished with the boots, Anya got up and looked at her friend.

Lexa raised her right eyebrow high and couldn't help but smile.

\- "Guess it yourself."

\- "Don't tell me that you got the blonde you wanted to?" laughing, Anya pulled out her leather twist, already knowing what the answer would be.

\- "As I've told you many times, each has its own price." the brunette serenely shrugged.

\- "What, are you paying her for sex? With you?" Brown asked incredulously.

\- "Yes. One hundred thousand quickly made her more accommodating." Stavros snorted, throwing the bag over her shoulder, she waited for her friend to be ready to go too.  
Anya rolled her eyes and laughed out loud.

\- "You probably fall for her a lot, that you are ready to pay off such money for ordinary sex!" Brown continued to mock.

\- "I didn't fall for her." Stavros dismissed such a stupid assumption. - "When she pushed me away off so confidently, and more than once, it became almost a matter of principle. We always want to have exactly what is not available."

\- "Well, well, I can imagine how it hurt your pride. Some stripper dared to refuse the incomparable Alex Stavros." Anya, shaking her head, laughed again.

\- "Anyway, I got what I wanted." Lexa said meaningfully. - "I always get what I want."

When Anya was also fully assembled, the girls moved to the exit.

\- "Only I do not understand why such expenses? Knowing you, in a short time, you could have turned her head on." the dark-haired woman pushed the stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked with interest at Lexa, who answered with a shrug.

\- "And what for, Anya? It's faster this way. And more reliable."

\- "And even more immoral. Do you understand this?" Anya asked in annoyance. They were parked in front of their cars.

\- "Oh I don't need your lectures now." sharply threw, Stavros. - "I realized long ago that with my status and money, I can't count on love. You yourself know what happened with Cos."

\- "Forget this bitch!" interrupted the brunette friend, - "Not everyone is like her. Are you going to pay for the rest of your life to be loved?" on the last word, Brown marked the quotation marks with her fingers.

\- “This is precisely the plus in the agreement with Clarke. She's not pretending. Doesn't play love." Lexa mimicked Brown's fingers and made quotation marks. - "Everything is clear there. I give her money, she gives me sex. And very good sex." stretched the last words of Stavros, again stretching her lips in a smile.

\- “You know best, Lexa, but be careful so that don't get you sideways." Anya decided to give up her attempts to convince her friend. - "I, in any case, would be unpleasant to know that someone is sleeping with me, just for the sake of money." the girl stared at Stavros and got into her car.

\- "It's she now, turns up nose, but I am sure that soon this will change too. You yourself say that no woman can resist my charm." Lexa flapped her eyelashes theatrically and smiled sweetly.  
Brown laughed out loud at such a pretensely cute look that did not suit the essence of Stavros.

\- "Okay, Casanova ours, have fun with your blonde." Anya closed the door, started the car and rolled down the window. - "When are you coming back from New York?" she called out, to Stavros who getting into her Aston.

\- "I don't know exactly. Titus only said that I needed to attend the board of directors. And we haven't seen him for a long time. I think in a couple of days." Lexa told her before getting into the car.

\- "Then we will write off." Brown waved her hand goodbye and left. Lexa followed her out of the parking lot.

*****

Stretching her legs forward and leaning head against the cool glass, Clarke sat on the floor by the window and watched the lights of the night city. The red wine was long over and she thoughtfully turned the empty glass in hands. The blonde tossed and turned in bed for a long time, trying to fall asleep and resigned that she was not yet given sleep, got out of bed. Finding an open bottle of what must have been terribly expensive wine in Stavros' supplies, she poured herself a glass and sat down in front of the window.  
Clarke didn't know how long she had already sat on the hard floor, but judging by the numb bottom, a lot.

Restless thoughts, like a swarm of bees, created an annoying hum in her head. She tried in vain to find an answer to the question of how to behave further. Betrayed by her own body, the blonde realized that she had betrayed her moral principles. Clarke admitted to herself that Lexa has tremendous power over her body. Worse, Griffin enjoyed it, as well as her power over Stavros, which she felt over the brunette in the car, kneeling in front of her. And although the pose was more like an indicator of submission, the blonde felt that at that moment, it was she who was in control of the situation. She could manipulate Stavros' feelings.   
Clarke had never felt this way. Sex with Blake was always instructive. Quickly, conveniently, without any experimentation. Only with Lexa, the blonde felt a real passion. Which is impossible to calm if she inflamed your body. And Clarke was afraid of that. She was afraid of what Stavros was doing to her. Morally exhausted, the blonde was tormented between self-esteem and the urges of the flesh, which she could not drown out, as soon as Stavros was around.

Griffin glanced around the moonlit living room and stopped at the still unpacked purchases piled on the sofa.  
«Eh, Griffin, anyone else in your place would squeal with delight. But you need to behave like a highly moral touchy» the blonde looked out of the window again. «Maybe it's not worth it? Not worth all these nerves and worries? Maybe you should just take what they give, as others do. Just go with the flow. In six months, this bubble of hypocrisy and lies, sweetened by first-class sex and luxury, will burst and everything will return to normal. Will I just stay the same?» with a heavy sigh, Clarke got up off the floor and rubbed her numb ass. Without coming to a final decision, the blonde left the glass on the table and trudged to the guest bedroom. She did not want to sleep in Lexa's room and she chose the already familiar room for herself.  
Forcing herself to close her eyes, the blonde eventually fell asleep.

Clarke only woke up at noon the next day. «A non-working person has its advantages» the blonde grunted and, briskly getting out of bed, went to the bathroom. Regardless of the rebellious thoughts plaguing her head, today she wanted to go to Raven's and give the good news. At least someone should feel truly happy due to this performance.  
After putting on her clothes, leaving the new clothes in their place, the blonde in high spirits went down to the garage and after several minutes of searching, she found a silver SUV. The first moments while driving, the blonde again felt uncertainty, but as soon as she was on the highway and hit the gas, the uncertainty disappeared. In sunglasses and with the glass down, the blonde enjoyed the warm gusts of wind on her face and the movement of the wheels under her.  
She got to the shelter quickly. Grabbing a cold breakfast in one of the cafes, she managed to eat it in the short period of time that she needed from the parked car to the front door of the shelter.

\- "Clarke, Clarke..." in the corridor of the second floor, a blond lanky boy, about twelve years old, ran to meet her, waving his arms.

\- "Hi, Aden." touched by such a greeting, said the blonde. - "Why are you so excited?"

\- "Your car! I saw you drive up! She's so cool! Will you give me a ride?" in one breath, rattled the boy.

\- "Ah, that's the point." Clarke laughed. - “I thought you were so happy to see me." The blonde pouted her lips in mock frustration.

Aden blushed and hesitated.

\- "I was joking, stupid." smiled Clarke with a warm smile and ruffled blond curls sticking out in different directions.

\- "Of course I'm glad to see you." the boy who was almost the same height as the blonde has risen. - “But your car, Clarke!"

\- "Well, first of all, this is not my car. It was lent to me for a while." She tried to cool the ardor of the guy.  
\- “Secondly, don't ask me about any technical details, I have no idea what's inside. And thirdly, of course I can give you a ride. If you want, today." the blonde decided to please Aden. - "I'm going with Michael to Raven. Come with us if you want. You can distract him so Ray and I can have a couple of minutes alone."

\- "Girly secrets." Aden grinned knowingly. - "Okay, I'll be a nanny for you."

Clarke couldn't help laughing like a typical man, the boy said.

\- "Well. Let's go get Michael and we can go."

Aden ran ahead of the blonde, and when she entered the playroom, where the younger children usually were, a dark-haired kid hurried to meet her, reaching out to meet her.

\- "Are we going to mom?" he happily fidgeted in the arms of the blonde.

\- "Clarke, hi." Harper walked over to them. - "Aden said that you want to go with them to Raven." said the pretty girl, stretching out her hand to the curl that fell over Clarke's eyes and with a light movement pulled it back behind her ear.

\- "Thanks." Clarke answered automatically, not paying much attention to this cute gesture. - "Yes, that is right. Have the kids already eaten or should I wait?"

\- “They just had lunch, so you can go." Harper took a step back and, wrapping her arms around herself, looked at Griffin. - "When you arrive, can you have dinner with us? Everyone will be glad to see you. Even Sinclair has asked about you, not to mention the kids." she asked, biting her lips.

\- "Let's see Harp, I can't promise anything." Clarke would love to stay to calmly communicate with people close to her as before. But she didn't know when Lexa would show up again.

\- "Good, but know that you are always welcome here." Harper swayed from side to side, smiling sweetly.

\- “I know, Harp. I'm always glad to be back home too." Clarke smiled back. She always liked the blonde. They weren't the same friends they were with Ray or Octi. Harper behaved with restraint, but very kind. Helped as much as could.

\- "Ready to travel?" turned the blonde to Michael in her arms and Aden, who was playing hide and seek with the baby behind her.

\- "Yeah," came a friendly cry.

\- “Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” Griffin said. - "I'm not in my car and I don't have a child seat with me. Is it okay if I borrow one of yours?"

\- "What a question, princess. Of course take it. You know what is where,” the girl answered, spreading her hands.

\- "Thanks. See you this evening then."

The blonde started to leave, Aden followed her, continuing to amuse Michael in her arms.

\- "Say hello to Ray." the teacher said at last.

\- "I will." Clarke waved her hand.

On the way to the Weser rehab center, Michael in the back seat, in child seat, chattered madly something only he could understand. Aden, who was sitting next to Clarke, at first enthusiastically told everything he knew about this car model, from everything she heard, the blonde understood only that she was fast, cost incredible money and had not yet been released into mass production.  
Then the boy, surprisingly easily was able to turn on the radio, after which they sang along to familiar songs. Michael tried his best too. To the rhythmic bass, the boy nodded his head to the beat. When 'Celine dion - my heart will go on' played, Clarke simply burst out laughing, seeing in the mirror how the baby, not knowing the words, but with a very emotional expression on his face, closed his eyes, sang along at the top of his voice.

After about an hour of laughter and song, Clarke parked her car outside the clinic.

\- "I'll show you. I know where my mother lives." Michael impatiently and with great eagerness pulled Griffin by the hand towards the building.

\- "Of course you know, sweetheart. Let's show us the way." laughing said the blonde, trying not to step on the baby's heels.

Michael got his bearings really well and led them straight to Raven's room. Before Clarke had time to warn him to knock, the kid threw open the door.

\- "Mama! Surprise!" the boy shouted enthusiastically, running to the bed.

Raven sitting on it, not expecting guests, automatically grabbed her son and kissed him, sitting him on her lap.

\- "Hello my dear." hugging the baby, a dark-haired girl with sharp features, big dark eyes and a perky smile muttered. - "You made Mom very, very happy. Do you know?" tickling and kissing, said the pleased mother.

\- "We arrived with Lalke, in a big car. We also sang. And Harper also said to say hello to you. And Lalke forgot my chair and then she took it under the stairs." the baby, opening his eyes, reported in one breath, everything that he had experienced in the last couple of hours.

Clarke, Aden, and Raven looked at each other and laughed out loud.

\- "Give everythink with giblets." the blonde laughed, rolling her eyes.

\- "And don't say." confirmed Ray, hugging her restless son. - "With him, you need to be very careful in choosing words and actions."

The girls laughed again and began chatting friendly about everything in the world. Clarke decided to save her news for last, since with the news of the money she would have to tell where she got it from. She would not have been able to hide this from her friend. Raven, nosebleed, but would get the truth.  
An hour later, they got tired of sitting in the ward and decided to go to the playground. Michael and Aden ran ahead, and Clarke, leisurely, walked next to her friend, who skillfully handled crutches.

\- "Why didn't you warn?" the girl asked, screwing up her eyes from the sun as they went outside.

\- "I turned off my mobile." Without going into details yet, Griffin answered.

\- "Why?" Raven looked at her friend in surprise.

\- "Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything. It's a long story." Clarke stopped at one of the benches near the playground and sat down. The dark-haired, puzzled by such an answer, sat down and looked inquiringly at her friend.

\- "Are you in trouble, Clarke?"

\- "No, Ray. Quite the opposite." the blonde grinned sadly and looked seriously into the dark eyes.  
\- "I'll tell you everything now. And I ask you, listen to me to the end, before you start covering me with not good obscenities and cursing everything in the world."

\- “Pf ... since Mike was born, I don’t curse anyone." Ray snorted. Clarke arched an eyebrow at that. - "Well, at least not in his presence." Raven corrected herself with a laugh.

\- “I'm serious, Ray. Listen to the end." Griffin knew her hot-tempered friend, and suspected that she, even if she made a promise, would still not keep herself.

\- "OK OK. I promise to be silent while you speak. Spread out what you did so terrible there."

\- "You know that Wick and I had a joint order ..."

While Clarke told how she got the hundred thousand dollars they needed so much, Raven's expression changed dozens of times, and her hands were clenched into fists, then relaxed again.

\- "Nuclei holders! Griffin!" Raven exclaimed as Clarke had the last word. - "If I can't use not good language, then I will have to be silent for half an hour! This is anal penetration, some kind! Moreover, complete!" the dark-haired woman waved her hands, with a loud clap lowered them to her knees and froze, looking in front of her.

Clarke sat silently beside Raven, waiting for her friend to cool down. After a while, Ray looked up at Griffin and said.

\- “Thanks, Clarke. I know that you are trying for us because you feel guilty about yourself. And I do not know how else to convince you that it's not your fault."

\- "Ray, don't." the blonde asked with a lump in her throat.

\- "No, listen, Clarke. I will be grateful to you for the rest of my days, for what you went for me and Michael. But now you cannot carry this feeling in you for the rest of your life. Crash was an accident. Any of us could be driving. Would you like some of us to feel this way in front of you?" asked the girl with participation.

\- "Of course not." holding back tears said the blonde. - "Ray, even without guilt, I probably would have done the same if I had the opportunity to help. We're family. I have no one but you." Clarke sniffed loudly.

\- "Come here, Gigol, you are my uncouth." Raven pulled her friend to herself and hugged, hiding her tears in blond hair.

\- "Not funny, Ray." Mumbled blonde in friend neck.

The two embracing figures did not tear themselves apart for several minutes.

\- "Griffin, is it your snot I feel on my neck?" sounded a menacing voice.

Clarke laughed, pushing her friend away from herself and wiping tears with palms. Ray lightly tapped her slightly reddened nose.

\- “You’re so dumb sometimes, Griffin, but I love you." to hear such favors from Raven was rare, so Clarke greatly appreciated these words now.

\- "Does she treat to you well?" Ray asked after a short silence.

\- "Better than need." Shrugging her shoulders, Clarke began to look at the playing children on the playground. - "Luxurious apartment, expensive car, new wardrobe. Everything is as it should be for an elite mistress."

\- "And sex?" the friend got to the main thing.

\- "What is sex?" the blonde stared at Raven.

\- "Sex with her how? This is the whole point." dark eyes indignantly raised to the blue one.

Clarke blushed and looked away.

\- "Sparrow fucks! Griffin!" correctly guessing the reaction of her friend, Raven exclaimed. - "What, got the jackpot?" the girl grinned, to which the blonde snorted.

\- "I say, Where better." Clarke, laughing shyly, waved her off. - "Let's better about the main thing." she translated the topic.

\- "Are you talking about Michael?" already seriously said Ray.

\- "Yes. When will they be able to have surgery?"

\- “They told us to let you know when we’re ready. You said she would give you the rest of the money in six months?" Clarke nodded.  
\- "Then I will tell the doctor to appoint a date for the proposed operation." Raven looked at her son. - "I hope nothing supernatural will not happen during this time." she added in a low voice.

\- "Ray, I have the check with me. Take him. There is now enough money for Michael and for you too."

\- "No, Clarke. Leave it for now. First, Michael, you never know what could happen. I'll wait." the dark-haired woman said confidently.   
Clarke understood that a friend, as a mother, first of all takes care of the child, but the child also needs a healthy mother.

\- "Okay, Ray. But you still think about it. We now have the time and opportunity to get it right."

\- "I'm sure." the girl firmly repeated, getting up from the bench. - “As much as I wish leave him here, but you have to go. Almost evening."

\- "You're right, Michael is going to bed soon." agreed Griffin, still doubting the decision of the dark-haired, but did not argue.

The girls called the children and Ray walked them to the car. After a long, tight hug, everyone sat down and the car left the Weser Clinic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

From a restful sleep, Clarke was brought out by painstaking fiddling with her hair and quiet muttering. Opening sleepy eyes, the blonde saw Michael sitting on a pillow in front of her, who was intently trying to braid her blond hair in pigtails.

\- "Good morning, mister, an early bird." with hoarse voice from sleep, said Clarke, smiling at the baby.

\- "I make you beautiful." Michael explained his actions with a satisfied smile.

\- "Thanks. That's very kind of you." Clarke imagined what beauty the baby managed to bring to her head and could hardly restrain herself from laughing.

The blonde stayed there for a while, listening to the boy's sweet chatter and wondering what to do today.  
After Griffin and the kid returned to the orphanage, she glanced at her cell phone before staying there for dinner. An incoming message from Stavros added to her mood. Lexa wrote that she had left town for a few days and would let her know when she would return. This was great news for Clarke and happily stayed for the evening meal, telling Harper that she was taking Michael to her place for a few days.

It was a fun, carefree four days. The kid quickly settled into a new home and rushed from room to room with delight. He even found a room in the apartment that looked like a small gym. Clarke had to close it with a key, as the toddler was too enthusiastic about trying different machines and dumbbells.

They went shopping together to fill the refrigerator and buy some necessary things for Michael, because Clarke did not dare to go home to get it.  
Every day, the blonde visited the shelter and spent two hours with the children in a dance lesson. Each time Harper tried to persuade her to stay with them for lunch or dinner.  
Just once, Griffin furrowed her brows. Octavia came to visit them one evening. First, Michael gave an admiring Blake a tour of the apartment, then they had dinner and Clarke put the child to bed. In the dim light of the lamps, the girls settled comfortably on the soft sofa.

\- “Clarke, Bell was looking for you." said Octavia not very pleasant news.

Griffin froze with a glass of wine to her mouth.

\- "And what did you say?" the blonde asked, frowning.

\- "Nothing." Blake replied with a shrug. - "He called several times. I didn't answer. Yesterday he came to my house, but I did not let him in. I told him to get out and after what he did, didn't dare even approach to you."

\- "And how did he react?" the blonde took a sip from the glass and put it on the table.

\- "He later wrote to me that he is very sorry, wants to apologize to you personally and asks to return home. I didn't answer." Octavia also put down her glass and looked at her friend. - "I hope you're not going to forgive him?"

\- "No." Griffin said firmly. - "This is the end. I left him that six thousand from Lexa. I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore." Octavia breathed a sigh of relief.

\- "Thank God, otherwise you, with your good nature, are capable of anything." the dark-haired woman raised her glass and said. - "Let's drink to your release."

\- "What liberation, O? The only difference is that I got from a rusty cage into a gold one." said the blonde with bitter irony.

\- "Let's have a drink for Michael. I talked to Ray and told her everything. In six months our boy will have a healthy heart."

\- "Well, it's a sin not to drink for that." there was a melodic clink of glasses and the girls drank their drinks to the bottom. - “And it's all thanks to you, Clarke."

\- "Yeah, and not denying herself anything, Stavros." Clarke chuckled.

Blake soon left, and the blonde thought before going to bed that it was not in vain that they said: Everything that does not happen happens for the best.

\- "Lalke, I want to eat." suddenly said the kid, having played enough with golden hair.

\- "What are you saying? Then you need to feed someone's gluttonous belly as soon as possible." Clarke grabbed Michael in arms and began to kiss, a little puffy tummy in blue pajamas with toy cars. Laughter spread through the room and the baby began to break free.

The blonde did not continue her loving torture for long, knowing that Michael should not be overextended. Together with him in her arms, the blonde got up and went to the door.

\- "I want to go myself." demanded the kid.

\- "So go. Just don't run." with a sigh, the blonde lowered him to the floor and thought that there was too much space in this apartment. She lost count of how many times she had to remind the toddler not to run too much.

Until today, there has only been one case where Michael turned blue and passed out. Clarke will never forget that day. It was Finn's birthday. Everyone gathered at their house for a barbecue. The fun went on as usual. Finn was grilling his signature steaks, Bellamy standing next to him, with a smart look, giving him important advice, Ray made her usual jokes, together with Clarke setting the table, and Octavia worn with a one and a half year old Michael with the ball in the garden. Raven was the first to notice that something was wrong with the baby. He had often squatted down before when he was in a hurry. But no one saw anything wrong with this, since the baby then got up again and ran on. This time, Michael sat down more often and breathed heavily. When the child squatted down again and did not get up anymore, Raven went to him and after a second she was running with him in her arms towards the house, shouting to Finn to call an ambulance. Everyone was shocked to see the blue baby, who was breathing heavily. Panic was read on everyone's face, because no one understood what was wrong with the child and how to help him. The ambulance arrived almost immediately, just a couple of minutes after Michael lost consciousness.

Clarke will never forget the fear she experienced in those minutes. At the hospital that day, Michael was diagnosed with Ventricular Septal Defect. And that was shocking news. Before that, no one suspected that the baby's health was not ok. He was not the smartest child and could not boast of a great appetite, but he developed quite normally. Thank God the diagnosis was not a sentence. The doctors said that the defect was not too large, so it was not discovered earlier. In a good scenario, the gap in the heart should heal itself with age.  
Unfortunately, for some reason, it did not grow together or grow together, but too slowly. In the end, the doctor advised, if possible, it is better to have an operation, since the more time a boy lives with a defect, the more his heart suffers, which in the future can lead to even worse heart failure.  
Since then, everyone began to collect money for Michael's operation, as the insurance refused to pay for it, not seeing the actual threat to the child's life.  
The accident only made things worse. Raven also needs surgery so she can walk normally again. But as friend said, first Michael, then she. And Clarke understood her position. And now with Stavros' money, she could help both Michael and Raven. It remains to wait only six months.

\- "Well, soldier, will you want porridge?" the blonde cheerfully asked child, who has already settled comfortably on the pillows on the chair. There was no baby chair here, and Griffin came up with an option with pillows so that the baby could eat himself at the table.

\- "Oatmeal!" a small handle, triumphantly threw the spoon up.

\- "Well, what else." Clarke rolled her blue eyes, grinning.

*****

\- "Miss Stavros, the captain asked me to inform you that in twenty minutes the plane will land." a tall slender girl, with luxurious red hair, gathered in a high ponytail, looked at Lexa with her expressive gray eyes and smiled sweetly.

\- "Thank you, Christie." the brunette looked up from the window and from her thoughts.

\- "Here's your champagne, Alexa." the redhead handed to the brunette a filled glass, bending at the same time, below the desired one. Lexa wouldn’t be Lexa if she hadn’t looked into the more than loose neckline of the flight attendant’s white shirt. To her own surprise, the sight of this gorgeous breasts left her indifferent. Although no, she stopped being surprised a few days ago. All the time of her absence away from the obstinate blonde, she only thought about her. And this began to greatly annoy the brunette. She didn't understand why Clarke sunk into her head so hard. Every now and then an image of a serious, but painfully seductive blonde appeared in thoughts. For all the time, Clarke never even smiled at her. But this gloomy look of heavenly eyes stubbornly did not want to leave the dark-haired head. Because Stavros thought about Griffin all the time, she wanted Griffin all the time. And Lexa was not used to feeling constant dissatisfaction. She visited bars in New York a couple of times, with the intention of finding herself a sweet girl for the night. But every time her venture was not successful. Either the blonde was not blonde enough, the breasts were irregular, or the eyes were not blue enough. In the last bar, Stavros snorted with annoyance and, having paid, went to her own room, where she drank a bottle of champagne, scolding herself and her stubborn Clarke, for wanting only her. The next day, Lexa informed Titus that she was flying back to L.A.

\- "Where is my glass of champagne?" Lincoln muttered, after the red-haired beauty leaving. 

\- "If you ask nicely, maybe she will bring you." Stavros grinned.

\- "Yeah, of course. She doesn't even look at me. The whole flight winked at you." the guy looked with displeasure at the brunette, who smiling at him with a sly smile.

\- “You don’t have a vagina, honey. So she doesn't smile at you." the brunette burst out laughing.

\- "What? How?" Lincoln's eyes widened. - "She's into girls? How do you know?" the guy looked incredulously from the brunette, to the aperture of the plane, where Christie disappeared.

Lexa arched an eyebrow in response, grinning insolently.

\- "What? And with her too ?!" finally guessing what Stavros was hinting at, Link shook his head in distress and looked reproachfully into the green eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

\- "What? She fell on me herself. Literally." the brunette   
wave away from him.

\- "What is it like? Walked, walked ... Oh, Lexa ... let me fall on you?"

\- "Almost." Lexa chuckled. - "She was standing next to me when the plane shook, lost her balance and fell. On me."

\- "When ???"

\- "I do not remember. A few months ago." Lexa shrugged, not really remembering exactly when the new stewardess had lost her balance so successfully.

\- "Where have I been?" the guy was even more surprised.

\- "Slept like a baby." Stavros laughed.

Lincoln wondered every time how women were sharp-set for Lexa. He looked at the brunette, who again turned to the window.

\- "Listen, why did we snapped off the spot? I thought we were going to Washington, to the Kane, with Titus." there was a question to which Lexa did not want to answer.

What was she supposed to say? I want sex, but except with my charming blonde, I don't want to have sex with anyone? Stupid jokes will sprinkle right there.

\- "I'm tired of it. I want to go home. We recently returned after all. Or do you want to get scolding from Indra again? For a long absence?" Offense, best defense, Lexa decided.

\- "Okay, calm down. I just asked." defensively, the guy raised his hands. - "I'm even glad. I want to invite someone on a date."

\- "Who is this?" green eyes widened in surprise.

\- "Do you remember Clarke's friend?" the guy's lips bared snow-white teeth.

\- "You have a crush on friend of my Clarke?" Lexa asked without thinking.

\- "Yours?" lips of the guy stretched even wider.

\- "Well yes. In a sense. I'm paying her." Stavros quickly realized in response, although she mentally cursed that she had unconsciously said what she was thinking all the time.

\- “We’re flying home now so suddenly, not because of Your Clarke?” screwing up one eye, the guy looked at his friend with suspicion.

\- "Fuck off, Link. I have already told you why we are flying home." the brunette sharply threw, diverting her attention to the seat belt.

\- "Hmm .." Lincoln said pointedly and also fastened his belt.

\- "Miss Stavros, we are going to land." the captain's voice was heard.

«Well, Clarke, hold on. Not to walk straight for a whole week when I get to you» Lexa thought, looking forward to meeting her.

*****

Lexa opened the apartment door with her key and went straight to the living room, hoping to find Clarke there. When she reached her goal, she managed to take off her shoes and unbutton the long dress lock on the back so that the bodice not fell from the waist. The blonde who was lying on the couch at that time opened her surprised eyes and jumped up.

\- "Lexa? But you said ..." Lexa didn’t let her finish, dig into her parted lips with a passionate kiss.

Confused, Griffin automatically put hands on the brunette's bare waist, bewildered by the unexpected arrival of Stavros, did not respond to the kiss, but did not turn away either. The brunette continued to kiss the taken aback blonde, wandering around her body with greedy hands, making her way under a loose T-shirt, scratching back. Clarke felt two hands penetrate under the shorts and press hard against the brunette's body. A faint moan escaped the blonde's lips, which inflamed the dark-haired even more.

\- "I want you. - growled Stavros and pulled off an unnecessary T-shirt, under which there was no bra. Clarke was wearing no underwear at all, so when Lexa pulled her shorts below her hips and they fell to the floor, she was completely naked.

Without giving the blonde a break, Lexa pounced on the pink nipples, making them instantly tense. Lexa's unbearable desire filled Clarke with heat. Insatiable hands hungrily wandered all over the body, squeezing the chest and buttocks. Kisses and sweet bites left red marks on the neck and shoulders. A tight knot formed between the legs and a strong wild desire flared up in the blonde's body. She began to passionately respond to kisses, biting such soft lips painfully. Breathing hard, Clarke unbuttoned Stavros' dress with jerky movements and it joined the shorts. Two pairs of hands squeezed and scratched their backs with heat.  
Lexa, with a sharp movement, turned the blonde back to her and bent down, forcing her to kneel on the sofa, and lower her hands on its back. With one hand, winding long hair around her fist, with the other, she ran between blonde's parted thighs and, feeling an abundance of moisture on her fingers, in one movement she inserted two fingers as deep as possible. Clarke moaned long and backed away.  
The fingers slowly, almost to the end, came out, and with a jerk they again plunged into the hot moisture. With each new dive, a languid moan escaped the blonde. The thrusting became faster, the sensations sharper, the passionate moans louder and shorter. Lexa could no longer restrain herself and, pulling blonde's hair over herself, began to thrust her fingers into the desired flesh with frantic passion. Clarke could barely restrain her loud screams, jerking her hips towards Lexa's hand, asking for more. Lexa frantically took the blonde, reveling in her reciprocal passion.  
When the hand was already completely numb, the brunette took out her fingers and, not paying attention to the plaintive moan, changed their places, sitting down on the sofa and placing Clarke on her hips. Clarke didn't need to be told what to do next. Eagerly digging into the graceful neck and tangling her fingers in dark hair, Clarke pressed herself into the thighs under her with all her strength, without slowing down for a second. Lexa's hot hands lay on blonde's firm buttocks and squeezed tightly, leaving red marks on them. With her head thrown back, an unbearable burning sensation between her legs, the blonde was on the verge. Lexa, her head raised and her eyes blazing, watched blonde's marvelous features contorted with passion. Hoarse moans, mixed with breathlessness, drove crazy.

\- "Fuck me." the blonde wheezed.

These words tore off the roof of Stavros. She pushed Clarke down along the couch, lay down on top, pressing her hips against hers, wide apart, and intertwining their fingers over head, burying her face in the delicate skin of Clarke's neck, began to violently move her hips. Lexa fucked a blonde in some kind of crazy unconsciousness, like she had never fucked like that anyone before. Disrupted moans and wheezing near the ear made to move more and more frantically. Clarke suddenly wrapped legs around her hips and squeezed fingers painfully. The brunette felt that she could no longer restrain herself. She covered Clarke's dry lips and muffled the last drawn-out moan. A couple more convulsive thrusts and Lexa collapsed exhaustedly onto blonde's gasping for air body.

The weakened bodies were shaking, a small pool of sweat formed between their stomachs. With every second the breath calmed down, the bodies relaxed and Stavros' full lips stretched out in a satisfied smile.

\- "Lalke?" Suddenly a child's voice was heard very close from the radio standing on the table by the sofa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Two pairs of eyes simultaneously looked at the instrument on the table and again immediately met their gazes. Blue - confused and scared. Green - surprised and uncomprehending.

\- "Damn it, Michael!" Clarke exclaimed and, pushing the brunette away from her, jumped off the couch.

\- "Who is Michael?" Nothing not understanding Stavros frowned.

\- “The son of Raven I told you about." the blonde, hastily, picked up her clothes and began to dress.

\- "He's here?!" if not for the situation, then Clarke would have laughed off Lexa's crazed face.

\- "Yes."

\- "Where?" dumbfounded eyes, without blinking, followed the actions of Griffin.

\- "In the bedroom. He was asleep, and we woke him up." Clarke felt guilty for herself that, in a fit of passion, she completely forgot about the child. Stavros is definitely not affecting her well.

\- "What for?" at such a stupid question, Clarke rolled her eyes.

\- "Why do children sleep? Lexa, you are asking stupid questions, completely inappropriate at this moment," the blonde shook her head in annoyance and turned to leave.

\- "What do you mean inappropriate?" Lexa got up off the couch too. - "I have an unfamiliar child in my apartment, and I ask you, what is he doing here?" the brunette intercepted the blonde, turning her elbow to her.

\- "I told you that sometimes I take him to my place. You insisted that I live here. Where do you think I should have gone with him?" Clarke replied impatiently, dropping the brunette's hand from her elbow.

Clarke's condition was no better than Lexa in the current situation. She did not expect Stavros to come and put Michael to bed, as he usually does at lunchtime. Who knew that Stavros would show up and have crazy sex with her. The blonde was stunned and did not know how to behave properly. She wondered anxiously what to say to Lexa about the baby's presence. After all, the child was definitely not part of their agreement.

\- "Exactly. Spoke. I hadn't thought about it." in a detached voice, said the brunette and, in a swing, again sank onto the sofa behind her.

Clarke looked at Stavros, sitting, as if in prostration, amazed and, not knowing what else to add, turned around and went to the boy.

Lexa sat for a while, looking in front of her, until her gaze fell on her bare legs and she remembered that she was sitting in her underwear.

\- "Damn!" the brunette cursed softly and rushed to her room to get dressed.

In her room, Lexa decided that after a long flight and passionate sex, a shower would not prevent her. Fifteen minutes later, she braided her damp hair into a braid, put on blue sweatpants and a white bodycon T-shirt, and returned to the living room.

Clarke glanced briefly at the brunette when she saw her for the first time in normal clothes. Lexa seemed so normal and domestic at this moment. Not at all like herself. Stavros stood in the middle of the room, crossing arms on chest, and looked with interest at the blonde woman sitting on the sofa with a little boy on her knees, who was holding a white plastic car in his hands and hiding his face in the blonde's chest.

\- "Michael, say hello to Aunt Lexa." Clarke said tenderly, lowering head to the child.

\- "Clarke, i m not a aunt" Stavros snorted, indignant. - "Let him call me Lexa." the brunette came closer and sat down on the couch.

Clarke met a calm green gaze and, realizing that Lexa was not outraged by the presence of the baby, she turned to him again.

\- “Say hello to Lexa, soldier." the baby slowly turned around.

\- "Hello." Shyly smiling, he said quietly.

\- "Hi Michael." Lexa couldn't help but smile back. Big brown eyes looked at her with interest.

Clarke watched Stavros and was completely did not notice hostility. Such a natural and kind smile, which Lexa smiled at Michael, she had never seen. All brunette's arrogance and self-righteousness disappeared somewhere.

\- "Do you like cars?" asked the brunette, pointing at the toy in small hands.

\- "Yes." brown eyes lit up.

\- "Cool. I also like them very much." said the brunette importantly. - "What is your favorite?"

\- "Mmm ..." the kid's eyebrows moved to the wrinkled nose. - "Blue!" the kid said confidently.

Lexa bit her lip to keep from laughing at such cute childish logic. She met short gaze with blue eyes, which also sparkled with laughter.

\- "And yours?" the boy also wanted to know.  
Lexa pretended to think. 

\- "Black." the brunette gave a suitable answer.

\- "And I also have a black one." Michael began to tell with an important look. - "And also red. She's a fireman. It can hum. And my mother gave me a crane, and also a police car. I have a lot of cars. Do you want i show you?" the child quickly ceased to be ashamed, talking about his favorite toys.

\- “Michael, next time you show to Lexa your cars." Clarke cut in. - "Now we have to pack up and go." she looked at the child with tenderness and sadness. She did not want to take him to the orphanage, but she also had no right to impose his presence on Lexa.

\- "Where to?" Michael and the brunette asked at the same time.

\- "Where do you want to go?" Stavros did not like at all that the blonde was going to leave when she returned earlier because of her.

\- “I'll take him back to the orphanage." Clarke did not understand why Stavros was asking the obvious.

\- "You don't have to leave now. I just arrived and I want you to be here." Lexa said firmly. - “Especially since it's lunchtime and I'm hungry." she added with her usual smile.

\- "So order yourself as usual." discouraged Griffin did not understand such persistence.

\- "Eh, no. Since because of someone, I lost an amazing, lasting and crazy, you know what, I think I deserve dinner. Made with your hands." Lexa looked meaningfully at the blonde, who was frowning at her.

\- "But we just now. Is that wasen't enough for you?"

\- "Few." confirmed Stavros and turned to Michael.

\- "Michael, come on, you will show me your cars, and I'll tell you what I have."  
The brown eyes lit up with delight.

\- "Lalke, let me go. We'll go see the cars." Sliding down from the blonde's knees, said the kid and trustingly, taking Lexa by the hand, led her out of the living room.

\- “The lunch from you, Clarke." Lexa winked over her shoulder.

Griffin sighed in surrender.

\- "Okay. Is the lasagna okay?" the blonde shouted after them.

\- “I'm omnivorous, Clarke. Do whatever you want." shouted back to her Stavros from the corridor.

Still not realizing what for it for Stavros, Clarke went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

While Clarke was poking around in the kitchen, Lexa and Michael dragged all the cars into the living room and settled down with them on the soft carpet. Going in there again, the blonde saw how these two were organizing races.

\- "Lexa ..." Clarke called, hiding a smile. The sight of Stavros crawling on all fours, making sounds corresponding to the cars, filled her body with some kind of cozy warmth. Who would have thought that the egotistical Stavros would crawl on her knees playing with a three-year-old child.

\- "Hmm ..?" the brunette sat down on the carpet and looked at the blonde. - "Lunch is ready?" smiling broadly, Lexa asked.

\- "No. I need grated cheese. I forgot I didn't buy it."

\- "Well, go and buy it. Shop around the corner." The brunette said easily.

\- "Yes, I know, but Michael ..." Griffin didn't know what to do. Take the baby with you or send Stavros for cheese.

\- "We will wait for you. You see, we have settled well." Lexa threw up her hands, pointing at the toys scattered around.

\- "I'm not sure Michael will stay. And you don't have to sit with him." Clarke was nervous in indecision.

\- "Michael?" the brunette called toddler, who was completely absorbed by the typewriter. - "Clarke is going to the store. Will you stay to play with me?"

The child, not being distracted from the game, nodded his head.

\- "You see, everything will be fine with him. You shouldn't worry." Lexa looked convincingly into heavenly eyes.

\- "Good. I quickly." Clarke agreed reluctantly. - “Just don't let him run a lot." the blonde asked prudently.

\- "I see. Don't run, don't shout, don't play around. We will be very obedient." Lexa winked playfully and returned her attention to Michael again, showing the blonde that she can leave.

Less than five minutes later, Michael rose from the floor and spoke with childlike spontaneity.

\- "I want to poop." Stavros did not expect such a turn.

\- "Well, if you want, then go." Lexa looked at the boy, puzzled, not understanding why even inform about it.

The kid hesitantly hesitated in place.

\- "Will you help me?" still decided to argue Michael.

\- "I???" Stavros was taken aback. «Damn, Clarke, couldn't you stay for another five minutes?» The brunette moaned to herself. - "Come on, you will try it yourself first, and if it doesn’t work, you will call me. Did you agree?" Lexa thought it was a good idea to teach a boy to be independent.

\- "Okay, I'll try." agreed Michael and hurried to the toilet.

The brunette sat down on the sofa and waited for the child to return. After a few minutes, she decided that he had been absent for too long and went after him.  
Entering the guest bedroom toilet, Lexa saw a toddler standing miserably in front of a toilet that was too high for him.

\- "Michael?" the baby shuddered in fright, hearing his name, and looked up with wet eyes.

\- "I pooped." a thin voice trembled, and the corners of his lips dropped suspiciously. The kid was about to burst into tears.  
Lexa was completely confused and rushed to the boy, kneeling in front of him.

\- "Hey, hey, boy, don't cry. It's okay, it's okay." soothingly, said the brunette, in panic thinking what to do if the child really cries. - "This can happen to anyone."

\- "Even with you?" the child's voice trembled.

\- "Um ... well .." the eyes filled with tears looked into the green ones with such supplication that Stavros could not answer in another way. - "Yes, Michael, even with me. It's just an accident. Okey? So don't be upset." the brunette said confidently.  
And the kid asked more cheerfully.

\- "And with Lalke too?" Lexa burst out laughing.

\- "Yes, and with her too. You better tell me why you didn't call me?"

\- "I called. Twice. You didn't come and I didn't have time." the kid hissed poutingly. Lexa felt ashamed, realizing that it was her fault that such a failure had happened.

\- "Sorry, Michael. It's my fault. I should have come with you right away. I didn’t think you couldn’t climb this giant yourself." Lexa looked at the toilet with a feigned menacing look.  
To the brunette's relief, her plump lips smiled timidly.

The brunette got up and looked at the boy.

\- "And what are we will do with you?" the brunette muttered in complete confusion.

\- "Wash!" the boy exclaimed happily.

«Clark, come back!» Stavros, painfully raised her eyes to the ceiling. She had no idea how to wash a baby. You must undress him first. «Oh, Lord, next time, shove your arrogance to hell, Stavros.» The brunette scolded herself for having so hastily volunteered to stay with the baby, and now she had no idea what to do with him.

\- "So, child, first we need to undress you." Stavros kneeling in front of him again. She had such a concentrated look, as if she was preparing for a complex operation.

\- "I can do it myself." the kid volunteered for business and began to take off his T-shirt.

Lexa let out a sigh of relief.

The T-shirt was followed by socks and long Bermuda shorts.

\- "Stop. Wait, I'll be right back." the brunette quickly got up and ran into the kitchen with the speed of the wind and brought a transparent bag, which she found with difficulty.  
\- "Putt everything here." Lexa hinted at underwear. Fortunately for her, Michael understood and undressed to the end, carefully putting all the things in a bag. Stavros, not breathing, tied the bag on a knot and exhaled, throwing it into the trash can.

\- "Now shower." gave the command brunette. - "Come on. I will pour water on you while you wash. Say that you can." Lexa said pleadingly.

\- "I can." Michael said bravely. He liked that he could do everything himself with Lexa.

\- "Excellent." the brunette quickly nodded.

Lexa adjusted the water to the correct temperature and directed a stream of water towards the boy. He was wash himself not bad. After that, the brunette wrapped the boy in a fluffy towel and carried him into the bedroom in her arms.

\- "Now the clothes." Stavros acted as on the list.

\- "Where are your clothes, Michael?" Lexa asked, placing the white parcel on the bed.

\- "I do not know." the baby sadly pursed his lips.

\- "No problem. We'll find it." Lexa didn't know who she was more encouraging, herself or the child.

She looked around the room and went to the dresser, thinking that there was the most suitable place. In the first drawer there were the blonde's things, Stavros realized, looking at the underwear with a smile, which she herself had bought for blonde. At the very edge she noticed a wristwatch and two photographs.  
Lexa understood that she was invading the blonde's personal space, but everything that was personal, Clarke behaved in a closed manner, and Lexa really wanted to know more about the blonde.  
The wristwatch was of an old but expensive model. Lexa turned them over in her hands and found nothing unusual, except that they weren't working.  
She immediately recognized little Griffin in the photograph and smiled. Clarke looked happy. The man next to her is most likely her father, the brunette realized, noticing the similarity and looked at another photo. The young girl on it seemed familiar to her for some reason. «Probably looks like someone» after a little deliberation, Stavros decided and put things in their place.  
After searching the entire chest of drawers and finding no children's clothes, Lexa went to the dressing room, where the search was also unsuccessful.

\- "Michael, I didn't find things. Will you wearing a big T-shirt for now?" the brunette asked boy, who was waiting patiently on the bed. She went back to the dresser and pulled out a plain white T-shirt with a full-length Mickey Mouse print.   
\- "Do you like Mickey Mouse, Michael?"

\- "Yeah." the child beamed with joy. Lexa was different from Clarke or Mom and he loved it.

Having put the T-shirt on the boy, which, sitting on the blonde, probably covered her sexy breasts, on the baby it hung loosely to the knees. Both Stavros and Michael were pleased with the result.

\- “As long as you don’t have normal clothes on, I think we should play something calm." Lexa said judiciously, taking a small pen. - "Do you want to draw?"

\- "I'll draw a car." Michael agreed in his own way.

\- "Exactly. Blue. Where are your pencils?"

\- "They are not here." thin shoulders raised. - “They're at Clarke's."

\- "Hmm ... doesn't matter. We'll figure something out. Let's go." on the way back to the living room, the kid bouncing merrily bare feet.

\- "Come on, you sit down at the table, and I'll bring us what we need." Stavros pointed to the table by the window and went to the secretary, where she took two simple pencils and several sheets of white paper.  
Turning around, she saw Michael taking turns dragging the little cushions to the table and stacking them one on top of the other on a chair.

\- "Why are you doing this, Mike?" the brunette asked with undisguised interest.

\- “Lalke does that. Will you help me sit down?" the child stood next to a chair, on which, in a stack, lay three pillows and held out his hands to Lexa.

\- "Exactly. I keep forgetting that you are still so small." Stavros defiantly hit herself on the forehead and Michael burst into childish laughter.

In this moment Clarke arrived. «If Michael laughs like that, then nothing scary has happened for my absence» the blonde thought with relief, entering room.

\- "What happened? Why is Michael wearing my shirt?" Clarke was surprised to see the child who lowered his eyes at the mention of his failure. Griffin quickly walked over to him and examined him, making sure that the baby was all right.

\- “It's okay, Clarke. Don't worry. It was my fault that our friend had a little trouble. But we worked it out, didn't we Michael?" Lexa smiled encouragingly at the child, who also tried to wink at her, but both eyes closed. Lexa laughed at that.

\- "What other troubles?" Clarke looked at the laughing brunette in disbelief.

\- "Clarke, do you need to chew everything?" Stavros replied, rolling her eyes. - "Well, he didn't have time to reach the toilet. Do you understand?"

\- "I was in the shower!" put in his pleased word Michael.

\- "You washed him in the shower ?!" Griffin was taken aback. Lexa puzzled her more and more with her behavior.

\- "No, I washed myself." said the kid with pride

\- “I'm glad you did it on your own." Gently stroking the raised head to her, Clarke again turned to the brunette. - "Why is he wearing my T-shirt?"

\- "I didn’t find where you hide his things. I had to take something of yours." Lexa sat down next to Michael at the table and handed him one pencil and a piece of paper. - “Michael and I will be drawing while you tweak dinner." Lexa said, not looking at the blonde.

Clarke looked displeased at the top of Stavros' head bent over the table. The whole situation did not like Griffin at all. Stavros' behavior baffled her. Her comfort zone was violated. Lexa too persistently climbed into those parts of her life where there was absolutely no place for her and Clarke wanted everything to stay that way.

\- "Okay. I'll change him after eating." Resigned at the moment to the situation, Clarke was going to go to the kitchen. - "Where are his dirty things?"

\- "I threw them out." Lexa shrugged, casting a quick glance into her blue eyes. - "And don't look at me like that! Not to erase them!" Stavros added with a snort, noticing indignation in blue eyes.

\- "You can't just throw away other people's things, Lexa!" the blonde could not hide her indignation.

\- "Lord, I'll buy him a bunch more in return." Rolling her eyes, said Lexa, completely not understanding why such a protest.

\- "But, that's not the point!"

\- "And what then?" the brunette put down her pencil and turned to face the blonde.

Clarke angrily shot her eyes, but decided not to voice her opinion. She suspected that Clarke's point of view, such as Stavros, would not be understood. And with a child, even more did not want to sort things out.

\- "Nothing." the blonde muttered and left the living room. Lexa chuckled at the blonde's demeanor and turned back to Michael. 

\- "What are you drawing there, friend?"

The kid moved the white sheet closer to the brunette, showing his childish scribbles.

\- "Wow. So what is this?" asked the brunette, hiding a smile behind delight.

\- “This is mom, and this is Lalke and O.,” the boy explained seriously, pointing to individual curls.

\- "Don't you paint dad?" the brunette asked cautiously, realizing that she was horn in not in her business.

\- "Mom said that daddy is with the angels." most likely not yet understanding what this means, the kid answered carelessly. - "Where's your daddy?" green eyes filled with sadness.

\- "My dad is with the angels too, friend." Lexa replied very quietly, swallowing a lump in her throat. - "And mom too."

Lexa did not remember her parents, they passed away too early. She knew them only from the stories of grandmother and Indra. And also photographs and old videos with the young and happy couple Stavrosov made it possible for the brunette to have at least some memories. Therefore, she did not remember them as often as she might like to remember her parents.

\- "Let's write your name so that everyone knows who the author of this wonderful drawing is." Breaking away from sad thoughts, suggested Lexa.

\- "But I can't." the kid pursed his lips in annoyance.

\- "No problem. I will show. What's your last name?"

\- "Michael Collins." Michael proudly announced his full name.

\- "I like." said the brunette sincerely and in large letters in the lower corner wrote the name of the child. - "You see, I wrote your name here. Try you too."

Michael took a pencil and began to write. Lexa watched with affection as the baby, puffing loudly, diligently deduced uneven lines.

\- "We can sit down to eat." Clarke called, showing in the opening of the living room.

\- "Did you hear, Michael? Lunch is ready. After lunch you will finish." Stavros got up and helped the baby down from the chair.  
The boy happily ran after Clarke into the kitchen.

During the meal, the girls did not talk much, but Michael's mouth did not close. Which helped relax the slightly tense atmosphere.  
After Clarke managed in the kitchen, and Lexa and Michael finished the drawings in the living room, the blonde took the baby to dress.

\- "I'll take him back." the blonde said shortly before leaving the apartment.

\- "Okay, I'll meet here later." Lexa agreed. - "Bye, Michael. It was nice to meet you." the brunette with a smile extended her hand to the boy. - "See you soon."

\- "Bye, Lexa." quite as an adult, the kid shook the brunette's hand, while Clarke threw a frown at Stavros, dissatisfied with the last remark.  
Without saying anything goodbye, Griffin took Michael's hand and left.

While Clarke drives Michael away, Lexa decided to keep her promise and buy the boy new things.

\- "Gustus, we're going shopping. Take an SUV, we'll need a lot of space." she gave instructions to her guard and went to change.

On the Internet, Lexa found the address of the largest children's store in the city. Finding herself in an unimaginably huge world of incredible colors and entertainment, Stavros was completely at a loss. She has traveled all over the world, but she never had to go to a toy store.

\- "Miss!" called the brunette, the first assistant of the store that caught eye. - "Come here." she said in her typical imperious manner.

\- "How can I help you?" the girl put on a smile on duty and went to Stavros. Behind her, looking bored, stood Gustus, holding a shopping carriage in front of him.

\- "I need clothes for the boy."

\- "Walk all the way down this lane." the girl politely prompted.

\- "No, you did not understand. You have to help me choose. I don't understand this at all." Stavros said impatiently and moved in the indicated direction, not a bit doubting that the saleswoman would follow her.  
Gustus, with a sullen look, drilled the girl and only when she hurriedly trotted after the brunette he follow them.

\- "How old is the child?" resigned to the fact that she would have to help with the choice, the girl turned her full attention to Lexa.

\- "Hmm. I dont know. I think about three years. He's somewhere that growth." the brunette put her hand to thigh.

\- "Then you can choose something from this range."

Lexa cast an indecisive glance over the huge selection of clothes and began to put in the stroller whatever she thought Michael would like.

\- "With this sorted out. Now I need a special chair for the child so that he can sit at a normal table. And some other toilet stand or whatever you have in your assortment." Stavros began to list. - "Baby cot with accessories."

The assistant's eyes began to widen a little, and Lexa got so excited that she was ready to buy half of the store.

\- "More pencils and cars." added the brunette, remembering what the baby is fond of. - "As you can see, I have a long list."

Lexa would never have thought that buying baby clothes could be so much fun. Finding everything she needed, she walked past the rows.

\- "Stop! This!" Stavros gleefully looked at the bright blue jeep, miniature with an electric motor. - "I take this car. Michael will definitely love it." Anticipating the delight of the child, the brunette watched the saleswoman call the assistant who must prepare the purchase.

\- "Wow! And this, I will take for myself." with childish fun, the brunette took two large radio-controlled cars and put them in a stroller.   
\- "It seems everything." the saleswoman sighed with relief and escorted the generous customer to the checkout.  
\- "This is for your efforts." Lexa, with a good-natured look, shoved a hundred dollar bill to the surprised girl.

\- "Thanks." she babbled.

*****

Lexa looked at her new radio-controlled car with pleasure. A silver Porsche spyder, the same but original size, was in her garage.

\- “Clarke, look what I bought to Michael." With an infectious enthusiasm, the brunette exclaimed when she saw Griffin enter the living room.

Clarke stood rooted to the spot at the sight of a pile of brightly colored bags. Holding her gaze on the blue jeep, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Stavros smiling at her in all 32 teeth.

\- "What does all of this mean?" the blonde asked sternly.

The joyful smile faded a little.

\- "In what sense?" Lexa didn't understand why Clarke was upset. After all, she tried so hard in choosing things for the child.

The blonde's patience ran out.

\- "In direct, Lexa! I ask, why is all this ?! Michael is a stranger to you. We are strangers to you! Why all this hypocrisy? Rapprochement with Michael. All this unnecessary waste! Are you tired of your glamorous life? Did you want to play a generous benefactor? A kind of good fairy got bored and decided to turn the life of a poor orphan into a fairy tale? Why don't you stick to the contract?" blue eyes with a challenge stared at Stavros.

The cheerful sparks in the green eyes slowly faded away, the corners of the lips sank down, compressed into a thin line. An aching feeling of disappointment and rejection unpleasantly squeezed Lexa's chest. She slowly put the car aside and looked at Griffin with her usual haughty expression.

\- "Since I insisted that you live here, I just wanted Michael to feel good in a new environment for him and not need anything. I didn’t think it would go so far against your beliefs." the brunette said calmly. She picked up her bag and walked tightly to the blonde. Clarke recoiled from the steel gaze that chilled her.

\- "As you wish. Clarke. We will act exactly according to the agreement. Nothing personal." Clarke heard the stone voice and saw the spark of resentment in the emerald eyes. A sudden feeling of regret came over her. Perhaps she unfairly turn nasty Stavros. Or at least she could tell her everything in less harsh words.

\- "Lexa, I ..." the blonde tried to correct her mistake, but the brunette one interrupted her.

\- “See you when I want to fuck you again, Clarke." Stavros threw on goodbye and slammed the front door behind her with a bang.

\- "Heck!" Clarke swore wearily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

_Oh Woman! -  
Temptation! Attraction!  
Aspiration! Start! The beauty!  
And flour, and dream, and pleasure! -  
Unattainable height!  
Oh Woman! -  
A gift of fate!  
Treasure of jewelry, Love! -  
Immensely affectionate, fragile, bright ... -  
Souls balm and poison in the blood!  
Oh Woman! -  
You are a revelation  
Magician and sorceress! .. Vice!  
You are infinity! Inspiration! -  
The Judge Who Set the Time!  
Oh, Woman! -  
Dope, hangover! -  
You are a storm and a tempest! .. - Ocean!  
You are a lump in my throat, You are ringing, fun! -  
You are nobility and ... - deception._

-" Tomorrow we are going to the club." Lexa put on, thrown two hours ago on the floor, a leather jacket and looked at the blonde lying in bed. Wrapped in a white sheet, Clarke lay with her back to her and did not move.

\- "I don't want to go to the club." the blonde answered her in a monotonous voice, without even turning around.

\- "But I want to. And I want you to be there too." Stavros' confident tone left no chance for objections.

\- "What for? You can have fun again with who you were having fun with a couple of nights ago." Angrily threw Griffin and at the same second mentally scolded herself for the fact that she could not resist the reproach.

\- "Are you jealous?" Lexa asked with a satisfied grin, walking around the bed to look into the blue eyes that looked at her with a somber look.

\- "Dream on." the blonde snorted. - "I just don't understand why drag me with you, if there are enough people willing to jump into your bed." no matter how hard Clarke tried, but barely discernible notes of resentment were heard in an indifferent tone.

\- “Maybe enough, but I want you to be there. And it is not discussed." Lexa buttoned up the lock of her jacket, bent over the blonde and dug into her swollen lips with another passionate kiss, holding her chin with a firm hand. Clarke, tormented by insane long sex, let herself be kissed without resistance.

Satisfied with the kiss, the brunette straightened up and looked carefully at the blonde, who remained lying with her eyes closed.

\- “If it makes you feel better, I didn’t sleep with her." with a certain warmth in her voice said Lexa. «I couldn't»  
She added to herself, and left the bedroom.

Hearing the sound of the door closing, Clarke opened eyes. The last words crashed into my consciousness and the viscous unpleasant pressure in chest released. Clarke didn't want to admit to herself, but she was disgusted that Lexa was having sex with someone else. For the past week, this nasty thought has been eating her from the inside.

The day after their argument, Lexa came into the apartment late in the evening and, without prefaces, pulled Griffin into the bedroom, where midnight insatiably forced the blonde to do whatever she wanted. Clarke did not immediately notice the red bites and scratches on Stavros's neck and shoulders, but when she did, her first impulse was to push the brunette away and send her to the one she had been fucking with before. But with her skillful hands and lips, Lexa once again made Clarke forget about everything in the world. After Lexa left, Griffin lay for a long time with a bitter sediment on her soul. She decided not to say anything so as not to give Stavros pleasure, showing her displeasure.

After that night, the tension between them only increased. Only in bed, where Lexa spent several hours every evening proving to the blonde that she could not resist her, did this tension disappear. This alignment only depressed Clarke. Over the past week, she felt truly used. The closeness of the brunette made her a weak-willed puppet in the hands of others. Stavros no longer stayed overnight. She brought her caresses to a frenzy, and then dressed and left, only to return the next day and again force Clarke to do things that she blushed at the thought of. But she couldn't help herself. The power of Stavros over her body was too great.  
Clarke curled up into a ball and lost herself in a restless sleep.

*****

_«Lexa: Gustus will pick you up at 10:00. Meet me at the Polis. Put on that short black dress we bought.»_

Clarke snorted and shoved the phone back into her bag.

\- "Is everything okay, Clarke?" Harper's caring hand touched her shoulder lightly.

\- "Yes, everything is fine." answered the blonde absently and threw the bag over her shoulder. She spent most of the day at the shelter and after putting Michael to bed, she was going home.

\- "Would you like to go to the club with us today?" the blonde asked spontaneously. With Harper, she felt easily and at ease. And if she was forced to go to the club, then she wanted to have someone next to her with whom she would have a good time.

Although Octavia wrote that she would also be there with Link, Griffin suspected that her friend, like a typical fool in love, would not leave her prince even a step. Taking sweet Harper with her seemed like a great idea.

\- "I really want to." the girl answered with joy. - "I actually have a free evening."

\- "Well. I'll tell Octavia to pick you up. I'll meet you before entering." Clarke warmly hugged her friend goodbye and in high spirits went home to get ready for the upcoming evening.

At exactly ten in the evening, she left the building and saw Gustus waiting for her at the limousine.

\- "Hi Gustus." the blonde greeted politely.

\- "Good evening, Clarke. You look beautiful." said the big man in a crumpled voice, at the same time opening the door for her.

\- "Thanks." Blushing, answered the blonde, getting into the car.

Surprisingly, she liked herself in the mirror. A tight black dress, with a length on the verge of decency, perfectly fitted her amazing body. It was completely closed in front, but in the back the oval cut exposed the back. After the golden hands of Constantine, wavy hair fell freely over the shoulders, not requiring special styling. Black high-heeled shoes complemented the irresistible look.

\- “Lexa is not here yet, but we can go in already." the guard said as they drove up to the club and Griffin got out of the car.

\- "How do you know she's not here yet?" the blonde asked in surprise.

\- "Her car is not here." Gustus nodded his head at the place where, on her first visit to this place, Clarke left an old Mazda standing.  
«So that's who then my car prevented,» the blonde thought to herself, a little surprised at this coincidence.

\- "Clarke!" there was a joyful call.  
Octavia and Harper walked in their direction.

\- "Hi O. Hi Harper. " the girls happily hugged.

\- "I have something to tell you." Blake said in a more serious tone, pulling her friend aside.

\- “We've got to do something about Bellamy." Octavia said a little worriedly, out of earshot of the others.

\- "What happened?" the restless tone immediately passed on to the blonde.

\- "He caught me at the house this afternoon. He was very angry, Clarke." the dark-haired woman wrinkled her hands restlessly.

\- "What else does he want?" Clarke asked in a tired voice. Blake's importunity was tired her.

\- "You, Clarke. He is looking for you and he is very angry. You should have seen him. He even scared me. It's good that Lincoln arrived on time and Bell retired at the sight of him. But I don't like how eagerly he wants to see you, Clarke. You need to be careful. It's best if you tell Lexa." Octavia looked anxiously at the blonde, who pursed her lips in annoyance and shook her head.

\- "No, do not interfere Lexa in here. This does not concern her." the blonde said firmly. - "Don't worry so, O. He does not know where I live now, and in public, I do not think that he will dare to do anything to me." Blake continued to stare doubtfully at Griffin.

-" May be. But this is for now. Sooner or later he will find you alone, and then what?"

\- "I'll think about it. But let's not talk about Bellamy anymore. I want to relax with my friends." with an enthusiastic smile, Clarke grabbed her friend's arm and pulled, to the waiting for them, Gustus and Harper.

\- “We can come in, Gustus." with the other hand the blonde took her second friend under the elbow and they, cheerfully clattering high heels on the asphalt, went forward.

\- "Go straight to the entrance, they will let you in." the guard warned them, following on their heels.

\- "See, Griffin, how profitable it is to sleep with the owner of the club?" whispered in the ear of the blonde, Blake. Clarke gave her a surprised look.

\- "Are you saying this is her club?" Octavia chuckled at such a naive question.

\- "You still didn't know? What have you been talking about all this time?"

\- "About nothing." Griffin muttered.

\- "Exactly. You don't talk, but kh..kh ....... are all the time." the dark-haired laughed, looking at the reddened friend.

\- "Good evening, ladies. Hi Gustus." the guard at the entrance greeted them warmly.

\- "Hi, Quint. I will conduct the girls and come up to you." the big man responded in a chest voice, letting the girls forward.

\- "For a great evening." Blake shouted, raising her cocktail. The friends settled at the bar and ordered a cocktail to start. 

Before leaving them to party, Gustus warned that all the booze came from Stavros. Clarke just needs to say her name and she can order whatever she wants. Hearing this, Octavia quickly ordered drinks for them, and the fun began.

*****

\- "You ride like a snail today." Lexa snapped, exasperated, getting out of the black SUV.

\- "What's the matter with you lately?" Lincoln looked puzzled at the back of Stavros in front of him. She casually walked up to the guards standing at the entrance.

\- "She is there?" the brunette asked Gustus without greeting.

\- "Yes. She has two more friends with her." the big man nodded. - "Hi Link."

\- "Two?" Lexa asked incomprehensibly and turned to Link. - "Isn't just your girlfriend with her?"

\- "Octavia wrote that there will be another girl with them. Harper, I think." the guy answered with a shrug.

\- "I see." muttered Stavros and went into the club.

\- "What fly bit her?" Quint and Gustus looked at Lexa's assistant in bewilderment.

\- "I suspect, blonde with blue eyes." Rolling his eyes, the guy answered and followed the brunette.

Lexa didn't immediately go looking for Clarke. She ordered her favorite vodka with ice and orange juice and settled on one of the sofas, watching the people scurrying in front of her.

She was in a disgusting mood all week. She was angry. Angry at herself and at Griffin.  
The words thrown that evening hurt a lot. She wanted the best, but it turns out, she made it even worse and did not understand why Clarke was so angry. Why rejects what Lexa has done wholeheartedly. She just wanted to please the boy.

Lexa went to the club the next evening. She wanted to distract herself from the constant thoughts of the obstinate blonde. After drinking enough, she picked up a pretty blonde, whose name she didn't even know. Hiding in a dark corner, Lexa pounced on the stranger, who answered her with no less impulse. But Clarke's persistent image stubbornly stood before eyes. Wildly pissed that she never managed to concentrate her attention on the girl in her arms, Lexa left the girl standing without explanation and quickly left the club. Lincoln took her to the apartment, where she was finally able to get what she wanted.

So she came every evening and took the blonde as she wanted. Stavros was furious that Clarke had driven her to this state. She couldn't think of anyone else anymore. The blonde became her drug and this, although voluptuous, but addiction, tormented Stavros. She felt weak in front of Clarke. Lexa didn't want to feel weak. This made her nervous. Every time she put Griffin to bed, driving her to ecstasy, she tried to prove to her and herself that it was Griffin who could not resist her, and not vice versa. But the day came and blue eyes continued to haunt her.

After finishing her drink, Lexa put her glass on the table and stood up, intent on finding her stubborn and desired Griffin.  
In one of the halls, she found someone she was looking for and she did not like what she saw on the dance floor. Clarke was in full swing to the incendiary music, skillfully moving her body. And behind her was a pretty young girl with light brown hair, who too boldly, according to Stavros, attracted the blonde to herself and smiled flirting. Lexa stood for a few minutes, watching this picture. The feeling of possessiveness flared up with a zealous flame, lighting emerald eyes with an unkind spark. Stavros briefly pondered how best to behave and confidently walked over to the DJ's console.

_«Digital Daggers – The Devil Within_

_«I will keep quiet  
You won't even know I'm here  
You won't suspect a thing  
You won't see me in the mirror  
But I crept into your heart  
You can't make me disappear  
Till I make you»_

The familiar song sounded, and Clarke met a burning emerald gaze. She froze and, as if hypnotized, watched Lexa, who, with the gait of a panther before jumping on prey, moved in her direction. The brunette came close and stood behind the blonde, without looking, pushing Harper aside. Clarke felt a scorching breath on her neck. The pulse quickened instantly, sending goosebumps all over my body. With soft movements, Lexa began to move, enveloping her with her mind-intoxicating body. The sliding touches of the hands seemed to be everywhere at the same time, leaving a hot trail. A seductive hoarse voice, repeating the words of the song in the very ear, excited the already inflamed consciousness. Lexa, like a snake tempter, curled around Clarke, looking into her eyes, bewitching, drawing into her intriguing game of seduction.

_«I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside  
Oh I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you»_

Clarke held her breath every time the brunette slid her body slowly up and down her. Hot breath on her lips forced to reach for brunette's lips, but the dark-haired woman was not given. She only hinted and dodged again. Clarke gulped for air many times, unable to take her eyes off Stavros. She moved just incredible. She could give odds to any stripper, so seductively sexy she could move her body.

_«You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you»_

\- "Dance with Me." Lexa croaked, standing close to Clarke, putting hands on blonde's waist. And together they began to move to the enchanting sounds of music. Lexa led and Clarke obeyed, intuitively guessing the next movements. They were perfect for each other. Attracting everyone's attention, they danced, seducing each other, not paying attention to anyone. Standing behind the blonde, Lexa bent her forward and held her, starting from the back of her head, scratching the bare, slightly damp skin of her back with her nails along the spine. The muscles in her lower abdomen clenched convulsively, moisture between her legs seeped through her panties and Clarke moaned softly.

_«I will be here  
When you think you're all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I'm the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won't let it set you free  
Til I break you  
I tried to be the lover  
To your nightmare  
Look what you made of me  
Now I'm the heavy burden  
That you can't bear  
Look what you made of me  
Look what you made of me  
I'll make you see»_

Suddenly Lexa turned the blonde to herself and slightly pushed her away from herself. The thrown back head bumped lightly against the wall behind her. Blond hair was scattered. Clarke was breathing heavily through parted lips, her eyes fixed on the green ones. Lexa was amazing. Eyes glittering with seduction hypnotized, dark long hair strewn over the shoulders and back as they danced. Slender legs, in high leather boots with heels, were tight, like a second skin, black trousers sitting on her. A white loose blouse with unbuttoned top buttons, exposed one shoulder, revealing a slight roundness of the chest. Full lips moved silently, singing along to a woman's voice. Clarke didn't want anything else but to kiss those lips now. Lexa, as if she read her mind and came closer, bit into her with a passionate kiss. Clarke sighed with a groan and wrapped both arms around the brunette's neck. They kissed frantically until all the oxygen in their lungs ran out.

_«You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you»_

\- "Come on." Lexa wheezed and grabbing the blonde by the hand, with a brisk step led her somewhere. Clarke let herself behave in a trance. There was a noise in head, heart was pounding in a frantic rhythm, weak legs barely kept up with the brunette.

Lexa led them into the darkest nook. Griffin could see absolutely nothing in the pitch darkness. But Stavros was well oriented to the touch. She knew her club by heart. Feeling what she was looking for, Lexa pushed the blonde into a wide chair and leaned on top, lifting up her spread legs. A faint, surprised cry was muffled by a hot kiss. The blonde had not yet had time to utter a sound, when Lexa abruptly pulled off her panties just above the knees and squeezed her hand between them, in one movement she thrust her long fingers into the moisture-dripping flesh. A passionate moan was consumed by greedy lips. Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, emitting short moans with each intrusion of fingers. Sharp, quick shocks drove the blonde to madness. Lexa was overcome with desire, feeling the muscles around her fingers tighten.

\- “You're mine, Clarke." Stavros growled, her wet lips touching the blonde's ear. - "Say" a sharp push. - "That," again push. - "You." another. - "Mine." demanded Stavros roughly sticking her fingers.

\- "I'm yours ..." Clarke gasped. At that moment, she didn't care what she said, she just wanted Lexa not to stop her movements.

Stavros let out a satisfied growl and leaned even harder on Clarke, throwing her legs over her shoulders, driving her crazy jerks to ecstasy. Nobody heard the loud cry of the blonde through the screaming music, and if anyone did, they didn't care.

Lexa let Clarke catch her breath, lowering her legs, continuing to loom over the panting blonde before taking a weakened hand and squeezing under her already unbuttoned pants. The position was awkward, but Lexa didn't care. She had a feeling that if she didn't finish right away, she would explode. A satisfied moan sounded over her head when Clarke entered two fingers into Stavros, who pressed her forehead against the blonde's wet forehead, began to move, pushing herself onto blonde's fingers. After just a minute of jerky movements, Lexa cum, biting her teeth into Clarke's lower lip, leaving a wet trace of breathtaking desire in blonde's hand.

Catching their breath, the girls got up and, as best they could, put themselves in order in the darkness. Lexa took Griffin's hands again and led her confidently to where they met.

\- "Now we can have fun" rather licking her lips, said the brunette, kissing Clarke's hair at the temple.

*****

The persistent doorbell woke the blonde up. She sleepily opened eyes and ran hand next to her, realizing that Lexa was already up. The sun was already scorching. Most likely it was noon. 

Clarke recalled that they met the others in the hall. Octavia winked conspiratorially at Griffin, and Harper began to look at her strangely and kept aloof. But Clarke did not have time to think about it, for the rest of the evening Lexa did not let her away from her for a minute. Finding herself in bed in the morning, Lexa grabbed the blonde under her like a proprietor and they almost immediately fell asleep.

The doorbell continued to ring, which means she was alone in the apartment. Dissatisfied, with something grumbled, the blonde threw on Stavros robe and trudged off to open the door.

\- "Hi princess."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "Hi princess." an evil smile, smiling Bellamy stood in front of confused Clarke.

Her first reaction was to close the door in front of his nose, but Blake was faster and pushed the door hard and entered the apartment.

\- "What are you doing here, Bell?" the blonde asked in a calm voice, trying not to provoke her ex.

He looked around, walked down the corridor into the living room and whistled.

\- "Settled in not bad, princess." Blake sat down imposingly on the couch, crossing his legs.

\- "Go away, Bellamy. I have nothing to say to you after what you did." Clarke remained standing in the doorway.

\- "I'm will leave, don't worry. But only after I receive what is due to me."

\- "I I have given you the money, what else do you want?" the blonde began to get nervous. She didn’t like Blake’s tone and remembered very well what he could do if he got angry.

Blake jumped off the couch, looking angrily at Griffin.

\- "Do you think that while you are bathing in luxury yourself, you can buy me off with your pitiful handout?" He began to advance threateningly at Clarke, who backed away.  
\- “You still remember our mutual friend Murphy?" Bell grinned. - "So, he told me a very interesting thing when I asked him the address of your rich bitch."

\- “So this is how you found out where to look for me." the blonde realized, continuing to walk with her back along the corridor until she was at a dead end, feeling the cold wall behind her. - "Go away, Bell. Lexa will be right back." The voice unconsciously faltered when Clarke tried to force the guy to leave in this way.

\- "She will not come back. I was watching the house and saw her just leave." the body of the blonde began to shake from panic trembling. She jerked to slip past Blake, but it was not difficult for Blake to deftly grab her elbow and pull her towards himself.

\- "I need the 50,000 that Stavros gave you." the guy demanded in a cold voice, painfully squeezing both hands of the blonde.

\- "How?" the frightened blonde looked in perplexity into evil eyes, not understanding how Bell knew about the money.

\- "Come on, Clarke. We are one big family. You told Ray, Ray of course to Wick, and Wick shared the good news with John. You weren't seriously hoping that I wouldn't find out about it?" Bellamy brought his face close to Griffin's so that their noses almost touched and she shuddered, inhaling the foul smell of fumes.   
\- “You’ll give me this money, Clarke." the guy hissed through clenched teeth.

Horror shook the whole body, but the blonde boldly looked into the eyes of the ex. She wasn't going to give Bell a check under any pressure.

\- "No." there was a short but firm answer.

Blake stretched out his lips in a condescending, mocking smile.

\- "Princess, I'm kindly asking. Give me the money and I'll leave peacefully." the guy went back to the living room holding the blonde in front of him with a strong grip, forcing her to rearrange her legs and move her back forward.  
Once in the bright room, Blake looked at Clarke again.

\- "Come on, be a good girl and give them to me, and I will not touch you."

Clarke stared at the hated, in that moment, someone who was once close to her, and was silent. The guy let go of the blonde, staying by her side and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Clarke took a step back, intending to run, but she didn't have time. Blake swung and slammed his hand across the face. The blonde flew back, Blake was near again and now a firm fist, almost breaking her jaw, crashed into the cheekbone. Clarke flew off, falling onto the coffee table behind her, knocking over a glass vase. Sharp fragments cut painfully into the skin, easily cutting through the thin fabric of the robe. A painful cry escaped from the bloody mouth, filling it with a metallic taste. There was an incessant ringing in ears, the right side of face was burning unbearably. Tears welled up in eyes.

\- "Please, Bell. This is for Michael. You love him too." Clarke said through tears.

\- "Of course I love him. Well, I know she will give you more." the guy answered without any regret, coming closer. Clarke shrank, waiting for the next blow.  
\- "Give me the money, Clarke." Blake's unnaturally calm tone horrified the blonde half to death. She realized Bellamy would not back down.

\- “I can't, Bell. I cannot give them to you." every word was given by a terrible pain in the mouth, but Griffin did not think to give up.

An unexpected kick in the stomach made the blonde double over with a painful cry. A violent cough shook the body. Another blow with a boot in the chest area, although it was softened by the hands pressed to it, but knocked out the last oxygen from the lungs. Almost out of breath, the blonde tried to draw in air.

Mortal fear for life instantly seized her mind and body. Clarke tried to crawl away, but Blake grabbed the blond hair with one hand and pulled it up, with a painful cry, forcing the impotent body to rise.

\- "Don't push me to the extreme. Where's the money?" he growled furiously, clutching her slender neck, shutting off the oxygen. Clarke gasped in panic. - "Where are they?" he repeated, loosening his grip to hear the answer.

The blue eyes were filled with animal fear, the throat was burning, the physical Clarke could not utter a word.

\- "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Blake yelled in a frightened face and roughly twisted Clarke's hand behind her back.   
\- "Where ?!" he shouted again, wringing her shoulder to the side. A heart-rending cry of pain echoed throughout the apartment and a stream of tears poured from Clarke's eyes, which she could no longer contain.

\- “In the bedroom,” she managed through sobs.

\- "Which bedroom? Where exactly?" feeling the victory, Blake impatiently twisted her immobilized hand even more. From the piercing insane pain, Clarke screamed again and her knees buckled. Blake lowered her to the floor and lifted her head by the hair, peering into wet eyes.

\- "Speak!" he growled.

\- "In the hallway ... the first door on the right." she answered in a broken voice.

\- "Where exactly?" Bell asked more calmly.

\- "In the chest of drawers, in the top drawer." Hearing what he wanted, Blake threw back her head, too hard, and Clarke hit hard the back of head on the floor.

\- “Don't do this, Bellamy. I beg you." almost losing consciousness from pain, she was able to shout in the back of the leaving guy. But he did not even turn around and after a couple of minutes the blonde heard the sound of the front door slamming shut.

Helpless tears of despair blurred eyes when Clarke, through a terrible pain in her whole body, reached phone, which several times fell out of her hand, which was shaking and slippery with blood. On the third try, she managed to dial the desired number.

*****

Octavia blindly groped for the ringing phone on the nightstand and glanced at the display with a sleepy smile and answered the call.

\- "Clarke, your liver has been working overtime again and you can't sleep again?" Blake Jr. muttered barely moving lips.

\- "O... help me .." the whole dream was blown away by the wind. Octavia jumped in bed at the faint voice and painful moan.

\- "Clarke? What happened?" scared the dark-haired woman. Lincoln, lying next to her, also woke up in an instant and looked at his girlfriend in anticipation.

\- "Bell ..." Blake heard her brother's name.

\- "Where are you, Clarke? What did he do to you?" Octavia could hardly contain the beginning hysteria.

\- "I'm at home .." was able to answer, barely audible, the blonde.

\- "Where are the houses, Clarke?" Octavia jumped out of bed and clutching the phone between her ear and shoulder, began to put on what would come to hand. - "Talk to me!"

\- "Lexa's apartment ...." the dark-haired woman heard a quiet cry and panicked even more.

\- “I'll call the police and we'll be right there. Just hold on, honey. I'm on my way." Octavia nodded her head and showed Link to dress too. The guy, seeing the girl's condition, gathered his clothes without question.

\- "No, don't need the police!" Griffin articulated with the last of her strength. - "We can't ... because of Michael we can't."

\- "But, Clarke..." Blake did not like at all that her friend even now wants to decide everything herself.

\- "No." overpowering the pain, the blonde confidently insisted. - "Just come." The hard voice weakened again and Clarke passed out.

\- "Clarke?" silence at the other end. - "Clarke?" short beeps indicated that the call was interrupted.

\- "Heck!" With eerie excitement Octavia looked at Lincoln, who was already completely ready.

\- "What happened to her?" Link asked as calmly as possible.

\- “Bellamy found her and did something to her. She's in pain, Link."

\- "Let's go." Lincoln commanded, pulling out his phone.

\- "Are you calling her?" Octavia asked rhetorically to confirm her guess.

\- “She needs to know." they hastily left the apartment and rushed to the SUV standing by the house.

\- "I thought that you would not show up until evening." heard a mocking voice of Stavros in the receiver.

\- "Lexa, Clarke is in trouble. The ex found her in your apartment. She just called Octavia and passed out."

\- "Turn the car around and drive back to Clarke!!!" a loud cry was heard even next to the seated Octavia. Then they heard the creaking of wheels and the hum of cars.  
\- "We'll meet there!" there was a short decree and Lexa dropped the call.

*****

It took less than ten minutes from Link's call to the moment the limousine screeched to a halt outside the building. Gustus was driving a huge car at full speed, and for Lexa was still not fast enough. They were just approaching her house when Lincoln called. In those ten minutes, which seemed like an eternity, Lexa seemed to experience all the torments of hell, imagining the most terrible pictures of what Blake could do to Clarke. Lexa was going crazy with fear for the blonde. She blamed herself for leaving her alone.

\- "Leave the car and follow me!" Before the car stopped, the brunette jumped out and rushed into the building. Gustus ran after her with heavy steps.

What Lexa saw in the living room horrified her to the bone. The entire carpet was covered in blood, bloody shards of glass were scattered near the table, and on the floor near the sofa lay the unconscious body of a blonde, with numerous cuts on her bare legs and arms.  
Lexa rushed to the blonde, checking her pulse and breathing first. Exhaling in relief, finding both, she put her arms around Clarke's shoulders and pressed her thrown back head to chest. With gentle movements, she removed the hair, which had stuck together with blood, from Clarke's face and tried to bring the blonde to her senses.

\- "Clarke." the brunette called softly, stroking blond hair, not daring to touch face. A terrible edema on the right side was already filling the eye, the cheek was swollen. - "Clarke, honey, wake up." Stavros continued to try.

The eyelashes twitched and the blonde opened her left eye, as the right one could no longer open.

\- "Lexa?" a weak wheeze was full of surprise, - "What are you doing here?" Clarke tried to sit up, but a sharp pain piercing her shoulder made her fall back into Stavros's arms.

\- “No, Clarke, don't move. I'll call the ambulance and the police." the brunette said in an uneven voice. She tried to stop the trembling in her hands, but she was bad at it, seeing what Blake did to Clarke.

\- "No!" Clarke looked frightened at Lexa and grabbed the thin fabric of her blouse with unsteady hand. - "No police."

\- "What? Why, Clarke? He must answer for what he did," Lexa said in complete amazement at such a reaction.

\- “Because of Michael,” the battered face contorted painfully, but Clarke continued to speak. - "Guardianship hearing soon. Then they won't let me take him.” the blonde explained.

Lexa gritted her teeth in anger at Blake. And she was not going to let him go unpunished.

\- "Why did he do it?" Calming her anger, she asked, continuing to gently hold the blonde to chest.

\- "Money. He took your check.” Blue eyes closed and tears of despair ran down cheeks. Clarke was again left with nothing. Without money, Michael has no hope of a speedy recovery.

\- "Did he beat you up for the damn money?" the brunette asked in a settled voice. Painfully realizing that she herself was the culprit of everything that happened. If she had not forced Griffin to sleep with her for money, the blonde would have been fine now and she would not have been cruelly beaten in her arms. Casting a regretful look at the ceiling, Lexa looked back at Clarke.

\- "He will regret it." With an open threat in her voice said the brunette.

At that moment, Lincoln and Octavia went in the living room.

\- "Oh God, Clarke!" Octavia fell to her knees next to the girls and, seeing what her brother had done with her friend, began to cry.

\- "Don't, O." the blonde wanted to calm her friend.

\- "Why?" Blake wiped away stubborn tears with her palms. - “I knew that he would not leave you alone. Forgive me."

\- “The bastard beat her up for money." answered Lexa instead Clarke. - “Link, take Clarke, we're going to the hospital to see Dr. Tsing." Lexa wanted Clark to get medical attention as soon as possible.

Lincoln bent over Clarke and gently lifted her into his arms.

\- "Lexa!" with good hand, Clarke was still holding Stavros by the blouse.

\- "Everything will be fine, Clarke. They will take care of you,” Lexa reassured her, having misinterpreted the glimmer of panic in her blue eyes, gently stroking Clarke's unharmed cheek with hand.

\- "What do you want to do?" Clarke asked with noticeable concern. - "With Bell?"

An unkind light flashed in green eyes.

\- “Let me take care of this,” Stavros replied evasively.

\- "You're not going ..." Assuming the worst, Clarke's gaze mirrored panic.

\- “I'm not a killer, Clarke,” Lexa said, realizing what Griffin was thinking. - "I'll just talk to him. You understand that he shouldn't get away with it?"

\- "Yes, but it was because of me that he became like that. Dont touch him." Lexa's nodules on the clenched cheekbones gave a reaction to such a request. Clarke tied her hands again to protect Blake.

Lexa stared at the blonde for a few long seconds, then answered.

\- “Let me deal with him. I won't hit him if it worries you." pulling herself together, she asked.

Clarke let out a sigh of relief and closed eyes in agreement.

\- "Link, go to the car, I'll be right there." Lincoln followed the direction, while Octavia remained standing and looked closely at Stavros.

\- "Why is she still protecting him ?!" sincerely did not understand the brunette.

\- "That's not her." Blake replied with a heavy sigh. - “Her kind heart and damned guilt."

\- "How is Clarke to blame for your brother being the ultimate scum?" Finally releasing the accumulated anger at will, Lexa exclaimed.

\- "It's because of the accident. But let Clarke tell you everything herself." Octavia said and ran after the guy.

Lexa looked after the girl in bewilderment and turned to Gustus.

\- “Take Quint and find me this Bellamy Blake." the icy voice did not bode well. - “Then tell me where you are. I'll drive up. Make sure he has the check with him." Not a single muscle trembled on the big man's face. He nodded and closed the door behind Stavros, took out his phone, starting to follow the instructions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Lexa paced restlessly in the waiting room. Fortunately, Dr. Tsing was on duty and personally took care of the injured girl. Lincoln was sitting on one of the sofas and calming the tear-stained Octavia.

\- "Miss?" The nurse approached to Stavros.

\- "What? Are there results already?" Clarke was already taken away for examination half an hour ago.

\- "No, miss. But I have to say that Ms. Griffin's insurance does not include a separate room and head physician services as you requested." the nurse said apologetically.

At that moment, the phone in Lexa's hand announced an incoming message.

\- "I'm her insurance." Stavros snapped irritably. - "Now go and arrange everything as said." She turned away from the taken aback nurse and began to read the message.

\- "Link, give me the keys, I have to leave." the guy silently held out the car keys. - "Make sure everything is as it should be. I will be back soon." Lexa looked at her friend and after an affirmative nod left the waiting room.

*****

The black SUV pulled up outside Griffin's house. Leaving the car, Lexa looked around and walked to the door. After a soft knock, Gustus opened the door.

\- "He's in the living room." letting Lexa inside, said the guard.

\- "You found him very quickly." arched an eyebrow, noticed the brunette and went in the indicated direction.

\- "He didn't even hide. We went here in the first place." snorted the big man, keeping up with Stavros.

Blake seat on a chair in the middle of the room with his head bowed. Quint stood beside him, one hand on his shoulder. Hearing Stavros, Bellamy raised head and looked fearfully on the entered.

\- "He resisted?" Lexa asked a little surprised, seeing the boy's battered face, his right eye was not visible and he looked pitifully rumpled.

\- "I did not promise not to beat him." Gustus shrugged. - "And I like Clarke." grunted, he added.

Lexa grunted approvingly.

\- "Pick him up." the brunette ordered with steel in her voice.

The guards on both sides grabbed Blake by the arms and put on his feet.

\- "Do you have the check?" Gustus held out the unfortunate piece of paper.

Lexa silently took check and turned it over in her hands.

\- “You’re ready to do anything for the money, Bellamy?” the brunette began too calmly, coming close.

\- "You can take it. I did not want. I was drunk. I'm sorry." Bell began to mumble pleadingly.

Lexa curled her lips in disgust.

\- “It's too late to apologize, Blake. But you know, I'll leave you this check." a cold smile caused fear even more.   
\- "Open your mouth." Stavros barked, not hiding more hatred.  
Bellamy flinched and shook his head. In the next second, Lexa grabbed Bell's genitals in a death grip. Blake opened his mouth in sudden pain, bending his knees. The guards continued to hold him while Lexa stuffed a piece of paper into his mouth.

\- "And now you will gobble up this check, since you need it so badly that you beat up your girlfriend, who, for reasons I do not understand, still regrets you." the brunette hissed, digging the fingers of her other hand into his bleeding chin.

Bell bellowed in protest and whined in pain.

\- “If you ever want someday,” Lexa paused, while tightening the iron grip between Blake's legs so much that he turned green with pain, and Gustus and Quint grimaced painfully. - "To use this, then you swallow it."  
The guy's tears rolled from his eyes in pain.  
\- "Chew." the brunette hissed. And Blake began to chew slowly until he swallowed the check.

Lexa grinned in satisfaction and let go of Blake's genitals.

\- “Now listen carefully, you bastard." Grabbing the guy by the hair and glaring into the dark eyes with a cold look, Lexa began to speak.  
\- “Luckily for you, I promised Clarke not to kill you. And I would love to do it and believe me, I would get away with it. But I swear, if I find out, and I find out that tomorrow you are still in this city, then not only your relatives will not recognize you, even a pathologist will not be able to identify you." the threat of Stavros had the desired effect. Lexa could see it in his wide eye.  
\- "Nod if you understand me." the guy nodded.

Having achieved what she wanted, the brunette moved away from the guy and nodded to Gustus to leave the house with her.

\- "Help him remember my words, but   
don't go too far." Stavros said dryly. - “And from tomorrow, you're constantly guarding Clarke. Be in touch."  
The laconic big man nodded and disappeared into the house. Lexa, feeling some relief, drove back to the hospital.

*****

\- "How is she?" taking from home things for Clarke, Lexa hurried back to the hospital. Link reported that Clarke had been transferred to the ward. Stavros was heading there when she met a doctor in front of her door.

\- “She’ll be fine, Lexa. Fortunately, all damage is superficial. No internal bleeding, cerebral hemorrhage, too. It is most important. She has a severe bruise in the chest area, shoulder ligaments are stretched, well, you yourself saw her face. She will have to take painkillers for a couple of days and wear a brace for the shoulder for two weeks and do not strain her arm for now. The pills will make her sleep a lot, but that's even good. She needs rest."

All this time, Lexa did not let go of anxious tension and when she heard that everything would be fine with Clarke, she closed eyes with relief.

\- “Thank you for taking care of her." with sincere gratitude the brunette shook the doctor's hand.

\- "This is my job." An Asian-looking woman smiled warmly and opened the door to the ward, letting Stavros go ahead.

There were three people in the ward. Link stood by the window with crossed arms, while Octavia sat on the edge of the bed and held Clarke, who seemed about to fall asleep, by the hand.  
Lexa carefully looked at the peacefully lying blonde, as if making sure that everything would really be fine with her.

\- "Hi doc." Clarke lifted her head from the pillow, - "Well, will I live?" she joked in a weak voice and yawned.

\- “I just told Lexa that everything will be fine with you in a couple of weeks." Approaching the bed, the woman answered.

\- "Fine, then i can go home." Griffin sat down, but the pills began to work and the last strength left the exhausted body. With a martyr's groan, she leaned back on the pillows.

\- “Actually, I'd like to leave you under our supervision tonight." Frowning, Dr. Tsing looked first at her patient and then questioningly at Stavros.

\- “You heard, Clarke. It's best if you stay here. Don't worry, I've got a couple of things for you." Lexa stood next to the bed and raised hand, showing the blonde a bag with things.

Clarke shook her head weakly but convincingly.

\- "No, I don't want to stay here. I want to go home." the blonde insisted, running eyes from Stavros to the doctor.

\- "Clarke, don't capricious. If the doc says you'd better stay, then you should." Blake interjected from the other side of the bed.

\- “O, you know how much I hate hospitals." the dark eyes of her friend understandably saddened and she nodded.

\- “Please Lexa, I don’t want to stay here." blue eyes with a supplication looked into brooding green. Lexa could see that Griffin was serious, and she was really nasty to stay in this place longer than she needed to. At the same time, she was worried that something might happen, but the doctor would not be around.

\- “Lexa, please don’t leave me here. Take me home. Beg you." a fearful, plaintive tone and begging eyes, broke the last doubts.

\- "What do you say, doc? Can she go home? Under my supervision, of course." Stavros asked seriously.

\- "If she follows all the instructions and at the slightest change you bring her back, then I think yes. You can take her." Dr. Tsing smiled sweetly, seeing with what relief the blonde smiled.  
\- "Come on, Lexa. I'll give you all the papers and medicine you need, and Miss Griffin can change for now."

Lexa looked at the blonde with warmth, touched by her sight. Clarke, under the influence of pills, smiled now, as if high. She was so funny despite the horrible beatings on her face.

\- “Octavia, help her, we'll be right back." asked the brunette Blake and called Lincoln to go with her.

Having received from the doctor everything Clarke needed for a speedy recovery, Lexa and Lincoln returned to the room. Octavia was fixing on blonde's shoulder, who was literally nodding into her friend's chest, fixing a bandage on her shoulder.

\- "Link, you'd better carry her in your arms, she can hardly sit." Blake said, turning to them when she finished dressing.

\- "I can go myself." the blonde muttered and got out of bed and sat down again from lack of strength.

\- "No problem." without listening to objections, the guy picked up the blonde in his arms and they all went to the exit together.

While Lincoln sat the blonde in the back seat, Lexa walked around the car and sat on the other side beside Clarke. She carefully put arms around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her to herself. Clarke wiggled her nose and buried in brunette's neck.

\- "You always smell like a flower meadow." heard the brunette, the blonde was tickling her skin, smacking lips, to which Lexa smiled and pressed cheek to blond hair.  
\- "Lexa?" Clarke pulled up her knees, making herself comfortable in the arms around her. - "How long do you think we can't have our crazy sex?" the blonde muttered in a sleepy voice.

Sitting in front, Lincoln and Octavia looked at each other and chuckled. From the brunette also escaped a laugh and she tilted her head towards the blonde.

\- "Do you like our crazy sex?" With a smile, Stavros asked quietly, mentally amused, whether tomorrow Clarke will remember what she said under the influence of pills.

But there was no answer. Lexa felt blond head grow heavy, confirming that the blonde was asleep.

\- "Link, take us to our house." the brunette said quietly, hugging the blonde a little tighter.

*****

When the car drove up to Stavros' house, Clarke slept deeply. Lincoln picked her up again and carried her upstairs. Climbing the stairs, the small company did not notice Indra entering the front door, who was watching them suspiciously.

\- "I'll do the rest." Lexa sat down on the bed next to Clarke. «The shower can wait until tomorrow,» Lexa decided, brushing blood-dried icicles off the blonde's face.

\- “I'll take Octavia home and come back." Link warned and together with Blake left Stavros's bedroom.

\- "Lincoln Albert Young! If you take one more step, I will rob you of my cooking for the next month!" thundered a menacing voice behind the couple descending the stairs.  
Both froze and Lincoln, drawing head into shoulders, turned on heels and looked at his mother. Indra stood in the middle of the front hall, propping hips with hands.

\- "Hi Mom." the guy said stupidly smiling.

\- "Explain what is happening here? Who is this girl and especially who is the girl you just brought upstairs." not tolerating objections, the woman demanded.

\- “Mom, this is Octavia Blake. Octavia, this is my mother, Indra Young." Link took the dark-haired hand and pulled her closer to his mother. Octavia gave him a pleading look. She was completely unprepared to date her new boyfriend's mom.

\- “Good evening, Mrs Young." smiling the sweetest smile, Blake held out hand for greeting.

Indra eyed the nervous girl suspiciously. Apparently pleased with what she saw, she responded to the handshake.

\- "Why didn't I know that my son has a girlfriend?" a stern voice gave no reason to relax.

\- “Because we’ve been together not so long ago, Mom. I was going to tell you. Honestly." the guy hugged his girlfriend, seeing how she was nervous. Literally everyone was afraid of the terrible Indra.

\- "What about the other girl?"

Lincoln turned to Blake and said quietly.

\- "Go to the car, I'll be right there." Octavia nodded and looked at Indra.

\- “Goodbye, Mrs. Young. It was nice to meet you." Indra nodded with restraint and returned her attention to her son.

\- "So who is the other girl?" The question was repeated as Octavia left the house.

\- "Well, she's kind of like Lexa's girlfriend too." not knowing how else to explain the presence of the wounded Clarke in their house, Lincoln said the first that came to mind.

\- "What do you mean, sort of?" dark eyes narrowed suspiciously.

\- "Well, they also met not so long ago."

\- "Why did you carry her in your arms? Was she drunk?" not approving of such behavior, Indra pursed her lips.

\- "No, Mom. Her ex boyfriend beat her up. We're just from the hospital." the guy denied the unflattering conjectures of his mother.

Hearing that, dark eyes widened.

\- "Lord, poor girl!" the woman exclaimed in a completely different tone, pressing hands to chest. - "How is she?"

\- "She needs some time, but everything will be fine with her. Lexa took care of her." the guy reassured.

\- "I hope she will teach this scoundrel a lesson. How does the earth bear such people?" Indra lamented.

\- “You know, your father never even touched me with a finger. He only blew away dust particles, and carried it on his hands. That's just how you are this girl. You're like a father." Indra smiled, going into the bright memories of her deceased husband.

\- "I know, Mom." the guy smiled back and kissed mother on the cheek. - “Okay, I'll take Octavia home and come back."

At this time, Stavros went to the shower and dressed in shorts with a T-shirt, dived next to the blonde under the sheet. Clarke was lying on her back, her right arm tied on her stomach, and left arm bent at the elbow, lying next to head on a pillow. Lexa was lying on her right side facing to the blonde and before falling asleep, she reached out and grabbed blonde's relaxed fingers, which involuntarily twitched, squeezing the warm palm tighter.

Lexa smiled placidly and closed eyes too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

An aching, stringy pain in the shoulder and right side of the face woke Clarke early in the morning. The first thing she saw when opened eyes, was the sleeping Alexa Stavros. The blonde looked at the relaxed expression of the amazing face for several minutes. They slept with each other so many times, but Clarke had never seen the brunette sleeping. It was another Stavros. A young and defenseless girl which who you want to gently hug and leave an elusive kiss in the corner of her full lips, so as not to disturb a serene sleep.  
Griffin chuckled slightly in surprise at her unexpected thoughts. Then she was surprised again when felt the fingers of her left hand in Lexa's warm palm. Clarke shyly removed hand and placed it under cheek, continuing to watch Stavros and think.

Yesterday, a flurry of events, pain and the effect of the pills put her out of action. The whole past day was like a fog. Now the mind has cleared. Contradictory feelings flooded in like a tsunami, partly drowning out the growing pain. What will happen next?  
How can muster the courage and demand money from Lexa again Bitter bile rose in throat at the thought of having to cram pride and dignity very deeply. But if there is even one more slightest chance for Michael and Raven, then Clarke will go for it. Not in vain she got involved in all this.  
Lost in thought, the blonde did not notice that the green eyes, still covered with a sleepy haze, were carefully examining her. Glances met.

\- "How is your shoulder?" was the first question, uttered in a hoarse voice.

\- "It hurts." Clarke answered shortly, pulling the sheet over her with healthy hand.

Lexa immediately sat up in bed.

\- "You should have woken me up right away. You don't have to endure the pain, Dr. Tsing gave excellent painkillers." a caring voice softened the reproachful tone.

\- "I don't want to take them all the time. After them, I feel as if wrapped in cotton wool and do not think well." the blonde stubbornly pursed her lips, watching as Stavros gets out of bed and goes to the table. Unconsciously looking at Lexa's long legs and tight ass, which stuck out seductively under her short shorts when the brunette bent down to take pills and a glass of water.

Lexa let out a small laugh as she remembered how funny Griffin had acted under the painkillers yesterday.

\- "You may not remember, but the doc allowed me to take you home only if you follow all the doctor's orders, and I have to see to it." putting on a mask of intransigence on her face, Lexa again went to the bed and handed the blonde a glass of water with pills.  
\- “Now be an obedient patient and accept it."

Clarke scowled, but sat up in bed and did as instructed. She gave the glass back and lowered legs, preparing to get up.

\- "Where are you going?" Stavros started immediately. 

\- "Um ... I need to go to the toilet." Rolling eyes, answered the blonde and stood up. She had just realized that they were not in the apartment she knew at all.

\- "Where are we?" Clarke looked at Stavros, puzzled.

\- "In my house." the brunette said as if by chance. - “I didn't want to take you back to where this nightmare happened." the softness in the brunette's eyes embarrassed Griffin and she looked away.

This news unsettled the blonde. Why is Lexa doing all this? Nursing her, brought to her home, this concern is in her eyes. Clarke didn't like this situation at all. Complete dependence on Stavros. She is not ready for such development.

\- "Why are you doing this?" the blonde asked in bewilderment.

\- "What?"

\- "Care about me? This is not part of our agreement." blue eyes with disbelief looked into the green ones, which wearily closed themselves on hearing a tricky question.

\- "In part, it's my fault. If not for my damn money, this would not have happened." Lexa stood in front of the blonde and looked at her with sincere regret. - "So, let's forget about our agreement for a while and you will let me take care of you."

Clarke frowned. Forgetting about the agreement means forgetting about the money for which she agreed to this scam. But at this moment, Clarke simply could not overpower herself and remind Stavros about the money. Not now, when she looked at her with such a warm look. Griffin didn't remember anyone else looking at her like that. Those eyes full of tenderness made her even more confused. She was not used to being cared for, and for Stavros to do this, it generally destroyed all the erected frames.

\- "If you still need to go to the bathroom, do you want to take a shower at the same time?" Lexa suddenly suggested.

Clarke ran a hand through hair and nodded in agreement.

\- "Then let's go, I'll help you." Lexa went to one of the two doors in the room and opened it.

\- "Not worth it, i myself." the blonde grunted, going into the bathroom.

Lexa rolled eyes with a sigh, realizing that Griffin would not be the easiest patient.

\- "Clarke, you remind me of Michael now. He also wants to do everything himself." Lexa grinned, - "You yourself cannot cope with one hand." with a firm intention to help the blonde, Lexa went to a triangular bathtub, in which several people could easily fit and turned on the tap, adjusting the temperature of the water.

\- "Can I at least go to the toilet alone?" The blonde the arched eyebrow rose in question.

\- "Yes of course. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

When Lexa returned, Clarke had already undressed and was sitting in a half-filled bathtub. Seeing Stavros, the blonde embarrassedly pulled legs up and covered breasts.

\- “Don't make me laugh, Clarke." Lexa snorted. - "After everything that happened between us, you're not going to be ashamed of your nakedness, are you?"

The blonde pursed lips and straightened her legs again, but leaving hand on chest. Green eyes rolled back and Lexa sat on the edge of the tub.

\- "I'll help with your hair, and then you yourself. Okey?" the blonde nodded at the compromise and Lexa took a hand watering can.

\- "Probably will sting a little." the brunette warned, adjusting the water.

\- "It's okay." Clarke answered quietly and threw back head to make the brunette comfortable.

Lexa wet blonde hair and poured a good dose of shampoo on it, which, as Clarke said, smells like a flower meadow, began to massage the blonde's head. After a few seconds, Clarke sighed with pleasure, blissful with the pleasant pressure of Lexa's fingers. Full lips stretched in a knowing smile at the sight of the bewitching blonde, and intentionally, longer than necessary, Lexa soaped her head, continuing to give pleasure.  
When Lexa began to wash off the foam and soapy water poured over the naked body, Clarke grimaced a little, the abrasions really began to burn painfully.

\- "That is all. Call me when you're done." without waiting for consent, Stavros left the blonde alone.  
Still under the influence of pleasant sensations, Clarke lightly rubbed body and plunged into warm water.

\- "Is everything okay??" the brunette appeared at the door.

\- "Yes, I just wanted to lie down. The pills are probably starting to work." the blonde muttered, assuming an upright position.

Lexa took a large towel and walked over to the bath.

\- "Come on, Ariel, it's time to ashore." the brunette chuckled.

Clarke got up and stepped over the edge of the tub. She stood with arms down, watching from under her lowered lashes as Lexa gently wiped off her damp skin. A warm bath and pills overcame the blonde and she was absolutely not shy about her nakedness. Clarke was embarrassed by something else. What was happening now was much more intimate than everything that Stavros had done to her before.  
After wiping her body dry, Lexa worked on her hair. She dried them with a hairdryer and combed them, grinning every time, how Griffin is hesitate. But she did not say anything, so as not to drive the blonde into the paint. She helped put on the bandage and took the falling asleep patient to bed.

\- "Thank you. " Clarke said quietly, turning onto healthy left side.

\- "For what?" the brunette also asked quietly, sitting down next to blonde.

\- "For everything. That didn't leave me there. That you care." Closing eyes, almost falling asleep answered Clarke.

\- “Why you don't like hospitals, Clarke?"

There was no answer, the blonde fell asleep, snoring sweetly. Stavros ran the back of her hand over bluish cheek, pulling the sheet higher, got up and left.

\- "Why did you at the crack of dawn awake?" Sleepy Lincoln opened bedroom door, letting in the brunette a dressed for a run.

\- "Clarke woke up early. But now she is sleeping again, after a shower and pills. Get your clothes on, I want to run." not looking at the guy, said Stavros.

\- "Why you can't sleep, like all normal people?" muttered Lincoln, going to the closet and taking out clothes. - “You and Clarke are a great couple. Octavia also complained about her that your blonde can't sleep for long."

\- "Don't whine, Link. Morning jogging is a great start to the day. When will you get used to it?" Lexa went to the window and began to look at the well-kept garden. Perfectly trimmed lawns, many lawns with flowers dazzling on them, lined with stones paths on which she has not walked for a long time.  
«Need to show the garden to Clarke» the brunette immediately thought.

\- “I have to tell you something." Lincoln began hesitantly as he finished dressing. Lexa turned around and looked at him questioningly.  
\- “Yesterday, before Octavia and I left, Mom caught me."

\- "And? Did you both have to sweat under Indra's watchful eyes?" the brunette chuckled, imagining this picture.

\- "More precisely, under interrogation with partiality. She saw us when we arrived." beautiful eyebrows moved to the bridge of the nose. Lexa had not yet figured out how to explain Clarke's presence at home, so she carefully avoided Indra all morning.

\- "Anyway, I said that Clarke is your girlfriend." the guy admitted and closed eyes, knowing what would begin now.

\- "You, what?!" frowned eyebrows climbed to the forehead, there was shock in the wide eyes. - "Are you completely crazy? Why did you say that? What kind to the hell of girlfriend?" Stavros's panicky voice broke almost to a scream.

\- "What do you think I should have said? Mom, this is Clarke. Lexa bought her and she got beat up for this money?" the guy exclaimed defensively.

\- "I don't know! But a girlfriend? We just sleep together and that's it!"

\- "Come on, Lexa. This is more than «sleeping together», otherwise you wouldn't have brought her into the house." Lincoln looked meaningfully at the brunette who walking in a circle.

\- "Whatever it is, but we are not in a serious relationship!"

\- "Well, now you are. Everything changes, Lexa. And you too. Mom believed it. You still have to say thank to me for the fact that she will not lecture you about your immoral behavior." Stavros pursed full lips in indignation and turned away.

Lexa long ago decided not to start a relationship for herself and was not going to change anything. Thanks to Link, now she has to lie to one of her dearest people. And will have to explain somehow to Griffin why she will need to pretend to be a new girlfriend. This is bad. This is very bad. God forbid, Clarke will think that this option is really possible. Lexa was quite happy with their current relationship.

\- "What she said?" Lexa reassured herself that it was only for a couple of days. The apartment will be cleaned up, Clarke will recover and everything will be the same again.

\- "You know her." Covered in a T-shirt, powerful shoulders casually raised, - "When she heard about what happened, cackled like a hen."

Lexa chuckled in understanding.

\- "Well, let's run?" Link nodded and they left the room.  
\- "And how was the acquaintance between the future mother-in-law and daughter-in-law?" Stavros could not resist the mockery, going down the stairs.

\- "Don't ask." the guy laughed, - "Octavia was shaking all the way to the house."

Lexa laughed out loud.

\- "Catch up!" the brunette shouted and ran down the driveway outside the gate.

*****

\- "What are you doing?" the brunette heard a surprised voice of Griffin who finally woke up.

After the run, Lexa, having went to the shower and changed clothes, settled comfortably next to Clarke on the bed, putting a pillow under her back and had been reading enthusiastically for two hours.

\- "What does it look like?" the brunette closed the book and with a cheerful sparkle in her eyes, looked at the blonde.

\- "You are reading?" at the puzzled look of sleepy Griffin, Lexa rolleng eyes.

\- “Imagine, Clarke, there is a place for things like reading in my glamorous life. Why are you so surprised?"

\- “I just didn’t expect you to be doing something so ... ordinary." with pressure on the last word, the blonde answered and sat down.

\- “You don’t know much about me." Shrugging shoulders, Stavros put down the book and stood up. - "It's good that you finally woke up, you need to eat. You slept half a day."

Clarke listened intently to her body and answered with a shake of her head.

\- “I don't think I'm hungry."

\- "You still need to eat, otherwise Indra herself will come here for you." Lexa took the clothes she had prepared for the blonde and came over to help.

\- "Indra?" not in the mood to argue, Clarke stood up and began to pull off shorts.

\- "Indra, mother of Link and Luna, the uncrowned ruler of this house." Laughing, said Lexa and began to put on the blonde one thing after another. Pants, socks, sneakers.

\- "Is Luna Lincoln's sister?" Clarke asked, obediently extending her legs.

\- "Yes, senior." without looking up from what she doing, confirmed Stavros.

All Lexa's movements were devoid of any connotation, but Clarke breathed in every touch. When the upper body was completely free from clothes, Lexa ran the back of her fingers along the blonde's slender waist, accidentally slipping over her stomach and breasts. The pink nipples instantly tensed and the skin got goose bumps. Clarke held breath, staring into darkened green eyes.

\- “I'd love to eat you now." the settled voice of a brunette sounded, who was staring at the excited papilla, running fingertips over them. Clarke closed eyes and sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the heaviness in lower abdomen. Whatever happened, her body always reacted the same to Stavros.

\- “But until you feel better, we’ll have to hold our horses." the brunette quickly added, shaking head.

Clarke tried to stifle a disappointed sigh.   
No longer distracted by seductive forms, Lexa helped Clarke get dressed to the end.

\- “There’s something else you need to know about." before going to dinner, a little hesitated, said the brunette.

Clarke eyed Stavros suspiciously. She didn't really like this beginning.

\- "Last night Lincoln, in a conversation with Indra, without thinking, called you my girlfriend. So we'll have to play a couple in love in front of her for a couple of days." the brunette blurted out in one breath.

\- "What? What for? How?" With the same shock as Lexa had reacted several hours before, Clarke exclaimed.

\- "I don't really like it either, but what's done is done." Lexa fully understood the indignation of the blonde and tried to pacify her.

\- "Why don't you tell her the truth?" biting lips, the blonde asked nervously.

\- "Which one? That am I paying you to sleep with me?" Lexa snorted, waving hand.

There was no answer. The mention of her venality hurt in chest and Clarke looked away.

\- “Listen, Clarke. I don't want to disappoint Indra. She almost raised me along with Link and Luna. I don't think you want her to know how connected we are either. We’ll just play along for a couple of days, and then you’ll return to the apartment." Lexa went to the blonde and took her hand, attracting to herself heavenly gaze.

Clarke looked long into the green eyes that looked at her with warmth and conviction.

\- "Okey. What do I need to do?" deciding not to complicate her life, the blonde agreed. She can play a couple of days in a relationship if it helps to Michael.

\- "Nothing special. Except not to feel angry and be shy every time I am around." Lexa urged the blonde and took her by the hand and led her out of the room.

Clarke didn't explain why her hairs stand on end every time Stavros got closer.

*****

\- "You are on time, my mother just wanted to send me for you." Lincoln sat at a long wooden table in the spacious kitchen, looking forward to tasty lunch.

Standing with her back to the girls, Indra turned sharply and, seeing Clarke with a blue half on face and a bandaged hand, threw up her hands.

\- "Lexa, why are you keeping the girl on feet ?! She probably can't stand for long. Let's sit down." at Indra's caring clucking, the brunette smiled, and the blonde hesitated in embarrassment.

\- "Meet Indra, this is Clarke Griffin. Clarke, this is Indra Young, Link's strict mom." Still smiling, Lexa said and pushed one chair for the blonde.

\- “Hello Mrs. Young." Politely greeted the blonde and sat down on the proposed chair.

\- “Nice to meet you, Clarke. Lexa doesn't often bring guests into the house, so I'm happy to indulge someone else with my cooking besides these idiots." on the last word, a white towel fell on the naughty fingers of the guy who was trying to secretly break off a piece of meat pie.

\- "Well mom .." the girls smiled, watching as Link pulled his hand away.

\- "Now everything will be and where is your sister?" the woman asked sternly, cutting the pie into pieces and placing them on plates.

\- "She left on business." muttered Link and pounced on his portion.

\- "Again she will eat some rubbish into herself on the way." clicking her tongue, Indra handed over two plates to the girls and also sat down at the table.

For the first minutes everyone ate in silence, until the first hunger was satisfied.

\- "Tell me about yourself, Clarke." Indra said suddenly.

Clarke twitched slightly and looked at Lexa, confused. She didn't think she would have to answer such questions. Even to Stavros, she did not tell about herself and now feverishly thought about how to avoid unwanted interrogation.

\- "Indra, leave Clarke with your questions for now. She just woke up and not feeling very well." stood up for the blonde Lexa, soothingly putting her hand on the blonde's knee.

\- "You're right. Sorry, Clarke. Eat quietly, we'll talk somehow." Clarke smiled sweetly and looked at Lexa gratefully. Lexa slightly squeezed her fingers on Clarke's knee in support and returned to her meal.

For the rest of the meal, Lincoln and Lexa successfully distracted Indra from Clarke with their cheerful chatter.

\- "Do you want to walk in the garden?" Lexa asked Clarke as they left the kitchen. - "Or are you tired and want to lie down again?"

\- "No, let's take a walk. I don't want to go to bed again." Hearing an approving answer, the brunette put the blonde's hand on her bent elbow and led her out of the house into the garden.

During the walk Lexa showed every corner, led along every path of a well-groomed and blooming garden. She said that it was Link's father who created such a wonderful place out of the garden.

\- "Albert loved to dig in the ground and could name every plant in Latin he lovingly looked after." from warm memories, a radiant smile lit up the swarthy face.

\- "Where is Mr. Young now?" Clarke asked to distract herself from gazing at Stavros smiling.

\- "He died of cancer three years ago." the joyful smile faded. - "I also know how it feels to lose loved ones." Lexa looked into blue eyes, hoping to bring Griffin to frankness. She wished that Clarke would begin to open up to her, at least tell something about herself. Stavros had information about her. But those were dry facts, and the brunette wanted Clarke to share with her own personal information.

\- "Yes, we are all losing someone." just said Clarke, not wanting to continue the topic. - “I think I need to take painkillers." the blonde added, rubbing her injured shoulder.

Lexa sighed, and did not press on the blonde, and led her back into the house. In the bedroom, Clarke drank pills and lay down, knowing that soon she would switch off anyway. Lexa settled back down next to her with the book. The silence, broken only by the rustling of pages, was surprisingly comfortable. Clarke relaxed and fell asleep. She would have slept until morning, but Lexa woke her up to take medication and eat. Stavros prudently brought sandwiches and tea upstairs, almost fed the blonde from her hands, who did not want to come to herself senses and, having changed her clothes, put her back to bed. When Lexa got out of the shower, Clarke was snored, just like the evening before. Snicker at such a healthy sleep, Lexa lay down next to the blonde and confidently stretched out her hand, clasping a warm palm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

The next few days passed, as did the first in Stavros' house. Clarke slept a lot or was just resting. Lexa was always around somewhere. Lexa helped in everything that Griffin couldn't cope with alone. They did not speak much, but it did not bother them. Often Lexa would just sit down next to Clarke and read or poke around in her mobile, reading to the blonde any jokes that Clarke simply could not help smiling at. Although she did not understand the behavior of Stavros, she decided to forget about their agreement for a while, as the brunette asked. Griffin even began to get used to their calm communication.  
The pain was no longer so much worried and on the fourth day Clarke refused to take painkillers for lunch so as not to oversleep more than half of the day again. Lexa did not insist and offered to lie by the pool.

Clarke happily agreed and donned the proposed black bikini, wondering where Stavros got her size swimsuit. But she did not ask and went with the brunette to the sparkling turquoise blue pool.

Lexa pointed to one of the soft, white sunbeds under an open umbrella, and she dived gracefully into the cool water. Clarke watched as she floated to the other end of the long pool and settled comfortably in the shade, where Lexa offered her, protected from the scorching sun.  
Griffin took her phone to write to Octavia and Raven, who, as an agreement, almost simultaneously texted in the morning. She corresponded with her friends, assuring them that she was on the mend and Lexa was taking good care of her. She assured Raven that she would take care of the money as promised. Blake wrote that at the first opportunity she would drop by with Lincoln to check on her, to which Clarke was delighted, deciding that it was time to end the seclusion.  
Finally putting her phone aside, Clarke watched Stavros through her sunglasses. Lexa without respite paved the way from one end to the other. Her long, slender limbs easily cut through the transparent surface. Griffin noticed that Lexa swims breaststroke like a pro.  
Finally, after swimming enough, Lexa swam to the stairs leading from the pool. Clarke forgot how to breathe. Without taking her eyes off, she absorbed this unforgettable, exciting sight. Lexa, like a sea nymph, with a sliding gait rose from the water, gracefully stepping on every step. The drops of water flowing down her swarthy skin and reflecting the midday sun made her body sparkle, blinding. The bright green bikini revealed more than hid curvy forms. Griffin's pulse noticeably quickened and she blinked a couple of times to shake off the surging obsession.  
Lexa walked over to the lounger and grabbed a towel to wipe the drops of water from her body and tossed her hair.

\- "What are you thinking about?" the brunette asked with a smile, sitting down next to her.

Before answering, the blonde swallowed to soak her dry throat.

\- "Um ... about Michael." the blonde lied. Well, wouldn't tell to Stavros that she admired her beauty. And the thought of Michael was not a lie. She missed him and was sure that the baby was asking about her too.

\- "What about him?" Lexa reached for the water decanter and poured herself a glass. - "You want?" She politely asked the blonde, who nodded in agreement. A sip of water was very welcome now.

\- "I would like to see him." the blonde took the glass and greedily knocked over half of it.

\- "So what's the problem?"

\- "Look at me. Michael will be scared to see who I look like and what will I tell him?" the blonde pointed at her face with a finger. The right side was painted in all shades of the rainbow, from dirty yellow to deep purple.

\- "Well, you will say that you put on makeup badly." Lexa joked with a wink.

\- "Very original." Shaking her head, answered the blonde, watching as Stavros took a horizontal position and relaxed closed eyes.

\- “Don't bother yourself, Clarke. He is still small. Say you fell or something like that. I'm sure he won't go into details,” Lexa said without opening her eyes.

Clarke averted her gaze from the eye-grabbing body and pondered the carelessly thrown words.

\- “Maybe you're right,” Clarke finally said. - "Then I would like to go to him tomorrow."

\- "You won't go alone." Rising on her elbows, Stavros said firmly.

\- “Tell me something else I don't know.” Clarke rolling her eyes, raised her bandaged hand.

Lexa leaned back, satisfied.

\- “Gustus will take you tomorrow whenever you want." green eyes closed again.

Clarke, pleased with the result, lay down next to Lexa and after a while of silence both girls dozed off.

*****

After relaxing by the pool, Lexa announced that she was leaving for a couple of hours. She needs to reappear at training, otherwise Anya promised to come in person and drag her to hers gym by the scruff of the neck. Before leaving, Stavros showed Clarke to the library, saying that the blonde might find something interesting for herself.

Clarke wandered for a long time along the tall shelves filled with a wide variety of literature. From biographies of famous people to scientific research and historical novels. The blonde took books at random and turned the pages, reading the content. Imagine her surprise when she noticed that many of them were signed by the authors themselves. On some, the welcome signature referred to Alex Stavros, but mostly, the recipient was a certain Rebecca Stavros. Like in the biography of Picasso himself. On the inside of the cover, it was written in sweeping handwriting: «To Adored Rebecca. You will always be my muse.» Or a message from Edith Piaf in her autobiography: «To my beloved friend.»

In the book «Doctor Zhivago» Clarke found the entry: «Thanks for the support.» The blonde's eyes widened. An endless number of books by prominent personalities were personally addressed to this woman. Who this Rebecca Stavros was, Griffin could only guess. Judging by the name, she is a relative and quite close. Most likely a grandmother. And this woman had an incredible life if she knew all these people. Figures of arts and sciences, politicians, artists. Clarke became more and more aware of the special family Lexa was born into. How different their worlds were. On one of the shelves, the blonde found the complete collection of Harry Potter. Autographed by J.K. Rowling, of course. This time the book was addressed to Lexa. Clarke decided to pick for the first edition. She took the book off the shelf and tucked her legs under herself, settled in a soft leather chair by the window and plunged into the enchanting world of magic.

\- “There is where you hide." Clarke flinched at the sudden voice next to her. She was so absorbed in reading that she did not notice how Indra entered the library.

\- "Yes, I decided to read it." the blonde raised the book, pointing to the obvious.

\- “So Lexa showed you her treasury." the gaze of dark eyes confused the blonde.

The dark-skinned woman was looking closely at the blond girl. Making sure every day that she was something special to Lexa. She brought her into the house, showed her and allowed her to use the things most valuable to her. At first Indra did not believe that these two were really serious, but now she was beginning to doubt. Something important must be between them if Lexa lets this blonde get close to her.

\- "Whose are all these books?" Clarke asked, trying to distract attention from herself.

\- “Lexa got most of it from Rebecca. Over the years, she herself actively replenishes it." Indra looked around the library and looked at Clarke again.  
\- "Rebecca is Lexa's grandmother." explained the woman, noticing a the confused look.

\- “Is that the old woman I saw in the photographs in Lexa’s room?” Clarke remembered seeing several photographs of a gray-haired woman, whose proud beauty had not been spoiled in the least by the years, making her only more expressive.

\- “Rebecca must have done a somersault in her coffin right now because you called her an elderly woman." Indra grinned, sitting down in a nearby chair and folding her hands on knees.

\- "Why?" the blonde was surprised.

\- “Because you don’t know what Rebecca was. She didn't even allow Lexa to call herself a grandmother. To everyone, she was either Rebecca or Miss Stavros." Indra made a special emphasis on the last words.  
\- “But Lexa will tell you the best about her. In general, I wonder why she still hasn't talked about the most important person in her life, since you are together." black eyes with suspicion drilled the blonde.

\- "Well, actually we are not together." Clarke could not stand the gaze and could not blatantly lie to this woman.

\- "I knew it!" Indra exclaimed, clapping her hands on her knees. "- It would be too abrupt a turn of events, especially after Lexa solemnly vowed not to start a relationship after Costia."

\- "Costia?" Clarke asked when she heard the unfamiliar name.

\- "Well, let Lexa tell you about her." Indra said confidently. - "So what connects you?"

Clarke fidgeted in place, looking away and not knowing what to say.

\- "Well, we recently met and only get to know each other." the blonde dodged the answer.

Indra gazed at Griffin for several long seconds.

\- "Whatever it is, you must be special." Indra finally said softly.

\- "Why do you think so?" Clarke asked incredulously, wondering how Indra had come to that conclusion. If she knew the truth, she would say something completely different now.

\- "Because Lexa does not bring women home and even less shares her most valuable inheritance for her." dark eyes pointed to the book in the blonde's hand.

Clarke blinked several times in shock at what she heard. Stavros's inexplicable behavior was increasingly confusing her.

\- "And what happened to Lexa's parents, she never talked about them." Clarke asked, wanting to divert the conversation in a different direction, away from their alleged relationship.

\- “They died when Lex was two years old." Indra pursed her lips sadly.

Clarke stared ahead of her in silence, contemplating what the woman had said. She understood now what Lexa wanted to say then in garden, that she too knew what it was like to lose loved ones.

\- "Well, at least in some ways we are similar." the blonde said quietly.

\- "What are you talking about?" Indra leaned towards the blonde, hearing a quiet confession.

\- "I just don't have parents either." the blonde answered reluctantly, realizing that the conversation had returned to her again.

\- “I'm sorry, my girl." a dark hand with participation dropped to the knee of the blonde.

\- "Yes me too." Clarke raised the corners of her lips uncertainly, making it clear she was okay.

\- "Well, enough about the sad. I know exactly what will cheer you up." with a cheerful smile Indra got up from the chair. - "Warm cookies and a glass of milk!" clapping her hands, she announced.

Clarke looked up dubiously, but then she could not resist an infectious optimistic smile and stood with a book in hand.

\- "That's much better." said Indra happily, hugging the blonde by the shoulders and dragging her into the kitchen. - "I will now feed you the most delicious cookies. I just baked it. And you're lucky to be the first to taste it. Because after my tomboys, they rarely have anything left."

Clarke couldn't help laughing as she imagined Lexa, Luna, and Lincoln chasing cookies.

*****

\- "Hi." said Lexa, going into the bedroom and saw Clarke on the bed with a book in hand.  
She walked over to the couch and threw off her gym bag and jacket.

\- "Hi." Clarke closed the book and lowered it to her chest, holding her thumb where she left off.

After tasting Indra's delicacies and going upstairs with a full stomach, Clarke went to the shower and changed, admitting that without Lexa's help, everything is much more complicated. It took longer, but Clarke handled everything except the bandage. Then she settled down on the bed and again plunged into the exciting plot of the book.

\- "I'm glad you found something to your liking. " Lexa sat down on the bed with a smile and nodded at the book.

\- "I admit it was difficult, but I coped." the blonde said seriously.

\- "I was once told that you do not choose the book, but the book chooses you. And I see that my heritage made the right choice." the brunette said smiling. - "Though unexpected." she added, looking at the title of the book.

\- "I like to believe in magic." Clarke confessed with an embarrassed shrug and leaned a little closer towards Stavros.  
\- "What happened to you?" With more than she would like, the blonde asked anxiously, seeing the cut lower lip, which she did not immediately notice from a distance.

\- "Oh, this is .." the brunette unconsciously put her long fingers to the wound, - "A reward for carelessness." Lexa replied with a low chuckle, remembering how, while sparring with Brown, she thought about Clarke, what her stubborn blonde was doing, and missed a blow. After that, Anya mocked her for the rest of the training session, grinning.

\- "Hmm .." pursing her lips, said the blonde pointedly. - "You have to be more careful." the blonde grunted, averting her eyes.

Lexa smiled knowingly and got out of bed.

\- "I'll be right back and help you with the bandage." Lexa grabbed the sleeping bags at her feet on the bed and went to the bathroom. Lexa noticed that Clarke herself prepared for bed and did not reproach the blonde for not waiting for her. She did not want to bicker at night.

Stavros came out of the bathroom and walked up to the blonde with a bandage. Clarke sat up and raised her hand to make it easier for the brunette. Bending over, Lexa began to put on the bandage and when she was almost finished, the blond head jerked up and sensitively hit Lexa's lips.   
Lexa straightened up, sucking in air loudly.

\- "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Clarke exclaimed, jumping out of bed. Without realizing what she was doing, she put her hand on Lexa's cheek and brought her face closer, gently blew on the wound. Only after a few seconds she realized what she was doing and froze. Her lips were only a couple of centimeters away from Lexa's, who, holding her breath, watched the actions of the blonde. There was silence. Both girls did not move. Green eyes, covered with a languid haze, gazed steadily into blue ones, which now and then fell on their lips. Perceptible tension hung in the air and Lexa slowly closed the distance and touched Clarke's parted lips. The kiss was light, quivering. Lexa pulled away for a second, checking Clarke's reaction and seeing her eyes closed, she again pressed her beckoning lips, which she had already missed. The kiss from the quivering, became more and more intense. The pressure of the lips increased.

\- "Ouch!" exclaimed both girls at the same time, pulling away from each other and pressing their fingers to sore lips.

\- "It seems at this moment the universe is against our crazy sex." Stavros laughed, wiping a drop of blood from her lips.

Clarke said nothing, lowered her head in embarrassment, trying to recover from the surging sensations. She felt her body miss Lexa's closeness. She didn't want to admit that she was upset about their failed attempt.

\- "Let's finish and go to bed." Smiling, Lexa said and fixed the bandage to the end.

The girls, each with a book, settled down in a familiar position on the bed and plunged into reading. More precisely Lexa deepened, and Clarke only pretended to read. She occasionally cast an interested glance at Stavros. Having learned a lot about the brunette today, she became even more stumped in an attempt to understand her. Hearing that Lexa had vowed never to have another relationship, she felt oddly disappointed. She also realized that she was not the only one who did not want to open up and talk about personal things. Clarke considered, but couldn't remember Lexa talking about herself.

\- "What is your favorite book?" Clarke suddenly asked. For some reason, she wanted to hearn at least something from Lexa herself.

\- "The little Prince." Lexa answered without hesitation and without being distracted from reading.

\- "Children's tale?" not expecting such an answer, Clarke looked with interest at Stavros, who finally raised her eyes to her.

\- "Have you read it?"

\- "Um, no." the blonde admitted. She readily read, but for some reason rarely found time for this.

\- “You should read it, then we can discuss this .... tale." grinned Stvaros.

\- "You naturally have one copy." Griffin mimicked the brunette's mentoring tone, not spitefully, but with a smile.

\- "I'll tell you more. Signed first edition." Lexa retorted proudly, to which Clarke shook her head and snorted.  
Their cute bickering was a pleasure for both. It was a new level of communication. And they liked it.

\- "Let's sleep, Clarke. Tomorrow you have a stormy day with a bunch of kids." Lexa put the book down and waited until Clarke did the same, turned off the light and lay down, turning to face the brunette.

\- "Good night, Clarke."

\- "Good night, Lexa."   
Clarke answered quietly. Feeling a warm hand on her hand, she did not remove it, but let Lexa interlace their fingers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "Lincoln!" Lexa, standing on the topmost step, leaned over the wooden railing, hoping that the guy would hear her.

\- "You'd better call if you're too lazy to go down, instead of yelling like that." Lincoln entered the hall, shaking his head.

\- "It's faster this way. Moreover, I don't know if you have your phone with you." Lexa waved him off. - "Drive out the swallow, we will go to the orphanage."

\- "Something happened? I thought Gustus would bring Clarke back." the guy looked up with incomprehension.

\- “Yes, but I just noticed that Clarke didn't take her pills. And this stubborn one would rather endure pain than call and ask to bring them." Lexa rolled her eyes and grinned.

After breakfast, Gustus took Clarke to the orphanage. Lexa helped Griffin hide the bruise under the foundation. It turned out quite well, if don't look closely. It took quite a lot of cream, but Clarke did not want to scare Michael and insisted on smearing as much as needed. Lexa dutifully applied one layer after another until Clarke was happy with the result.

\- "I'll be down in a couple of minutes. Wait for me outside." Saying what she wanted, Stavros returned to her bedroom. Throwing the pills into her purse, she ran down the stairs and fluttered out into the street, where Lincoln drove out of the garage in her favorite car. The guy got out of the car and, going around it, sat down on the other side.

\- "You know where this orphanage is?" Lexa asked as she pulled into the road.

\- "And you are asking me now, when we are on the way?" Lincoln glanced mockingly at Stavros, who shrugged in response. - “Lucky for you, I took Octavia there. Drive, I will speak the road."

As Lexa drove up to the orphanage, she left the car with Lincoln at the entrance and went inside.

\- "Hey guy!" Aden was sitting at the window on the second floor and looking out into the street when Stavros called out to him. - "Can you help me?"

\- "Yes, ma'am?" Aden got up from his chair and walked closer.

\- "Well. Just don't call me Ma'am." Lexa winced. She felt like an elderly widow when she was treated like that. Probably, she took over from her grandmother. - "I'm Lexa." she gave the boy a hand, which he shook as an adult.

\- "I'm Aden."

\- "Hi, Aden. Do you know Clarke Griffin? She should be here."

\- "Clarke?" a happy smile stretched on the guy's lips. - “Everyone knows Clarke. Come on, I'll show you where to go." glad that he could help such a beautiful girl, Aden hurried down the corridor, sometimes looking around to see if Lexa was keeping up with him.

Aden led her down the hallways and opened the door leading to the playroom. Lexa narrowed her eyes when she saw Clarke sitting on the floor, surrounded by a bunch of babies and toys. Her blue eyes shone with genuine joy, and a wide smile never left her lips, which Lexa had already missed. Shoulder to shoulder to her sat the fair-haired girl, whom Stavros remembered from the club. It was this closeness of theirs that the brunette did not like.

\- "Here!" Aiden said proudly, pointing at Clarke, who immediately looked up.

\- "Lexa?" Clarke immediately stood up and came closer. - "What are you doing here?"

\- "If I say that I miss you, will you believe?" Lexa pulled the blonde by the waist, which made Clarke tense and began to look around.  
\- "Relax, Clarke." Stavros said, rolling her eyes. - "I brought you pills. In your arrogance, you think that you can already do without them, which I strongly doubt." She let go of the blonde's waist and took a pack of painkillers from her purse. - "Here you are."

\- "Thank you." Clarke took the pills and smiled shyly.

\- "Lexa!" heard a child's voice from somewhere below.

\- "Michael! Hello my friend." With a joyful smile, Lexa squatted down in front of the beaming baby.

Michael threw himself on the brunette's neck and not calculating the strength, knocked her to the floor. There was a surprised adult laugh and a joyful child. Three other kids, about the same age as Michael, all the time standing next to and looking at the unfamiliar woman with curiosity, thought it was such a game and joined Michael, pounced on Stavros with joyful exclamations.  
Lexa screamed painfully and laughed even louder. Clarke was scared for the kids at first. After all, Stavros could get angry, but seeing her reaction, she laughed out loud.

\- "Clarke! Save me from this brutal dwarf invasion!" Lexa shouted through laughter, pushing one of the kids out of her face.

\- "And the magic word?" Clarke answered playfully, crossing her arms across her chest. She had to raise her voice to shout the loud laugh.

\- "Now! Or I will punish you and you know how well I can do it." Clarke swallowed loudly at the unequivocal threat.

Seeing that several more children gathered nearby, who were looking with interest at the cheerful fuss on the floor and were about to join, she took pity on Stavros.

\- "All right, kids. Enough torturing our guest!" Clarke called to the children in a stern voice, lifting one of them off the brunette's feet. One by one, the children crawled off Lexa and she got up, putting herself in order.

\- "Children, start collecting toys. Dinner time." Harper, all this time stayed away from what was happening, drew attention to herself, calling the children to order. They obediently began to pick up toys from the floor and carry them to their places. Only Michael was left standing next to Clarke and Lexa.

\- "Alright I have to go. Link is waiting in the car." Catching her breath, said Lexa and again pulled the blonde to herself by waist.  
With one hand, she removed long strands from Clarke shoulder and in a gentle kiss pressed her lips to the curve of her neck, while she did not take her gaze from the fair-haired girl. Harper pursed her lips as she looked away at such a frankly intimate gesture.

\- "Lexa, here are children." Clarke whispered, blushing and moving away.  
Lexa laughed contentedly and kissed her healthy cheek loudly.

\- “Until tonight, Clarke." Then she leaned over to Michael. - "See you, Michael." Ruffling dark curls, Lexa turned and left the room.

Leaving the building, Stavros saw Lincoln and Aden standing next to the car, sitting on the lower steps. They were enthusiastically talking about something.

\- "Found yourself a new friend?" Lexa said with a chuckle as she walked down the stairs.

\- "Judging by his interests, he would rather be your friend." Lincoln grunted and looked at Aden.

Lexa raised her right eyebrow in anticipation of an explanation.  
\- "You have the same craving for cars." Lincoln turned to Aiden. - “Tell her what you just told me.

Aiden folded his arms lazily and spoke.

\- "Maybach Excelro. Manufacturing of the German car industry. 12 cylinders, engine capacity 6 liters, maximum speed 350 km / h, but not ice, acceleration to hundreds more than 4 seconds, although the engine is powerful, the interior, of course, is rich and soundproofing is what you need, but if you are a driver, then the front seats not enough, behind this partition is ridiculous. For such money, one could come up with more abruptly, it was not for nothing that they were taken out of production 3 years ago,” Aden finished his monologue with a chuckle.

Lexa laughed out loud in surprise. Some kid, without batting an eye, lowered her eight million dollar swallow.

\- "And where did you get such an interesting opinion about the « engine» and «soundproofing?» " Stavros asked, looking at the boy with interest.

\- "Raven said so." Aden shrugged.

\- "Raven, is this Michael's mom?" Lexa wanted to make sure she heard the familiar name.

\- "Yeah," Aden nodded. - "She has her own car service workshop. It's not far. I used to be there often."

\- "So you picked up such abstruse speeches from Raven?"

\- "Nissan GTR is a racer's fairy tale! If I were you, I would consider a Porsche Spyder, the adrenaline from such a chick will go off scale! And the heart falls when accelerating somewhere below the navel." Aiden added sagely.

\- "That, I understand, Raven said too." Barely restraining laughter, Stavros squeezed out of herself. The boy nodded, confirming the guess.

\- "Let's see if I can convince you. Now we have to go." Stavros said smiling, and going around the car got behind the wheel. Lincoln said goodbye to the boy with a grin and joined Lexa. The motor roared louder than necessary and, waving goodbye, Lexa pulled her swallow from its place.

\- "Who is this Lexa?" as if by chance, asked Harper, leaving the bedroom, where they successfully put all the kids for lunch.

At the first moment, not knowing what to say, Clarke slowed down. After Lexa left, Clarke deliberately took care of the children, so as not to succumb to just such tricky questions. She saw Harper throwing curious glances at her. She had no idea what to say if a friend asked about an unexpected guest.

\- "It's a long story." Griffin replied evasively as she continued on to Harper's office.

\- You have something with her, right?" the blonde heard some sadness in the girl's voice and stopped.

\- “We have a difficult relationship with her, Harp." Clarke looked into sad eyes and could not understand the reason for this sadness.

\- “I didn't know you liked girls."

\- "I didn't know either, but it happened." Averting her eyes, Clarke said quickly and walked further down the corridor. She didn't want to go into details. She learned from her lesson with Bellamy that the less people know about her and Lexa, the better for her.

\- "What about Bell? Are you not with him anymore?" Harper caught up with the blonde and walk down beside her.

\- "No, we broke up. Relations between us have not worked well for a long time, and after the accident, everything only got worse." the truth was given to Clarke much easier than evasive answers about Lexa. 

Although at that moment she wondered what happened to Bellamy. Octavia wrote a day after the incident that Bell had told her by SMS that he had left town and would write when he got settled. Clarke didn't care where he went at that moment. She was more interested in what happened to the check. She did not dare to ask Stavros about this.

\- "To be honest, he never suited you. Since childhood, he have treated you like property. And after the accident was sitting on your neck." Harper blurted out in a voice full of contempt.  
Clarke, not expecting such hostility towards her ex, looked at her friend in surprise.

\- “I thought you were getting along well with Bell."

\- "Well, I got along for you." Realizing that she had shaken too much and forgotten herself, she quickly added. - “We all was put up with him for you."

\- "I didn't even suspect that he was so unpleasant to you." staring at Harper, who kept looking away, Clarke wondered why all these years she had not noticed the relationship of friends to Bell. Was she so blind. What else has she not seen?

\- "Not just me. But now you've got rid of him." Going to her office, Harper opened the door and let Clarke go ahead.   
\- “I hope this Lexa treats you well." said a friend from behind.

Clarke hesitated, considering her answer. In recent days, Lexa has definitely treated her well. Even too much.

\- "Yes, she is very caring." Griffin answered truthfully. How their acquaintance and their agreement began, Harper did not concern.   
\- "See, she even brought me the pills."

\- "Hurts badly?" Harper asked tenderly as she walked over to the blonde. With a light movement, she stroked her sore shoulder. - “Please be careful on the stairs."

In the morning, Griffin told her a fictional version that she fell down the stairs to justify her injuries.

\- "Well no. It hurts a little." The blond head tilted slightly to one side, watching Harper stroking her hand. The caring touch was pleasant and Clarke, trusting her childhood friend, allowed herself to be petted.

\- “Clarke, you know that if you need help or anything at all, you can always turn to me." Harper touched her cheek with her hand, stroking it lightly with her thumb, wiping away the layer of foundation.

\- "Yes thank you." Clarke felt uncomfortable with being so close. She liked Harper, but lately, she's been treating her quite often and very affectionately. 

Without hesitation, she turned her head and took a step away from her friend.

\- "Hey, don’t erase my makeup. Lexa tried so long." Clarke said with mock amusement.   
\- "Listen, let's drink tea in peace while our devils sleep."

Harper, taking Clarke's reaction and the mention of Lexa to heart, pursed her lips and nodded.

\- "Yes, let's drink tea." She smiled broadly and went to the table in the corner to make tea.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "Surprise!" Clarke did not have time to go into the house, when she heard Octavia's exclamation of joy. O, along with Lincoln and Lexa, met the blonde in the front hall.

\- "O!" the blonde rushed into the friendly arms of her friend.

\- "I wish you met me like that." Clarke heard Stavros' mocking voice beside her. The faint reproach in her voice made Griffin uncomfortable.

\- "Why didn't you write that you are here? I would have come earlier." Freed from the hands of Blake, asked Clarke, not paying attention to Lexa.

\- “For my sake, you don’t come earlier either.” continued to pry Lexa on the blonde.

\- "Lexa!" Clarke looked at Lexa sullenly, not understanding what had come over her. Lincoln and Octavia also looked at each other in surprise.

\- “I was kidding, Clarke." Looking sullenly at the smiling Stavros, Clarke raised an eyebrow in question. To which Lexa rolled her eyes and casually dropped.  
\- "Yes, Clarke, imagine, I can joke too." Clarke shook her head and turned back to her friend, while Lexa let out a soft breath. 

These comic-stinging jackets escaped from her unconsciously. Even at the orphanage, untimely jealousy began to play in her. Lexa didn't like that Clarke was spending so much time with that fair-haired woman. Somewhere subconsciously, deep in her soul, she really was a little offended that Clarke was nice to everyone except her. The blonde smiles happily, hugs everyone. Doesn't she still deserve a little warmth.

\- “I asked Link to bring Octavia so you don't get bored while I’m at training." Shaking off unwelcome thoughts, Stavros said. - "Thought that you probably want to spend time with someone else besides me, Link and Indra."

The blue eyes warmed a little when she met the green ones again.

\- "Thank you." Clarke replied, not holding back a smile, hugging Octavia by the shoulders.

\- "Have fun then, and we went." Lexa turned around and quickly left the house.

\- "We’ll be gone for two hours." added Lincoln and kissed Octavia on the cheek, ran after Lexa.

\- "Where are we going, Clarke? We have a lot to talk about." Octavia winked and waited to see where Griffin would lead her in this huge house.

\- "Let's go sit by the pool." a little reflection, offered the blonde. - "Would you like something to drink?"

\- "No thanks. We're just from the table. Indra gave us tea and cookies. I can hardly move." Blake moaned, stroking her flat stomach.

\- "I know what you mean." Clarke laughed, sympathizing with her friend. She herself almost every day, with a groan, almost rolled out of the kitchen. Indra was just a magician in the kitchen. Clarke secretly adored her cooking.  
\- "Let's go then."  
Clarke grabbed Blake's arm and led her back to the pool.

The girls with their legs climbed onto the lounger, on which Clarke was resting with Lexa yesterday.

\- "Well, tell me." Octavia crossed her bent legs and stared at her friend, who shrugged uncertainly.

\- "What should I tell you? I'm feeling better, as you can see. I think it will be possible to remove the bandage in a week. By then, my war paint will also pale." Clarke replied with a wry smile.

\- "It's good. What about Lexa?" Octavia was of course glad that her friend is on the mend, but she was more interested in the relationship between Clarke and Stavros.

\- "And what should be with her?" Pursing her lips, Clarke stared in front of her. - "She ... I don't know. Cares. Helps in everything." the blonde said thoughtfully.

\- "What do you do all the time?" Blake fiddled with her eyebrows and stretched her lips into a wide smile.

\- "No, with sex she does not fit. If you're hinting at it." Clarke really hoped that she managed to hide her displeasure with this fact. Because she herself did not want to admit to herself, but she lacked intimacy with Lexa. At times it seemed as if she was hooked on sex with Stavros. The sensations that Lexa made her feel, she never had. And that, along with Lexa's unusual behavior, was confusing.  
\- "She ..." Clarke looked at Octavia. - "She's just nearby." Clarke said quietly.

\- "And you don't like it?" Blake leaned closer, trying to see in her blue eyes what Griffin was really thinking about it.

\- "Well no. It's just weird." Clarke shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. - "I don't understand her. She told us to forget our contract for a while. She considers herself guilty for what Bell did."

\- "Well, in some ways she is right." Blake agreed and frowned, remembering her brother.

\- “Maybe, but she didn’t have to bring me home, introduce me to family, coddle me like a child."

\- "Are you saying this because you are not used to being cared for so much or because it is she who does it?" Octavia looked at her friend skeptically.

\- "I don't know, O. I'm confused. I need a magic wand and I would turn the clock back and not go with Wick to my first show." Griffin sighed heavily and leaning her hands behind her back, threw her head back and closed her eyes.   
\- "Then everything would be the same."

\- "Eh, no, friend. Then you would still serve my shit brother." Blake was indignant. - "Everything that happens happens for the best. Remember this. Plus, without Lexa there would be no money". Octavia reminded the most important reason.

At the mention of money, Clarke sat up straight again.

\- "Yes you are right. This is the only thing that matters." Griffin said confidently. Although she did not ask Stavros about the money, she believed Lexa was not lying when she said that she always kept promises and would give money in the end. Now they are not urgently needed, Clarke persuaded herself, later she will have time to remind Lexa about them.

\- Are you and Link now exactly together? Have you found your prince?" this was enough for Octavia to leave her questions and with burning eyes began to talk about her magical relationship with Lincoln.

Clarke listened carefully and was genuinely happy for her friend. They grew up without the love and care of their parents, so let Octavia be lucky in this. They were so carried away by conversations that they did not notice how the sky turned pink and purple, reminding of the approach of night.

\- "You still haven't talked enough?" they heard Lincoln's cheerful voice behind them.

\- "Link!" Blake squealed and threw herself on the guy's neck. Lincoln grabbed his girlfriend and whirled through the air as she kissed him.

\- "All right, enough of your calf tenderness." Lexa stood behind the couple in love and curled her lips in mockery, - "Indra is waiting for us for dinner. We must go if we do not want lecture."

\- "Eat again?" moaned Octavia, lowered to her feet.

\- “It was just a snack, baby." Lincoln laughed and from the height of his height, kissed the dark-haired crown. - "Lexa is right. Come on, you definitely don't want to hear Mom's lectures." the guy hugged Blake and led him into the house.  
Clarke got up and followed, not noticing the languid look Lexa looked at her, letting her go ahead of herself.

In the kitchen they were met by Indra in a white apron and an invariable towel in her hands. It seemed to Clarke that Mrs. Young never let go of him at all.

\- "Finally. Let's sit down, or it will cool down." while the guys were sitting down, Indra put on the table jellied potatoes under the cheese and began to divide them into plates.

\- “I decided we’ll have a movie day tomorrow.” Lexa said casually.

\- “But I wanted to go to the orphanage again tomorrow." Clarke put down her fork and looked at Stavros.

\- "Don't need this. Lincoln and Octavia can bring Michael here." Lexa pretended nothing out of the ordinary. But Griffin's eyes widened in surprise.

\- "What for? I mean ... what are we going to do with him here?" Clarke knew she was talking nonsense, but she was too surprised by Stavros's proposal. Not only did Lexa bring her home, but now Michael.

\- "We'll find what. Can splash in the pool." Lexa shrugged as she continued to eat the potatoes. She wasn't going to say that she didn't like the fact that Clarke would spend a lot of time with the fair-haired woman. Clarke looked with the same bewilderment at Octavia, who just shrugged.

\- "By the way, is there a possibility to take Aden with you?" Clarke froze with an open mouth, entering into a complete stupor.

\- "No problem. He will only be glad." Blake answered for her friend.

\- "Well, that's great. Then take him with you. And let him not forget things for bathing."

\- "Why do you need him?" the blonde finally gave her voice.

\- "Ah, I want to show him something." Lexa said with an enigmatic smile and winked at Lincoln, who answered with a knowing smile, remembering the boy and his love for cars.

\- "Can you bring me up to date? Which Michael and Aden are we talking about?" Indra looked with displeasure at the strange four.

\- “Michael and Aden are children from the orphanage, ma." Lincoln answered first.

\- "Yes, Indra. Tomorrow you can give free rein to your zeal to cook for ten." Stavros grunted.

\- "There will be children in our house?" dark eyes shone with joy. Indra bared her snow-white teeth in an enthusiastic smile, anticipating that the house would again be filled with childish laughter. 

All four smiled at the woman's genuine joy.

\- "Lord, we urgently need to make a menu. How can I feed them? Can they eat everything? No allergies? How old are they?" Indra rattled.

Link and Stavros rolled their eyes and burst out laughing, knowing what awaited them tomorrow.

\- "Mom, don't get started. It doesn't matter what you cook, everyone will be happy. I'm sure." Lincoln squeezed a dark hand reassuringly in his hand.

\- "It's easy for you to say, but I need to check if we have enough of everything." Indra muttered, getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen.  
\- "We have children in our house! Incredible!" the woman could not calm down in any way from such joyful news.

The rest of the dinner was spent in casual conversation between Lexa, Link, and Octavia. Clarke rarely put in a word, giving Lexa a thoughtful look.

*****

Clarke and Lexa finished their breakfast and left the house to greet the guests. Octavia wrote that they had taken the children and would be arriving soon. Clarke spent the entire evening wondering why Lexa wanted to bring the kids to her home. Then she discarded these speculations, if Stavros wants so, then Griffin will not resist. She was happy to spend the day at home with Michael. And splash in the pool. Both boys will be delighted. How often did they have this opportunity.  
A black SUV drove into the gate and stopped next to the girls. Three doors opened almost simultaneously. Lincoln, Octavia and Aden got out of the car. Lexa and Clarke walked up to the fourth door and opened it. In the child seat sat a satisfied Michael.

\- "Lalke, hello!" happily babbled the kid, holding out his hands to Clarke.

\- "Hi, honey." blue eyes flashed with a happy twinkle. Clarke reached out to unfasten her seat belt, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

\- "Clarke, let me." Lexa pushed Clarke to the side and began to pull Michael out of the seat.

\- "Hi friend." Lexa had to dig deeper with the mount. This was her first acquaintance with a child seat, but she coped and took the baby in her arms.

\- "Lexa!" Michael pronounced clearly and hugged the brunette by the neck, starting to play with a pen with a dark curl. - "Well, ready to swim?" Stavros asked with a satisfied smile. She was pleased that the baby accepted her as a native and comfortably settled in her arms.

\- "Yesssss!" exclaimed the kid. He looked around for the others and fixed his gaze on Clarke. - "Will you swim with me too?"

\- "Of course she will be." instead of the blonde, Lexa answered quickly. - “I called Dr. Tsing this morning. She said it would even be helpful. You can move your hand without tension." Lexa and Michael turned to the blonde, who was again pleasantly surprised that Lexa was thinking about such things. She really did care about Clarke. This time the blonde did not look away, but looked gratefully into the green ones.

\- "Thank you. I will use it with pleasure." Clarke said with a warm smile. Lexa smiled too and turned her attention to the other three.

\- "Hi Octavia." Blake also greeted and walked over to Clarke. - "Hi Aden. Didn't expect to see me so soon?" lifting the corner of her lips, Lexa examined the blond boy, who stood modestly by the car. His slight insolence and bravado had disappeared from their first meeting. The guy was impressed. Not quite understanding why he was also invited.

\- "Lexa." the boy greeted shortly.

\- "You probably think why I invited you?" realizing the boy's condition, the brunette wanted him to feel relaxed as soon as possible. - "I want to show you something. It's not every day that I meet such young and ardent fans of cars. Michael, go with the others to the house. You can change and you can jump into the pool." Lexa released the baby to the ground, - "We'll be joining soon." the brunette informed everyone at once and nodded to Aden to follow her.

\- "Where are you going?" Griffin curiously followed Stavros with her eyes, next to which was Aden, whose curious expression only intensified.

\- “It only concerns Aden and me. You cannot understand us!" Lexa yelled as she turned the corner of the house.  
Clarke narrowed her eyes and looked at Lincoln.

\- "You know what it is about?"

\- “They're going to the garage, Clarke. Do not worry. She just wants to show the kid her toys." chuckled Link and grabbing Michael in his arms, who screeched joyfully, being so abruptly at such a height, Link hugged Octavia by the shoulders and, like a kind of father of the family, went into the house. Clarke rolled her eyes, understanding now why Lexa smiled so mysteriously and went into the house too.

A bright light flooded a room of inconceivable size, in which in three rows stood countless cars, of all colors and models. Aden's eyes were shaped like small saucers. As if spellbound, he took a few steps forward and froze with his mouth open.

\- "You can walk, look around." Satisfied with the impression she made, Lexa went up to the boy and looked at her collection with a proud smile. Her cars were her second passion after books. And if she met someone who, like her, shared a passion with her, Stavros willingly showed her toys.  
Aden moved between the rows, Lexa slowly walking beside him.

\- "Pontiac gto 1967, Chevrolet Camaro 1967, Jaguar E-Type: Lyonheart K 2013, Königsegg CCXR, Lamborghini Reventon, Union V-12 Type D 1939, Ferrari 250 GT California Spider 1961, Mercedes-Benz 540K special Roadster 1936 ...." Aden walked slowly past the cars, tracing the hoods with his fingertips almost in awe and naming literally every one. He kept talking and talking and this time Stavros's jaw dropped. She was dumbfounded that the child was unmistakably naming each model.

\- "You have it!" Smiling, Aden turned to Lexa when he stopped at the silver Porsche Spyder, which he advised to Lexa.

\- "Go on, there is still a surprise waiting for you." Slowly moving away from the shock, Lexa chuckled and nodded to the far corner of the garage. Aden went in the indicated direction, continuing to name the brands and years of production of the cars.

Having reached the wall opposite from the entrance, the boy froze with delight looking at the Nissan GTR of bright orange color, with light green stains.

\- "It is not locked, you can take a closer look." Lexa was imbued with the delight of a child and smiled warmly. The boy immediately rushed forward and climbed into the driver's seat in no time. He anxiously circled the details of the panel and steering wheel with his hands and examined the interior with a wide smile.

\- “If you want, we can take a ride in the afternoon before we watch the movies." Sitting down next to Aden on her haunches, Lexa did not stop smiling. Delight seized herself. And a warm feeling spread throughout her body.

When Aden happily nodded and looked at Stavros with undisguised gratitude, she felt a surge of happiness from the fact that with such an insignificant gesture for her, she could make someone so happy in a matter of seconds. It was a new pleasant sensation.

\- "Agreed. Now let's go, the rest are probably already in the water for a long time." Lexa got up and walked away from the car so Aden could get out. He closed the door and they walked side by side to the exit.

\- "Aden, did you learn everything from Raven?"

\- "Well, not only. I read a lot of magazines. Raven used to always give me old car magazines, and the internet, too." The boy shrugged casually. As if it wasn't special.

\- "You're very smart. What would you like to become later?" the brunette continued to ask questions, leaving the garage and leading the child to the pool.

\- "Design engineer. I want to simulate cars!" without hesitation, the guy blurted out. And Lexa nodded encouragingly.

\- "A good choice. I'm sure you will succeed.” Lexa ruffled the boy's already shaggy, sun-bleached hair.

\- "I hope," Aden replied a little sadly, but when he saw the pool his eyes shone again.

\- “Over there, you can take whatever you want and take off your clothes. You don’t need to change much, as I see,” Lexa looked down at the colored long swim shorts with a smile.  
Aden smiled slyly and shook his head. Then he rushed to the pool house, where Lexa pointed and a minute later, ran out of there in only shorts and a huge inflatable ring.

After changing into a more modest swimsuit in the same cabin than the day before, Lexa joined the fun in the pool. Aden was already frolicking in the water. Michael splashed with Lincoln and Octavia. They took turns passing him from hand to hand, since the baby could not swim, and there was no way to put him on his feet. But Michael was not indignant. He liked the way he was carried on the water. Clarke stood a little farther from the others, watching the scene with a smile, and slowly ran her hand across the water. It was so nice to move the limb freely and painlessly again. She immediately saw Lexa and Aden approaching. She watched as first Aden, and then Lexa, took off their clothes in the house. The boy ran into the water at a run, causing Michael to laugh. Lexa, on the other hand, with her usual grace, slowly entered the water and plunged sharply, swam straight to Clarke. The blonde, as always, stopped breathing at the sight of an ideal body. She watched intently as Lexa swam past the cheerful four and swam up to her, getting to her feet.

\- "How the hand?" putting her hands on the blonde's slender waist, Lexa asked carefully.

\- “Fine,” Clarke breathed. Without realizing what exactly she meant. Either the freedom of the hand or palm at the waist.

\- "Fine?" a dark eyebrow pulled up.

\- "Well, it's nice to feel like a full-fledged person again," said the blonde a little nervously, she did not stop feeling the movement of her hands on her body, and this did not give her a clear thought.

\- "For me, you are always full-fledged person," escaped from Lexa and Clarke opened her eyes from such frankness. She stared into the emerald pools and saw Lexa hesitate and suddenly pushed away from Griffin.

\- "Then defend yourself!" Lexa screamed and sprayed Clarke. Hearing a protesting squeal, Stavros laughed and another swing swept the blonde with a wave of water.

\- "Stop it, Lexa!" Clarke shouted, involuntarily smiling and forgetting about Lexa's words. She splashed in the direction of Stavros a couple of times, but then turned away and pulled her head into her shoulders, fleeing the merciless splashes of water.

\- "Okay, okay ..." Lexa stopped the water battle and swam to the others.

Clarke brushed the drops off her face and continued her observation of the others.

\- "Step aside!" heard from afar.

All at once looked in the direction from which the cry sounded. Luna ran and grouped, threw itself into the water with a bomb. Emerging, she sprayed everyone with water and a real water war broke out in front of Clarke's eyes. Laughter, squeals and screams were probably heard all over the area. With a laugh, Griffin barely had time to dodge the incessant splashes. Having sprinkled enough, everyone calmed down a bit and began to spend time more calmly. Luna brought an inflatable mattress for herself and, lounging on it, all the time threw jokes in the direction of Link and Lexa. Octavia was busy with Michael, and Aden was everywhere and with everyone at the same time. Even Clarke got involved in his game, showing how he can dive and jump from the side.

They were having fun. Lexa now and then swam up to the blonde, pouring hot breath on her face and neck. Despite the cool water, Clarke grew hotter with each new encounter. Seemingly innocent touches left a burning mark on the skin. At one point Lexa emerged from the water right next to Griffin and stood up so that she covered her from others.

\- "Are you bored?" Lexa said quietly, bringing her wet lips to Clarke's ear. Clarke's lower abdomen was brought by the noisy breath. She swallowed loudly, looking straight ahead, trying not to show her emotions in front of others.  
Lexa began to cover her neck and shoulder with light kisses, licking drops of water with her tongue, barely perceptibly running the tip of her nose over the goose bumps. She ran her greedy hands along her back, sometimes with her fingers penetrating the edge of her bikini. Clarke couldn't help herself. She raised both arms and hugged the brunette behind her back, convulsively digging her nails into the swarthy skin. A soft moan escaped her lips, and she passionately squeezed her firm buttocks.

\- "Lexa, I ..." Clarke gasped, pressing her forehead against the brunette's shoulder.

\- "I know ... Me too ..." from the hoarse voice, the tight knot of desire became simply unbearable, and Clarke jerked her hips, squeezing closer into Lexa.  
\- "We need to get out of here, otherwise I'll take you right here, pressing you against the wall, and we can’t yet," Stavros squeezed out in a chest voice. Clarke said nothing. She was unable to speak. She felt a gentle kiss against her temple, and Lexa pulled away from her.

\- “That's enough for today,” she shouted, turning her back to Clarke. - "Indra is probably already waiting for us for lunch."  
The rest agreed and began to get out of the water. Clarke waited for everyone to leave and then slowly made her way to the stairs. She did not want to go out in front of everyone. The condition of her nipples would give her away. Exhaling deeply, chilling her desire, Clarke stepped out of the water and followed the others to change.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

They decided to eat in the dining room. Indra festively decorated the table, which was almost full of aromatic dishes. She could not get enough of the fact that children’s laughter was heard in the house again. It was noisy and fun. She always imagined and dreamed of such family meals. According to the mood of others, one could be sure that they too enjoyed the stormy, but sincere atmosphere from the bottom of their hearts.

After a hearty and tasty meal, Clarke went to put Michael to bed. It was about time for him. Splashing in the pool and eating so tired the baby that his head did not have time to touch the pillow when his brown eyes closed and he fell asleep. Clarke decided to lie down too. She'd better be there when Michael wakes up.  
Lexa and Aiden left for a ride, saying that they would be away for two hours. She probably decided to give Aden a ride in all her cars if they needed so much time, Clarke smiled to herself when she heard this statement. Wishing them to have fun, she went upstairs with Michael.  
Lincoln, Octavia and Luna settled into the living room. The last three of them were escorted by Indra from the table so that she could do the cleaning. Octavia tried to help her, but Mrs. Young slapped her with her favorite weapon on the rear and sent her to rest with her children, arguing that there were enough servants in the house.

Michael woke up an hour and a half later. In a good mood, he woke up Clarke too. They went downstairs and, hearing loud voices from the side of the living room, realized that Lexa and Aden had already returned. Aden excitedly talked about what cars Lexa drove him, where they drove and how cool it was. Clarke couldn't help but smile at her delight. She was grateful to Lexa that she made the boy so happy. This day he, for sure, will never forget.

\- "It looks like everyone together now." Lexa said loudly, seeing a couple entering the living room and stood up,  
\- "Michael, do you want to choose with me what we will watch?" the brunette came closer and winked cheerfully at Clarke, squatted down in front of the boy.

\- "We'll watch about the monsters!" the kid blurted out without hesitation.

\- "Monsters?" Lexa lifted her head up and looked at Clarke.

\- "Monsters, Inc." Rolling her eyes, the blonde answered with a smile to the question in green eyes.   
\- "At the moment, this is his favorite cartoon."

A plaintive groan came from the sofa.

\- "No, not that!" Octavia leaned back unhappily at Lincoln sitting behind her.   
\- "I can already synchronize this cartoon. I can't stand this,” she whimpered.

Everyone in the room laughed.

\- “I'm more than sure you and Link won't be busy watching anyway, so bear with it,” Lexa snorted and stood up as the room filled with laughter again and Octavia blushed.

\- "Link, have you turned on the popcorn machine?" Stavros turned to the guy who was whispering something in his girlfriend's ear.

\- "Yes, an hour ago. Should be ready," the guy rewarded Octavia with a kiss on the forehead, stood up and gave her a hand.   
\- "Let's take the best places," he winked.

\- "A popcorn machine?" Griffin asked, looking from Lexa to Lincoln in bewilderment.

\- "Of course. What's a movie without popcorn? " Lexa, Lincoln and Luna, as if they were rehearsing, simultaneously answered the blonde and laughed together. It was evident from these three that, although they are completely different, they are tightly tied by family ties.

\- "Where are we going to watch?" Clarke asked the most important question. For all the time in this house, she never saw a TV.

\- "Now you will see everything," Lexa smiled enigmatically.   
\- "Come on, Michael, I'll show you the largest TV in the world," an adult palm clasped a small child's palm and pulled him out of the living room.

Lincoln and Octavia rushed forward. Aden was also excited to see the biggest TV, and he ran after Lexa. Clarke and Luna, shaking their heads in sync and rolling their eyes at such childish eagerness, slowly caught up with them.

Clarke walked into the room, according to Stavros with the largest TV, and gasped. This was not a room, but a whole mini cinema. The walls lined with dark blue velvet, the floor littered with huge multi-colored pillows, even Lincoln, with his almost two meters, could freely stretch on any of them. There was a TV on the wall opposite. Only Clarke didn’t dare to call him a TV. It was a giant screen on the whole wall. 

The same that popcorn machine was stood against the wall opposite the door. The transparent box was filled to the brim with popcorn. Octavia and Lincoln, with two large paper buckets that were served at the cinema, took seats on two pillows against the far wall. Lexa stood and sprinkled popcorn for the children. Each received one bucket and went to take a seat. Having collected the last three buckets, she handed two to Luna and Clarke and went to the children. Lexa sat down next to Aden closer to the right wall Clarke sat down next to Michael, who chose the pillow in the very center. Luna fell apart through one pillow behind them.

\- "Is everyone ready?" Lexa yelled, placing her popcorn on the floor and picking up the control panel.

\- "Yeah ..." came a friendly answer, and Link whistled in agreement. For which he received an elbow on the side from Octavia, for stuffed ears.

\- "Then let's started," Stavros began to poke on the panel and after a couple of seconds, the light went out, the screen came to life and, together with it, the columns built into all four walls.

The only one who watched the cartoon with enthusiasm was Michael. With his mouth open, he stared at the unprecedented size of the screen, forgetting about his popcorn. Lexa and Aden were discussing something quietly. Clarke and Luna threw jokes in the direction of the couple in love, who were only busy with themselves and occasionally interrupted with witty answers. When the cartoon ended and the credits with funny inserts started, Lexa took the panel again and pressed pause.

\- "Anyone who needs to go to the toilet, then go now. Aiden and I have already chosen the next film," Octavia, Clarke and Michael jumped off the pillows and hurried to the door. When they returned and took their seats again, all the popcorn buckets were refilled and a new picture paused on the screen with the title of the movie.

\- "«Despicable Me?»" Clarke helped Michael up onto the pillow and turned to Lexa with a raised eyebrow.   
\- "Let me guess which one of you two came up with this idea," the brunette in response, with clenched teeth, stretched her lips in a wide smile, playing with her eyebrows.  
Clarke rolled her eyes and grinned, turning back to the screen.

\- "Why are the minions yellow?" Michael asked suddenly.

\- “I don’t know, soldier. So the people who invented them decided,” Clarke smiled. Michael was at an age when children often asked questions that adults did not have answers.

\- "Why did they come up with that?" a new question was asked.

\- "It have to ask them," Griffin found the answer.

\- "Will you ask them?"

\- "No, kid. I am not familiar with them, unfortunately."

\- “Michael, if you want, I'll introduce you to them, and you’ll ask them yourself,” he heard from Lexa. The kid nodded contentedly, showing that he liked the idea.

\- "Do you know them?" Clarke looked at Stvaros in surprise.

\- "No. But it won't be difficult for me to find out and arrange a meeting,” the brunette replied with a casual shrug.

\- "Well, of course!" Clarke grinned and turned away.

In less than half an hour, Clarke felt that something had fallen on her head. She ran a hand through her hair and found popcorn there. Clarke looked around, trying to figure out which of the pranksters threw at her with this, but all as one sat with serious grimaces and pretended to be carried away by the film. A couple of minutes later, the popcorn landed on her lap. Looking around sharply, she spotted Aden chuckling suspiciously into his palm. Clarke looked closely at Lexa and saw that she was biting her lips to keep from laughing. So she figured out the criminals. Clarke dipped her hand into her bucket and threw a handful of popcorn at the culprits.

\- "This is a declaration of war!" shouted Stavros and threw the same handful at Clarke.

\- "Popcorn War!" Shouted Link and Luna, throwing popcorn over each arc.

And then a whole cacophony of shouts, laughter and squeals began. The whole company, disagreeing, divided into four fronts, leaving for shelter from the pillows. Link and Octavia at the back wall. Lexa and Aden fenced off the whole bastion on the right, Clarke, grabbing Michael, hid them behind the pillows on the left. Luna in splendid isolation, dragging a couple of pillows to the very screen, took the fourth position. Popcorn flew from all directions without stopping for a minute.

\- "Octavia! We're running out of ammunition!" Link shouted through laughter, never ceasing to attack.

\- "Yes, my commander! Get the ammo!" Octavia yelled back, throwing herself to the floor. With the bucket clutched in one hand, she crawled on her stomach between the pillows, with difficulty making her way and tossed the popcorn that was lying everywhere in a paper container with her free hand.

\- "Soldier Aden!" Stavros gave a loud voice.

\- "Yes, commander!" Aden stretched out as if by a string.

\- "Disarm the enemy! Don't let her get to the ammo!" Lexa gave the order to Aden, when she saw the maneuver of the enemy side and put on an empty bucket on his blond hair, pointed her finger at Blake crawling on the floor.

The boy also lay down on the floor and quickly crawled towards Octavia, and when he reached her, they began their own struggle for popcorn.

Clarke and Michael had the advantage. They were right next to popcorn machine and Clarke had already run off once and filled the bucket. After a while, there was a loud laugh from Griffin. She came out of hiding, raising her hands.

\- "I give up! My soldier is incapacitated, struck by an acute attack of gluttony!" she shouted, laughing.

The fight was suspended and everyone stared at the blonde with a question. Clarke waved her hand over one of the pillows. When all the participants got closer, they saw Michael sitting on the floor. The kid sat with a bucket on his head and diligently collected popcorn, stuffing it into his mouth. Noticing that it was quieter, he looked up and saw six pairs of eyes looking at him with laughter, he smiled broadly. The mouth was full and a couple of popcorn peas fell out, falling to the baby's lap. A friendly laughter was heard throughout the house. Finally, after catching their breath and calming down, the company decided that there is enough cinema for today. Time was approaching evening and it was time for the children to go back.

Hearing that he had to go, Michael whimpered.

\- "Lalke, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you." brown eyes filled with tears, and small hands reached out to the girl. Clarke lifted Michael and hugged him, soothing him.

\- "Come on, Michael, don't cry. I promise to come to you tomorrow." Clarke said, stroking his dark hair.

\- "Don't cry, boy." Lexa cut in.   
\- "We'll pick you up tomorrow and you can sleep over. I have a surprise for you." she tilted her face to the baby and mysteriously winked, gently pinching the cheek.

\- "But Lexa ..." Clarke did not expect to hear this and opened her eyes in amazement.

\- “It's okay, Clarke. You are returning to the apartment tomorrow. It's already been cleaned up." Stavros replied calmly and turned to Aden. She didn't notice how the blonde gritted her teeth.

On the one hand, Griffin was glad to return to the apartment again and spend the day with Michael, but on the other hand, she was enraged that Stavros had known everything for a long time and had not even said a word. Wonder when she was going to say this? Tomorrow morning? Clarke, get up, we going back to the apartment? Lexa again treated her as a thing to be wielded as she wished. Griffin was just beginning to think that Lexa was changing, but nothing would probably change her. As Gustus said: Lexa is Lexa. It must be accepted as she is. But Clarke couldn't if it was about herself or Michael. She wanted to be indignant, but it was of little use. What for? Lexa had already decided everything, and she wanted to do the best for Michael.

\- "Aden, I hope you enjoyed your day. We'll see you again soon." giving the guy a hand, said Lexa.

\- "Yes very. Thank you." Aden replied politely, shaking her hand.

\- "Well, soldier, do you like what Lexa said? We'll pick you up tomorrow at lunchtime." the blonde was glad that the baby calmed down after the words of the brunette and nodded with a slight smile.   
\- "Then go to Octavia and see you tomorrow." Griffin kissed Michael on the cheek, to which the baby hugged her tightly, and handed the baby to her friend.

They all said goodbye and left, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone. Clarke sighed heavily and, picking up the empty bucket from the floor, began to collect popcorn there.

\- "What are you doing?" Lexa watched Griffin in surprise.

\- "I'm collecting popcorn." like to a small child who asks the obvious things, Clarke answered.

\- "What for? The servant will clean everything tomorrow." Lexa looked at the blonde as if she were crazy. Clarke stood up and looked seriously at Stavros.

\- “Lexa, if you have a servant, that doesn't mean you can intentionally leave the pigsty behind you. People's work must be respected."

\- "But I respect. I pay to my people well." Lexa protested. It made her nervous that the blonde thought so bad of her.

\- "I believe you, but you shouldn't make their work especially difficult either. I think they have enough to do in your mansion." green eyes crossed with blue in silent confrontation. After a few seconds, Stavros surrendered.

\- "Oh, well, okey, okey. We'll collect the damn popcorn." Displeased rolling her eyes and grumbled Lexa took the bucket in her hands.

Clarke was jubilant at heart, having won her small but important victory over Stavros. She chuckled softly, watching briefly as the brunette reluctantly doubled over into three deaths, picking up the scattered popcorn.

\- "Clarke, how is it called?" After a while the blonde heard voice somewhere nearby. She straightened up and rubbed her aching back.

\- "What are you doing?" the blonde asked in bewilderment, seeing Stavros sitting between the pillows and looking at the popcorn in her hand.

\- "I think. What do you call it?" Lexa held out her hand with the popcorn.

\- "Lexa, should I call Dr. Tsing? You're out of your mind or what are these questions?" the blonde said in confusion. She did not understand what the brunette wanted to hear from her.

\- "No. I ask how you think about popcorn if you only have one ... Popcorne? Popcor? Do you understand what I mean?" Stavros did not calm down.  
Clarke sighed heavily, Lexa sometimes reminded her of a child.

\- “I don’t know Lexa. Is it that important?"

\- "No, but it’s interesting." said the brunette thoughtfully,   
\- "I'll have to google it." she muttered.

\- "Let's get it over with." Clarke sighed and bent down again. Lexa sighed much harder, but went back to picking up the popcorn.

Probably two hours later, Clarke straightened up with a groan and looked around.

\- "It seems that we have collected the main." the blonde plopped down on the pillow next to herself and stretched her legs.

\- "Finally!" the brunette breathed with relief and repeated the movement of Griffin. This was the first cleaning experience in her life and she realized that this is not the easiest job. Lexa thought she was paying her servants a little for what they were doing and decided to increase her salary.

They lay in silence for ten minutes, just resting. Sticky hands were the only discomfort. Urgently need a shower, both girls thought.

\- “Did you knew Aden wants to become a design engineer?” Lexa broke the silence.

\- "Yes, as long as I know him, he only dreams of cars and how to make them?" the brunette heard a smile in Clarke's voice and also smiled.

\- "Who would you like to become?" propping herself up on her elbows to see the blonde, Lexa asked.

The answer did not come immediately. Griffin sat up slowly and met green eyes.

\- "I just want to help." Clarke replied simply. In her life there was neither time nor opportunity to want something special, more.

\- "Help? To who?" Now Lexa sat up straight, interested in such an answer.

\- "Children. Orphans." their gazes met,   
\- "You yourself grew up without parents, Lexa. But not everyone grew up like that ...." Clarke threw her arms around the room, hinting at the surrounding luxury in which Stavros grew up. - "Help them believe in us adults. Believe in the future."

\- "Do you want to save the world? But you can't help everyone, Clarke." Lexa objected quietly. This response touched her deeply.

\- "No I can not. But you have to start somewhere. So why not start with this?" there was a question and a desire to convince in blue eyes.

\- “You're just Mother Teresa." wanted to joke Lexa, but the joke failed. 

Clarke jumped to her feet, intending to run out of the room. She was hurt that Lexa made fun of her dreams. She first opened up to her and that's what came of it. Why did she even decide that Stavros could understand her desire.

Lexa was instantly there, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and hugging her to herself. She realized that she had made a big mistake as soon as the words out of her mouht.

\- "No, Clarke. Wait." Lexa tried to catch the blue eyes, but they didn't want to look at her.   
\- "Forgive me. I argued nonsense. You trusted me with your dream, and like an idiot I joked unsuccessfully."  
With a voice full of remorse, Lexa spoke, hugging the blonde.  
\- "Well, forgive me. I honestly didn't mean to offend you. I didn't think. Forgive me." the brunette head bent down, trying to look into the blonde's eyes.  
\- "Please ..." Clarke still looked at Lexa and saw pleading eyes, with sincere regret. Even Shrek's cat would be jealous.  
\- "Forgive me." Stavros whispered again, but Clarke was silent.  
\- "Do you want me to sprinkle all the popcorn again and collect it alone, and you can sit with your legs raised and point your finger to me what I missed?" Lexa offered with a cocky smile.

Clarke grunted back, and shaking her head smiled faintly. Lexa let out a sigh of relief, realizing she was forgiven.

\- "In general, there was a great aunt, this Mother Teresa." the brunette said with a wink.

\- "You speak so as if you knew her personally."

\- "Well, let's just say I was introduced to her." Clarke's eyes widened in surprise.  
\- “I'll tell you sometime." Lexa laughed at the blonde's reaction.  
\- "Let's go upstairs, Clarke. We urgently need a shower." Sliding down her hand, Lexa grabbed a sticky palm and led them into the bedroom.

They took turns to shower. Clarke was in bed first. When Lexa also crawled under the sheet, the blonde, out of habit, stretched out her hand for Lexa to interlace their fingers. Which Lexa did immediately. Smiling at each other, they closed their eyes and soon fell into the world of dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "Will you wait here? I quickly." Clarke unbuckled her seat belt to get out of the car.

After breakfast Lexa helped Clarke pack her things and they drove to the apartment. Gustus in the car Clarke was already waiting for them at the building, the girls moved and went to the shelter for Michael.

\- "No, I'll go with you." Lexa opened the door at the same time as Griffin and left. Clarke was no longer surprised that Lexa volunteered to accompany her. Therefore, she just nodded and together with Stavros went up to the required floor.

\- "Clarke!" Harper left her office and saw the blonde emerge from around the corner. A second later, the joyful smile disappeared from her face when she saw Stavros following Clarke.   
Lexa stared at the fair-haired woman, making it clear with one glance that she shouldn't make the wrong moves towards Clarke.

\- "Harper, hi." Griffin was delighted to see her friend.   
\- "I'll take Michael."

\- "Yes I know. He told me yesterday that you would come for him today." Harper gave Stavros a casual look and took Clarke's arm, leading her into the playroom.  
Lexa walked a little behind, experiencing a burning desire to strangle this impudent woman, but did not interfere. In the playroom they were met by a joyful Michael and he ran into Lexa's arms. She picked up the child, not forgetting to give Harper a victorious glance and wink at Clarke, who looked at them a little in surprise.

\- "When did you become so good friends?" the blonde asked with a smile.

\- “Don't be jealous, Clarke. You too will get." Lexa said pointedly, forcing the blonde to nervously run her eyes and blush.

Michael started babbling into the brunette's ear, and Clarke turned to Harper to say goodbye.

\- "Sorry we are so fast, next time I will stay longer." the fair-haired lips stretched rather and she reached out to hug Griffin. Before Clarke could feel her friend's hands on her back, she heard Stavros' hard voice behind her.

\- "Clarke, let's go. Gustus is waiting." The girl freed herself from Harper's hands and turned. Lexa did not look at her, green eyes with a fierce look pinned the fair-haired to the place.   
Clarke did not understand the reason, but decided to take Stavros away from sin further. Throwing a quick goodbye to her friend, she turned Lexa around the waist and gently nudging her in the back, pointing her in the direction of the exit.

\- "What's gotten into you?" Clarke asked when they all got into the car.

\- "What are you talking about?" Lexa said in a mock uncomprehending tone, continuing to teach Michael to high five.

\- "Lexa, you know what I mean. What did Harper do to you that you nearly beat her?"

\- "I do not like her. " Blond Lexa waved away. Not at all intending to develop this topic.

\- "You don't even know her!" Griffin was indignant at such an unfair treatment of her friend.

\- "And, you, I see know her very well!" could not resist Lexa's caustic remark and saw how the blonde blinked briefly a couple of times, taken aback by such a collision.

\- "Of course! We grew up together!"

The girls stared at each other and Lexa realized that she had gone too far. Looks like Clarke and this fair-haired woman really see each other as friends.

\- "Okay, let's forget. I don't know what came over me. Next time I'll try to be polite to her." Lexa tried to defuse the situation,   
\- "Look what I taught Michael!" the brunette raised her fingers and the baby slapped her enthusiastically, then they simultaneously clenched their hands into fists and brought them back together.  
\- "Well done guy!" Stavros, smiling, ruffled Michael's hair and looked at Clarke.

\- "I'm not surprised why you became friends." Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled at such childishness.

After that, they no longer touched on the Harper topic. At the apartment, Clarke found that everything was in perfect order again. In the room where she slept with Michael there was an assembled crib and toys nearby.

\- "Everything that I bought for Michael is in its place." Lexa prompted when she saw the blonde looking around the room.

\- "Cars!" Michael exclaimed and fidgeted in Stavros's arms.

\- "Run, see your new toys." the boy was on the floor and immediately hurried to examine the gifts.

\- "Before I leave, how can I help you?" Clarke looked at the brunette blankly. Seeing Lexa nod meaningfully at her bandaged arm, she understood.

\- "No, I can handle it myself. My shoulder doesn't hurt so much and I can use my hand a little. But thanks." Clarke calmly refused help, knowing she could handle it. She was already beginning to slowly move her hand. She didn't like feeling completely helpless.

\- "Good. But if anything, call right away. I will be in touch."

\- "Okey." Clarke nodded briefly and walked over to Michael.

\- "Well, I'm off then." received a short wave of her hand, Lexa stood for a few more seconds, watching the blonde and the baby, who was completely carried away by the new cars and sadly thought that no one else needed her presence here. She quietly left the room and went to meet Anya.

*****

\- "Lexa, what's wrong with you?" Anya brought her friend out of her reverie.   
They had lunch and decided to take a walk along the beach before heading out to practice.

\- "Hmm?" Stavros looked up at Brown with a confused look.

\- "This is our second meeting, as you hang somewhere in the clouds. Shall I cut your lip again?" Anya studied Stavros, first observing her such behavior.  
Lexa walked several meters before answering.

\- "It's because of Clarke."

\- "A storm in paradise?" Brown chuckled.

\- "No, not at all." Lexa waved aside, continuing to walk and choosing the right words to explain to her friend what worries her.

\- "Come on, Stavros, lay it out. I see that something is bothering you." Anya said more seriously. She had never seen Lexa so confused before.

\- “Clarke… she’s withdrawn, you know? She closed herself in and behaves accordingly." Attempt to explain failed as Brown snorted and asked.

\- "Do you have good sex?"

\- "Yes. But what does this have to do with it?" Lexa was surprised at this question. She didn't think about sex at all right now.

\- "Well, what more do you want? You got what you wanted. She gives you what you pay for. Everything is fair."

\- “No, you don’t understand!" it was clear from the brunette that such an answer did not suit her.   
\- "Yes, she does everything I want, but that's all! Do you understand? She never takes the first step. I have a feeling that she is doing me a favor." Stavros stopped and stared at her friend, hoping that she would understand.

\- "You get what you wanted. You can't buy her feelings either, Lexa." full lips pursed in displeasure.

\- "But is it really so difficult to be a little nicer at the same time?" Brown chuckled as she watched Lexa move down the road again. She seems to understand what the problem is.

\- “Lexa, don’t rush like that. I think I get it." having caught up with her friend, Anya made her stop.

\- "Yes?"

\- "Yes." Anya smiled warmly.   
\- "You began to like her as a person. And you want her to like you as a person, and not as a bag of money. I'm right?"

\- "Well, maybe. And what should I do now?" trying to hide her embarrassment, rushed to the attack Lexa.   
\- "I already arrange a wonderful life for her! What else does she want?"

\- “Money doesn't buy everything, Lexa." Anya answered, rolling her eyes.   
\- "Try the usual way."

\- "Are you suggesting me to courting her?!" green eyes widened in amazement.

\- "Why not, Lexa? The first time you come across a girl who does not fall for you and you immediately begin to groan, gasp and sigh. Try to conquer her, not buy." The girls looked at each other for several long seconds, then Lexa lowered her eyes and sighed.

\- "But how?" she asked thoughtfully.

\- "I don't know. Invite her on a date, give her flowers ... surprise her!" Brown clapped her friend on the shoulder encouragingly.

\- "Surprise her ... easy to say." muttered to herself Lexa, reflecting on the words of Anya.

\- "Come on, Stavros, I'll give you a few swats. Maybe this will help you find the answer."

\- "Don't even hope." Lexa snorted and rushed to the car they were approaching.

*****

Quiet. Too quiet! Clarke jumped out of bed in the blink of an eye and rushed to Michael's crib. Empty! The heart was beating so quickly that it seemed to pop out of the chest. Panic fear gripped entire body. Where is Michael?! Clarke rushed out of the room and the first thing she heard was Michael's laugh and then Stavros's voice.

\- "Michael, keep it straight. Like that, look." relief, from the fact that everything is in order with the baby, knocked down the knees of the blonde.   
She put her hand on the wall and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and not kill Lexa. Such fear, Clarke did not feel even when Bellamy beat her. When her pulse returned to normal and her hands were no longer shaking, Clarke walked down the hallway and peered into the living room.

Lexa and Michael sat in the center of the room, each holding a joystick. Two gray Porsches were flying between the furniture. More precisely, one car cleverly dodged obstacles, while the other skidded every now and then, constantly crashing into something. The coffee table was tucked away and the sofas were also out of place. «How could I sleep so deeply that I didn't hear everything that was happening here?» Griffin was confused and frightened, not expecting such a complete blackout from herself.

\- "Why didn't you wake me up?" Clarke tried to sound calm.

\- "Good morning, Clarke." At first the brunette greeted, smiling, but not taking her eyes off the car. - "You slept so sweetly when I arrived and went to your bedroom. Michael is already awake and we decided to let you sleep."

\- "What are you doing here?" Lexa looked up at the blonde.

\- "Actually, this is my apartment." Raising an eyebrow, reminded Stavros.

\- “I mean, I didn't expect you to come so early.” Clarke realized that she was wrong and hurried to correct the mistake.

Lexa took a deep breath and got to her feet.

\- "Actually, I came to say goodbye personally." Lexa put down the joystick and walked over to the blonde.   
\- "Donatella's assistant called yesterday evening and reminded me that I had promised to attend the show this year. I don't want to go myself, but I always keep my promises. Therefore, i will have to spend several days in Milan."

Lexa rubbed her palms nervously. Yesterday's call fell like a snow on the head. She absolutely did not want to go. The annual Milan Fashion Week intervened in a timely manner in the plans to conquer Clarke. The plans that Stavros made after talking with Anya. We'll have to postpone the conquest for another week. But Lexa decided to tell the blonde about it herself, and not, as before, on the phone.

The girls staggered uncertainly in place, meeting embarrassed looks. Clarke wondered how to say goodbye to Lexa in this situation. Shake her hand? It's funny after what they've been through. Hug? Kiss? Inappropriate. They are not friends or lovers. How the hell do lovers say goodbye? Clarke cursed to herself. Not finding an answer, she acted, in her opinion, very reasonable.

\- "Mmm ... well thanks for letting me know." Clarke went to the toddler, who was still learning to drive the car without stopping.

\- "Yes ... well, I'm off." the brunette mumbled hesitantly, watching as Clarke sat down next to Michael. She sighed inaudibly. Most of all Lexa wanted to hug the blonde and kiss her sweetly. She already knew that she would think about her every minute. But Clarke seemed to feel differently, judging by her behavior. Stavros remembered that she had promised herself not to push anymore. She wanted Clarke to take the first step.

\- "Bye Michael." Hiding sadness behind a forced smile, said the brunette. The kid raised his head, smiled and waved.

\- "Bye, Lexa." Clarke and Michael answered in unison. Since nothing else followed and the blonde just looked at Stavros. Lexa nodded curtly and hurried out of the apartment.

*****

\- "Octavia, hello." Clarke was glad to call her friend. It was lunch time. Michael was asleep and Clarke sat on the couch in the living room. She was just about to call Blake and call her over. Since Lexa left, Griffin had some free time.

\- "Hi, friend. You seemed to feel. Need to talk. Is there a time?" Octavia's voice was a little shaky.

\- "Yes, as much as you want. Lexa left for a few days today, I'm completely free."

\- "Yes, I know, Link went abroad with her."

\- "Abroad? And where to?" Until that moment, Clarke did not even think that Stavros had left the country.

\- "How where? She didn't tell you?" Blake's voice changed from uncertain to very surprised.

\- "No, she just said that she promised some Donatella to be at the show. I didn't ask, to be honest." Clarke mumbled shyly, remembering their awkward goodbye.

\- "Wow, you're really something! Okay, I'm leaving."

\- "O, who is Donatella?" laughter was heard in response.

\- "Google to help you, Griffin!" Blake grunted over the laughter and hung up.

Clarke looked at the phone in her hand in bewilderment, not understanding what made her friend laugh so much. She didn't seem to say anything funny. And then, after listening to Blake, out of pure curiosity, she asked an unknown name in Google.

\- "Pf ..." after reading the results, the blonde snorted,   
\- "So what's so funny that I've never heard of her?" Griffin casually threw her phone aside and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

\- "What did you want to talk about?" Clarke put the empty mug on the table and looked at Octavia with all her attention. They had already had time to drink coffee and chat about nothing.

\- "Um ... Clarke, I actually came for Michael." Blake began hesitantly.

\- "What? What for?" Clarke looked confused first at her friend, and then in the direction of the bedroom, where the baby was still sleeping and was about to wake up.

\- "Raven is coming home. Wick wants to take him with him when he goes after her."

\- "What? How? What for?" the blonde's eyebrows climbed onto her forehead,   
\- "She still can't walk without crutches. What happened?"

\- “Clarke, she didn't want to tell you because you already blame yourself for everything that happened. Ray was afraid that you would start executing yourself even worse." Octavia spoke softly, trying to predict Clarke's reaction to the news.

\- "So what happened?!" Shouted the blonde, losing her temper.

\- “About two weeks ago, the doctor told Raven that she would no longer be able to walk normally without a special operation. The only doctor who specializes in such complex spine surgeries is now teaching in Austria and will be gone for another year."

\- "But how so?" Clarke settled down like a deflated balloon, looking in front of her and not fully understanding what she was hearing.

\- “Raven knows what Bell did to you and that he took the money." cautiously reminded the dark-haired. Knowing that Clarke hasn't spoken to Lexa about the check yet.

\- “But I wanted to ask Lexa." Clarke has not yet realized how all this is connected.

\- "The fact is that the insurance said that there will not be enough money for the clinic for another year. The car service has already been laid. Ray didn't want to risk it. They offered her in return a special prosthesis with which she could walk. And she agreed. She insisted that first Michael, but if after there is money left, then she can talk about her operation." having laid out the whole truth at the end, Octavia sighed heavily and waited for what her friend would say.

\- "Damn .... why is everything going so badly." the blonde moaned, leaning back on the back of the sofa.

\- "Hey, friend, it's not that bad. It's just that Ray will have to postpone the operation. Michael will be fully recovered by then. Everything will be fine, Clarke." Octavia leaned over to the blonde, shaking her knee soothingly.

\- “I really hope so, O. Really." Clarke said quietly and looked at her friend,   
\- "When Lexa returns, I will definitely talk to her. Maybe if I explain the situation to her, she will help to Ray earlier. She's not as bad as I thought before, you know." Blake could not help smiling when she heard such a naive confession. She had already realized that Clarke liked Lexa more than the blonde herself knew. It looks like Clarke is slowly starting to realize this.

\- "I would advise you that. Talk to her. I think she will surprise you." Smiling warmly, said Blake getting up from the couch,   
\- "Let's wake up our boy. Wick is waiting for me."

\- "She surprises me all the time." Clarke admitted shaking her head and followed Blake into the bedroom.

*****

Lexa eagerly parked her car in front of the building and grabbed a bouquet of wildflowers from the back seat, hurried to meet her blonde. She missed her so much. All the time that she spent at a stupid lesson, looking at skinny models in couturier dresses, Stavros came up with various events with which she was going to surprise Clarke. Lexa didn't tell the blonde that she had arrived. She gave instructions to Gustus from the plane to get a bouquet of wildflowers. For some reason she wanted to give just such a bouquet. Probably because Clarke kept repeating that Lexa smelled like a flower glade. And it is not clear how, but Gustus, who met them at the airport, handed her a large bouquet of multi-colored wildflowers. The elevator carried her to the very top in a minute. Joyfully anticipating the long-awaited meeting, the brunette quietly opened the door and walked lightly to the voice from the living room.

\- "No, I decided I would remind her of the money." Lexa stopped, listening to the voice. A joyful smile froze on her lips. She only heard Clarke and knew she was on the phone.  
\- "Well, it's not for nothing that I endure the Despot-Stavros to get them." Clarke laughed softly, and Lexa's chest felt a sharp pain. An aching feeling of disappointment, stopped breathing. The whole joyful world around, as if shattered into pieces, returning her to a dark reality. Lexa clenched her jaw, feeling a mounting anger. Turning abruptly, the brunette left the apartment as inaudibly as she entered. Desperately holding back her stupid tears, she fiercely pressed the button to call the elevator.

\- "No, Ray. I was joking about a despot. Lexa treats me well." Clarke glanced toward the corridor. She thought she heard a door click. The blonde got up from the couch and went to check, continuing to talk to her friend.   
\- "She does even more than is required of her."  
Clarke opened the front door and looked out, finding no one, she returned to the living room.

Lexa cursed herself for no reason. That she was such a naive fool and dared to hope that Clarke needed more than money from her. That she might like Griffin just like that. Regardless of her money. But no. The brutal reality overtook her again. Proving that it was not worthwhile to deviate from your worldview. Shouldn't have listened to Anya. What the hell is courtship? What is all this for? This whole unnecessary show. It always comes down to money. Lexa wanted to scream at her own stupidity. She clenched her fists tightly and remembered the bouquet in her hand. Leaving the building, Stavros threw flowers in the trash can in front of the entrance. She gave them a quick look of contempt. And nobody knows who it was intended for. Clarke or herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Night was slowly but surely approaching the city. Clarke, with a glass of wine in hand, stood in the living room by the window and watched from a bird's eye view as the lanterns were lit one after another, illuminating the endless straight streets. The blonde took a deep breath, sipping her last sip of wine, and glanced at her phone. It was nine pm and Clarke was getting more and more nervous. In the afternoon Lexa sent a short message that she had arrived and wanted to see Griffin in the evening. Clarke felt the excitement of the meeting. The past days have shown that Clarke missed Lexa. She knew what the meeting would lead to, and at the thought of it, her excitement only grew.

Clarke heard the door open and her pulse doubled. She put the empty glass on the table and waited for Stavros to appear. Lexa did not keep herself waiting. She entered the living room with a quick step and stopped a couple of meters from the blonde.

\- "How is your shoulder?" Clarke's slight smile faded noticeably as she saw the steel glitter in her green eyes. The blonde expected Lexa to be more pleased to meet.

\- "Great. Dr. Tsing gave the go-ahead for any activity." the blue eyes showed confusion, while the corner of her lips twitched in an embarrassed smile.

\- "Perfectly." Before Clarke had time to recover, Lexa was next to her, roughly grasping her blond head and pulling an elastic band from her ponytail.

\- "What are you doing?" the blonde breathed into the lips opposite. Stavros's closeness affected her even more than she expected.

\- "I'm reopening our agreement." the brunette growled and dug into the lips, opened with surprise. Not expecting such an onslaught, Clarke did not immediately respond to the kiss, but when she felt hot hands under the shorts on her buttocks, which crushed her elastic fifth point, the passion smoldering all this time flared up with unprecedented strength and the blonde eagerly slipped her tongue into her mouth, hopped by a familiar feeling of desire.

They kissed, tearing each other's lips, forgetting about the air. When it became necessary, Lexa pulled away from Clarke. Reaching out to a nearby chair at the table, she grabbed it by the back and, without looking, threw it aside. The chair hit the glass with a loud crash, which, fortunately, easily withstood such a blow. Lexa turned the blonde with her back to her and pressed her with her body to the table. Sliding both hands under the white T-shirt, she squeezed her soft breasts, painfully squeezing her nipples between her fingers, causing the blonde to groan in protest. Ignoring him, the brunette cupped her earlobe with her lips. Playing with her tongue, Lexa jerked her pelvis forward. Clarke whined begging. With her eyes closed, she threw her head back, exposing her neck to torture with greedy lips. And she immediately got what she wanted. Stavros' caresses changed from cautiously slow to grossly painful at the speed of light and it drove Clarke crazy.

Grasping the front edge of the shirt, Lexa abruptly pulled it off and threw it on the floor. The blonde's shorts were there even faster. Clarke stood completely naked and horny. She tried to turn, but Stavros was faster. Pressing down on her neck, Lexa made Clarke bend over. The cold surface of the table under the cheek, the blonde felt simultaneously with the hot fingers, sharply entered into her. From this contrast, she moaned loudly, pressing on the fingers moving in her. Lexa ran her free hand down Clarke's back, leaving four bright red streaks along her spine. Then she grabbed the blonde roughly and pulled.

\- "Who do you belong to, Clarke?" growled Stavros. With each sharp thrust, Clarke let out a loud moan. - "Who do you belong to?" there was a repeated roar and the tremors intensified. Lexa pressed her hips with her pelvis, helping her fingers to burst deeper and deeper.

\- "To you..." Clarke breathed out, letting out a drawn-out groan. Hearing the right answer, Stavros with breakneck speed began to hammer the blonde into the table, whose plaintive groans inflamed her only more. Clarke's pelvic bones thrashed painfully against the edge of the table, but she didn't feel it at that moment. Wild desire. That's all Clarke felt. The moans turned into low screams, until one drawn-out scream escaped the blonde's lips, and her body shook with convulsive shivers. Lexa pushed her fingers into the crazy wet blonde a few more times and fell silent. After waiting a couple of minutes for Clarke to catch her breath, Lexa also pulled the blonde by the hair, forcing her to stand up. Clarke stood on her weak legs and watched with her blue eyes, clouded with orgasm.

\- "On knees." confirming that she will not tolerate objections, Lexa put pressure on her shoulders and forced the blonde to kneel.  
\- "Take off my pants." she ordered. uch dominance made Clarke's ears buzz again, it got hot between her legs and her hips clenched convulsively. She obediently unbuttoned her black trousers and began to pull them off her hips.  
\- "Lingerie too." Clarke held her breath, picking up the elastic of the lace thong and, along with the pants, removed them from the brunette. Which kicked off her shoes and sat down on the table.  
\- "Now lick." a hoarse voice came from a dry throat. Lexa spread her legs and pulled Clarke by the head to her hips. Stavros' short orders did not bother the blonde, she was still high and seeing pink wet flesh in front of her eyes, Clarke briefly licked her lips and thrust her tongue as deep as she could.  
\- "Oh my God!" Lexa moaned loudly and leaned back on the table, spreading her legs wider. Clarke didn't notice the heels on her shoulders. She was completely consumed by the flesh under her lips. Loud groans from the table only turned on more. Digging her nails into the dark skin of her thighs, Clarke pulled the brunette to the very edge of the table. She reveled in a little familiar sensation. Sucking in the warm moisture, she brought the brunette to frantic cries. Suddenly she felt her thighs begin to shake under her arms. Clarke squeezed her hips harder, preventing them from moving, she brought Stavros to the enchanting finale with her tongue. When there was the last faint moan and the body on the table was relaxed, Clarke slowly removed her tongue and lips and ran her mouth along the inner thigh of the brunette, wiping away the remaining moisture. She remained on her knees, unable to rise immediately. Lexa propped herself up on her elbows and looked down with a slight grin.

\- "Well done. You're doing a good job of getting your money's worth." blissful relaxation disappeared in a second. The blue eyes filled with burning pain and sparkled. Lexa saw that she was ruthlessly wounding the blonde, but she was so disappointed in her. In itself. She wanted Clarke to suffer too. Her pink lips quivered slightly, and Clarke stumbled back to her feet.

\- "Bitch." the blonde spat out. She could no longer hold back her tears, so she turned around and ran. With the loud rumble of the door, Lexa trembled slightly, remaining sitting on the table, still in the same position.

Lexa felt. No, she knew that she had just acted like the last creature. Lexa unforgivably injured the blonde, humiliated her in the most disgusting way. Yes, she wanted to punish Griffin, hurt her. And now that she did it, it was disgustingly disgusting in my soul. If she could, she would whip herself on the cheeks for crossing the border. Realizing that it was too late to change something, she slowly dressed and left without looking into the bedroom.

*****

\- "Indra, I need Lexa. She is at home?" When Clarke rushed to the house of Stavros, she prayed to God that she was at home. There was no point in calling. She needed Lexa personally.

\- "Yes. She's in the library." the woman moved away from the door in confusion, letting in the blonde. She was frightened by the look of the blonde. Eyes shining from unshed tears, flushed cheeks, bitten lips.   
\- "What happened?"

In response, she received only the receding back of Griffin, who had already fled into a familiar room. Indra followed the blonde with interest.

\- "What are you doing here?" With surprise, Lexa looked at Clarke, who, like a hurricane, burst into the library.

\- "Lexa, I need money!" With difficulty catching breath, breathed Clarke, standing in the middle of the room.

Stavros glanced haughtily and forced a grin.

\- “I said you’ll get the money. Don't pester me with this anymore." Lexa turned her gaze back to the book, not wanting Griffin to see painful disappointment in them.

\- "No, Lexa. You do not understand! I need money now!" Clarke screamed in despair. She didn't have time to be polite. Michael's life was at stake.

Lexa stared at Clarke. Something happened, the brunette immediately realized. And looked closely at the blonde. She saw the same thing as Indra had seen a minute before. Lexa got up and walked over to Clarke.

\- "Why do you need money?" was a short but demanding question.  
Clarke hesitated at first.  
\- “Clarke, if you want that amount from me now, you’ll tell me what happened."

«Fuck it!» Clarke thought. «Maybe it's for the best» 

\- "Michael is in the hospital. He has a heart defect. Ray just called and said that he had another seizure and the doctor said that he urgently needed an operation, and not as we planned in six months." in one breath, the blonde gave out a short version of events.

\- "So you needed money for this?" Clarke swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

Green eyes slowly changed expression. Surprise. Understanding. Confusion. Repentance and, in the end, firm determination.

\- "You fool, Clarke!" Stavros exclaimed,   
\- "And I including!"

\- "What?" the blonde was taken aback by such a reaction.

\- "Nothing! Let's go!" Stavros ran from the library, bypassing the dumbfounded Indra, who did not miss a single word.

\- "Lexa, what are you going to do?" Clarke screamed in panic, catching up with the brunette on the street.

\- "What I could have done from the very beginning, if you had opened your mouth!" Clarke had absolutely no idea what was going on. She needs to save Michael, not bicker with Lexa.

\- "Get in the car. I'll drive." both girls jumped into the front seats and the car took off.

To Clarke's surprise, Stavros's calm determination dulled the half-hysterical state she had suppressed after Raven's call. All that was left of him were sweaty palms. Clarke rubbed them nervously against her jeans.

\- "What hospital are they in?" Lexa asked as soon as they turned onto the highway leading into the city.

\- "In the same place where I was." Clarke did not take her eyes off the road, involuntarily shaking her body.

Lexa reached out to the control panel and pressed one button.

\- "A computer." Lexa said shortly.  
The screen came to life and a computerized female voice was heard.

\- "It is necessary to make a voice recognition to connect to the on-board computer. State your name."

\- "Alexa Stavros." Lexa confirmed her order in an even voice.

\- “Good afternoon, Miss Stavros." the blonde, with wide eyes, stared first at Lexa, and then at the panel.

\- "Set the fastest route to the central hospital."

\- "The target is set, the path is calculated ....... the path is selected."

\- "Turn off the voice guidance of the navigator." Lexa demanded and continued.

\- “Call Senator Kane." while the brunette was talking to the on-board computer, Griffin did not stop staring at them. She had no idea that Lexa's car had such functions.

\- "The number is dialed." after that long long beeps were heard.

\- "Senator Kane's house." answered a polite female voice on the other end.

\- "Maria, this is Lexa." Stavros replied with a slight smile.

\- "Lexa, honey! God, how long I haven't heard you!" according to their communication, the blonde realized that the interlocutors know each other well.   
\- "When will you please us with your visit again?"

\- "Soon, Maria. But now I have no time." it was clear that Lexa did not want to cut off the woman who answered her so joyfully.

\- "Yes, of course, I'll call the senator right away." Maria caught herself so quickly that Lexa did not have time to say something else. From the retreating steps, she realized that Maria had gone after the senator.

\- "Whom do you call?" Clarke finally decided to ask. She wanted to know what Stavros was up to as she drove so confidently.

\- "Family friends. Now you will find out everything." Lexa waved her off, and just in time.

\- "Lexa! I didn't believe it when Maria said that you were calling. How I felt." A pleasant male voice addressed Stavros in a familiar manner. And the blonde parted her lips in a joyous smile.   
\- "We are just sitting with Titus and sipping brandy, which he brought me from Ireland. In vain you are not here."

\- "Hello, Marcus. Next time will definitely, but now I don't have time." the brunette had to interrupt the next interlocutor.

\- "What happened, Lexa?" the senator's voice this very second became serious.

\- "Nothing yet." the brunette reassured him.   
\- "I need your wife. More precisely, her skills."

\- "I see." Clarke felt the Senator nod in understanding.   
\- “Unfortunately, Abby is not at home. She's in San Francisco for a science conference."

\- "Well, at least in the country." Lexa replied with relief.

\- "Try it on your mobile, as far as I know, her next lecture is in the late afternoon." Senator Kane advised.

\- "Okey. Thanks, Marcus. See you soon."

\- "Absolutely. You won't turn away from us anymore." the senator confirmed laughing,   
\- "See you, dear."

\- "See you, Marcus." After finishing the conversation, Lexa turned to the computer again.  
\- "Dial Abigail Kane."

Dialing beeps were heard and a melodious voice picked up the receiver.

\- "Dr. Kane."

\- "Abby! Thank God!" Clarke noticed how Lexa's voice warmed, her features softened and a kind smile appeared on her lips. As if her interlocutor was now in front of her, and not hundreds of kilometers from here.

\- "Lexa, honey. How I missed you."a woman's voice filled with boundless warmth.

\- “I miss you too, Abby." Lexa's tone did not give any doubt about the sincerity of her words.   
\- “Abby, I'd love to talk to you about anything, but not now."

\- "What happened, Lexa?" Abby wondered. She didn't like the start of the conversation.

\- "I need your help. As a doctor."

\- "Speak." Abby went from friend to specialist in a second.

\- "Boy. Three years. Heart disease. Now in the hospital after an attack. An operation is urgently needed." not bothering herself with unnecessary details, Stavros rapped out.

\- "I got it. I'll take the next flight out."

\- "No, I'll send a plane for you. Be ready in two hours."

\- "Deal. And Lexa, I need the boy's case so I can study it." the doctor reminded an important thing.

\- "You will have it in an hour." Stavros replied without any hesitation.   
\- “Until tonight, Abby, and thank you." Lexa's voice became warm and loving again. Clarke had never seen Lexa like this. And she was even more surprised. Who is this girl? What is she really like? Where is the bitch that humiliated her two days ago?

\- “Don't, Lexa. We're family. Until the evening." Abby replied with a smile and hung up.

\- "Michael will be operated on tonight." Lexa saw with a peripheral vision that for all the time Clarke did not take her eyes off her and caught every word. She gave the blonde a short look and smiled encouragingly.   
\- "He will be fine."

It was starting to dawn on Clarke that Lexa had just saved Michael. Endless gratitude and relief filled the blue eyes with tears of joy.

\- "Who is Abby?" the blonde asked in a low voice, wiping wet drops from her cheeks.

\- "My godmother and the best cardiac surgeon in the country."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Lexa, with Clarke on her heels, stormed into the main hospital building and headed for the information desk.

\- "We need to see Michael Collins." Stavros blurted out, her emerald eyes glowing with impatience. The woman behind the counter pursed her lips in displeasure, not welcoming such an ill-mannered tone.

\- “Good afternoon,” she said. The hospital's institution policy forced her to remain polite to visitors in any situation.   
\- "One minute, please." the woman turned her gaze to the computer screen in front of her and began to look for the necessary information.  
While the hospital worker was slowly poking at the keyboard keys, Lexa nervously tapped her fingers on the counter. Clarke stood by her side, arms wrapped around herself and patiently waited for the results. During the trip, Lexa also called Lincoln and told him to send a plane for Abby as soon as possible. After that, the girls did not speak, their concern for Michael united them, putting all their hostility and resentment into the background.

\- "I beg your pardon, but it is impossible to visit this patient at the moment." Looking up at Stavros, the woman finally spoke.

\- "And why is that?!" Lexa fixed her searching eyes at the worker, who nervously shifted in her chair.

\- "The boy is in the intensive care unit. A visit is available only to relatives and then only at certain times. Are you related?" the woman narrowed her eyes, looking at the girls.

\- "No, but I am a very close person to him. They are waiting for us there." Clarke replied politely, hoping to appease the stern woman.

\- "No, unfortunately, this does not change matters."

\- “Call Dr. Tsing now." Lexa interrupted sharply, and then turned her head to the blonde and said soothingly,   
\- "I will now resolve everything."

\- "I can’t just call a doctor without the need." the tone became more irritated. The woman was outraged by this behavior.   
\- "Who are you anyway?"

\- "The one who will deprive you of your job with one call!" shouted Stavros, loudly slapping her palm on the counter. Her patience ran out. Such insubordination was unacceptable in her understanding. - “Call Tsing now and tell Lexa to waiting. This is urgent!"

The woman jumped in place from such a flash of rage and reached for the phone. She dialed the number and did not hear an answer, she spoke into the microphone.

\- "Dr. Tsing, urgently go to the information desk. I repeat, Dr. Tsing, you urgently need to go to the information desk. Waiting for you..." the woman threw a short, but very displeased look at the brunette,   
\- Lexa." she finished.

Having received what she wanted, Stavros immediately turned away from the counter. Clarke looked at her in amazement. For Lexa, everything always turned out so simple and, most importantly, quickly. She was now acting like she owned this hospital. «I won’t be surprised if it’s so,» the blonde thought, shaking her head, and looked at the worker. At any other moment, Clarke would have apologized for Stavros' behavior, but not this time. Lexa's habit of getting everything and always was just right now.  
Less than five minutes later, Dr. Tsing was walking towards them. Both girls rushed to meet her at the same time.

\- "Lexa, what happened?" the doctor said worriedly, examining Stavros first and then Clarke, making sure they were all right.

\- "Hello, Dr. Tsing. A boy was brought to you today. Michael Collins. He urgently needs an operation. I already contacted Abby. She'll be there in about four hours." in her own manner, not to be distracted by the irrelevant, said Lexe.

\- "Good. I will arrange for the operating room to be prepared and an anesthesiologist dispatched to Michael." said Tsing and went to the counter.   
\- "What ward is Michael Collins in?" she turned to the worker.

\- “He’s in intensive care, Dr. Tsing." running her eyes from the doctor to the impudent brunette, the woman babbled.

\- "Come on, I'll take you to him." the doctor and Clarke walked down the corridor together, Lexa managed to raise an eyebrow and give the woman an irritated look.

\- "Clark!" Raven, as she could with her new prosthesis, hurried from Michael's room when she saw Griffin behind the glass and rushed with barely restrained tears to her friend's neck.

\- "Ray, Ray... calm down. Everything will be fine." Clarke soothed Raven, firmly believing in what she was saying. She believed that Lexa would do everything to make it so.  
\- "Ray, look at me."" the blonde by the shoulders pushed the tear-stained girl away from her,   
\- "Meet Lexa." She said calmly and looked at the brunette. Raven blinked in confusion and looked at Stavros.  
\- "Lexa took care of everything. Michael will be operated on today." Clarke smiled happily first at her friend and then at Lexa.

The dark-haired woman blinked again in confusion as Griffin's words reached her, and then tears of relief spilled from her eyes. Clarke smiled knowingly.

\- "Thanks. Thank you very much." Raven muttered through her tears. She walked over to Lexa and pulled her to herself, squeezing her in a grateful embrace. The brunette looked at Clarke in confusion and smiled shyly.

\- "Not worth it. It's my pleasure to help the guy. He's a great boy and should be healthy." Lexa said modestly.

\- “Mrs. Collins, the anesthesiologist will come up now and discuss everything with you. Dr. Kane will be there this evening. Please do not give your child anything else to drink or eat." Dr. Tsing interrupted the girls.

\- "Dr. Kane?" asked Raven, running her eyes around everyone present.

\- "She will operate on the boy. Trust me, Mrs. Collins, Michael will be in the best hands. She's one of the best." Tsing explained confidently.

\- "Oh yes. Abby requested that Michael's medical history be sent to her." Lexa remembered, and Dr. Tsing nodded in agreement.

\- "I will take care of it. Well, I have to go. I'll come back again."

\- "Can we see him?" Clarke asked quietly. She stood facing the window and looked at the metal crib in which Michael lay.

\- "I think yes. Just not more than two. It is not necessary for the child to be overexcited." the doctor agreed and left the girls.

\- "Clarke, you go." Stavros said quietly.   
\- “I'll take care of the formalities for now." Clarke looked at the brunette with a warm smile and gratitude in her eyes and went into the room with Ray.

*****

\- "Clarke, when did you eat?" asked Lexa, having heard the plaintive sounds that the belly made, next to the blonde.

\- "In the morning." the blonde answered wearily. 

They sat on the couch in the waiting room. After Lexa had settled all the formalities and returned to Michael's room, Clarke sat outside in a chair. Michael fell asleep and Wick came from work. The blonde left Ray and Wick in the room and went out the door.   
Seeing the blonde, who wearily rubbed her eyes, Lexa wordlessly took her hand and led her to the floor below, where they could wait more comfortably.

\- "Come on, you have to eat. It won't do anyone good if you fall off your feet while you wait." Lexa was right and Clarke didn't argue. With a nod, she stood up and went downstairs with Lexa to the first floor, where the cafe was located.

\- "Do you want something specific?" Stavros escorted the blonde to an empty table and sat her down on a chair.

\- "No, I don't care, " the blonde shook her head. - “I, like you, are omnivorous,” she replied with a weak smile.  
Lexa smiled back and went to order. She returned a few minutes later with a tray. Two turkey salad sandwiches, two cups of coffee.

\- “Delicious,” Clarke said as she chewed on her sandwich.   
\- "Thanks."

\- “You're welcome,” Lexa said simply. They finished eating in silence and drank coffee.  
\- "Why didn't you tell me?" Lexa asked quietly, looking at Clarke. Who looked blankly out of the window.

\- "What was I supposed to say?" Clarke also answered quietly. At that moment, she wondered what would change if she told Lex the truth from the very beginning.

\- "That Michael is sick and needs surgery. Do you really think I'm such a terrible despot that I wouldn't help a child when I have the opportunity?"

Clarke opened her eyes in surprise and slowly turned her gaze to the brunette.

\- “I overheard you on the phone. I arrived a day earlier than I said and went to the apartment. I wanted to surprise you." Lexa continued to look searchingly into blue eyes, which from surprised to disappointed.

\- “So didn't seem to me the lock click,” Clarke said slowly.   
\- "Why did you leave?"

\- "Well, you know, it was not very pleasant to hear what you think of me," Stavros smiled bitterly, and Clarke remembered everything she said to Raven.

\- "If you had stayed, you would have heard that I do not have such a bad opinion of you," the blonde rolled her eyes, realizing why Lexa behaved this way with her and that all this could have been avoided if she had listened to the conversation to the end.

\- “So you didn't answer the question,” Lexa reminded of the beginning of their conversation.

\- "What do you want to hear from me, Lexa?" Clarke started to get nervous.   
\- "We are essentially strangers. Then we barely knew each other. Put yourself in my place. Would you think that an unfamiliar rich lady, just like that, out of the kindness of her heart, would give a hundred thousand dollars to a stranger?"

\- "But I would give!" Lexa said with resentment in her voice.

\- "God, Lexa! If all the rich did this, then poverty would disappear on the planet! I do not believe in that." Clarke was annoyed that Stavros did not want to understand her.   
\- “I didn't know you. And the only thing that mattered then was that I had the opportunity to help Michael and Raven. And then everything happened so quickly. You Bellamy, I'm in the hospital. If this continued, then my nerves could be thrown into the furnace." Clarke grinned and rubbed her eyes wearily.  
Lexa listened to the blonde with pursed lips.

\- "You do not trust me." Lexa said sadly.

\- "I believe that you like Michael and you will do everything for him to get better." Clarke replied sincerely.

Lexa noticed that Clarke dodged a direct answer, but left the blonde alone. Today is not the best day for a showdown.

\- "Let's go?" Stavros said instead and stood up.

\- "Yes, let's go."

\- “Clarke, You can going to my home and get some things for me and Michael?" Raven asked. She left the room after a soft knock on the window.

\- "Oh sure." Clarke agreed and looked at Lexa standing next to her.   
\- "You will go with me?"

\- "You don't have to ask." Lexa smiled, quietly glad that the blonde wanted her to be there.

*****

\- “Abby is on her way to the hospital." Lexa said. Clarke spun around and looked at the clock on the wall. She did not even notice how quickly time passed.

\- “Then let's hurry. We have a half-hour drive back." Clarke threw a couple of necessary things into a large gym bag and went to the door. Lexa silently grabbed her bag and opened the door, silently pointing to the exit.  
\- "Thanks." the blonde was confused. She was not used to being looked after.

As Clarke predicted, they returned to the hospital only half an hour later. Quickly climbing to the correct floor, they met Octavia and Lincoln, who were waiting in front of the entrance to the intensive care unit.

\- "Octy!" Clarke was glad to see her friend. She knew that Blake had gone with Lincoln to meet Dr. Kane.

\- “Clarke, Michael is already being prepared for surgery. Ray talks to the doctor. She needs to sign papers and all." explained the situation Octavia.

\- “God, I can't believe this is actually happening." Clarke said fearfully, pressing her hot palms to her cheeks.   
\- “It’s going to be all right, right, Octy?”" at that moment the blonde needed support.

\- "Everything will be fine, I promise. " Instead of Octavia, Lexa walked over to Clarke and took her hand, squeezing her hand tightly.   
\- "Let's sit down. We now have to wait a long time."  
Clarke instinctively grabbed onto Lexa. She got used to holding her hand during her stay in the Stavros house. Lexa interlaced their fingers every night before going to bed, and this gesture became soothing for the blonde.

*****

\- "You know, Ray and I did not immediately become friends." Clarke began quietly. After almost five hours of waiting, everyone was at their limit. It was the middle of the night. Clarke, Lexa, Lincoln, and Octavia distracted themselves as best they could to avoid the tension. For the last hour, Lincoln and Octavia left for coffee, while Lexa and Clarke sat on the couch. The blonde's head was getting heavier and she lowered it onto Lexa's shoulder.

\- "Tugging each other by the pigtails?" Lexa chuckled and Clarke smiled.

\- "It's good that Ray doesn't hear you, she would roll her eyes at such an assumption." Clarke shifted in place, moving closer to the brunette. Due to fatigue, the blonde shivered a little. She hesitantly held out her hand, squeezing it between Lexa's fingers, wanting to keep warm. Feeling the blonde's icy fingers, Lexa understood everything and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, pulling her closer.

\- "No, Ray is not pulling pigtails. She immediately uses her fists." Clarke felt herself beginning to relax.

\- "Did she do that? Did she hit you?" Lexa was now tense.

\- "Yes. Into the nose. With a fist. Once." Clarke laughed.

\- "What did you do?"

\- "I talked to Finn." the blonde continued to laugh, remembering the same incident,   
\- "Ray and Finn are two years older than me. When I first got to the shelter and did not know anyone, Finn in one of the first days saw me stumble and fall. I broke my knee. He came up and began to feel sorry for me. He always defended the younger and the weak. Ray saw us and decided that I was encroaching on her Finn, so she hit me on the nose."

\- “You can't tell by her that she is so bloodthirsty." Stavros laughed.

\- "You just don't know her." Clarke snorted.   
\- "But I didn't stay in debt. When I was sixteen and Ray decided to flirt with Bell to make Finn jealous, I broke her nose too." Proudly said the blonde, raising her head, sparkling eyes looked at Lexa.  
There was a moment's pause, and then both burst out laughing.

\- "I need to be careful with you. My nose is very dear to me." said Lexa still smiling at the blonde.

\- "Your nose is completely safe." Clarke said with a smile, putting her head on her shoulder again.

They fell silent again.

\- "Was Ray hurt in the accident too? Is that why she limps?" Carefully, so as not to scare the blonde's revelations, asked Stavros.

\- "Yes. This accident changed everything." Clarke answered quietly.

\- “Clarke, if it's hard to you to remember, then you don’t have to tell.” Lexa decided to give Clarke a choice.

\- "No, you are now also involved in all this. And you should know." Clarke squeezed Lexa's fingers tighter, starting to get nervous as always when the conversation turned to the accident.

\- “Bell and Finn decided to arrange a double date for us on Valentine's Day. Octavia agreed to sit with Michael. We were on our way home. We had fun discussing the movie we watched. The car drove onto the road .... I ..." Clarke had to swallow tears asking to come out,   
\- "I tried ... but I didn't succeed. We were turned over twice, you know. I don’t understand why I’m the only one who hardly got hurt?" Lexa's heart sank with pity. There was so much pain in the blonde's voice. The only thing she could do now is hug Clarke even harder.  
\- "Finn died in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. Ray lay in a coma for more than a week with a damaged spine, Bellamy had a leg fracture in three places. And only I had a few bruises and two cracked ribs. They didn't even leave me in the hospital for the night."

Clarke fell silent. Lexa absorbed what she heard, and with a shudder realized the guilt Clarke was eating up.

\- “Clarke, you don't have to blame yourself for this. You know, don't you." Lexa said quietly.

\- "You sound like O." Clarke muttered with a sob.

\- “And she’s right. Could you change something at that moment?" Clarke shook her head, wiping away a lonely tear.  
\- “Then it's no fault of you. Learn to accept it." Clarke raised her head and looked into sympathetic green eyes.

\- "I am doing my best."

\- "Then you can do it." Lexa calmly assured her and again hugged the blonde to herself, making it clear that she returned to her previous position.

\- "Thanks." Lexa heard a quiet voice and kissed the blond top of her head.

*****

Half an hour later, when everyone's nerves were at the limit of uncertainty, a radiant Raven appeared. All four jumped up and stared at her.

\- "He is OK. Michael will be fine." Crying with joy, Ray told the long-awaited news. Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia exhaled loudly and beamed with smiles.  
\- "I have to go back again. Michael is about to be transferred to intensive care, I want to be there when he wakes up." said Ray and turned to Lex.   
\- “I can never thank you for this. Thank you." Ray spoke from the bottom of her heart and Lexa saw it. She smiled back warmly and nodded.

\- “You don’t owe me anything, Raven. It was right that way. Now go to your son, we will wait here until he wakes up."

Raven left and Link and Octavia decided to have another cup of coffee to celebrate, they also disappeared in the already familiar direction.

As soon as everyone was gone, Clarke turned to Lexa and lunged at her, hugging her tightly around her neck.

\- "Thanks. Thank you. Thank you very much." Clarke whispered, burying herself in the brunette's neck. 

Lexa was at first taken aback, but quickly came to her senses and hugged Clarke just as tightly, inhaling the sweet scent of blond hair. This was the first time Clarke showed feelings for her. She knew that Clarke was probably acting out of gratitude right now, not in the way Lexa most desired. But that was enough for her the first time. Feeling Clarke's close embrace made her tremblingly happy. They stood there for a while, then Clarke let go of Lexa and smiled shyly.

\- "Maybe you want some coffee too?" Lexa asked softly.

\- "No, can we just sit. I'm can't stood on my feet." Clarke answered weakly. Endless hours of anxiety and lack of sleep have drawn all my strength.

\- "Of course, come on, lie down." Lexa led Clarke to the couch. She sat down and made the blonde sit down so that she could lower her head on her lap and raise her legs bent at the knees.   
\- "Get some sleep. I will wake you up, if anything."

Clarke woke up because she was shivering. She heard quiet voices not far from her. Lexa was not there. Opening her eyes, the blonde saw Stavros a little further down the corridor. She was standing and talking to a woman. Clarke did not hear what they were talking about, but she saw the tender feelings with which the brunette looked at the woman. The woman had her back to Griffin, so Clarke couldn't see her face. Noticing that Clarke woke up, Lexa said something to her companion, they hugged tightly and parted. Lexa walked over to Clarke.

\- "Do you feel better?" Lexa asked sympathetically, sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

\- "Yes, a little better." Clarke continued to stare at the trail of the retreating woman. Long dark blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail. Skinny jeans, long slender legs that moved the slender body with a confident gait further down the corridor.   
\- "Who was that?"

\- "Abby. She said again that Michael would be fine. The operation was more than successful. She needs to go back to San Francisco, but she has assured that Dr. Tsing and her colleagues will do well with further treatment." answered Lexa, seeing that Clarke stares at Abby without taking eyes.

\- "Hey, Clarke, are you looking at my godmother?" Grinning asked Lexa, jokingly shoving the blonde under the side.

\- "What?" Griffin immediately woke up after hearing such an absurd assumption.

\- "What did you think about?"

\- "Nothing..." Clarke waved her hand,   
\- "It's just my mom's name was Abby too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

_«Lexa: - "Gustus will pick you up at 7pm tonight. Wear something elegant."»  
«Clarke: - "Where are we going?"»  
«Lexa: - "We're going to have dinner."»  
«Clarke: - "Are you asking me out?"»  
«Lexa: - "Do you mind?"  
«Clarke: - "I'll be ready at 7))"»  
«Lexa: - "Great))"»_

Clarke, shaking her head, put her phone aside, smiling at Stavros's way of asking out. 

For the past week after Michael's surgery, they have developed more friendship than lovers. Lexa took the blonde to the hospital every day, stayed there for a while and then left. Clarke either replaced Raven for several hours or kept her company. Together, they successfully entertained the kid, who was recovering at an enviable speed. He perfectly underwent the operation and a week later he was transferred to a regular children's department. A week later, the doctors promised that he could go home.  
The tension and worry about Michael's condition were over. In the late afternoon, Gustus or Lexa picked up the blonde from the hospital and drove her back. Lexa didn’t stay overnight or try to get close. Clarke noted that the relationship between them has warmed up. Clarke was glad to see a brunette every morning. Was glad to just talk to her. Clarke got to know Stavros more and more and what she found out liked more and more every day.

Griffin picked up the phone again and looked at how much time she had before her first date with Lexa. Two hours. This time should be enough to get ready. Clarke felt the thought of a date stir her up. She felt that with this event their relationship was moving to a new level. This frightened the blonde, but also excited at the same time, filling her body with anxious anticipation. Clarke didn't want to think about what all this meant now. After all the stressful and dramatic events of the past weeks, Griffin just wanted to enjoy the day. She didn’t want to break the idyll that reigned in her last days.

At exactly seven in the evening, Clarke got into a black limousine and Gustus took her to an unknown destination. After a while, Clarke realized that the path was to the pier. The blonde wondered where Stavros decided to dine with her. Which of the expensive restaurants would she choose? It turned out to be none. Yacht. Three-deck yacht, on the hull of which, in big black letters, stood «Heda». Interesting name thought Clarke as Gustus led her to the snow-white perfection of modern shipbuilding technology. Lexa stood aft of the middle deck and waved to her with a smile. One of the assistants helped the blonde on board and escorted her to Lexa. Clarke felt a little shy in the midst of such luxury. The inside of the yacht was even more luxurious than the outside.

\- "Good evening, Clarke." Lexa walked over to Clarke and took, embarrassedly smiling blonde by the hand, led to the round table. The assistant silently helped the girls to sit down and inquired when they could serve dinner. Lexa looked at Clarke questioningly.

\- "I haven't eaten since lunch, so ...." Griffin replied modestly, feeling hungry.

\- "You can serve." Looking at the assistant said Lexa and returned her attention to Clarke. She looked around with curiosity.

There was much more feed than Clarke had seen from the dock. All the deck and interior decoration was in light colors. The table was removed like in romantic movies. White tablecloth, porcelain with polished silver to shine and candles.

\- "Like it?" Smiling with one corner of her lips, asked Lexa.

\- "It's impressive." Returning her gaze to the brunette, Clarke answered with a smile.  
\- "Yours?"

\- "Yes. I haven't used it for a long time. I thought you'd like it."

\- "I like." Clarke lowered her eyes, embarrassed. The warm smiles that Stavros gave her made her feel like a young girl on her first date. Although officially it was their first date.

\- "You look amazing." Lexa, with a light movement, tucked a lock of blond hair that had come out of a free bun behind her ear.

\- "Thanks." the blonde raised her eyes and gave Stavros a long look.  
\- "You too." she said sincerely.

And she didn't lie. The girls as they agreed, dressed in loose-fitting white dresses with thin spaghetti straps. The short dresses were almost identical and Lexa and Clarke exchanged glances and laughed together.

The already familiar assistant, accompanied by another one, according to his clothes, Clarke realized that he was from the kitchen, approached them, placing hot plates on the table. They poured white wine into glasses and left the girls alone.

During the meal, Clarke said that Michael could go home in a week. Lexa listened intently, sometimes asking short questions. So the conversation smoothly turned to the fact that Clarke told funny stories about Michael and her friends.

\- "Listen, I wanted to ask you everytime." Lexa neatly put the fork and knife on the plate and set it aside.  
\- "Why does Michael call you Lalke? He can speak well."  
Clarke, smiling broadly, followed Stavros's movements.

\- "You should ask him that. When he just started talking and could not pronounce my name, he shortened it to Lalke and still calls me that. Although he can pronounce correctly. At first we tried to convince him to speak correctly, but then we abandoned it. He's used to it, and I even like it. Makes me special."

\- “You're special, Clarke." Lexa said softly, looking into blue eyes. Clarke was confused by such frank words and ran her eyes, not knowing how to react.

\- "How beautiful!" admired the blonde, fixing her gaze on the setting sun on the horizon. Intense bright pink light spread along the entire horizon and made the atmosphere even more romantic.

\- "Thanks." Clarke turned to Lexsa and looked into her green eyes.  
\- "For a wonderful dinner." she added, seeing the question in them.

\- "That's not all. I have a present for you." Lexa said, smiling broadly. From the purse that lay next to the chair, she took out a small black box and handed it to Clarke.

\- “Lexa, but I don’t need gifts. You've done so much already." Clarke felt uncomfortable. After all that Stavros had done for them, to accept even more gifts, the blonde did not want to.

\- "Calm down, Clarke. Take a look first." with a soft smile, the brunette put the box in the palm of the blonde.  
Clarke looked uncertainly at Lexa and hesitantly opened the lid.

\- "But this is ..." Clarke looked at Lexa with disbelief.

\- "I saw them when I was looking for things for Michael and I thought that they were dear to you, since you took them with you from home. They were repaired and now you can wear them. Although this is certainly not a female model." Hastened with explanations of Stavros, hoping that Clarke will not be angry that she climbed in her things.

\- "This is my father's watch." said the blonde quietly, carefully taking the watch out of the box.  
\- "Mom gave them to him. I have long been going to give them for repairs, but my hands did not reach." Clarke began to put the watch on her wrist. Lexa caught her hand and helped.

\- "Thanks." Clarke bent forward and left a light kiss on the brunette's cheek, lingering there for a short while, inhaling the familiar floral scent.

\- "You are welcome." Lexa gasped. The careful kiss caused a herd of goosebumps, which in a second spread to every millimeter of skin.

The girls met their eyes and for several long minutes did not take him away from each other.

\- "Kh ... if you want, we can go back." clearing her throat, broke Lexa special moment for them.

\- "Um ... yes. Can." Clarke fussed as she got up from the table.

\- "Calm down, Clarke. Nobody rushes us." Lexa smiled a playful smile and taking the blonde by the hand, led her off the ship.

*****

\- "Will you come up?" Clarke asked as the limousine pulled up to the building, looking away.

\- "With pleasure." Lexa wanted to jump in place with joy, instead she just smiled warmly and got out of the car before Gustus had time to open the door for them. Holding hands, they went up to the apartment.

\- "Would you like some wine? Or do you want something stronger?" Lexa walked over to the bar, pulling out a bottle of white wine.

\- "Wine is fine." Clarke replied, kicking off her sandals. Barefoot she walked to the sofa and put her purse on it and let her hair down.  
\- "Ugh ... that's better."

Lexa chuckled at Griffin's line, turning to her with two glasses of wine and watching her ruffle her blond hair. Passing one glass to Clarke, she put hers on the table next to the sofa and walked away again.

\- "That's definitely better." she said with satisfaction. 

All this time, Clarke watched with a smile as the brunette lit here and there standing candles, turned on the music with the control panel and kicked off her shoes, grabbed several pillows from the sofa, threw them on the floor and settled there. Clarke shrugged and sank to the floor next to her.

\- "For a pleasant evening." Winking said Lexa, clinking her glass against the glass of the blonde.  
Clarke nodded in agreement and took a sip.

\- "You love candles." noticed the blonde, looking around the living room, which was lit only by the warm light of candles. Clarke relaxed completely. The new Lexa didn't press. Her courtesy, warmth and sympathy, coupled with the warm glow of candles and a quiet melody, made the atmosphere soothingly romantic.

\- "They warm." looking directly at one of the candles on the table in front of her, answered the brunette.  
\- "Well, not in the literal sense, of course." she chuckled,  
\- "Their light. It's warm. And I love warmth. You're warm, too." Grunting, Lexa pressed closer to the next to the blonde. 

They both sat in front of the sofa, leaning their backs on it. Clarke said nothing, just enjoying the warmth radiating from Stavros. For a while they sat in pleasant silence, watching the wonderful sunset and savoring the wine.

\- "You know, I always imagine that my parents watched such a magical sunset before their plane crashed." Lexa broke the silence, smiling a sad smile.

\- "It's a beautiful imagine." Clarke said quietly. She reached out to the table and placed her empty glass on it.  
\- "You don't remember them at all?" Clarke ventured to ask, remembering that Octavia had told her that Stavros' parents died when she was two years old.

\- "No. Only, photos, videos and stories." Lexa said, shaking her head. And Clarke saw undisguised sadness in her green eyes.  
\- "Do you remember your father well?" Lexa looked up from the sunset and looked at the blonde.

\- "Memories grow dim over the years, but yes, I remember him. Especially his laugh. He was so loud and contagious." Clarke smiled broadly at the mention of her father and his thunderous laugh.

\- "Will you tell me about him?" asked Stavros.

\- "Well there is a little to tell. He was a builder. He did not have a permanent job, so we often moved. A new city every few months. New rented apartment. New people. I didn't even go to kindergarten. Dad always found some woman next door to sit with me. I've never had friends. As soon as I had time to make friends with someone, we moved again. It always upset me, but even then I understood that my dad had to work and did not complain. I had it. My best friend and that was the most important thing for me." blue eyes faded. Clarke folded her arms over her outstretched legs and sighed sadly. - "And then one fine day a worker from the guardianship came along with a policeman and said that I no longer had a father or a friend." she finished in a trembling voice. Lexa put her arm around the blonde's shoulders with one hand and hugged her.

\- “But now you have wonderful friends. Who do care about you. Especially a little boy named Michael." Trying to cheer up the blonde, she said with a smile.

\- "Yes, they are really wonderful." Clarke smiled too.  
\- "They are probably the only good thing that came out of the death of my father."

Stavros continued to hold the blonde, swinging her body slightly.

\- "And I have no friends." Lexa said calmly.  
\- "Except for Anya and her team."

\- "What are you talking about?" Clarke was amazed, pulling away from the brunette and fixing her surprised eyes.  
\- "You know half the world!"

\- "Knowing half the world does not mean having the same number of friends." Laughing at such a naive statement, Lexa replied.

\- "Oh well. And Lincoln? Luna?"

\- "They are family. This is different. But I, for one, have never had a best friend like yours Octavia or Raven. Who could I share my secrets with or escape to a forbidden party. Or gossip. Do you understand?"

\- "I never thought that you were lonely as a child." Clarke could not believe that someone like Stavros had no friends.

\- "Oh no, no way!" Lexa hastily reassured her.  
\- "I have never felt lonely. I had a more than wonderful childhood, just not quite typical." rolling her eyes, the mbrunette calmed the blonde.  
\- "I had Rebecca and that says it all."

\- "Will you tell about her?"

\- "Well, it will be a long story." stretched Stavros, smiling broadly.

\- "And I'm not in a hurry." Clarke smiled back at her.

\- "Well, then we need to get comfortable." Saying this, Lexa put her glass to the glass of the blonde. She shifted position, stretching out on the soft carpet and resting her head on the blonde's lap.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "My grandma was a world woman." With a warm smile on her lips, Lexa began her story. Clarke could tell by the misty emerald eyes that Lexa had drifted into memories.   
\- "She was the only heir to the Stavroses, as I am now. Our family is from Boston. Our family mansion still stands there. But I don't like him. Always reminded me of the mausoleum." the brunette wrinkled her nose so funny that Clarke, trying to hold back her laughter, involuntarily let out a kind of quiet grunt. To which Stavros only smiled broadly.

\- "Rebecca had friends and acquaintances of the greatest people on our planet. She loved to surround herself not only with exceptional things, but also with people. She was interested in everything: art, science, politics. She saw interesting things everywhere. She rarely sat still, always in motion. Granny got married three times. And only in her third marriage she managed to get pregnant. Too late, according to the concepts of that time, since she was 35. But this did not frighten Rebecca. Probably, if it were not for the goal of getting an heir, she would not have married at all. As far as I have heard, she was never famous for her loyalty. Soon after the birth of my dad, Rebecca divorced. When my parents died, I was two years old. The question arose about what would happen to me. Since I remained her only heir, Rebecca, not succumbing to any persuasion from Indra and Abby, decided to take up the upbringing. Although she was already 74 then. Indra helped to choose a suitable nanny, however, it did not help. They changed often for me. Few people withstood the constant wandering around the world and the lack of personal life. But that's not the point." corrected herself the brunette.

\- "So, from the age of two I began to accompany my grandmother everywhere. Accordingly, I was introduced to all her friends and acquaintances. They took me everywhere with them. All the people around me were involved in my upbringing. I will not name all the names, I myself don't remember many of them. So, within this extraordinary upbringing, I was taught by famous and outstanding minds in mathematics, literature, art and so on. What other children learn in elementary school. Where I haven't gone Every year I got to know more and more entertaining personalities who doted in me. You know, I was, a very adorable child." Lexa looked up at the blonde and smiled cheerfully.

\- “I don’t doubt it a bit." Clarke commented with a laugh, rolling her eyes.

\- "Yes, honestly. I was very adorable."

«You are still so» smiling warmly, Griffin thought at that moment, looking into sparkling eyes.

\- "I liked all this attention from adult uncles and aunts. I didn’t understand then that some member of the royal family was feeding me from a spoon, the Nobel Prize laureate was telling a bedtime story, and some minister was blowing on my broken knee. They were all aunts, uncles, grandmothers and grandfathers for me. I hardly met my peers. So, by the age of ten, I could distinguish Botticelli from Michelangelo. Can understood the pedigrees of the royal families of Europe and, within the limits of my age, could understand the political and economic situation of various countries." Lexa sat up and reached for her glass and drank the last gulp of wine.   
\- "More wine?" Throwing a glance over her shoulder at the blonde, Lexa asked courteously.

\- "No thanks." Clarke shook her head and lightly tapped her knees with her hand, urging Stavros to return to her starting position and continue the story. Lexa smiled knowingly and settled back comfortably on the blonde's legs.

\- "So where did I stop?" looking into blue eyes, the brunette continued to smile.

\- "On the fact that no one could resist your irresistible face." Griffin reminded, grinning.

\- "Do you think my face is irresistible?" the full lips parted in a happy smile and Clarke had to roll her eyes again and laugh.

\- "Keep talking, irresistible." Clarke lightly tapped the brunette on the tip of her nose with her index finger.

\- "Well, that's almost all. When it came time to go to high school, Indra and Abby rallied together and convinced Rebecca to leave me in Boston so I could go to school. There, these two have already taken over me. And their upbringing was strikingly different from what I was used to. And I got used to the fact that absolutely everything was allowed. I did not know any «No»."

\- "I think I'm starting to understand." Clarke muttered as Lexa continued.

\- “Before leaving me in the care of Indra and Abby, Rebecca coached me about what it means to be called Stavros. She said: «Never forget about your status. Because this is exactly what people will see in you first of all. It doesn't matter how they like you or what feelings they have for you, your position and opportunities, will be the first, what they will see in you. Be careful who you trust. Everything always depends on money and power. Remember that.» And you know, she was right. When you wear such a well-known surname and have a corresponding condition, the first thing people are interested in is what benefit you can bring them."

\- "But that's not true. But what about your family?" Clarke felt a painful prick. She suspected that Lexa was thinking about her too, and it hurt. And it hurts in two, because Lexa was kind of right. Clarke actually used her. So is Lexa Griffin.

\- "I'm not saying that everyone is like that. But the bulk. Trust me, Clarke, I've seen so many." The bitterness in the brunette's voice pinched Clarke's chest. She raised her hand and gently ran through the hair that was scattered on her legs.

\- "But in spite of everything, you grew up so... cheerful." said the blonde quietly, passing silk strands through her fingers.

\- “Rebecca taught me that too. She loved life. She enjoyed it. And she tirelessly reminded me to do the same. Therefore, I indulged in everything. Until her death. When I went to school, she continued to pick me up on all the holidays and circle the world with me. It was amazing." from happy memories green eyes burned with this very life.

\- "Have you really never been denied anything?" Clarke doubted the correctness of such education.

\- "Well, Indra and Abby very often confronted me, but Rebecca? No. Never." Stavros said confidently and immediately furrowed her eyebrows,   
\- "Although no, it was once." from the way Stvaros's smile grew wider, as she remembered the incident once, Clarke understood that it was something special.

\- “On my fifth birthday, Rebecca and Titus took me to the New York Zoo. Well, we went and watched the animals until we ended up in a special open pavilion, where there were little animals that could be stroked. Goats, rabbits and including a couple of raccoons. While Rebecca was talking with Titus about something, I liked one and I decided to take it home with me. I don’t know how I did it, but I appeared outside the pavilion in front of Rebecca with an adult raccoon under my arm." Lexa burst out into loud laughter as she remembered the incident.   
\- "You should have seen Granny's face!" squeezed the brunette out of herself through laughter.   
\- "She looked at me, as if I had not a raccoon, but a king cobra in my hand. Her little heart attack was not enough. After the raccoon was removed from my protesting hands and taken home, I was disinfected for at least an hour." Lexa's laugh was so infectious that when she imagined such a picture, Clarke also laughed loudly.

\- “This was the first and last time that Rebecca refused me." Lexa breathed out, wiping away the tears from her eyes.   
Clarke admired the brunette. Laughing eyes, happy smile and childish joy. Deep inside, Clarke's heart sank for a second and immediately began to pick up speed. She looked at Lexa as if she had seen her for the first time. Seeing the frozen blonde and the unfamiliar expression in the blue eyes, Lexa fell silent, not taking her eyes off her.

The gentle touches of the fingers slowly moved along the high forehead, brow ridges, to the high cheekbones. The pads of the fingers barely perceptibly ran along the fluffy eyelashes, outlining the high cheekbones and the graceful shape of the nose, following the contours of the soft lips.  
Clarke studied the familiar features like she was blind to the touch. Lexa could hardly breathe, absorbing all the tenderness with which Clarke touched her. Afraid to frighten off this magical moment, the brunette did not move until Clarke lifted her by the shoulders and lay down next to her. Then, with light touches of her lips, Clarke repeated the movement of her fingers. Finally, their lips met and closed in an innocent kiss. Lexa gave all the initiative to the blonde, enjoying the novelty of the sensations. They kissed each other slowly. The tongues played an unobtrusive game with each other and with the lips. They didn't know how long it was when Clarke pulled back and sat down next to her. They didn't speak. Now they had enough glances and touching hands to understand each other without words.

Lexa also sat down and they, still taking their time, helped each other get rid of their clothes. Then Clarke laid the brunette on her back and lay on top. Her breath caught when the bodies, languishing with growing passion, touched each other, and her fingers intertwined. Clarke lowered her head, continued to study the body outstretched beneath her lips. Her every movement made the brunette's body languish in expectation of more. Freeing her hands, Clarke added them to her lips and, exploring the incredibly beautiful body, began to slowly descend below. She did not go around a centimeter of skin, passing through herself, with all five senses, each of them. Once again at her beckoning lips, Clarke deepened the kiss, eliciting a sweet groan from both of them. Sliding her hand over her body, she penetrated between the legs, which Lexa opened to meet her and penetrated her fingers into the wet folds. Changing the pressure and speed of the fingers at the most sensitive place, blue eyes watched with delight, the storm of emotions that caused in Lexa. Its green whirlpools swung open with admiration, then closed again in bliss. At the height of this bliss, Lexa grabbed her blond head and pressed it to her lips in a passionate kiss that absorbed the last loud moan.

*****

Clarke was awakened by light strokes on the back. She noticed that her head was lying on the brunette's chest and wrapped her arm around her waist. Throwing her head back, Clarke looked sleepily into green eyes that weren't quite clear either.

\- "Good morning." Clarke said in a semi-hoarse, semi-whisper.

\- "Technically, it's already day." Lexa replied in the same voice, with a lazy smile on her lips.

\- "Seriously? What time is it?" the blonde asked in surprise, although in principle she was not surprised that they slept until lunchtime.

They made love almost until the morning on the soft carpet in the living room, relentlessly forcing each other to moan until Clarke fell asleep exhausted, right on Lexa. She vaguely remembered that the sun had already risen when Lexa woke her up and took her sleepy into the bedroom, where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

\- "What do you want to do today?" With one hand Lexa did not stop stroking her bare back, and with the other she removed several strands from the blonde's face.

\- "I would like to go to the shelter first. I haven't been there for a long time, and then to Michael." the movements on the back stopped.

\- "Why do you need a shelter? Michael isn't there." Stavros asked warily. Thinking back to the shelter, she thought about the unpleasant Harper and the way she looked at Clarke.

\- "I went there not only because of Michael." Clarke protested, lifting her head. - "I give dance lessons to older children." Clarke smiled as she saw Stavros' amazed gaze.

\- "What kind of dances?" I heard an uncertain question. Clarke laughed a hoarse laugh.

\- "But not striptease, that's for sure." the blonde forged Lexa and she, in revenge, gently pinched her on the side.  
\- "I teach them standard dances, freestyle or hip-hop. Depends on mood." Clarke explained with a smile and smiled even wider. Green eyes widened again in surprise.

\- "Can you dance standard dances?"

\- "Waltz, tango, cha-cha-cha... Order what you want. Salsa, meringue, bachata. Can I teach you too, if you want?" Clarke said with a wink and pulled her head up, gently kissed her parted lips.

\- "You turn out to be a multi-talent. I'm impressed." Before answering, Lexa extended the kiss, which caused a satisfied groan. - "I am also well versed in standard dances. So we can dance in pairs. Where did you learn this?"

Clarke smiled mysteriously and settled comfortably on her warm body and began to talk.

\- “I was twelve years old when one day Mr. Jenkins showed up at the orphanage and asked the director if he could volunteer to give dance lessons to the children. Sinclair then wondered why the elderly gentleman would do this. As it turned out, Mr. Jenkins' wife died, they had no children and he was left all alone. He was a retired dance teacher and wanted to continue his passion while doing something useful. He lived next door. Therefore, it was not difficult for him to come and teach us how to dance three times a week. Finn and I even have a few prizes that we won in small competitions." Lexa felt Clarke smile on her skin.

\- "With Finn? Why not Bell?"

\- "Firstly, Finn was the only guy with such a great sense of tact to make me a decent match." Clarke raised her head briefly to Stavros and added.   
\- “That's what Mr. Jenkins said."

\- "Talent." Lexa chuckled. The blond head dropped again and Clarke continued.

\- "Secondly, from our company, only he and Octy agreed to learn to dance. Bell thought it was an antics unworthy of a real man." after these words the girls simultaneously rolled their eyes and winced.   
\- "And Raven's plastic resembles the movements of a rusted robot. She kindly lent me her boyfriend for classes and competitions." Clarke smiled a sad but warm smile, remembering the old days.

\- "And who taught you other dances?"

\- "No one. I watched video clips, repeated, invented myself." The blonde answered casually with a shrug,   
\- "I like to dance. There is so much to express with dance and music."

\- "Yeah. You bewitched me with your dancing from the first second." Lexa muttered, nuzzling her blonde hair.   
\- "Let's get up. I would love to spend the whole day here with you, but if you want to dance and after go to Michael, then it will be so."

Clarke reached out seductively and smacked her lips.

\- "We still have so many nights ahead." the blonde stretched and, giving Stavros a short but gentle kiss, got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

*****

\- "It seems to me that help will not hurt you." Lexa got up from the chair she had been sitting in for an hour and watched Clarke.

Clarke wrote to Harper before going to the orphanage. She had to tell the children to get ready. When Griffin arrived with Lexa on a trailer, Harper did not stay with them for long. To Lexa's great delight, she greeted briefly and arguing that she still had a lot to do, left the girls with a group of teenagers, including Aden.  
As usual, Clarke started by warm-up to rhythmic music. Lexa and Aiden, who did not dance, but just wanted to be near Stavros, sat in the far corner and talked quietly. Lexa watched with a smile with what adoration the children looked at the blonde, however, like Aden at her. She was having a good time. Clarke could actually do the standard dances perfectly well. In today's lesson, she taught the guys a waltz. But those did not do very well, and taking pity on them, Lexa decided to help.

\- "How do you think to help?" Clarke asked wearily, running her hand through her hair.

\- "I think they will be better at it if they see how it looks in pairs." Lexa walked over to the blonde.   
\- "Allow me?" with a smile, she put her arm around her waist with one hand, and took the other by the palm, holding her in weight.  
\- "Aden, let's do it again." Lexa said, looking over her shoulder at the guy. 

Aden, who was sort of a DJ, ran to the music center and played a song that was playing all the time.  
Clarke looked into laughing green eyes and nodded, raised her bent elbow and placed her flat palm on the brunette's back.

\- “Clarke, you know the position." clinking tongue, Stavros said seriously.   
\- "If you teach, then do it right."

The blonde rolled her eyes and, smiling, pushed her palm higher, stopping on the shoulder blades. Pulling up her slender body, she lifted her chin and pulled it slightly to the side, as required by the position, and in the next moment Lexa led her in a slow waltz. After the first steps, the uncertainty disappeared. Clarke realized that Lexa was great at dancing and leading. They quickly adjusted to each other and a small group of children watched with admiration as the beautifully moving couple, who confidently circled the hall.

\- “You are really good at dancing." Clarke did not stop smiling after she and Lexa showed the children a master class in dancing.

Lexa was right, after their introduction, the kids really did better at following the steps. After studying for another hour, Griffin let them go, promising to come in a couple of days. Not finding Harper, Clarke and Lexa said goodbye to Aden and drove to the hospital.

The girls, holding hands, entered the ward. There they were met, chewing on Indra's cookies, by Michael, with Octavia and Lincoln sitting next to him. They replaced Raven, who went home to replace things. The kid, happily jumping up and down on his crib, was chewing on his cookie.

\- "Clarke! the boy shouted happily, swallowing the last crumbs.

Clarke and Octavia looked at each other in surprise.

\- "Finally!" they exclaimed at the same time. Lexa and Lincoln laughed.

\- "Looks like Michael is becoming a grown boy." With a smile looking at the baby, Stavros said and handed him another blue car, which she and Clarke bought on the way to the hospital.

\- “Dr. Sing said I was brave and courageous." the baby said proudly, nodding his head. His eyes lit up at the sight of the gift.

\- "Dr. Tsing." Still smiling, Lexa corrected him.

\- "Dr. Sing." again the kid repeated incorrectly, looking at the toy.

\- "Tsing."

\- "Sing."

\- "No, Michael. Tell Tsing." the brunette tried again. Michael shook his head, giving her a sly look from under his brows.

\- "Sing!" he said clearly and laughed.

\- "He did it on purpose, right?" Looking from the child to Clarke, Lexa asked in surprise.

Clarke and Octavia looked at each other and laughed, knowing that Michael sometimes deliberately provokes, like all children.

\- "Well Sing, than Sing." Stavros resigned herself. - "Link, let's go out, we need to discuss something."

Link nodded and moved towards the door. Lexa followed him.

Octavia's watchful eye did not hide that the girls were holding hands all this time and with what reluctance Clarke let go of the brunette's hand. Also, did not hide from her what look Clarke saw Lexa out the door.

\- "What happened between you?" asked Blake, before the door could close.

\- "What are you talking about?" Turning to her friend, Clarke looked at her in surprise.

\- “Don't pretend, Clarke. You've changed. No. You have changed." Octavia said firmly.   
\- "So tell me." Clarke got a little nervous, looking at Michael, who was fascinated by the new toy.

\- "Nothing special."

\- "Clarke." continued to press Blake.   
\- "It's me, speak."

\- "We had sex. Are you satisfied?" Griffin blurted out in a whisper, worried that the kid would not hear her revelations.

\- "It seems to me there was not just sex. There was something more there. You've had sex before." also in a whisper did not agree Octavia. And carefully peered at the blonde.  
Clarke rolled her eyes, realizing that her friend won't let go.

\- "Okay. We had long, sensual, amazing sex. Happy now?"

\- "Hmm...." Blake leaned back in her chair and began to examine the blonde with interest.   
\- "You in love." As if confirming her statement, Octavia nodded her head a couple of times.

\- "What? No!" too hastily, began to make excuses Griffin.   
\- "She ..." Clarke hesitated for a second,   
\- "I just like her. she said quietly, lowering her eyes.  
A significant pause hung in the room.  
\- "Okay. This is good?" Clarke looked at her friend and nodded embarrassedly. 

\- "And what is between you now?"

\- "What you mean?" Clarke didn’t understand what Blake was driving at.

\- "In direct? What is the relationship between you?" Displeased turning her eyes, asked Octy.

\- “I… I don’t know. I didn't even think about it. I'll stay with her as I promised, and then we'll see." Clarke didn't really think about how the relationship between her and Stavros would develop further. 

She had just admitted to herself that she liked Lexa. She realized that after what Lexa had done for Michael, she couldn't just go and end their agreement. She didn't want to. And now even more so.

\- "O, to be honest, I don't want to think about tomorrow now. Everything just got better. I feel good with her. She is great. Why not leave it that way for now? I just want to enjoy it." Clarke looked at her friend for understanding and support.

\- "Maybe you're right. I'm glad things are working out between you two. You deserve it." Octavia got up from her chair and walked over to the blonde, hugging her tightly.   
\- "She's really cool. And you are such a hot couple." Blake whispered in the blonde's ear with a laugh.

\- "Yah you." Clarke waved her off, blushing.

At that moment, Lincoln and Lexa entered the room again. They stayed for a while, entertaining Michael.

\- "Michael is going to bed soon." Clarke said, rising from her chair.   
\- "Let's go home?" turning to Lexa, she asked.

\- "Yes, let's go home." Not hiding a happy smile, answered Lexa and also stood up.

Probably no one left unnoticed that Clarke called Lexa's apartment home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "A princess." warm breath tickled the neck, and playful fingers crept under the sheet, tickling the warm skin of the abdomen.

\- "Mmm ..." Clarke held out with a smile, clasping the brunette's hand and pulling it to her chin.   
\- “Lexa, I don’t even need to look at my watch to know that it’s too early. Go back to bed." Clarke pulled her hand so that Stavros collapsed next to her, hugging the blonde tighter from the back.

\- "When did you become such a sleepyhead?" Lexa muttered, nibbling slightly at the bare shoulder peeking out from under the sheet.

\- "Since we stopped sleeping at night." Clarke turned around and hugged the brunette, hiding her sleepy face on her chest.

\- "Well, I'm sorry that you mutated into a sex maniac and I can't deny you anything." the blonde made a quiet sound that resembled a snort. 

Lexa was right, Clarke couldn't keep her hands to herself when Lexa was around. Especially in bed.

\- "Today is a special day. Do you think I forgot?" Clarke sharply opened her eyes and lifted her head, looked at Stavros smiling at her.   
\- "Happy birthday, Clarke." Lexa said quietly, kissing the blonde on the tip of her nose.

\- "You know?" Clarke asked with a modest smile.

\- "Of course. That's why we need to get up. Your gift is waiting for you." green eyes lit up, seeing surprise in blue.   
\- "They are waiting for us." 

Lexa kissed Clarke on the forehead and got out of bed, pulling the sheet off the blonde, and froze with her in her hands, staring at the picture open to her.

Clarke, completely naked, without any hesitation, lay on her back, resting on bent elbows, one leg pulled up. Blond hair in a pretty mess, smiling eyes and a sleepy smile beckoned to join. Lexa almost went back to bed, but remembered in time that they were expected.

\- "Get up, princess." Stavros repeated, shaking her head.

\- "Where are we going?" Briskly jumping out of bed, asked Clarke, heading to the bathroom.

\- "I'll tell you after, get dressed for now. Something comfortable." the girls, smiling, looked at each other and parted. Clarke is in the shower and Lexa is out of the bedroom.

Savoring the invigorating water, Griffin couldn't stop smiling. With Lexa, her life turned into a fairy tale. They spent most of their time together. As Clarke told Octavia, she wasn’t thinking about tomorrow. Clarke was in seventh heaven and enjoyed every new day. In the cycle of new sensations, they flowed unnoticed. The days turned into weeks and the feelings only intensified. Several times, Clarke wondered if this would last. How much time is allotted for her happiness? Lexa, like Clarke, didn't talk about the future. Her heart began to pound madly if the girl even for a second imagined that she might hear something that she would not like. And each time she brushed aside unpleasant thoughts, not wanting to darken her happy days.

\- "Now will you tell me where we are going?" Clarke and Lexa got into the back seat of the SUV and Gustus started the car.

\- "Be patient more.... Gustus, how long will it take to get there?" Stavros looked in the rearview mirror for an answer.

\- "There are no traffic jams. Then should get there in half an hour." Clarke heard the big man chuckle and was surprised. Smiling Gustus is a special phenomenon.

\- "You will find out in half an hour." the brunette pulled the blonde to herself and began to distract her from unnecessary questions with empty conversations.

\- "Lexa! Are we flying out?!" the astonished blonde exclaimed when she saw that they were approaching a small airport.

\- "Yes." With a wide smile, Lexa pulled her hand down, taking something out of the bag lying at her feet.   
\- “Today is your day, princess." in her hands was a shiny diadem, one of those that came with the costumes of the princesses.   
Carefully, the brunette put the jewelry on the surprised blonde's head and tilted her head to one side, as if evaluating her work, nodded contentedly.

\- "I don't understand." Clarke smiled uncertainly, running her eyes from Lexa to the planes in the distance.

\- "Disneyland, Clarke. We're flying to Orlando." finally explained Stavros and laughed at the dumbfounded look of the blonde. 

Lexa wondered for a long time how to surprise Clarke for her birthday. One day she heard Octavia calling a girl a princess and she came up with an idea with Disneyland.

\- "Wow.... but it wasn't necessary." the blonde smiled in confusion. 

Stavros never ceased to amaze her. With a quick glance in the direction of Gustus, Clarke shrugged casually and lunged at Lexa with kisses. She answered her with a laugh, falling into the seat.

\- "Thank." Griffin muttered between kisses.

\- "So you like the gift?" With a slight tinge of uncertainty, asked Stavros, together with Clarke, assuming an upright position again.

\- "Who doesn't like going to Disneyland?! Damn, I need to call Octy and Ray. They probably have something planned already and won't be happy if I disappear." Griffin caught herself, remembering her friends.

\- "Don't. They know." Lexa smiled enigmatically and nodded toward the window.   
\- "Look."

Clarke looked out the window and gasped. Their SUV pulled into a parking lot and pulled up to a large tourist bus, from which children she knew were getting out.

\- "What is your birthday without a fun company?" Lexa was about to laugh, such a funny expression was on Clarke's face. She got out of the car and almost pulled the dumbfounded Griffin, who was still unable to speak.

\- "You're crazy!" Clarke breathed and pounced on the brunette again.

While the girls were hugging, they were noticed by the children and screaming ran to congratulate the birthday girl, mixed with enthusiastic cries that they were going to Disneyland.  
Clarke noticed that the little ones were not with them. Taking babies would be too big a responsibility. There were 24 children in total, ranging from 6 to 16 years old. Four educators, including Harper, Octavia, Lincoln and Gustus, plus Clarke and Lexa.

\- "It's your?" Clarke sat at the window in the bow of the plane and watched the departing gangway.

After everyone congratulated Clarke and the passions subsided, a large company landed and they were taken to a small but still impressive plane. Children and adults were seated in their places and the captain said that they had been given permission to take off.   
The excited hum of the children did not stop. Clarke never ceased to be amazed at how well and most importantly, in secret from her, Stavros planned everything. Of course, it was not without Octavia. It was she who helped Lexa agree with Sinclair about the possibility of taking the children with her for three days.

\- "No. We couldn't all fit in mine. I rented this one." Lexa threw her head back in the seat and closed her eyes. 

They didn’t sleep much last night, and Lexa got up much earlier than Clarke to discreetly pack their bags for three days. She hoped to make up for a couple of hours of sleep during the flight.

\- "Lexa ..." Clarke called softly. Stavros opened her eyes and looked at the blonde. 

\- "Thank you. It is wonderful. You are wonderful." Clarke touched with her palm to cheek of the brunette and left a gentle kiss on her lips.

\- "You are welcome." With a slight smile, Lexa answered on the lips.

After arriving in Orlando, things started to spin very quickly. The closer they got to the cherished park, the more excited the children became. And adults too. Lexa chose for them one small hotel in the Magic Kingdom *, where their friendly company occupied more than half of the rooms.  
First they decided to have lunch, and then have fun.  
During lunch, Lexa and Lincoln went away and returned, handed out special cards to everyone, according to which they could visit all the attractions without a queue.

\- "Lexa, all this is worth a lot of money." Clarke knew that living in a hotel in the park and having such passes, plus a flight, would cost more than one thousand. 

Mixed feelings overwhelmed the blonde. She tried not to succumb to the feeling that she would owe something to Lexa for this.

\- “Clarke, don't think about it. I can afford it and I want to bring joy to you and the children. You will have an unforgettable birthday." Lexa, smiling, adjusted the tiara on her blond hair.

\- "He's already unforgettable." the blonde breathed in the lips of the brunette and left a gentle kiss on them. 

Hearing a childish giggle, Clarke realized they were being watched and smiled shyly.

\- "All finished?" loudly asked Stavros all present.

\- "Yeah." children shouted the loudest, starting to get up from the tables.

\- "Then go ahead. The Magic Kingdom is waiting for you." Lexa exclaimed laughing.

Children’s excitement seized adults too. They decided to split into two groups. Lincoln, Octavia and three other teachers went with the older children. Lexa, Clarke, Gustus, and Harper took over the rest. They agreed to meet in four hours near Cinderella's Castle.

Aden did not go with the older children, he, like a faithful, followed Lexa everywhere. Who surprised Clarke was Gustus. At first, the children looked at this walking mountain with distrust and fear. But Gustus began to smile at them and after that they surrounded him from all sides, wanting to be in his arms in order to see better.

Time passed quickly. Lexa never stopped clicking the camera, which she thoughtfully took with her. Lincoln had the same. The rest were filmed. Not without a photo of Clarke surrounded by Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Lexa couldn't help but smile back at the blonde's happy smile. They were smiling all the time, except for one time when Stavros furrowed her brows.

They were next to the Roller Coaster when Clarke pulled Lexa in their direction, wanting to ride.

\- "Um... Clarke. No, without me." stopping near the turnstiles, Lexa lifted her head and looked up.   
\- "Definitely without me." she repeated.

\- "Why? Let's go for a ride." the blonde again pulled the brunette by the hand. But not far from her left. Lexa gently but firmly pulled her hand free.

\- "What are you afraid of?" Clarke was surprised. 

She hugged Stavros around the waist and looked into her eyes, which were running nervously around.

\- "I'm not afraid of anything..." Lexa muttered,   
\- "I just don't like being so high."

\- "Are you afraid of heights." Clarke said with affection and kissed the embarrassed brunette on the tip of her nose.   
\- "You should have just said so."

\- "And I said." Lexa rolled her eyes.

\- “Then I'll go with Harper." Clarke looked over her shoulder to see her friend.   
\- "Hey, Harp, are you with me?" the blonde nodded towards the attraction, to which Harper nodded happily.

But Lexa looked not at all happy. She pursed her lips in displeasure, but said nothing. She promised an unforgettable birthday. Since Clarke wants to ride, she have to endure.

\- "Can you handle the children while we are gone?" Griffin asked anxiously.

\- "Don't worry. I'll buy them ice cream, while they eat, you will be back." Lexa reassured the blonde.   
\- "Come on, go have fun." She turned Clarke back to her and lightly slapped her ass, sending her for a ride. Clarke chuckled and went for a drive with Harper.

Ten minutes later, the girls returned. Harper put her arms around Clarke's shoulders and they walked laughing towards the small group that was waiting for them on the lawn. Seeing how the fair-haired hugs her blonde, Lexa gritted her teeth and jumped off.

\- "I'll take from here." Stavros said too harshly, taking Clarke by the hand and pulling her towards herself. 

Clarke and Harper looked at each other in surprise. Then Harper with a strange look moved away to the children, and Clarke turned in the brunette's arms and looked at her sternly.

\- "What's the matter?"

\- "Nothing." Lexa muttered, glancing sideways in the direction of the fair-haired, who also threw sidelong glances in their direction.

\- "Lexa, what are you? Are you jealous?" Clarke finally guessed and smiled warmly.

\- “I don’t like the way she courting you." Lexa said, touching her forehead to Clarke's.

\- "Nonsense. We're just friends. We grew up together in the orphanage. If she wanted something from me, she could have said a long time ago," Clarke said quietly, lifting her head and kissing Lexa on the forehead, then on the tip of her nose and stopped on her lips. They touched their lips lightly several times.

\- "But still, I will look after her. I don't like the way she looks at you." muttered again Stavros and taking Clarke by the hand led to the others. The blonde just smiled a happy smile as Lexa pulled her along.

Four hours later, everyone met at Cinderella's Castle and went to the nearest restaurant for dinner, exchanging impressions and photos. When everyone was back at the hotel and put all the children in their beds, which was not easy with the overexcited children, Clarke and Lexa had enough strength to shower and fall into bed, where they immediately fell asleep, out of habit holding hands.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458

The next day began with breakfast and the day was planned out. In the first half of the day, everyone decided to stay in the Magic Kingdom, then have lunch together, and after Lexa decided to take the boys to EPCOT *. More precisely, she offered this to Aden, because he is interested in technology, having heard about this, all the boys wanted to join them. 

Harper wanted to stay in a different group, but Lexa insisted that it would be better if she went with the boys, arguing that she needed someone whom the children obey in one word. Clarke rolled her eyes, immediately realizing that Lexa just didn't want Harper to stay with her. Harper reluctantly agreed, realizing that Stavros was right.

Clarke stayed with Lincoln, Octavia and two other girls, teachers. They decided to arrange a real girlish holiday for themselves, going shopping, trying on all sorts of costumes of Disney characters and, of course, recording all this on camera. 

When Clarke was wearing a fabulous Cinderella dress, she asked Octavia to take a photo and sent it to Lexa, captioning «Your princess is thinking about you!» To which a received an almost instant response. Lexa in front of the spaceship, with the comment «I'm on my way!» Clarke didn’t notice how a little later Lincoln’s phone rang and he nodded his head with a knowing smile as he listened to what was being said.

Towards evening, everyone met at the hotel, where they again exchanged impressions and photos.

\- "How was your bachelorette party?" Lexa pulled Clarke by the arm and pulled her into her lap after Clarke stepped out of the shower in her dressing gown.

After dinner, everyone went to their rooms to rest before the upcoming parade, to which they were going to go and the grandiose fireworks, which will be in the final.

\- "Just fantastic. It's like I'm back in my childhood. I have no words to express my gratitude to you." Clarke threw her arms around Lexa's neck, kissing her gently on the lips.  
\- "This is the best gift."

\- "Mmm.... this is better than any words." substituting lips for another kiss, Stavros said quietly and hugged the blonde tighter.

The kiss dragged on. Tongues penetrated deeper, breathing became harder and faster. Clarke fidgeted on her knees and shifted position, riding Lexa, hips close to her. The flaps of the robe parted, revealing a naked body. Lexa untied her belt and opened it all the way, pulling it off her shoulders. Lexa penetrated her hands under the thin fabric, laying them on the blonde's back and with a groan pulled away from her sweet lips, pressed to the hardened nipple, pulling it into herself. Which made Clarke's head tilt back and a long moan sounded. 

Arching her back, Clarke exposed her chest for the desired caresses, tangling her fingers in her dark hair. Lexa did not lag behind, putting her hands on her buttocks, she crumpled them, pulling them closer to herself. Clarke felt hot and wet between her legs. Clarke grabbed one hand from her buttocks and pressed it where she most wanted. Lexa smiled with her lips, not stopping to play with her tongue with her nipples, at once penetrating two fingers into the blonde. From which Clarke arched even more and groaned. Lexa began to move her fingers painfully slowly, pulling Clarke by the neck with her free hand and kissing her passionately. Clarke took Lexa's face in her hands, continuing to kiss, began to move on her fingers, forcing them to penetrate deeper and more often.

\- "Lexa... please..." the blonde whimpered with a groan between kisses.

Lexa smiled and took pity. She hugged the blonde around the waist and hugged her tightly, while her fingers began to sharply pierce the wet womb. The kiss became rough, impatient. Penetrating the blonde deeper and faster with each thrust, Lexa pulled her fingers out at the last moment and knocked Clarke onto the couch they were sitting on. Sharply spreading her legs and throwing them over her shoulders, she eagerly sucked in her swollen clitoris and in a matter of seconds brought Clarke to orgasm. 

Clarke gasped for a few more minutes, drawing a weak hand over the dark head that was still between her legs. Lexa left small kisses on her trembling hips.

The unexpected knock on the door frightened the girls.

\- "Who's there?" Recovered, Lexa shouted, sitting down on the couch.

\- "Lexa, everyone is almost ready. We'll be leaving soon." Lincoln shouted from outside the door.

\- "We'll go down now too." Stavros pulled the relaxed blonde to her and after a short kiss said.  
\- “A couple of minutes earlier and you wouldn't be lucky,” both smiled knowingly.  
\- "We need to get ready. Another surprise awaits you." Seeing Stavros' enigmatic smile again, Clarke narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

\- "What could be even better than this?"

\- "You will soon find out, but now get dressed." Continuing to smile, Lexa went to the bed and took out from under it a large box.  
\- "In this!" she opened the box and Clarke gasped when she saw in it the very dress of Cinderella, in which she was photographed for Lexa.

*****

\- “You look like a real princess, Clarke." Octavia stepped back a couple of steps and looked Clarke from head to toe.

Clarke whirled in front of her and made an elegant curtsy, laughing at her own childishness.

\- "Why am I the only one in this outfit? Where is your?" Griffin asked, seeing that her friend was wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a denim jacket.

\- "Because I refused to take part in this scam." Blake snorted, grabbing the blonde by the arm and leading out of the room.  
\- "Come on, Princess Clarke, we have been waiting for a long time. Why did I have to help you at all? Where is Lexa?"

\- “She said she had some other business to settle." Clarke replied with a shrug and carefully put her foot on the first step. In such a fluffy dress, it was not very easy to go down the stairs.  
\- "What kind of scam are you talking about? Lexa didn't tell me anything. Only smiles all the time."

\- "You will see now." Clarke rolled her eyes when she saw Blake smile the same smile as Lexa.

When the friends went down to the lobby of the hotel, Clarke was in for a rather big surprise. All were assembled and only waiting for them. Clarke did not expect that all the girls were dressed in the same magical princess costumes and spun animatedly in front of the mirrors that were in the hall.

\- "Lexa, will you finally explain to me what's going on?" Lexa, along with a stranger, walked up to Clarke.

\- "Clarke, meet. This is Paul." Smiling warmly, said Stavros. She was touched by how funny Clarke looked every time she was confused and surprised. That's how it is now.  
\- "Paul is organizing the parade in which you girls will participate today." Lexa revealed her next surprise.

\- "How?" Griffin asked, blinking her eyes.

\- "Simply. You will now be taken to the car in which you will go, and we will be waiting for you at Cinderella's castle." Lexa pulled the bewildered blonde to her and kissed, without ceasing to laugh.

\- “Miss Stavros, we must hurry. The parade will start soon." Politely, but persistently said a man, maybe a little older than Lexa.

\- "Yes of course. Okay, Clarke, take the girls and go."

Clarke looked back and followed the organizer of the parade, followed by the excited girls in single file. They, just like Clarke, still could not believe that they would take part in a real Disney parade.

It was something amazing and exciting. Clarke and her little princesses were seated on a fabulously decorated platform and a never-ending line of participants marched down the main street. On both sides, spectators stood and waved merrily, smiling the happiest smiles. Clarke plunged into this fabulous atmosphere, smiling and waving to everyone. She felt like a real princess in a fabulous city.  
Approaching Cinderella's Castle, the blonde finally saw a familiar face. She would have recognized these emerald pools from a thousand. They glowed with a perky gleam, and Lexa, like the others, waved her hand. At this moment, most of all, Clarke wanted to jump off the platform, run up to Stavros and embrace him and not let him go anywhere.

When the parade came to an end and the company was again in full force, they found a convenient place from where they could watch the fireworks without interference and began to wait.  
It was worth the wait. It was an incredible sight that lasted more than half an hour. Lexa hugged her princess from the back, trying not to get completely entangled in her fluffy dress, comfortably placing her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Clarke grabbed the arms around her and pulled her closer to herself. It was their unforgettable moment.

*****

\- "Here you are. Diet as you wanted." Clarke held out her hand without looking, taking a paper glass of cola from Octavia. Her gaze was fixed forward, to where Lexa was winding circles on the kart.

\- Thank." the blonde muttered.

\- "Well, how is she holding on?" Sitting next to her friend, Octavia asked, looking for kart with number 12.

\- "She's the first. But they still have five laps to go." Griffin replied with mixed feelings of pride and concern.

\- "Oh, relax already. These are just karting. Link said that she had ridden them more than once."

\- "Why did she even need these races? We're leaving in a few hours. We would have walked around the park and that's it." Clarke shook her head in annoyance.

At breakfast this morning, Lexa revealed that she had heard of the prize race yesterday and that she wanted to win the prize by all means.

_\- "I'll win it for you." Stavros muttered with a satisfied smile, chewing on her cereal._

_\- "Lexa, I don't need anything. You've given me enough gift. Let you not participate in them." the blonde had a bad feeling and she could not explain why. She just didn't like Lexa driving these damn cars._

_\- "Nope. Need to. You are a princess, and for princesses, knights go to feats." the brunette famously winked and continued to eat._

_\- "I like it more that my knight was next to me, safe and sound, and not pretend to be a hero." at the gloomy blue eyes, Lexa just chuckled.  
And Clarke realized that she could not convince Stavros to get this stupid prize. They didn't even know which one._

_After breakfast, everyone went up to the rooms again and went downstairs with their bags that were supposed to be delivered to the airport. Because right after the races, they flew home. Once in a special area set aside for kart racing, everyone except Lexa climbed the podium and took their seats closer to the track.  
Lexa, having changed into a black leather jumpsuit and with a helmet in her hands, went to her kart. She had agreed on everything the day before and got what she needed. Before getting into the car, which was on the start line, she found her people with her eyes, and especially Clarke, and waved them happily. Then she put on her helmet and sat down, fully concentrating on the upcoming race._

Octavia twitched, startled by the sudden squeak coming from Griffin.

\- "Clarke, stop twitching every time Lexa is on the bend!" Blake growled irritably. Wiping the Cola spilled on her hands.

\- "No, you saw how she was cut?! Damn Oaks, I'm going gray tonight while this damn race is over." the blonde exclaimed, nervously drinking her drink.

\- "Yeah. And I am with you. Stop it now." Octavia grunted, putting the glass on the ground and looking at the track, where at that moment four kart were passing by them, including one with number 12.  
\- "Damn it!!!" Jumping up from a place, Octavia shouted and her cry merged with the cries of all the other spectators. 

Only Clarke froze like a statue. The glass fell from her numb fingers. She was left sitting with wide eyes and a gray tint on the pale skin of her face. Clarke watched the scene in slow motion. Two dashing racers cut Lexa from both sides. She ran her front right wheel onto the kart that pressed her, the front rose and the kart soared in the air, turning over several times and crashing into the fence.

Boom boom boom boom... the frantic pounding of a heart that seemed to jump out of the chest squeezing her was all that the blonde heard at that moment... boom boom boom... she didn’t hear the frightened cries of the audience, didn’t hear Octavia saying something to her, didn’t see how Lincoln rushed over the stands and ran towards the incident. She went numb... boom... boom... boom... and the longer she looked, with unblinking eyes, at the inverted kart, in where no one moved, the slower her heart beat..... boom...... boom....... boom............. maybe if she dies now, then she will not have to experience such a horror of loss again. But this time it is a hundred times worse boom... boom... boom..... suddenly the heart began to beat again, accelerating at an incredible pace. She saw that the kart were turned over and the figure moved... boom... boom... boom... boom boom boom. Lexa is alive! It was the only thought with which the blonde jumped abruptly from her seat and rushed down from the podium, sweeping away everyone in her path. Forgetting how to breathe, she ran with all her might, focusing her gaze only on the dark-haired girl who was finally released. Lexa got to her feet and took off her helmet, showing her thumb in the direction of the stands, thereby reassuring the audience that everything is fine with her. Then she saw Clarke running towards her, in whose eyes incredible fear burned. Lexa had time to throw back her helmet when the blonde was in her arms, almost knocking her off her feet.

\- "You are alive. You are alive. Lord, you're alive!" from the surging relief, Clarke no longer held back her emotions and choked on sobs, hugging the intact brunette to her.  
\- "You are alive. You cannot die. Can not." said Clarke excitedly. 

She first looked into green bewildered eyes, then again pressed her dark-haired head to herself.

\- "Clarke, it's okay. I am alive. Everything worked out. Do you hear?" Lexa said tenderly, running her hands soothingly over the blonde's back.

Suddenly Clarke recoiled sharply and now began to palpably beat Stavros with her fists.

\- "Promise! Promise you won't get into those hellish cars anymore!" Clarke screamed through her tears. Lexa realized that Clarke was going into hysterics. She pulled her closer to herself.

\- “I promise, Clarke. I promise I will not race anymore. Just calm down." uttered Stavros in her hair disheveled from running.

\- “You have to promise me. You cannot die." Clarke didn't seem to hear the brunette's voice. She clung to her like a drowned man to a rescuer, pressing her tear-stained face to her neck.

\- “I promise, Clarke. You hear, I won't be anymore. Sorry." Lexa began to realize how scared Clarke must have been when she saw the accident. She had already survived one terrible accident not so long ago.  
\- “I promise you I’ll never drive a kart or race again." Lexa repeated again, leaning closer to her ear. She felt the blonde begin to calm down, letting out soft, isolated sobs.

\- "Promise." Clarke said quietly.

\- "I promise." Lexa answered just as quietly.

*****

For a long time Clarke could not calm down, convulsively clinging to Stavros's hand. Pictures of the accident ran before her eyes every now and then, reminding of those whom she had already lost in her life. She calmed down only on the plane, an hour after take-off, forgetting herself with a restless sleep. Clarke slept through most of the flight, resting her head comfortably on Lexa's shoulder. When she woke up, she found herself in the same position.

\- “You’re sure nothing hurts?” Lexa smiled warmly, brushing the hair from Clarke's face. 

The brunette heard this question for the hundredth time after the incident.

\- "Sure, Clarke. I'm very well. Trust me." she answered for the hundredth time.

\- “When we get home, we’ll go to Dr. Tsing’s." firmly said the blonde, straightening in the chair and rubbing her stiff neck.  
\- "Don't even think!" she added quickly, noticing that the brunette opened her mouth to protest.  
\- "This is the payment for my gray hair." Lexa closed her mouth again and pursed her lips.

\- "I promised." the brunette grunted.  
\- "And apologized." 

\- “I know and I believe you, but you will still see the doctor." Clarke was relentless and Lexa gave up, nodding her head.

\- "Do have to stare like that?" literally ten minutes later, Griffin snorted, after the pretty stewardess brought them drinks and walked away.

\- "I'm not staring!" Lexa was indignant, widening surprised eyes.

\- "I’m not about you, but about this skittish, who all the time does not take her eyes off you." Clarke casually nodded her hand towards the standing stewardess. She spoke softly, but her tone showed that she was very unhappy.

\- “She's not staring, but doing her job, Clarke." Rolling her eyes, Stavros said and leaned back more relaxed in her chair.

\- "Well, of course. Does her job include showing her boobs too?"

\- "What boobs?" Lexa was struggling to hold back her laughter, because she suspected she would laugh now and she would not be as lucky as in the accident.

\- "Those that almost fall out of her shirt!" Clarke crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the brunette.

\- “This is her work uniform, Clarke. They all walk like that."

\- "Is it their uniform to unbutton their shirts to the navel?!" Clarke snorted again, turning away from Stavros.

Hearing a low laugh, she turned her head sharply.

\- "What's funny here?" Clarke muttered, pouting her lips.

\- "I like how jealous you are." With a warm smile on her lips, answered Lexa.

\- "I'm not jealous." Lexa laughed and pulled the sulky blonde to herself.

\- "Well, of course." she began to cover pursed lips with light kisses.

\- "Do women always react on you like that?" Clarke asked, opening her lips between short kisses. To which Lexa raised her right eyebrow in question and said nothing.  
\- "Perfectly." the blonde said, pouting again.

\- “Clarke, you’re sitting next to me. And not only sitting, I want to note. Don't be jealous, she is not interesting to me, like others, too." taking the offended face in her hands, Lexa looked straight into her blue eyes.  
\- "I'm with you now."

\- "Now?" Clarke said carefully. 

This was the first time that she dared to touch a delicate topic.

\- "Isn't that enough. We are good together now, let's leave it that way for now. I don't want to change anything." Lexa also understood what Clarke wanted to talk about. 

She didn't want to think about how things would be in the future. She learned her lesson too well with Costia. And she didn't want to run ahead anymore.

Their views continued to study each other for a long time. The situation between them remained uncertain. Stavros's answer hit the blonde with a sharp prick, but she didn't show it. After all, she herself, almost the same thing a few weeks ago, said to Octavia. A gentle kiss was the only sure answer. After him, the girls embraced, looked out of the window, watching the landing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458

Lexa's accident may have passed without consequences for her, but there were still small consequences. A few weeks later, Octavia solemnly tossed one of the tabloids in front of Clarke.

\- "You two lit up, Clarkey." Octavia said with a wink as she flipped to the right page.

\- "Lit up?" not understanding anything, Clarke looked at the photos of famous and completely unknown people, looking at her friend.

\- "Yes, look." Blake pointed her finger at the blurry photographs in the lower right corner of the page. 

The blonde's eyebrows crept to her forehead when she recognized herself and Lexa on them. The pictures were taken with Clarke hugging Stavros in tears. 

The caption under the photographs stated that the famous heiress of the Stavros dynasty, took part in the prize race at Disneyland, where an accident occurred with her kart. Fortunately, Lexa Stavros remained unharmed and the girl, unknown to the public, judging by the pictures, was very close to the famous Casanova in a skirt. Does this mean that Lexa has entered into a serious relationship or is it her next girlfriend for a while?

Clarke pursed her lips as she read what was being written about them, and about her. Who was she really to Lexa? Did they have a serious relationship or was she really just another girl for a while? 

Clarke scolded herself for being such a coward and hesitating to ask Lexa directly. What if Lexa says it's all temporary? How will Clarke get through this? Her feelings with each day spent with Lexa, became more intense. As soon as Lexa left for only a couple of days, she missed her unbearably. Luckily, Lexa didn't leave that often. And if she left, she tried to quickly return, and after each separation they would not let each other go for hours.

Clarke showed the photos, to which Lexa snorted, brushing off the yellow press, saying that she was readily written about her, whether it was true or not. She learned to ignore it. This was not what Clarke wanted to hear, but she didn’t elaborate.

\- “I'm afraid, O." the blonde answered quietly.   
\- "Everything is so good with us now and I'm afraid if I start to insist, to clearly define our relationship, it will scare her away. Do you understand?"

\- "What should scare her away? A blind would not have noticed how she is in love with you." Blake did not understand the position of her friend. 

After all, their entire entourage saw how the girls were in love with each other, but they stubbornly did not want to admit it.

\- "Love alone is not enough." With a sad look Griffin noticed, closing the pages of the magazine and pushing it aside.

\- "What do you want?" Octavia sat down on the edge of the couch with Clarke and tried to look her friend in the eyes, which she carefully averted.

\- "Clarity?" Taking a deep breath, the blonde admitted.

\- "Well, ask her."

\- "No." Clarke shook her head emphatically.   
\- “Not now, anyway. I'll wait a little longer. Maybe she just needs time to trust. No, right now I don't want to risk all the good I have." Clarke said firmly and looked at Blake.

\- “I think you're worrying yourself in vain. Even Link says that he has never seen Lexa so in love, and that must mean something. He has known her since childhood and was always there." Octavia shrugged and stood up again to leave.   
\- “Take my advice, talk to her and clarify everything. You both need it."

\- "Soon." Clarke replied thoughtfully and kissed Octavia on the cheek goodbye.

After, no one returned to this issue, as well as to photographs.

*****

It was two weeks before Christmas, when Lexa again brought the blonde to a stupor.

\- "Clarke, do you have ski equipment?" Asked one quiet evening Stavros. 

She lifted her head from the book and looked at Clarke, who was splashing in the penthouse rooftop pool. 

The blonde only weeks later found out that the penthouse has a not the smallest terrace with a pool. After that, she more than once rested there with Lexa or in her absence.

\- "What?" Clarke just emerged from the water. She brushed the water off her face and hair and stared at Lexa in confusion.

\- "Well, skis or snowboard, boots, winter clothes and all that?" smiling at the sight of the blonde, explained the brunette, putting the book aside.

\- "No, where? I have never been to the mountains. I don’t remember the winter either." Clarke ran her hands over the surface of the water, wondering if she remembered what it was like with snow in winter. 

She vaguely recalled that when her father was still alive, they lived in several cities where it was cold in winter, but since she arrived at the orphanage, Clarke had never left Los Angeles. Here, Griffin did not have the opportunity to engage in winter sports. And the snow on the tops of the mountains, I watched only from afar.

\- "Then we need to go shopping again."

\- "Do you want to go to the mountains?" Clarke stopped her movements in the water and looked closely at Lexa.

\- "Not me, but us." the brunette winked.   
\- “Before I left, we went to Aspen a couple of weeks before Christmas every year. I decided to renew the tradition."

\- "We?"

\- "It's a Christmas trip, so everyone is going. Family, friends. Speaking of friends? What about Michael and Raven? Have they been to the mountains?"

\- "Michael? Do you think he can already make such trips?" Clarke furrowed her brows.

\- "It's been three months after the operation. I spoke to Abby and she thinks we can take him with us. If he has never been to the mountains, I'm sure he will like it there."

\- "You really want to invite them?" undisguised notes of gratitude and amazement were heard in the blonde's voice.

\- "Family and friends, remember? So tomorrow is shopping day."

\- "You're incredible, do you know that?" Clarke asked, tilting her head to one side, with tenderness in her eyes.

\- "Well, maybe I've already heard that." Clarke laughed at the cocky response.

Lexa turned back to the book, glad that all the issues had been resolved. Clarke continued her activities in the water.

\- "Lexa ..." The brunette puckered her lips into a smile as she heard Clarke draw out her name in a flirtatious drawl. She continued to pretend to read carefully.

\- "Mm?" Lexa mumbled dismissively.

\- "Lexaaaa ..." said the blonde even longer. This time Stavros did not hide her smile and raised her head. Only half of the head was visible from Clarke.

\- "Interesting book?" Griffin asked, raising her head slightly above the water, smiling a seductive smile.

\- "Do you want to suggest something more interesting?" the same playful notes appeared in Stavros's voice.

\- "Would you like to join?" Clarke plunged into the water up to her eyes and her eyebrows jumped playfully.

Lexa felt a tingle in her groin as she lazily climbed off the lounger she was reading on and walked to the stairs leading to the pool. 

Coming closer, the brunette immediately noticed that Clarke got rid of the swimsuit and the lower abdomen was tightened even more. She kicked off her robe and shivered. Even in Los Angeles it got chilly in the middle of December. It's good that the pool was heated.

“Tz-tz-tz .....” the blonde rumbled, shaking her head before Lexa could step into the water.   
\- "I have a special dress code here."

Stavros raised one eyebrow, smiling at the corner of her lips, slowly took off herself swimsuit. The blue eyes changed in an instant. The playful sparks gave way to greedy anticipation, forcing the blonde to swallow several times. 

Lexa took a couple of steps back, not taking her eyes off the stunning tanned body. When Lexa was completely in the water, her skin got goosebumps and certainly not from the contrast between the cool air and warm water.

\- "Come to me." Clarke breathed, grasping the outstretched hand and pulling Lexa to herself. 

Lexa wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde, exhaling voluptuously, feeling a different body. Greedy hands grabbed her under the hips and hugged her.

\- "Why do I always want you?" Clarke whispered, kissing Lexa's wet shoulders.

\- "Because I'm so incredible?" Lexa scratched at the skin of her back as Clarke circled her in the water, covering her face and neck with kisses. 

Tongue running along the collarbone, her hands slowly studied the already familiar curves of the body, but each time was like the first. Forcing the insides to constrict with awe, breathing hard. Their lips met, merging in a kiss, which mingled incredible tenderness and irrepressible passion.

Lexa did not notice as Clarke brought her to the curb and released her, turned her back to herself. Elastic breasts fit perfectly in the palm of her hand and Clarke, covering her eyelids with pleasure, gently squeezed the pliable flesh, never tired of kissing the brunette's shoulders and neck. Lexa convulsively grabbed the edge of the pool, pressing her buttocks against the blonde's thighs. 

Succumbing to the movement, Clarke slowly moved her hips back and forth, eliciting a pleading groan from Lexa. With one hand, she grabbed the wet dark curls and pulled on herself, biting into her swollen lips with a passionate kiss, while the other hand painfully slowly slid down, from her breasts to her stomach, stroking her hips. Unbearable desire burned between her legs and Lexa moaned louder as she jerked back hard. Clarke's hand was immediately in the groin. Exhaling long enough, Lexa pushed her hips. Clarke nibbled on her lower lip and ran her fingers over the swollen bump, making Lexa tremble all over. Lexa's convulsive grips clung to the edge of the pool as Clarke slowly traced her fingers over her clit. She impatiently leaned on her fingers, but the blonde mercilessly continued her sweet torture.

Lexa groaned in frustration as Clarke took her fingers away.

\- "I want more." exhaled the blonde and turned Stavros to her.  
\- "Hold on." heard Stavros guttural voice, full of desire. 

Clarke spread Lexa's arms out to the sides, and in one movement she grabbed the brunette under her hips and lifted her to the surface of the water. Lexa threw her head back against the side, feeling wet lips and a hot tongue between her legs. 

Supporting the brunette by the buttocks, Clarke penetrated her tongue deeply into her. Lips formed into a gentle smile as Lexa breathed out her name. She did not stop playing with her tongue, making Lexa whine with intolerable desire. Feeling that the hips on her shoulders began to twitch convulsively, Clarke drew in her clitoris more deeply and began to suck, running her tongue over it.

\- "Clarke!" there was a loud languid cry, simultaneously with a strong tremor of the swarthy body.

Clarke didn’t take her lips away while Stavros cum for an unusually long time, and then lowered the weakened brunette into the water and hugged her, gently kissing her closed eyelids.

\- "You're beautiful." Touching her lips to her ear, Clarke said barely audibly.

\- "You are more beautiful." Leaving her head on the shoulder of the blonde, Lexa breathed out, wrapping her limbs around her again.

\- "Let's go inside, monkey." Clarke smiled and carried her precious burden to the stairs.

*****

This time, there was a place for everyone on Lexa's plane. At the small Aspen airport, three black SUVs were waiting for them. Lincoln was driving the first, where Octavia, Raven, Michael and Wick sat with him. In the second, Gustus took Quint, Anya and Luna with him. Indra, Aden and Clarke rode with Lexa.

The fact that Lexa wanted to take with her Aden was a little worried about the blonde. She was glad for the boy that he had such an opportunity. Clarke herself, like a child, looked forward to the upcoming vacation in the most famous ski resort in the States. What to say about Aden. But Clarke worried that Aden was getting more and more attached to Stavros. 

After all, she herself did not even know what would happen between them in another month. What if Lexa says she doesn't want to continue their relationship anymore? The blonde thought with a shuddering heart about this possibility, because she knew it would break her heart. She will be very, very hurt, but she is not a child like Aden. She will handle the pain. It will probably take a long, long time, but she will have to go through it. Aden, on the other hand, doesn't need to feel rejected. It was enough that he lost his parents, forcing the boy to endure the pain of loss again would be cruel. Therefore, Clarke watched with a restless heart the closeness of Aden and Lexa.

As they drove through the ornate city, Clarke and Aden pointed to the beautiful decorations. The magic of the snow-white mountains fascinated her even on the plane, when they flew over the snow-capped peaks, in the middle of which there was a small but beautiful and cozy town.

Their cars drove through the cleared streets, climbing higher and higher into the mountains, until they passed a wrought-iron gate and stopped in front of a large mansion built of wood and stone. 

Clarke got out of the car, her mouth open with admiration and looked around.   
Wherever you looked, they were surrounded by royal mountains. The bright sun blinded the eyes even more, reflecting from the snow-white snow. At that moment, Clarke realized that it was not in vain that Lexa insisted on ski goggles. They saved more from the blinding sun than from the snow.

In general, for this vacation, Stavros not only dressed Clarke from head to toe, but Michael and Aden too. Clarke stopped shuddering every time she imagined what incredible sums Lexa could easily spend, finally realizing that what Griffin herself considered a fortune, Lexa did not hesitate to spend, for example, on another car.

The men stayed with Anya to unload the cars, the rest went into the house.

\- "Indra will show you your rooms, and we will go to ours." Indra nodded and called Aden, Raven and Octavia with Michael in her arms with her, and Lexa threw her gym bag over her shoulder and took Clarke's hand, led to the opposite wing up the stairs. 

With their bags on their shoulders, the girls went up to the second floor of a luxurious house, marked from the inside as well as from the outside. There was wood and stone all around.

\- “This is our room." Stavros opened the heavy door and let the blonde forward.

\- "Lexa, what is it?!" Clarke exclaimed, barely entering the room, looking straight ahead.

\- "What does it look like?" barely restraining laughter at such a reaction, the brunette squeezed out of herself, standing behind the blonde.   
\- "The bed?" Lexa suggested with a twitching eyebrow.

\- "This is not a bed! This is some kind of Fuckingbed!" Stavros laughed out loud when she heard such a comparison. 

Standing next to Clarke and looking from the abnormally large wooden bed to Griffin's crazed face.

\- "So what are your associations with this creation of carpentry?" Lexa asked, smiling.

\- "You understand that we could ALL fit here? Why do you need such a huge bed?"

\- "Well, first of all, you are exaggerating. She certainly would not fit everyone. Maybe half." the brunette answered, winking. She threw off her bag, then freed Clarke from it and led her to the bed, tossing the blonde onto the soft mattress and falling on top.   
\- "And secondly, this is not my house and not my bed. I borrow this house from a very good friend." Lexa settled down comfortably on the blonde, and taking her still surprised face in the palm of her hand, began to cover it with light kisses.

\- "I'd rather not ask who this acquaintance is." Clarke muttered, wrapping her arms around her neck, enjoying the kisses.

\- "It does not matter." Stavros mumbled, burrowing into the blonde's neck and inhaling her sweet smell.   
\- "We'll enjoy this Fuckingbed later." the brunette chuckled shortly. - "And now let's go to the others. Let's reconnoiter the situation." Kissing Clarke on the tip of her nose, Lexa stood up and held out her hand to help Clarke. 

Throwing off their jackets, the girls, hugging each other around the waist, went to «scout the situation.»

*****

After all the things were in their places and the rooms were allocated, Indra prepared an excellent dinner for the whole company. Octavia volunteered as her assistant, and Mrs. Young agreed. Indra realized that her son had serious intentions for the girl and decided that it would not hurt her to learn how to cook deliciously so that her boy could enjoy her culinary creations without his mother.

After dinner, Octavia and Lincoln stayed to help Indra with the dishes, while the others settled in the roomy living room. Gustus and Luna were sitting in armchairs, Anya and Quint were sprawled on one of the wide sofas, Raven was reclining on the next one, panting from overeating. Clarke, Wick and Michael sat in front of the lighted fireplace and looked at the children's books they had brought with them. Lexa and Aden sat at the table and, as usual, chatted about something of their own.

\- “Clarke, I need your help." Lexa called, turning her head to the blonde.

Clarke got up and walked over to the table where Lexa and Aden were sitting.

\- “Tell Aden it's better to go to an Ivy League university ** like me than MIT ***." crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows, argued Stavros.

\- "Did you study in one of them?" Without answering the question, Griffin was amazed. 

Clarke didn't wonder if Lexa had an education. She doesn’t need it with her money.

\- "Of course." Lexa was taken aback.   
\- "Do you think Rebecca would let me in to her condition if I did not know how to dispose of it? I graduated from Harvard. I have a Master's degree in Law and Economics. Even the very wealthy can't be hired on a board of directors without an education, Clarke."

\- "Sorry, I just didn't think about it." Clarke said, embarrassed. Her opinion about Stavros was constantly changing for the better.   
\- "So what's your problem?"

\- "Well, I convince Aden to go to study like me at Harvard, and he insists on MIT. I certainly agree that MIT is one of the best institutions in the world, but Harvard is Harvard." Saying the last words, Lexa turned a persuasive gaze on the boy, who, shaking his head, smiled back at her.  
Clarke tensed.

\- "Can I have you for a minute?" the blonde asked discreetly, staring at Lexa.

\- "Yes of course." green eyes looked at the blonde in surprise.   
\- "Aden, we'll come back to this dispute and I can convince you." winking at the boy, Lexa got up and together with Clarke left the living room, going to the farthest end.

\- "What happened?" Stopping and turning to the blonde asked Stavros.

\- "So far, nothing, but it can happen if you continue in the same way." Clarke said too harshly than she intended.

\- "What are you talking about?" the last traces of a smile on her full lips disappeared and Lexa looked worriedly into the blue eyes, which were not very friendly looking at her.

\- "Why are you doing this, Lexa? He's a child."

\- "Doing what?"

\- "Give him hope. Do you give him the belief that he actually has a chance to study in such an institution? With what kind of money?" Griffin snapped nervously. It annoyed her that Lexa was not aware of the consequences. Clarke knew Lexa was acting out of good intentions and didn't want anything bad. Quite the opposite. But she does not think what it will be like for Aden if she disappears from his life one fine day.   
\- "You're like an inept magician with a magic wand, only in your case, it's money, you try to work miracles. But life is not a fairy tale. This is reality. And the reality is that Aden believes you. You already tamed him so that he reads every word from your lips. Did you think how he will feel when you no longer see him? When will you be carried away by other, more interesting things?" Clarke exhaled heavily, finally laying out everything that bothered her so much.

Blue eyes met green ones and Clarke shivered as she saw a long-forgotten cold glint in them.

\- “Aden is a lovely boy. He wants to achieve more. I admire his intelligence, strength and tenacity, and I want to help. I'm tired of telling you that if I promise something, then I keep my word. I promised Aden to help him learn and I will. If you doubt me, then there are people who believe me. Maybe you should learn from Aden and believe in magic." With metallic shades in her voice, Lexa said confidently and throwing a look of disappointment and anger at Clarke, she turned on her heels and with quick steps walked away to where they came from.

\- "Holy shit!" burst out from the blonde, in a desperate loud whisper. A feeling of guilt overwhelmed the blonde, realizing that she had badly and undeservedly offended Lexa. Now she realized that she had been unfair in her accusations. - "Heck. Heck! Heck!" raising her eyes to the ceiling, the blonde scolded herself.   
\- "Well, how can I now apologize so that she would forgive?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Aspen (English Aspen) - a city in the state of Colorado, known as a ski resort and as a holiday destination for celebrities. Aspen real estate is one of the most expensive in the United States. Aspen regularly hosts the largest ski competitions, including stages of the World Cup.
> 
> ** The Ivy League is an association of eight private American universities located in seven states in the northeastern United States. The name comes from the ivy shoots that coiled around the old buildings at these universities. The members of the league are considered to be of high quality education.
> 
> *** Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) is a university and research center located in Cambridge (a suburb of Boston), Massachusetts, USA. Also known as Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and Massachusetts Institute of Technology. One of the most prestigious technical educational institutions in the United States and the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and have enjoy


End file.
